Durmiendo
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: Yuriy llega a una nueva escuela, donde aprendera algo mas sobre su propia vida...y la muerte. U.A. Yaoi Varias parejas, principalmente rusos Yuriy, Boris, Kai Misterio, Leve Humor, y un largo etcétera.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Declaratoria: La comun y eterna: beyblade no es mio, ni sus personajes, bla, bla, la historia mas o menos, me inspire en una pelicula. 

**Dedicatoria: a ZhenaHik, y...a mi XD!**

Genero: Yaoi, Parejas: Varias, principalmente los rusos (Yuriy, Kai, Boris (Bryan), otras) Lemon, Misterio, "Romance", algo de violencia, y de mas XP

Los personajes tienen la mayoria (a conveniencia) nombres originales:

Tala: Yuriy, Bryan: Boris, Boris: Volcoff (son los principales, los demas no interesan jaja)

* * *

**DURMIENDO**

El auto iba a velocidad moderada, recargó la cabeza en el vidrio, haciendo que sus rojizos cabellos se aplastaran contra la ventanilla quitándole visión parcial del exterior. Sintió como se recargaban en su hombro, al girar la vista miró la tonalidad de rojo menos brillante que la suya.

Empujó levemente con el codo, el otro joven se reincorporó, regalándole una sonrisa sencilla, pero significativa, como solo él sabía darlas.

-Papá¿la escuela de Yuriy es buena?

-Dicen que es la mejor, hijo.

-¿Pero por qué lo mandan allí? Él esta muy bien conmigo¿Cierto hermano?

Yuriy no contestó, pero giró la mirada hacia el parabrisas frontal, donde del retrovisor colgaba un gracioso muñeco de felpa. Un lobo que su padre le había regalado. El hombre miró al muchacho, él tampoco quería que fuera a ese colegio, pero era una desición ya tomada.

-Siempre es mejor que las personas avancen, Brooklyn—interrumpió la madre, que era quien iba al volante—si Yuriy no puede obtener buenas notas como tú, y mejorar su conducta, lo mejor es que cambie de colegio.

Brooklyn lanzó un muy leve suspiro, volvió a recargar la cabeza en el hombro de Yuriy

-No puedes decir que no hice el intento—susurró solo para que él lo escuchara. La verdad era que de no ser porque era él, quien se tomaba esas libertades, ya hubiera mandado muy lejos la cabeza que osara recargarse en su hombro. En la escuela le habían dicho un sinfín de veces que era un lobo solitario.

Se removió otra vez consiguiendo que el otro muchacho se alejara de nuevo. Para no verlo directamente lo observó por el retrovisor. La única cabeza no pelirroja en el auto era la de su madre. Lo raro era que el único lazo sanguíneo que poseía, era exactamente con ella.

A su madre le gustaban los rusos pelirrojos, de eso no había duda. Sara Masefield conoció a su padre -del cual Yuriy a la fecha no sabía mas que era ruso- en su país de origen, Estados Unidos, y terminó yéndose con él a Moscú, donde luego de, sin saberlo, concebir a Yuriy, terminaron viviendo en una pequeña población llamada Kotek, provincia algo alejada de la capital.

Yuriy no conoció a su padre, se enteró que nunca se casaron, de hecho cuando tuvo conocimiento de que estaba embarazada la había abandonado. Cuando nació mintió a todos, diciendo que su esposo trabajaba en el extranjero, enviándole dinero, que en realidad ella ganaba, y algún día regresaría.

Con la excusa de alcanzar al marido, pero la realidad encima de que no soportaba más rumores, viajaron de Kotek, al país natal de su madre, en Nueva York, donde conoció al señor Dimitri Ivanov, otro hombre pelirrojo, de nacionalidad nuevamente rusa, que trabajaba como exportador de alcohol etílico, robusto, pero extremadamente bonachón, divorciado, adinerado y un hijo pequeño. No dudo ni un segundo en seducirlo.

Yuriy con sus seis años, se quedaba solo en el sucio apartamento, cuando salía ella con Dimitri, e Ivanov no se enteró de que él existía, a pesar de tener ocho meses saliendo juntos, hasta que Sara tenía la argolla de matrimonio puesta. Y es que ella simplemente, luego de tantos meses saliendo juntos, terminando la velada de esa noche en que se comprometió, hizo que pasara a su departamento, donde sin más entraron en plan de romance, tocándose hasta la sombra, Yuriy se quedó simplemente mirando el televisor, acostumbrado ya a los "amigos" de su madre.

Cuando cayeron el en la alfombra de la sala, fue cuando Ivanov reparó en el niño, que le lanzaba una mirada de molestia por interferir en su campo visual hacia la televisión. Se separó de ella rápidamente, arreglándose lo más posible la ropa.

"Es mi hijo, se llama Yuriy" se limitó a decir la descarada mujer. Dimitri sintió un leve mareo por el golpe de la noticia que se sumaba a la situación. Yuriy frunció el seño y giró con una graciosa indignación la cabeza. Dimitri se carcajeó, Yuriy abrió de más los ojos cuando se sintió en el aire para terminar en los brazos del hombre. "Bueno, me temo pequeño, que habrás de enterarte que desde ya soy tu padre".

No dijo nada, simplemente estiró sus brazos para hacer más espacio entre el cuerpo del hombre y el suyo, comprendiendo él, lo bajó, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, revolvió el cabello del niño. Dimitri sintió, como con casi con todos los niños que veía, una ternura infinita hacia esa criatura, pero al voltear a su alrededor, y ver el abandono en el que vivía, repensó el hecho de mandar al diablo a esa mujer, que le había ocultado la existencia del niño. Nunca le gustaron los mentirosos. Para colmo la mirada de Yuriy era como tener en frente a un adulto encerrado en una pequeña criatura. Fue cuando lo tomó en brazos, y se decidió tajantemente a que ese niño en realidad tuviera a alguien que lo amara.

Por eso se casó con ella, y Sara jamás recibió de Dimitri una sola queja, ni siquiera el mínimo reclamo entre líneas, de la gran mentira. Ella, por supuesto, con su enorme ego se lo había achacado a su buena labor como seductora.

-"Mi madre también es una loba… come hombres, pero loba al fin y al cabo"—pensó Yuriy mientras recordaba.

A pesar de los intentos, Sara había hecho bien su trabajo como madre y padre, creó un muro de insensibilidad en el muchacho hacia el que sería su padre, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Dimitri por lo contrario.

Lo que Sara no sabía es que en lo más profundo de su corazón, Yuriy quería como tales a su hermano y padre. Pero eso, como muchos otros sentimientos y pensamientos, no serían manifestados, con el único fin de dar gusto a su madre, quien también se encargo de inculcarle la obsesión del hecho de que todo se lo debía a ella. Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que deseaba su amor, pero ante la poca atención simplemente acabó por desear al menos, una mirada, aunque fuera de desaprobación de ella. He ahí por lo que reprobaba las materias, peleaba en el colegio a golpes, y se convirtió en lo que llamaban rebelde sin causa.

-"Madre, mamá, siempre ella... de no ser por ella no me largaría ahora mismo de casa..."

-¿En que piensas Yura?—Brooklin estaba acostumbrado a ganar. Conseguir lo que deseaba era tan típico en él. La verdad si se hubiera empeñado más en hacer que dejasen a Yuriy lo hubiera conseguido. Fue por enésima vez ignorado por Yuriy, quien entreabrió la ventana, un par de mechones rojizos golpetearon la cara, cerró sus ojos.

-Miren niños, estamos por pasar el puente del deseo

-¿Cual¿Es que en serio existe papá?

-Si Brook, es... como si fuera un enorme pozo—el hombre sonrió bellamente, sonrisa heredada por Brooklin—pero lo que se requiere es una especie de "sacrificio de vida" en vez de una moneda

Ahora si, Yuriy se interesó un poco... solo un poco, aunque fingió bien apatía.

-Los seres humanos necesitamos de aire para vivir, no es que vayas a sacrificar tu vida, pero si un poco del aire que respiras. Si aguantas el largo tramo del puente mientras pasamos por sobre el mar, al final tu deseo será escuchado por los espíritus del fuego y se darán a la tarea de cumplirlo.

-Te equivocaste—dijo la mujer al volante—serían los espíritus del agua

-No, Sara, lo he dicho bien—le replicó el hombre seriamente, al voltear de nuevo hacia sus hijos regresó la sonrisa—sucede que, una vez que un espíritu de agua toma en sus brazos a cualquier ente de tierra, como un humano, lo da a los espíritus de fuego, para que lo purifique y vaya al aire, una vez ahí regresa a la tierra, es un bello ciclo infinito.

Yuriy resopló, solo para fingir hastío, la verdad es que hubiera querido que también su mirada se encendiera como las orbes verdes de su hermano, pero el azul ártico de sus ojos no mostraría lo mismo. El señor Ivanov, que gustoso un día le dio su apellido, no había podido inculcarle el amor por las historias míticas, por la vida misma, que le otorgó a su hijo de sangre.

-¿Qué pediste?—rompió la melodiosa voz de su madre sus pensamientos, dirigiéndose a Brooklyn, quien hacía lo posible por regresar el aire a sus pulmones luego de por largo rato haberlo aguantado, y fue cuando Yuriy se percató; era como si él no fuera en el automóvil. Brooklin con el cuerpo echado hacia enfrente, los codos recargados en cada asiento de sus padres, el padre aún con la sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo viendo a su hijo, y la madre, con la vista hacia enfrente, pero mirando de reojo por el retrovisor al primogénito... de su marido.

-"Es por eso que quieren encerrarme"—tensó los músculos del brazo, con el enorme deseo de golpear el vidrio, hacerlo añicos, y dañar con su sangre, la piel importada que recubría los asientos "Nunca les he importado, desean que desaparezca"

-Es un secreto, no les diré hasta que Yuriy se vaya

-"Es el colmo, y yo que creí que al menos tú..."

-Como sea llegaremos muy pronto

-¿Cómo es la escuela de Yura mamá? Escuché que enseña gente religiosa

-Si, es un internado muy renombrado, tu hermano aprenderá ahí a ser no solo un hombre, sino un caballero, tienen buen nivel de educación, pronto tendrá una mejor conducta y notas.

No pensar, no sentir. Saber que respiras sin importarte nada. Para que no odies, para que no te lastimes, para que no duela. Es así como se fue el resto del camino. Al ver que no conseguían nada si llegasen a hablarle, los tres acompañantes hablaban sin tomar en cuenta al bulto de piel sin pensamientos ni emociones, en el que se había convertido Yuriy.

Una mano violentó su cuerpo, al jalarlo del brazo agresivamente, fue cuando regresó de su cómoda irrealidad.

-Sara no tienes que hacer eso

-Me cansó su actitud, te pido que no te metas cuando llame la atención de mi hijo

Dimitri apretó los labios¡cuánto odiaba que se refiriera al muchacho como si solo ella lo hubiera criado y amado como tal! Era título a conveniencia, no había duda, si deseaba apoyo, era de ambos, si deseaba dominarlo ella, era sólo suyo.

-Carga tus maletas, es hora de que te presentes con el director—ordenó la madre.

Brooklin amplió la sonrisa, para reprimir las ganas de insultar a su madre. Su única defensa contra el mundo, contra su propio enfado, era esa enigmática sonrisa. Abrazó a Yuriy.

-No quiero que te quedes—dijo Brooklyn al oído de su hermano menor, después lo soltó, sin quitar la sonrisa que sus padres miraron

-"Mentiroso"—Pensó Yuriy mordiendo su lengua para no decirlo en voz alta.

-Deberías aprender de tu hermano, con esa fortaleza y sonrisa habrías de despedirte—dijo la madre, entregó una bolsa pequeña, Dimitri le puso en la mano la única maleta que traía.

-"Si, claro, aprender de falsedades para ser como tú algún día"

-Le puse nombre con tinta indeleble a todas tus cosas—Lo que Dimitri deseaba emanar como fortaleza y buena vibra, para que Yuriy se fuera tranquilo, el joven pelirrojo lo interpretó como felicidad de su partida, y se le antojo ese hombre más malvado y patético que nunca.

-"Tipejo Falso con esa sonrisa tan ridículamente bonachona"

Caminaron los cuatro, con Sara y Yuriy al frente, en el portón había un hombre vestido como abad. El atractivo físico era innegable, aunque ya mostraba el rostro una edad madura. Una sonrisa que Yuriy no supo si era de burla, que a los padres se le antojo amable, representaba la primera pantomima del día.

-Pero que gusto tenerles aquí, señores Ivanov—el hombre de cabellos violáceos se acercó a Yuriy, acariciando con el dorso de los dedos su rostro, y tomó la barbilla de un sonriente Brooklyn, con dos dedos de la otra mano—permítanme halagar el trabajo de dios, otorgado en la Tierra a través de ustedes—miró fijamente a Yuriy

Dimitri frunció el seño, pero no dijo nada, Sara expandió la sonrisa, sabiendo que alababa de extraña manera la belleza del muchacho, obviamente heredada de ella, sobre todo porque era reconocido por un "hombre de dios", que veía supuestamente más que la belleza del muchacho, la hermosa creación divina.

-Es usted muy amable señor...

-Vladimir Volcoff—completó a Sara

Yuriy anotó el nombre en su memoria, teniendo la extraña sensación de que jamás lo sacaría de sus recuerdos. El hombre tomó la mano de Sara, llevándola en un elegante gesto a sus labios.

-Les pido que permanezcan en este lugar, para terminar de cerrar el trato, le mostraré al joven su habitación.

-"¡Mi futuro, mi vida, es un trato con este pobre diablo!"—Pensó indignado Yuriy—"eso siempre he sido, un contrato obligatorio para alguien"

-Sígame por favor, joven Ivanov.

Dimitri asió el brazo de Yuriy, sorprendido, de un jalón se vio envuelto en los brazos de su padre; un abrazo ansioso, sintió temblar el fornido cuerpo del alto hombre, que por la rapidez Yuriy no tuvo tiempo de interpretar. El abad lo había separado con falsa apariencia de amabilidad, y halado hacia las escaleras.

-No. Es lo mejor para el muchacho, desde ya su educación será reservada.

Lo último que vio fue los acuosos ojos del padre, la sonrisa eterna y amable, pero peculiarmente sus labios temblaban como papel. No entendió, y no le interesó hacerlo. Su madre no le había enseñado a interesarse en ese tipo de asuntos. Yuriy jaló fuertemente su brazo para liberarse, habían salido del campo de visión de los padres.

Volcoff sonrió otra vez, pero ya no era algo amable, sino frío, casi satánico. El pelirrojo se sintió de pronto, más pequeño que de sus quince años.

-¿Lo alcanzas a ver?

-Sólo tú, no, chaparro

-Con esos cabellos se vería aunque estuviera hasta la otra esquina de la calle.

-¿Cómo es?

-¡Baja la voz! Es pelirrojo, medio flaco, pero esta bueno—uno se relamió el labio superior

-Uy si… todo un bombón—dijo el otro burlón

Los tres muchachos casi se carcajearon. Pero recordando que era Volcoff e que estaba abajo también, a cambio solo taparon su boca y sus hombros temblaron al soltar la sonrisa muda.

Yuriy giró levemente la cabeza hacia arriba, mientras ascendía siguiendo la rígida espalda del abad director. Notó antes que ninguna una penetrante mirada verde, algunos cabellos de un exótico color lavanda caían sobre ellos, dando una apariencia casi salvaje.

-"Ese tipo parece halcón a punto de lanzarse a la presa"—Yuriy tragó saliva, pero no demostró el mínimo temor ante esa mirada retadora, que lo veía desde las alturas, como único objetivo. Fue después que notó otra cabeza rubia, una más... o más bien solo una cabellera morada, porque la cabeza no alcanzó a notarla. Casi sonrió, porque la morada cabellera aparecía y desaparecía, como si saltara para ver sobre el alto barandal que tapaba por completo su cuerpo; supo así que era alguien de estatura muy baja, en contraste con los dos muchachos altos que le observaban.

Volcoff volteó hacia arriba, los tres observadores se dejaron caer al piso milésimas de segundo antes, percatándose del movimiento.

-Casi nos ve—Suspiró el alto rubio

-No empujes Sergei ¿Qué haremos Boris?—preguntó con voz chillona el más bajito, haciendo a un lado el cabello rubio de su compañero, para observar a su líder, ya que no podía quitar el enorme cuerpo que se había dejado caer encima de él.

-Observaremos primero, cazaremos al nuevo luego. —dijo al final el muchacho de cabello lavanda.

-Esta será tu habitación

Yuriy casi grita improperios. Ante él se extendía una enorme habitación, con tres filas largas y bien alineadas de camas, caminaron hasta el final de la fila de en medio, donde observó una cama de madera vieja, con un colchón en extremo delgado, al costado de la cama había barrotes de metal, cual si fuera una cuna baja. Sin embargo las mantas que la cubrían eran totalmente blancas, demasiado limpias, increíblemente para el lugar, igual que en todas las otras camas.

-Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí

-"¿A dónde se fue el tono salamero y amable?"—se preguntó Yuriy, ante esa cara de gesto serio, casi enfadado, y esa voz que ordenaba de forma tan fría.

-Nadie se encargará de ti, aquí siempre obedecerás órdenes, de no hacerlo, serás castigado. Te levantas temprano, te bañas, y sigues la rutina. La rompes, eres castigado. Tendrás horas libres, cuando sea conveniente. Esta será tu cama, tus objetos aquí—señaló un pequeño mueble de madera a los pies de la cama—si no te caben, tendrás que tirar las sobrantes. El baño está al final.

-Ya lo huelo—dijo creyendo que solo lo pensó el pelirrojo.

-¿Que dijiste?—silencio por parte de Yuriy—tienes permitido ir también de noche, es la única luz que verás a esa hora.

-"Perfecto... yo que sufro de insomnio y para colmo, me dejan a cinco camas de distancia del maldito baño que apesta, y esta toda la noche abierto con luz prendida... !lo que me faltaba¡"

-Sobre todas las cosas, te mantendrás callado de lo que sucede—continuó Volcoff –tus padres si no se olvidan de ti—Yuriy apretó los puños—te llamaran una sola vez por semana, alguien más estará en la misma habitación que tú cuando hables, no pedirás que te saquen de aquí hasta que yo diga que estas graduado, ni dirás lo que veas aquí que te incomode o creas que no debe ser, lo mejor para ti es que no hables de más.

Su cabeza comenzó a punzar, fue cuando se dio cuenta, que al ser arrojado a la cama, se golpeó con el tubo que formaba la cabecera del mueble.

-Porque si lo haces—comenzó a gatear sobre la cama para quedar sobre su cuerpo—me encargaré de hacerte parecer como único culpable y mentiroso.

No sabía exactamente qué hacer, su corazón golpeaba ensordeciéndolo. Centímetros antes de tocar sus labios, luego de sentir la respiración agitada de Yuriy, Volcoff se retiró sonriente de encima del cuerpo del menor. Había dado la primera impresión deseada. Miedo.

Pronto lo tendría como quisiera, pronto, como todos en el lugar, sería suyo. Dominaría sus sentimientos primero, luego su mente, después aplastaría su espíritu. Tendría un muñeco más para servirle.

-Tienes que presentarte con tus compañeros a clase. Apresúrate —dijo serio al retirarse, con el porte nuevamente frío, nada parecido a la mirada lasciva que mostró segundos antes cuando estaba sobre de él.

Confundido, sin replicar, se levantó, acomodó sus ropas, porque se dio cuenta que le habían metido mano bajo su playera. Ni siquiera se percató en que momento ante la impresión. Cuando llegó al pasillo, otro abad le indicó seguirle, llevándolo hasta el salón de clases.

Los pasillos eran largos, fríos, los tabiques enormes sin cubrir al menos por pintura. ¡Tan distinto de la fachada, donde los padres dejaban a los hijos! Sus ojos estuvieron a punto de acuarse.

-"Mis padres ni siquiera se molestaron en recorrer las instalaciones para saber donde me abandonan"

La maestra le indicó entrar, la primera mujer que veía. No... No era mujer, Yuriy evitaba mirar hacia enfrente, por eso se percató del extraño bulto que se formó entre las piernas de "la maestra". Yuriy giró la mirada hacia su rostro, era por él.

-"Todo por culpa de mi maldita madre"—Maldijo su belleza física. No era la primera vez que le traería problemas—"al menos si este sucio travestido fuera en serio mujer..."

Una vez de haberlo presentado le pidió que fuera a su asiento. Casi al final del salón. Era igualmente gigantesco, con pupitres individuales, calculó alrededor de cien en el salón. Y había más salones.

-"¿Cuántos alumnos abra?"—intentando hacer cálculos mentales, no notó las miradas que atraía, al pasar hasta el fondo, lentamente cada alumno al pasar a la distancia que estaba, giraban su cabeza con el fin de seguir sus pasos.

Un brillo en el salón llamó su atención, no pudo evitar voltear hacia allá, al menos la mirada. Vio esos ojos verdes, con el rabillo del ojo.

-"Otra vez el cara de halcón…"

Yuriy pasó al lado de Sergei, quien luego de quitarle la vista de encima, fijo los ojos con el seño fruncido hacia Boris. El joven de cabellos lavanda sonrió de medio lado, estiró el dedo índice colocándolo debajo de su oído, sin despegar de la piel lo pasó lentamente por debajo de la barbilla hasta el lóbulo del otro oído.

Sergei sonrió, mirando hacia el otro lado del salón, donde Iván, el muchacho bajito de cabellos morados sonreía malicioso por igual.

* * *

Continúa. 


	2. Historias bajo la cama

Después de clases a excepción de él, todos los niños fueron enviados al patio principal. "acondicionamiento físico" había dicho uno de los monjes. Caminó junto a él sin hacer preguntas, para cuando se percató, estaba en la oficina de Volcoff.

-Siéntate—ordenó secamente el director, Yuriy tomó asiento, la realidad es que había abandonado la idea, al menos por el momento, de oponerse a los acontecimientos.

Mirando el reloj se dio cuenta que llevaba casi dos horas observando el suelo, y Volcoff sus papeles. Se levantó para estirar las piernas, su frente punzó, se llevó ahí la mano. Había sangre, miró al piso encontrando un pisapapeles de metal, lo que le había dado certeramente, miró a Volcoff, quien de nueva cuenta tranquilamente escribía algo en otros papeles.

-No te di permiso de que te levantaras—Entre sorprendido y ofuscado, volvió a sentarse, ¡le había pegado! Sintió crecer la ira, tornando su rostro levemente rojizo.

La respiración agitada del muchacho no le permitía concentrarse, el abad no pudo evitar mirar, pero la idea de reprocharle se fue al instante, el cabello rojizo se agitaba a la vez que sus hombros, los ojos profundamente azules, llenos de ira reprimida, los puños encrespados en las rodillas, jalando la tela del pantalón, la respiración acelerada y el tinte de mejillas, que hizo por un instante desear al hombre mayor que fuera por otras circunstancias. Suavizó la mirada, haciendo que en su rostro se surcara una sonrisa.

Se levantó caminando tranquilamente, Yuriy tenía ganas de arrojársele encima para molerlo a golpes, pero era obvia la diferencia de fuerza y tamaño. Intentó apartar la cara del roce que hacía en su mejilla, Volcoff dejó de sonreír, tomando rudamente la barbilla del muchacho, obligándolo a levantarse, quedando de puntillas. Yuriy intentó liberarse luchando con sus manos para zafar la que le tenía preso, pero el mayor encajaba los dedos en la piel del rostro.

-No cabe duda, dios sabe como hacer bien las cosas… dime muchacho—el pelirrojo sintió una punzada en el estómago cuando sintió tan cerca de sus labios el aliento del abad director--¿eres virgen?—la pregunta lo descolocó, haciendo que se destensara al instante.

-Usted no es tan santo como aparenta

-Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba—lo soltó, Yuriy cayó de nalgas al suelo, Volcoff se agachó para sostenerlo de los hombros y evitar que se levantara—en un lugar santo, como es una abadía, es importante saber ese tipo de cosas. Si tú no me lo dices, yo mismo me encargaré de averiguarlo.

De un solo jalón en los hombros, doloroso al encajarle los dedos, lo sentó duramente en la silla. No quiso imaginar el método para sacar la verdad del siniestro hombre.

-Si…

Volcoff lo soltó, llevando sus propias manos tras la espalda, al erguirse por completo, desde la perspectiva que Yuriy lo miraba le daba un aire tenebroso, debido a las cejas y nariz, que hacían sombra sobre el rostro. Sin esperar más, prácticamente corriendo salió de la oficina, andando a la habitación. Volcoff lo permitió, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Se arrojó a la cama, cubriéndose con la almohada la cabeza, deseó gritar, pero supo que de nada serviría. Alguien se sentó en su cama, acariciando desde la base de la espalda al hombro, se giró tan rápidamente, que sintió claramente los dos tubos que formaban la cabecera golpeando su espalda.

Al menos no era Volcoff.

-El jefe Boris quiere verte, esta noche, bajo la décima cama en esta fila

El muchacho bajito de cabellos morados no dio tiempo a preguntas, salió corriendo de la habitación, tampoco era que Yuriy estuviera de ánimos para detenerlo. Sonaron campanadas, miró el reloj de pared, seis de la tarde. Una cabeza rubia, un niño bajito y pecoso le sonrió al asomarse a la habitación, unió los dedos, haciendo un movimiento hacia la boca, Yuriy comprendió "comida".

Se paró en la puerta del comedor, casi estático, pero fuerte, todos los alumnos que entraban lo empujaban con el hombro, sintió uno más fuerte, que lo movió un par de pasos.

-"Otra vez ese niño con cara de halcón… es un fastidio"—Dejó sus pensamientos cuando desde media espalda, una mano pasó acariciando disimuladamente hasta detenerse en el hombro.

-Me alegra su presencia, veo que su sentido común le ha permitido llegar aquí—Sintió escalofrío, ni siquiera sintió en que momento el abad se había colocado tras él, aunque era rebelde, no era tonto, y prefirió no revolverse para soltar el agarre de esa especie de abrazo, Volcoff estaba a su lado derecho, su mano en el hombro izquierdo. Lo llevó entre el largo pasillo de las mesas.

-Aquí como se habrá dado cuenta, todos se cuidan a sí mismos, nadie le mimará como en su casa, joven Ivanov—Volcoff ni siquiera lo miraba, se puso caminando frente a él—la cena es a las seis, después se dan diez minutos para bañarse antes de acostarse, no se permite enmugrar las sábanas. –Chocó con la espalda del hombre cuando se paró abruptamente, y Volcoff se guardó la sonrisa al sentir de lleno en su espalda el cuerpo del muchacho—Este será el lugar en la mesa.

Un plato con divisiones, en él una pasta de un exótico amarillo, un pedazo de torta de huevo, semillas cocidas sin sal, en un caldo de dudosa procedencia, un diminuto pedazo de carne hervida, un pan de quién sabe cuantos días. Tomó la cuchara, llevándola al huevo.

_El sonido de los huevos cayendo en la sartén le hizo mirar hacia la estufa, a pesar de que el señor Ivanov tuviese dinero, se conformaba con una pequeña casa, obligando a estar más unidos a los habitantes. El comedor para cuatro estaba en la misma cocina. Dimitri y Brooklyn miraban en una revista, algo que el señor explicaba al muchacho, Yuriy recibió la torta de huevo que abarcaba todo el plato extendido. _

_-Yuriy irá a una escuela de internado en el próximo ciclo escolar _

_Cesaron pláticas y comidas, Yuriy guió el rostro mirando hacia su madre. _

_- ¿Por qué has decidido enviarlo ahí? No sería mejor que… _

_- No, Dimitri, y por favor no digas más, no está en discusión, en tres meses termina este año escolar, ya aparte el lugar, es una escuela muy renombrada, religiosa, salen hechos unos caballeros inteligentes y listos para la vida, lo que le hace falta a alguien como Yuriy _

_Bajó la mirada a su plato, con la mirada cristalina. Brooklyn alcanzó su mano debajo de la mesa, pero Yuriy la apartó. De reojo vio a Dimitri, que se limitó a seguir comiendo. _

_-"¿Por qué no le dices nada?... eres un cobarde, jamás seré como tú" _

_Tras un rato de silencio, nuevamente la conversación se hizo en la mesa, Brooklyn amenizaba el desayuno, sus padres reían de los chistes. _

_-"Es como si yo no estuviera presente" _

Miró a su alrededor, todos comían en silencio, sin percatarse de la presencia de los unos o los otros. Los ojos le ardieron, los giró para calmar el escozor. Otra vez, enfrente, el niño de cabellos púrpuras lo miraba, con una enorme sonrisa que le pareció tonta, sintió sus labios resecos de coraje, odiaba su situación, levantó su bandeja personal donde bebió agua.

-No se te olvide Yuriy—dijo el muchacho de poca estatura—en la noche

Yuriy frunció el seño, ¿Cómo supo su nombre? -"ah… si, mi padre y sus estupendas ideas"—dijo al observar la marca de plumón indeleble con que su padre había anotado su nombre.

Recogió de la habitación un short, al observar que hacían todos lo mismo, una toalla y sandalias. Tomó como todos, una bolsa negra, donde dejó la ropa de la que se despojó, guardándola en el mueble bajo la cama. Muchos dejaron de moverse, cuando Yuriy quedó solo en boxer negro. Sintió las miradas, pero en vez de enfadarse, decidió comenzar a vengarse del mundo que tanto admiraba su físico.

Pasó sus manos lentamente por sus piernas, para quitarse los calcetines, mientras acariciaba el empeine del pie desnudo, hacia movimientos circulares con el tobillo, cerró los ojos, llevando la otra mano al cuello, dando un suave masaje hasta los hombros. Gimió levemente ante el excelente descanso que le brindaba su propio tacto. Escuchó un suspiro tras de sí, fingiendo inocencia volteó hacia atrás, el vecino de su cama se vio sorprendido, pero no pudo desprender la vista de esos ojos hipnotizantes.

Yuriy llevó la vista lentamente por el cuerpo delgado del niño hasta la entrepierna, abriendo los ojos con fingida sorpresa. El muchacho al instante tapó sus partes nobles, sonrojado miraba hacia todos lados, donde ya los compañeros de habitación se burlaban, aunque lo cierto era que lo hacían para disimular que estaban exactamente en el mismo estado.

Se levantó dándole la espalda, estiró ambos brazos sobre su cabeza, moviendo la cadera suavemente de lado a lado y circularmente, como si acomodara cada hueso de la espalda. El duro trago de saliva en la cama de enfrente le hizo saber que movimientos tan simples daban resultado. Pasó la toalla sobre su hombro y caminó hacia el baño.

Eran nuevamente en número tres, las largas pilas de agua, construidas de tabique, iban desde el piso, y a Yuriy le quedaban poco más arriba de la cintura de alto. Agua fría, en Rusia, de noche, había como única ventilación sobre una altísima barda de mas de cinco metros, largas ventanas de no más de treinta centímetros de altura, y casi tan largas como la pared misma.

Se colocó entre un espacio vacío que encontró, la gran mayoría de sus compañeros hacían alboroto al echarse el agua en el cuerpo, algunos daban leves brincos para evitar el frío. Un abad golpeó con una vara metálica en la pared pidiendo orden, al instante el griterío alegre cesó, todo quedó en absoluto silencio. Yuriy se sorprendió de la obediencia que poseían todos.

Se percató de que no llevaba instrumentos para asearse hasta que estaba totalmente mojado. Los mechones de cabello rojo caían despreocupadamente por su cabeza, el agua abrillantaba su figura, que se hacía aún más estilizada ante la muy tenue luz de las lámparas del baño. Maldijo su suerte, porque sabía su estado, sobre todo porque el boxer se le pegaba al cuerpo más de lo debido por el agua, y sus tetillas estaban erectas del frío.

Resopló, tendría que secarse para ir por el jabón. Se agachó por la bandeja que se le había caído al piso, varios chiflidos halagando su perfecto trasero no se hicieron esperar, tuvo la intención de voltearse a reclamar, pero una mano extendida con un jabón lo hizo detenerse.

Miró al compañero, que ni siquiera dirigía su mirada hacia Yuriy, simplemente miraba al agua, estirando la mano esperando a que lo recogiera. ¿Cómo es que no había notado a un muchacho tan singular?

Mientras tomaba el jabón disimuladamente lo recorrió con la mirada, un cuerpo muy bien formado, brazos musculosos, pecho torneado, la piel tan blanca como la suya, el cabello húmedo en dos tonalidades, agua escurriendo por ese perfecto cuerpo hasta parar en los boxers azul oscuro, que no podían absorber más agua, y permitían que escurriera por las delineadas piernas que…

-"¿En que demonios estoy pensando? Despierta Yuriy… ya te estas convirtiendo en un lobo come hombres como tu madre, ¡tú NO eres gay!"- pensó regresando el jabón después de usarlo, se abofeteo mentalmente cuando pensó que se estaba restregando en el cuerpo el mismo jabón que ese chico había pasado por su propio cuerpo, como una caricia no dada pero sentida. –Gracias—le salió en un hilo de voz, que sin querer le había salido casi como un jadeo. El muchacho giró la cabeza, Yuriy sintió un hormigueo en la ingle, cuando vio una profunda mirada escarlata, que lo recorrió una sola y rápida vez, el cuerpo entero.

-Las que te adornan—contestó con una voz baja, varonil, seria, que el pelirrojo consideró sensual, por lo que ni siquiera pudo contestar.

Yuriy ladeó la cabeza, para observar la retaguardia del muchacho que se retiró detrás de una reja en el mismo baño, donde muchos más se dirigían mientras se secaban. Formados en largas filas, entraban a pequeños vestidores de madera, se colocaban el boxer seco, y salían para caminar unos metros más, donde largos tubos de metal estaba dispuestos de pared a pared, lugar donde colgaban el boxer y la toalla mojada.

Cuando Yuriy llegó estaba repleto, movió hacia los lados algunas ropas, haciéndose espacio para colocar dos boxers y dos toallas.

-Sólo uno deberías usar para el baño—se estremeció cuando sintió golpear en su piel aún húmeda, el aliento caliente de el de la voz suave que le hablaba al oído—se te llenaran de hongos si haces lo contrario—colgó sus boxers azules cerca de los de Yuriy, dándose vuelta para salir, Yuriy lo siguió con la mirada, sobre todo irremediablemente el bien formado trasero

-"Lo que daría por estar allí un buen rato". Se sonrió, por primera vez desde que había llegado, por su pensamiento, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo—"a mi no me gustan los hombres"—se dijo golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano. Como la de todos, la ropa del muchacho estaba bordada con su nombre.

-"Kai Hiwatari"—miró un poco más, sosteniéndola en sus manos—"¿Cómo es que esta prenda tan pequeña le entra en el cuerpo"—dijo estirando el elástico de la cintura, casi se carcajea el solo, sintiéndose como un depravado por lo que iba a hacer. Miró hacia los lados, observando que ya estaba solo en el baño, extrañado pero a la vez excitado por el raro impulso que tenía, llevó la prenda hasta su nariz, inhalando profundamente su aroma. Se mordió el labio inferior, dejando nuevamente la prenda.

Pero del placer una sensación de asco lo inundo, miró la ropa de todos los demás compañeros, a excepción de la suya no había una sola que no trajera pegado moho u hongos, su rostro se puso casi tan azul como la prenda que acababa de oler

-"¡Inge su…! Rayos… como es azul marino no se ve"—Fue cuando comprendió la advertencia de Kai. Se pasó rápidamente las manos por el rostro.

Cuando entró la mayoría ya traía puesta la pijama, se hizo la nota mental de no volver a tardarse más que los otros, para evitar la horda de rechiflados y halagos obscenos, en venganza se contoneo suave, pero no por ello sin dejar de ser masculino.

-"Para que esta bola de imbéciles vea lo que nunca va a tener"

Se colocó la pijama, las luces se apagaron, quedando solo la del baño para iluminarles; una música sacra sonó en el fondo, la voz del abad se hizo presente, imitó a todos cuando se hincaron sobre sus camas, con las manos entrelazadas. Volcoff recitaba una oración, seguida por todos los muchachos, cuando finalizo hubo cantos gregorianos por quince minutos más. Al terminar cual robots se acostaron a la vez.

Vio una lámpara encenderse, una, otra más, casi grita cuando sintió que algo sostenía su tobillo "maldito enano fastidioso". Con una enorme sonrisa, hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera. Yuriy era lo suficiente huraño para desear soledad, pero lo suficiente listo para saber que no podía negarse a tener al menos contacto superficial con los compañeros.

Se puso a gatas, andando tras el pequeño, hasta llegar a la cama de Boris, donde él sentado en el piso, junto con el rubio alto y otros dos, formaban un círculo, el bajito se puso al lado de Boris.

-Bien… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Se llama Yuriy—contestó un rubio bajito, Yuriy asintió con la cabeza

-"¿Qué querrá este cara de halcón?"

-Yo soy Boris, este con cara de pocos amigos—dijo señalando al rubio alto y fornido—es Sergei—asintió con la cabeza—el paliducho hiperactivo es Maximilian—sonrió enormemente el niño pecoso.

-Este es Ralf y yo soy Iván—interrumpió el de cabellos morados, recibiendo un zape cortesía de Boris

-Dime… Yura—continuó Boris, Yuriy arrugó el seño, no llevaba ni medio minuto de conocerlo y se daba la confianza de llamarlo por su diminutivo— ¿le tienes miedo a los fantasmas?

-Claro que le tiene miedo—dijo Iván, recibiendo ahora un zape de parte de Boris y otro de Ralf, Yuriy sonrió levemente olvidando su enfado

-Pues veras, estás invitado a estar en este divertido grupo—un ronquido de una cama lejana se escuchó—nos reunimos todas las noches a contar historias de terror

-Es estúpido—dijo Yuriy lentamente

-¡Ay caramba! No es mudo—dijo burlonamente Sergei

-Estúpido únicamente tú—repuso Boris—todavía que te contaremos la historia de la escuela te pones de odioso.

-Se dice—comenzó a hablar Ralf, interrumpiendo cuando observó que Yuriy iba a contestar—que la cocinera tenía una muy bella hija, ella como sabrán, es una indocumentada de China que supuestamente Volcoff aceptó por caridad

-Y para no pagar a alguien por ley—Tres zapes más se dirigieron a la cabeza de Iván, esta vez el tercero lo dio Yuriy, Boris le sonrió, y Yuriy no pudo evitar regresarle la sonrisa, todavía no entendía por qué se quedó.

-Era muy bonita—continuó Ralf— su nombre era Mao, se dice que todos en la escuela estaban enamorados de ella, era sonriente, juguetona, toda una gatita—sonrió poniendo su mano a la altura del pecho, como si sostuviera dos enormes senos—el caso es que cierto día, la cocinera salió al patio para tirar el agua sucia de los trastos, y encontró a su hija colgada del árbol frontal a la escuela. Nadie sabía la razón, hasta que hicieron la autopsia, ella estaba embarazada.

Hizo un prudente silencio.

-Se dice que la cocinera a la fecha guarda el feto del niño en un líquido verde en una de las alacenas

-¡Que horror!—dijo Max empequeñeciéndose en su lugar

-¡No!, eso no es lo peor, lo que sí… ustedes deben saber que los fantasmas con un bebe de por medio son los peores, seguramente ya habrán escuchado sus sollozos en los pasillos—Iván tragó saliva, porque una noche antes, había escuchado claramente la voz de una mujer clamando por encontrar a su hijo—a veces solo se escucha su voz, hay versiones que dicen que la han visto colgada del árbol, bajando de él con la cuerda aún atada, el cuello roto cayéndole sobre un hombro la cabeza, mientras llama cuanto puede con esa garganta lastimada, lamentándose por el hijo que mató con ella.

-Eso no es nada—rió Max--¿Para que ir hasta el patio si aquí mismo en el dormitorio hay fantasmas?

Pasos resonaban en el dormitorio, firmes, de pies fuertes. Pero era como si los muchachos no los escuchasen, como si fueran en otro plano dimensional, la figura del hombre caminaba entre las camas.

-Unos alumnos dicen que lo vieron un día, paseando entre los dormitorios—el hombre se detuvo en la fila donde se encontraban los muchachos, caminando hacia ellos—algo temerosos buscaron en los anuarios, que del espanto uno de los estudiantes se murió—el hombre caminó hasta ellos, Yuriy volteó la vista, cuando sintió un golpe de viento frío en la espalda, el hombre siguió caminando, sin quitarle la vista de encima a los jóvenes del piso—era el cuidador antiguo del dormitorio, nadie sabe por qué murió pero se sabe que aún deambula observando a los estudiantes, llevándose al infierno a los que piensa los peores—El hombre invisible a los jóvenes ojos pasó a través de Boris por su andanza, Su piel se erizó debido al frío que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-¿Tienes miedo jefe?—preguntó Iván que acariciaba el antebrazo de Boris, sintiendo la piel encrespada, Boris reaccionó, dando otro zape.

-Claro que no… Yo tengo una mejor, porque es más cercana a nosotros

-¿Más cercana que un fantasma que quizá se tira a los estudiantes en la noche?—bromeó sarcástico Yuriy, Boris le sonrió guiñándole el ojo

-Más todavía—Yuriy parpadeó varias veces, ante el sonido que hizo la mano de Boris cuando le dio la dura bofetada, no supo si tomarlo como agresión, porque Boris seguí con la misma sonrisa amigable, Yuriy semi sonrió sobándose la mejilla, y le dio a Boris un rudo puñetazo en el hombro, que lo hizo chocar con la cama. Boris se rió bajo para no despertar a los demás estudiantes.

- Díganme… --interrumpió Sergei el relato que iba a comenzar Boris— ¿Nunca han sentido que alguien está con ustedes cuando están en el baño?—a excepción de Yuriy sin falta asintieron a la vez

_Sergei entra al baño, bajando el pantalón de dormir observa su miembro, volteando hacia todos los rincones, sabiéndose solo comienza a masajearlo, le encantaba la sensación de desear orinar, y retenerlo con caricias, era delicioso soltarlo al final. Pensando en acabar miró nuevamente hacia un costado cuando escuchó abrirse una de las puertas verdes de madera, de uno de los sanitarios, retirando la vista levemente del mingitorio miró a su espalda, la descarga eléctrica que le dio su miembro lo hizo girar la cabeza… para devolverla rápidamente cuando su mente tradujo la imagen que había visto antes, como una sombra de mano a punto de tocar su hombro, aguantando la orina, subió sus pantalones y corrió fuera del baño. _

-Si… es así, déjenme contarles que antes de que se apareciera el fantasma, todos los perros comenzaron a aullar…por eso no deben acercarse al baño cuando escuchen ladrar y aullar a los perros, ellos están avisando que el fantasma está ahí.

Boris arrebató la lámpara a Iván, colocándosela bajo la cara, su semblante se transformó de golpe, tan siniestro, que tan solo de verlo sin necesidad de historia, ya todos, incluidos Yuriy, sintieron la cosquilla del miedo.

-¿Saben por qué razón construyeron otra piscina?—Todos negaron con la cabeza. Un ruido se escucho de fondo, removiendose en el baño…


	3. Son las Hormonas

No creo tener que ponerlo en cada capitulo si lo puse en el primero, pero insisto: Beyblade no es mio.

Este capitulo contiene ligero "Lemon".

Gracias por los reviews...

* * *

-¿Saben por qué razón construyeron otra piscina?—Todos negaron con la cabeza —es simple, un chico se ahogó en la antigua, la que está detrás de la barda vieja, tras la escuela. Cuando Volcoff lo descubrió, se desquició, su grito se escuchó retumbar en todo el perímetro—Boris acercó el cuerpo al centro del círculo, inevitablemente los otros se inclinaron—yo como muchos estoy seguro que él tuvo que ver con la muerte del muchacho—dijo casi en un susurro—dicen que desde ahí se volvió tan loco como está.

Mirándose incrédulos las caras, pidieron continuar a Boris.

-¿Qué como sé que él tuvo que ver?—asintieron a la vez—Fácil, se dice que todos los días, a la misma hora, Volcoff pone una patética música tristona, se sienta en el escritorio, y abre el cajón, para colmo… se pone a llorar

-¡Ay por favor Boris!—Esta vez Sergei fue quien le dio el zape a Iván por hablar tan alto

-Es verdad—continuó Max—eso es poco creíble, cuando Volcoff llore, yo seré seme

Yuriy parpadeó, no comprendiendo la risa de los presentes, mucho menos el término del híbrido americano-japonés.

-Créanme o no, así es, yo mismo lo he escuchado, además… como sea ese no es el punto. Se dice que el muchacho ronda por la escuela, anda entre los estudiantes, como es uno mas, tan fracasado y feo, nadie lo nota

-¿No serás tu Iván?—Siseó Yuriy, Boris le golpeó la cabeza con la lámpara

-No interrumpas pelos de zanahoria

-¿Y que mas?—interrumpió Max la que iba a ser una pelea, mientras Sergei retenía de los hombros a Yuriy

-Pues que además, todos los muchachos que dormían en la que fue su cama, usaban su banca, o tenían contacto con algo suyo, fueron corridos a patadas de la escuela, o los encontraban muertos, de haberse suicidado—ahora sí se interesaron, calmando el alboroto que Yuriy estaba armando al forcejear con todos para intentar lanzarse a golpear a Boris—lo atrayente es que, yo creo que por fin van a liberar a la escuela de la maldición, porque vi que el portero estaba sacando la cama del sótano y…

-¿QUE ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO AHÍ?

Se sobresaltaron al escuchar la potente voz de Volcoff, que golpeaba con un metal cilíndrico y largo en la rejilla de la puerta. Todos a gatas se fueron a sus camas, Yuriy siendo el más lejano, de vez en cuando tropezaba con un zapato mal colocado.

Recostó la cabeza en la almohada, después de todo, rememoró lo que había sucedido, el día no había sido tan malo.

La clase fue interrumpida por el golpe de la mano de Volcoff sobre el escritorio, sin excepción voltearon la mirada.

-Quiero que les quede bien claro, este es un lugar de dios, no un cementerio, es por eso que no le pido, sino exijo que no transgredan este recinto de sabiduría con rumores absurdos de fantasmas. Cualquiera al que se sorprenda será duramente castigado.

Salió del aula de clases, decepcionados, el pequeño grupo se giró para mirarse a hurtadillas. Si bien es cierto que ya no eran diarias las reuniones nocturnas, si eran cuidadosamente planeadas una vez por semana. Aunque ahora no solo se dedicaban a historias de fantasmas.

-Yo no voy a hacer eso ni aunque me paguen—dijo Yuriy cruzándose de brazos

-¡Te da miedo! Acéptalo—dijo Max con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Claro que no es por temor, eso es una mariconada

-¿Es que no eres humano¿Cuando crees que vas a salir de aquí¿Cuando volverás a ver una chica? No en mucho tiempo—replicó Ralf ante la cara de enfado de Yuriy, mientras el bajito de cabellos morados a su lado, Iván, jugaba con una botella de vidrio pasándosela de mano a mano

-Como sea Yura, si no quieres jugar, no lo hagas y ya, nadie te obliga, pero no te incluiremos en otros juegos por obviedad—Cortó Boris lo que iba a ser discusión, Max arrebató la botella a Iván y poniéndola al centro del círculo que formaban estando sentados en el suelo

-Eso es para gays, yo no lo soy

-Tampoco nosotros—dijo entre una risa Boris—bueno al menos no todos—corrigió al ver a Max—es nada más para calmarnos las hormonas un rato—dijo en un tono con obvio sarcasmo. Boris giró la botella—las reglas son simples, al que le caiga en dirección la boca de la botella, manda un castigo sexual al que le toque el culo...

Yuriy abrió los ojos enorme.

-El culo de la botella, déjame terminar—rió Boris—aunque al fin el caso SI es tocar otro culo.

La mayoría tapó su boca para evitar la sonora carcajada, más por el rostro de Yuriy que por el comentario de Boris, la botella apuntó de boca a Max, la base de la misma apuntó a Sergei.

-A que mal—Max hizo un puchero—yo que quería que me ordenaran, como sea, dale "besitos" en su amiguito del sur a...—Boris giró la cabeza para evitar mirarlo como orden muda de que no quería que fuese a él, Yuriy frunció el seño, recargando las manos en las rodillas con intención de pararse, Ralf no dijo nada, pero se quedó mirando fijamente a Max, mientras que Iván levantaba la mano.

-...a Ralf—dijo alargando la última letra del nombre.

Sin una sola objeción al respecto, Yuriy fue testigo de que Sergei se puso a gatas, entre las piernas abiertas de Ralf, bajó el pantalón y de una sola vez se metió el miembro caído a la boca.

-Mhjjjj—Ralf se vio obligado a recargarse en una sola mano, tapó la boca con la otra mano para evitar despertar a los demás en la habitación.

-Eso es lo divertido—dijo Iván ansioso de que le tocara a él

Yuriy se levantó indignado y confundido, había pensado que solo lo estaban diciendo para molestarlo, no que lo fueran a hacer en realidad, caminó rumbo a su cama.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AHÍ?

Se tiró pecho tierra, caminando a gatas hacia su cama, Ralf se movió tan rápido que casi hace vomitar a Sergei, al golpearle la campanilla, Boris subió a su cama con una leve risa.

-Maldito Volcoff—rezongó en voz inaudible Ralf, con un fuerte dolor en la entrepierna—siempre interrumpe cuando no debe.

Yuriy sentía el corazón salirse por la boca, no por el grito de Volcoff al que ya se había acostumbrado, sin por lo que acababa de presenciar. ¿Cómo podían tomarlo tan natural?

Marcó una línea, al día siguiente, en un papel, así sabría cuantos días pasarían, se sorprendió cuando al pasar el tiempo, hizo el recuento de 33 días. Lo único salvable eran las noches con sus amigos, y los leves ratos libres que pasaba con ellos, aunque en ocasiones, lo dejaban fuera de supuestos juegos y secretos de los que no podía ser partícipe aún, porque según Boris, tenía que ser más digno de confianza. Pero para esos ratos lejos del grupo de chicos Demoledores, como les llamaban en el colegio, el solitario Kai se las ingeniaba para hacérselo pasar bien con su humor negro y mordaz. Yuriy pensaba que era una lástima que Kai no quisiera que lo presentara ante el grupo.

La noche llegó, Pasado un rato se removió entre las cobijas, regañándose a sí mismo el no ir al baño.

-"No seas estúpido Yuriy, tú no tienes la mente plana como ellos"—se dijo apretándose el miembro—"vas a ir al baño porque no eres un cobarde… y no existen los fantasmas"—dijo recordando la historia de Sergei, donde había una "presencia" en el baño que molestaba a los que fastidiaba la orina nocturna.

Se levanto descalzo, pisando los mosaicos baratos, único lujo, del baño, se paró frente al mingitorio, se mordió el labio inferior, dejándolo salir de entre sus dientes lentamente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-"¿será tan rico como dice Sergei?"—contuvo la orina, rodeando con la mano su miembro comenzó lentamente a ir de arriba abajo, la necesidad de soltar la orina, aunada a las caricias, le daba descargas placenteras a la parte baja de la columna y las piernas, soltó un leve gemido. Sació su necesidad fisiológica, caminando hasta donde había escuchado un ruido. Revisó el primer baño. Nada. Segundo. Nada. La puerta del tercero se abrió por sí sola, levantó una ceja, algo dudoso, se acercó lentamente… Nada.

Movió la cabeza negativamente considerándose tonto al haber ido a revisar, sabiendo casi de antemano que no había algo malo, y auto convencido de que no existían los seres de otro mundo sobre el nuestro, en esos pensamientos estaba cuando sintió el golpe de la puerta en la espalda, que lo metía al pequeño espacio del sanitario, y escuchó sobresaltado cuando se corría el cerrojo.

-¿Qué demonios? Sáquenme de aquí—gritó fúrico, escuchó como si corrieran de un lado hacia otro, siguió golpeando por varios minutos, gritando todas las groserías que su boca podía sacar a la vez. Hasta que no escuchó nada—No bromeo malditos, Boris sé que eres tú mal nacido, sácame o cuando salga te desgarre la piel con los dientes

-Quisiera sentir eso—escuchó, mientras corrían el cerrojo y Boris abría la puerta— ¿que te pasa?

-¿Y todavía preguntas?—Un puñetazo surcó el rostro de un sorprendido Boris

-Oye idiota, todavía que te saco de aquí—dijo mientras lo jalaba del pijama, azotándolo contra la puerta que abrió y luego arrojándolo al piso, aún mareado por el golpe en la cabeza, Yuriy desde el suelo soltó una patada en el abdomen, Boris calló de rodillas

-Tú me encerraste—Boris se lanzó sobre él, poniéndose con las piernas abiertas sobre el estómago de Yuriy, tras forcejeo, puso las manos del pelirrojo bajo sus rodillas, y golpeo con los puños cerrados las mejillas.

-Yo te vine a sacar porque nadie más iba a levantarse, a pesar de tus gritos, idiota.

Su cara de indignación le dijo que era verdad, después de todo, mucho tiempo estuvo pidiendo que lo sacaran

-¿Entonces quién me encerró?

-¿Yo que sé? Quizás fue tu novatada—un golpe más en las costillas, que Boris aún encorajinado por el que pensaba mal agradecido, no quiso detener.

-Ya pues… entendí. Quítate.

-Discúlpate, y pide que me retire por favor—Dibujó una sonrisa macabra, y de no haber estado tan enfadado por la petición, Yuriy la hubiera considerado sensual.

-Cuando me tiré a tu madre, ella no era tan odiosa como tú—sacó de la boca Yuriy en vez de la disculpa.

-Ay mi mamita, ella sí tienes buenos gustos—repuso Boris sorprendiendo a Yuriy, que no esperó que respondiera así al insulto. Iba a replicar, pero se encontró muy a gusto moviendo los labios al compás de los que Boris había puesto sobre los suyos.

Los pasó lentamente sobre los sedosos del pelirrojo, sacando la punta de la lengua, delineó la abertura que separaba los labios bajo de sí. Yuriy abrió la boca, ofreciendo la lengua, no era un beso completo, sino una sobada de lenguas fuera de la boca, con los ojos abiertos, los dos sonriendo ante el hecho. Yuriy elevó la cabeza, siguiendo con el juego de lenguas dentro de la boca, ahora luchando ambos por dominar en el beso. Boris se levantó de golpe

-¿Qué…?—iba a preguntar el pelirrojo.

-Shhhhttt…--se acercó a la ventana, fue cuando Yuriy se percató, se escuchaban innumerables ladridos de perros, siguió a su amigo, le colocó las manos sobre los hombros, mirando desde atrás de Boris. No eran solo perros, eran lobos, el dormitorio estaba en el tercer piso, por lo que se veía a la perfección el extenso campo de la planta baja, donde jaurías completas de lobos blancos y grises, junto a perros, como si no fueran enemigos naturales, comenzaron a aullar en compás.

Boris tragó duro saliva, Yuriy intentó disimular la sorpresa, pero no pudo evitar enterrar levemente los dedos en los hombros de su compañero. Escucharon suaves pasos atrás, se miraron entre sí, para voltear lenta, muy lentamente la cabeza como si hubiera sido el mudo acuerdo.

No terminaron de voltear hacia atrás, les vasto saber que las sombras de manos estaban por colocarse en sus hombros. Boris crujió las quijadas para evitar gritar, Yuriy abrió demasiado los ojos, y sin meditarlo corrieron, saltaron en la cama de Yuriy, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las cobijas. Al instante los aullidos pararon, en la oscuridad, lo único que se notaba era el brillo de las miradas del uno y el otro.

Silencio. Miradas. Una sonrisa que se empieza a dibujar. Bocas tapadas por un beso rápido.

-Me siento estúpido—Hablaban en susurros.

-También yo… ¿cómo pudimos correr? Deberíamos regresar y darle su merecido al que me encerró

-Y que nos asustó además el mequetrefe—nueva risilla, las manos de Boris se colaron debajo del pijama superior, de Yuriy

-Quédate quieto… vete a tu cama.

-Oh vamos… yo sé que te quitara el susto y te hará dormir como un bebé

-¿Qué ha…ah!!

Boris bajó directamente a la entrepierna de Yuriy, la cama de una sola plaza no facilitaba mucho el movimiento, que aprovechó Boris para situarse sobre el pelirrojo. Metió el miembro en su boca de una sola vez, lo que había provocado el suspiro ahogado de Yuriy, el pelirrojo intentó alejar la cabeza de su nuevo "amigo", mirando preocupado a los lados, sorprendentemente todos dormían como rocas.

-No querrás despertarlos, así que calladito

Escuchó debajo de la delgada cobija, para luego sentir como pasaban la húmeda lengua por el tronco de su miembro, en besos húmedos, y lamidas agresivas. Yuriy apretó los labios, su respiración se agitó, realmente deseaba sacar todos los gemidos que le provocaba la lengua sabia de Boris.

Llegó a la punta, tomó el miembro con una mano, haciendo que la cabeza del pene golpeteara contra la lengua. Yuriy se tapó la boca con la mano, Boris metió esa punta que se imaginó ya brillante, mientras succionaba introdujo la lengua en el orificio, haciendo movimientos circulares.

La mano que Yuriy tenía en la cabeza de Boris dejó de empujar para alejar, y comenzó a acariciar e invitar a quedarse. El calor le subía en oleadas, cada vez que Boris hacía algo nuevo. El de cabellos lavanda acarició las largas piernas del pelirrojo, dejando solo a la experta boca con el miembro, ahora haciendo que entrara y saliera rápidamente.

Yuriy abrió las piernas, apoyándose en los pies levantó la cadera, haciendo que su miembro entrara hasta el fondo, Boris respiró fuerte por la nariz, había llegado profundo en su garganta, tras tenerlo un rato en la boca para acostumbrarse, hizo un viaje con las manos desde los muslos hasta las caderas para bajarlas, y hacer que saliera de su boca.

Comenzó a sacar y meter profundamente el miembro. Yuriy se aferró a la corta cabellera, Boris se excitó de la leve violencia pasional de su amante. Gemidos inevitables salieron de la boca del pelirrojo.

-Me encanta escucharte—susurró Boris, volviendo a su tarea.

Al sacarlo chupó únicamente la punta, cual si fuera un caramelo, Yuriy soltó un largo gemido, el compañero de la cama contigua se revolvió con otro de sus gemido, Yuriy miró… al menos no se despertó, pero sonrió, porque supo que sus gemidos estaban provocando sueños eróticos en los compañeros de los lados.

Comenzó a sentir tanta excitación que le importó poco ser escuchado, siendo cada vez mas escandaloso.

Boris mordisqueó la punta, volviendo a introducir, sacar y morder. Yuriy jaloneo sus propios cabellos a la vez que los de Boris, los movimientos acelerados de sus caderas hacían que la cama se moviera, rechinando levemente.

-Ya… Ahhhhhh que bien…asiiiiii…ya…YA

El vecino del lado derecho se sentó en la cama, volteando asustado hacia los lados a ver de quién había sido el grito.

-Oye tú…

Boris dejó de moverse bajo las cobijas, Yuriy giró la cabeza

-¿Estas bien?

-Eh… ¿una pesadilla?—dijo en tono falsamente inocente el pelirrojo.

Con las mejillas infladas de contener el semen, Boris casi lo escupe, pero pudo contener la carcajada, algunas gotas se le resbalaron por las comisuras de los labios, debido a la débil sonrisa. Lo tragó de una sola vez, sacando la lengua al poner gesto de asco.

-Pues ya no grites, cobarde, duérmete ya

-Púdrete idiota, duérmete tú antes de que te haga pedazos

El muchacho se giró, acostándose.

-Además de despertador, agresor—susurró el vecino adormilado del pelirrojo, con un puchero.

Boris sin despegarse del cuerpo de Yuriy, se restregó mientras subía hasta su rostro, con todo su peso sobre de él, la cabeza recargada en el hombro. Yuriy le dio espacio, sintiendo agradable la respiración del otro en el cuello, y la lengua jugando con su lóbulo.

-¿Eres gay?

Yuriy abrió los ojos de golpe ante el susurro de Boris.

-No…es… la primera vez que hago esto con un chico—Boris se sonrió

-Yo tampoco lo soy, pero espero que no sea la última contigo.

Yuriy sonrió entre divertido y confundido por lo directo de la propuesta

-Aquí no hay chicas¿sabes? Y tenemos hormonas—replico con falsa indignación Boris, ante el gesto del pelirrojo, sonrió, Yuriy notó los labios de Boris algo hinchados, brillosos- ya cuando salgamos será otra historia, pero mientras… bueno, me lo habían hecho, no es la primera vez que lo hago, pero si que me lo tragó— ambos pusieron cara de mezcla entre risa y asco, Boris llevó la mano a la entrepierna de Yuriy, apretando fuertemente, Yuriy casi grita, pero se contentó con meter un puñetazo en las costillas de Boris, quien regresó el golpe.

-Mañana te toca… me dejaste caliente pero si seguimos los gusanos despertaran, y tu no quieres conocer a Volcoff enojado—Dio un beso sin aviso previo, con lengua incluida, Yuriy lo apartó, poniendo una graciosa cara de asco total, cuando se dio cuenta que el sabor amargo y pegajoso de la boca de Boris, era lo que él mismo había expulsado por el pene, Boris divertido se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, soportando el dolor en la entrepierna, gateó hasta su cama. Cuando llegó a ella parpadeó confundido.

-"¿Qué diantre pasó en el baño y… por que carajo acabo de chuparsela tan rápido a alguien que acabo de conocer?"—recordó los gemidos del pelirrojo, apretó su propio miembro para no venirse allí mismo—"ya se por que"—sonrió para sí—"vamos Boris…. Piensa en algo feo para que se te vayan las ganas de írtelo a coger"—cerró fuerte los ojos, e imaginó a Volcoff en un bikini de varon verde fosforescente, la cara de asco real apareció de golpe, así como se fue su enorme erección—"¡creo que me pase... que asco!"—dijo en voz alta, casi gritando. Una lluvia de almohadazos y zapatos le cayó encima—donde me entere de quien fue me la pagara mañana—se dijo a sí mismo.

Yuriy se removió con un raro sentimiento de emoción en el pecho. La sensación primero de miedo, y luego de placer, había sido demasiado, y tan rápidas, que aún sentía la adrenalina de ambas.

-"Que fácil soy"—se dijo sonriendo, raramente sintió que ese chico de alguna forma no lo traicionaría, como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Y vaya que él parecía conocerlo a él, sabiendo exactamente como y dónde tocar. Tal y como en este momento estaba masajeando su trasero, acostado detrás de él.

-Ya vete a tu cama—susurró divertido, aún dándole la espalda. Una de las manos se coló en el pantalón, yendo a su entrepierna, la otra se metió entre la cama y el cuerpo de Yuriy, masajeando una de sus tetillas, Yuriy no quitó sus manos que abrazaban la almohada para dejarlo hacer.

-Que te vayas…estas frío—dijo sin mover un músculo, disfrutando del trato que le daban, giró la cabeza, dispuesto a ofrecer sus labios, pero no vio el rostro de Boris, pensó que se había agachado bajo las sábanas nuevamente, sonrió, se giró completamente, levantó la cobija, su sonrisa se borró.

Intentó levantarse, pero de pronto se sintió muy pesado…

-"pero si no hay nadie" Se removió intentando liberarse, ciertamente asustado, pero no podía, "algo" se colocó entre sus piernas, mientras seguía acariciando.

-"Boris"—intentó decir pidiendo ayuda, pero se dio cuenta que no podía hablar, comenzó a sentir mucho frío, sus pantalones comenzaron a bajar.

* * *

Continúa… 


	4. Si no despiertas

Beyblade no es mio...bla bla a la historia.

Gracias por su review n.n.

* * *

-"Boris"—intentó decir pidiendo ayuda, pero se dio cuenta que no podía hablar, comenzó a sentir mucho frío, sus pantalones comenzaron a bajar. Sus manos aunque pesadas, fue lo único que logro mover, dirigiéndose entre sus piernas, que se abrían lentamente. El pantalón dejó su curso hacia el sur, al igual que la ropa interior, a la altura de los muslos. No podía girar su rostro, lo que le provocaba mayor temor aún, y la vergüenza latente de la posición.

Si tampoco alguien más le veía a lo que fuese le estaba causando…esas placenteras sensaciones al besar el contorno de su ingle, entonces se vería humillado en la visión de un muchacho con las piernas abiertas, pantalones abajo, ofreciéndose a la nada.

Aunque no supo si eso era mejor a que fuese visto con un monstruo…o un muchacho. ¿Era normal sentir humedad ante la brisa de la nada¿Los fantasmas eran capaces de tener líquidos corporales?

Abrió y cerró los ojos, parpadeando ante la enorme estupidez que estaba pensando, su razón y preguntas se fueron de vacaciones, al sentir la grata y cálida sensación de su miembro, siendo saboreado con maestría, y bien podría decirse, aún mayor que la de Boris hace unos instantes…gimió bajo, tanto como su boca cerrada por el miedo, que aumentaba extrañamente su placer, se lo permitía.

Se aferró a las sabanas con una mano, algo mas extraño le paso, la sensación de aletargamiento lo invadía, por un momento, no supo si la realidad aun estaba presente, se removió, sintiendo como se aceleraba el ritmo de aquella sublime boca inmaterial, su aire se acababa lentamente, cada exhalación gimiente, apretó el puño que estaba entre sus piernas, y había dirigido para intentar parar a lo que fuese intruso, y se había suspendido a centímetros de su propia intimidad, y podría jurar que sintió que cabellos se colaron entre sus dedos.

Abrió la boca para recuperar aire que se escapaba, y en ese preciso instante, gritó una vocal sonoramente fuerte al derramarse. Abrió los ojos de golpe, y vio a varios chicos congregados alrededor de su cama.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?—preguntó un castaño curioso

-Jajajaja miren todos eso-Yuriy también guió la vista hacia el lugar donde uno de cabellos negros apuntó, su cuerpo perfectamente tapado, pero había una mancha exactamente sobre su sexo, se sentó rápidamente, levantó la delgada cobija, viéndose totalmente mojado, al igual que la sábana, miró a los lados avergonzado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se había dormido, mucho menos que había sido un sueño…y odio a todos por las carcajadas burlonas que resonaban a su alrededor, con el rostro agolpado de sangre en las mejillas encendidas, haciendo competencia al color de su cabello, tomó la almohada poniéndola sobre su regazo para tapar su vergüenza.

-Le dio tanto miedo que se hizo pipí-espetó un muchacho, que se llevaría el odio de Yuriy de por vida.

Iba a gritarle que el no se había orinado, pero se mordió la lengua, porque no quería aceptar públicamente que se había excitado con un simple sueño. Se quedo con la mirada baja, las mandíbulas apretadas, y las ganas de llorar ante tal humillación. Una vez solo, decide ponerse un boxer limpio para ir a bañarse.

Las miradas no dejaban de estar sobre él, fingió bien ignorarlas, pero en el fondo, deseaba correr, gritar, implorar que lo dejasen en paz, huir lejos de ese nuevo martirio de vida. Pero era demasiado orgulloso al menos para quejarse. Se cambió yendo a los tubos que servían en el baño como tendedero general, esperando a que todos salieran.

-La soga es una zona de guerra -brinco imperceptiblemente en su lugar, realmente esa voz lo había sobresaltado, volteando hacia atrás supo por que no la reconoció, Kai se tallaba el rostro con una toalla, ahogando levemente su voz, Kai se acercó serio, como siempre, hizo a un lado la demás ropa, haciendo buen espacio, colgó su toalla y sus dos boxer el que uso para bañarse, y aquel que tanta vergüenza ocasiono, y se vio obligado a lavar de todas maneras, retiro de las manos de Yuriy los suyos, para extenderlos impecablemente- esta perdonada algo de trampa.

Yuriy silencioso, miro a Kai salir luego de aquello. Sonrió ligeramente, el rumor se había extendido y nadie se había acercado, o dado una sola mirada sin burla. Kai incluso le había ayudado con su vergüenza, a su muy peculiar manera.

Estaba solo en el salón, cuando acabó la clase, con la vista en sus apuntes, el seño fruncido, escuchó varios pasos, estaba harto de burlas, pero no respondería a ninguna. Escuchó que alguien olisqueaba sonoramente.

-¿Huelen algo?—era la voz de Boris, a quien intencionalmente había estado evitando durante la mañana. Siguió buscando con la nariz el supuesto aroma, detrás de él, caminaban sus amigos, Sergei miraba hacia abajo a Yuriy, con la sonrisa burlona, Max cono los ojos bien abiertos y la boca sonriente, mirando embelesado a su "jefe", y no había mucha diferencia entre el pequeño niño rubio, y los otros dos acompañantes de cabellos lilas y morados.

Boris llegó a Yuriy, agachándose, Yuriy por inercia al mirarlo, hizo el tórax de lado, elevando los codos a la altura de los hombros, para ver que se supone había encontrado, Boris se inclinó rápidamente entre sus piernas, aspirando profundamente, Yuriy empujo el hombro enfadado, levantándose de la silla, quedando del lado contrario de la mesita, con las mejillas encendidas y mirándolo con ojos acuosos y enfadados.

-¡Veo que las historias de fantasmas te mojaron los pantalones!- se carcajeo, y necesito milésimas de segundo para que apoyaran la burla el grupito completo. Salieron por la puerta contraria del salón, a la que habían entrado, Yuriy se volvió a sentar, cuando se levantó había notado que Kai, dos filas al lado, tres asientos hacia atrás del suyo, había visto todo, y no supo si se sintió peor por la supuesta traición de los que pensó sus amigos, o que lo dejaran en ridículo nuevamente frente a él. Pestaño varias veces para eliminar las lágrimas de humillación,

-"Los hombres no lloran"-se repitió mentalmente varias veces, como un mantra de salvación.

Hurgó en su mochila, sacando un viejo juego de video, se sentó en una de las sillas en la esquina del salón, que tenía una ventana, no se asomo directamente, se recargó en la pared para vislumbrar a los demás chicos del colegio jugando en el patio.

Deshizo el nudo en la garganta con grandes tragos de saliva, comenzó a mover los botones del juego, notando que no lograba nada, saco de su bolsillo una navaja suiza, abriéndolo comenzó a revisarlo.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Kai sin previo aviso, sentándose con las piernas abiertas y recargando los brazos en la silla de enfrente. Antes de que cayera al suelo, kai tomo el diminuto tornillo, entregándolo a Yuriy, mirando calladamente como maniobrara

-Un juego de video que estoy componiendo-Varios minutos de silencio.

-"Sus dedos se mueven con maestría" pensó Kai, admirando su destreza, después de mucho rato, se atrevió a preguntar-¿Me enseñaras?-pidió Kai, a su forma, que le prestara el juego y su tiempo para aprender a usarlo.

Yuriy congeló sus manos, levantó sus azulinos iris, topándose con la mirada de matiz rojiza y amatista de Kai, y casi podría jurar que en ese serio rostro, notó en la comisura de los labios una leve sonrisa, imperceptible para quien no lo mirase con detenimiento. Asintió con la cabeza porque no encontró voz para contestar, siguió con su trabajo, Kai recargó la boca en sus propios brazos para seguir de cerca el trabajo de Yuriy.

-"A pesar de todo sigue aquí…"-pensó Yuriy, con cierto gozo que no conocía, molestando en el estómago que se retorció.

Estaba por salir un rato breve, al menos, al patio, al notar que aun había tiempo y estaba ya solo, cuando Volcoff lo detuvo del hombro, sobresaltándolo, el hombre sonrió al ver al muchacho empequeñecido ante el simple toque.

-Tiene llamada telefónica, joven Ivanov

-¿Y tiene que venir el propio director a decírmelo?-a pesar de su temor, Yuriy deseaba disimularlo, y la única forma que conocía, era el enfrentamiento.

Volcoff eliminó la sonrisa, apretando el agarre en el hombro encajó los dedos, movió bruscamente el brazo, hasta estrellar de frente al chico contra la pared, Yuriy apenas alcanzó a ladear el rostro para no impactarlo también.

-Joven Ivanov-siseó mientras atrapaba el cuerpo con el suyo- No es correcto hablar así con un superior-recargó su sexo contra las nalgas del muchacho, al que había levantado cargándolo del talle, para ponerlo a su altura.

Tomó el brazo del chico, torciéndolo hacia atrás- me parece descubrir que sus padres lo trajeron aquí, porque debe aprender a respetar y obedecer a sus mayores-le dijo al oído, para después morderlo, jalando rudo, Yuriy se quejo con los labios cerrados.

Sin aviso ni siquiera de movimiento, Volcoff se separó varios pasos, haciendo que Yuriy cayera dolorosamente de nalgas al soltarlo- La llamada-se retiro erguido y serio como de costumbre, Yuriy respiró agitado.

-"No voy a llorar…no voy a llorar"- Dejó que lo invadiera la furia, para evitar el sentimiento de impotencia mezclado con tristeza. Se levantó dando un golpe a la pared, corriendo fuera, en vez de atender la llamada, sabía quien era, y no contestaría

- "Que los traidores bastardos de mis padres se pudran…no le contestare a esa bruja"-corrió hasta hallar el lugar donde escuchó griterío casi feliz, Boris y sus amigos jugaban fut bol, se sentó en un tronco tirado entre dos árboles a verlos, unió sus dedos entrelazados, dejando caer sus brazos extendidos entre sus piernas abiertas, en realidad miraba más allá de cualquier imagen frente a sus ojos: Miraba dentro de sí mismo.

_La pequeña sala del departamento era solo iluminada por una mínima lámpara al lado del sillón, y la luz del televisor, Yuriy recargaba su espalda en la mesita de centro, con los pies cruzados, sosteniendo sus manos los tobillos, para que los brazos evitaran se abrieran del todo sus piernas, miraba atentamente el televisor. _

_Escuchó la puerta, rápidamente se paró a picar el botón de apagado directamente del televisor, y se sentó en el suelo, tomando un delgado libro que tenía al lado. Su madre apareció, hermosa y altiva, él saludo con una tímida sonrisa, ella se le acercó, el de cabellos rojos puso la mejilla creyendo que su madre se inclinaba para darle un beso, pero solo lo hizo para ponerle derecho el libro que tenía de cabeza en manos, tragó duro saliva, más aun cuando ella se acercó al televisor, tocándolo por la parte de atrás. _

_-Caliente-dijo ella con enfado, descubriendo que tenía varias horas encendido. Yuriy cerró los ojos, cuando ella se giró asestándole una bofetada, que hizo salir volando el libro, se llevo la mano a la mejilla, sin atreverse a mirarla al rostro, dejo la vista al suelo _

_-Si este año no logras buenas notas, ahora si habrá castigo¿entiendes retrasado mental?-dirigió la mano tras el televisor, quitando la antena, le arranco la campanilla de conexión. _

_Su padrastro se había quedado a media escalera, corrió dejando las labores de las habitaciones, que siempre hacía al llegar del trabajo, miro con desaprobado seño fruncido al ver a Yuriy sobando su mejilla, bajó a consolarle, mas ella se interpuso, retándolo con la mirada, él entendió a la perfección la exigencia de apoyo, cedió el paso, para soportar las ganas de gritarle frente al muchacho, cuanto odiaba que lo tocara. _

_Brooklyn jamás había sentido su mano, porque ella de exótica manera, lo tenía más consentido, y por otro lado, daba la separación tajante al marido, de que Yuriy era su hijo y solo ella podía premiar o castigar. Sobre todo castigar. _

_Se puso en cuclillas, la mirada de Yuriy era casi suplicante al verlo a los ojos, Dimitri paró las yemas de sus dedos milímetros antes de tocarlo, se limitó a acariciarlo con la mirada, levantándose. _

_Yuriy lo tomó como un rechazo directo _

_-"¿Realmente soy tan malo que no merezco ni el cariño siquiera de papá, que es con todos hombre bueno?"- lo que no sabía era que su madre era quien lo impedía, de ser por Dimitri, Yuriy hubiera sido un niño tan amado, como lo demostraba con Brooklyn el buen varón, lo negativo era la ignorancia de esos pensamientos y sentimientos de su padre. Yuriy frunció el seño con coraje, cuando se quedo solo, arrojo el libro contra la pantalla del televisor. _

-Lo lamento mucho, señora Ivanov, al parecer no se encuentra en este momento para atenderle la llamada, si, con gusto le daré su amable recado. Buenas noches.-Volcoff colgó el teléfono, preguntándose seriamente porque un niño, al contrario de todos los demás, se negaba a una llamada de su madre. Entrecerró los ojos, mirando por la ventana el atardecer.

-Boris es bueno-se tensó cuando escuchó la voz de Kai, siemrpe tenía el don de tomarlo por sorpresa.

-Ni tanto, yo era capitán de mi equipo en la escuela-dijo Yuriy sin dejar de mirar hacia enfrente.

-Entonces tienes buenas piernas-dijo despreocupadamente Kai, pero Yuriy giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia él. No, no era Boris, no tenía porque pensar que Kai estaba dando otro sentido a las palabras. Y extrañamente eso le molesto.

-Si no juegas, no es divertido.

-Quiero tener sexo contigo-Soltó Yuriy, Kai abrió al mismo tiempo que él los ojos, igualmente de enormes, Yuriy se sonrojo totalmente, Kai respiró agitadamente.

-"Que estúpido, estúpido mil veces…lo dije en voz alta" No…no me malinterpretes no soy gay, estaba bromeando y…

Lo jalaron del brazo, colocándolo tras el árbol lejos de miradas posibles, besándole profundamente. Enrollo los brazos, atrapando los otros, para acariciar la espalda. Kai se aferró a la cintura, haciendo hacia delante la cadera para tener un contacto más directo, el beso había sido tan intenso, que cuando se separaron un hilo de saliva quedo como un puente colgante entre ambos, sonrieron entre asqueados y divertidos, Kai con la mano rompió el hilillo, lamiendo la mejilla, barbilla y boca de Yuriy para limpiarlo, Yurioy imitó a la perfección el movimiento.

-Otro día-soltó Kai, con el rostro en una sonrisa que Yuriy consideró algo macabra, pero lo derritió completamente, sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes asintiendo, Kai se separó para irse, Yuriy ladeó la cabeza buscando la mejor perspectiva para mirar ese trasero mientras se alejaba.

Se sentó otra vez, con la sonrisilla en los labios. Recargó los codos en las rodillas al sentarse, se sentía tonto, pero no podía evitarlo. Kai lo había sacado de los recuerdos dolorosos, nuevamente, auxiliándolo en el momento justo.

Un pelotazo sacó a Yuriy de sus pensamientos, Boris se acercó hundiendo la cabeza en los hombros, haciendo un gracioso gesto entre burla y arrepentimiento, los demás muchachos, que ya habían acabado de jugar, se retiraron corriendo sin esperar a Boris, como él siempre deseaba. Se acercó a Yuriy, que soportaba las ganas de sobarse, pero no soportó la de arrojársele encima a golpes a Boris, para vengarse de la burla de la mañana. El atardecer había culminado.

Se vio sorprendido por un buen derechazo en su pómulo izquierdo, que lo tiró al suelo, Yuriy se abalanzó sobre él, sentándose con piernas abiertas sobre su cintura, para poder apresarlo bajo su cuerpo, golpeando repetidas veces con los puños donde pudiera, Boris harto, estiró la pierna, pateando la nuca, Yuriy se mareo, y vio un puño que se enormecía, aunque borroso, estrellarse al final en medio de sus ojos, tirándolo hacia atrás.

Infortunadamente para Boris, Yuriy se golpeó la nuca nuevamente con del tronco. Se levantó buscando más batalla, dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, y paro centímetros antes de dar el segundo, al notar no se movía…

-Yu… ¿Yura?—Se inclinó a él, para moverlo ligeramente entre sus brazos, cargó su tórax cuidadosamente, la cabeza entre el brazo y antebrazo. Cualquiera que lo hubiese visto así, seguramente no lo hubiera reconocido, menos con ese suave tono de voz

- ¿Yu?...Anda, no seas así…no te hagas el dormido-tragó saliva, sus ojos se movían a los alrededores con desesperación, como si encontrara la respuesta para despertarlo como por arte de magia. Boris no sabía tomar signos vitales, para saber como se encontraba, y eso lo hacía sentirse inútil, impotente. Y lo único que podía bajar la guardia de Boris, es que alguien a quien estimara, resultara herido y no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo

-Yo…lo aprecio-se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, reconociendo el sentimiento, y volteando de lado a lado con cara de asustado, en temor a que alguien lo hubiese escuchado, suspiro, sintiéndose estúpido por fijarse en eso, antes que en la salud de Yuriy, siguió llamándolo, con la desesperación agolpándose en sus entrañas, recargó su frente en la de él, sintiendo los mechones pelirrojos que le caían por el rostro, aplastarse contra su rostro.

-Te voy a violar si no despiertas-bromeó, con un hilillo de voz, vio un leve movimiento de pestañas, separándose, volvió a agitar suavemente el cuerpo…pero Yuriy no despertaba.

* * *

Continúa... 


	5. De aves y huevos

_La escena se presentaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, él, con su cabello rojizo temblando como llamas de hoguera, se agitaba ante sus ojos con el ímpetu del aire embravecido, Estaba de espaldas, siendo testigo de los tintes púrpuras y sonrojados del cielo ante el último roce del sol a sus entrañas, atardecía, y veía perderse en el este al astro de luz. _

_Extendió a sus costados los brazos, cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de que cada acción no era cometida por su cuerpo, con aprobación de su conciencia; la mente ordeno detenerse, pero su cuerpo se impulsó hacia atrás, dejándose caer al vacío desconocido…_

_Un golpe doloroso cual si hubiera golpeado en concreto, el escozor en su pierna, que terminó transformándose en un choque eléctrico hormigueante, dejándola inutilizada, el agua a su alrededor, sofocándolo, martirizándolo cuando amenaza con comprimir sus pulmones, hasta dejarlos como una placa delgada de carne muerta, hierbas como monstruos terribles con vida propia se enredaban en sus piernas, para hacer que se quedara a su lado disfrutando de la fría morada de las profundidades del agua. Veía la silueta de un hombre en la superficie, pero no tenía más fuerza para seguir luchando, sus fuerzas le abandonaron incompasivas, y cuando el agua dejó de generar olas ante sus ademanes desesperados, en la superficie, la silueta de Vladimir Volcov…_

Tomó la bocanada de aire, sus pulmones se llenaron de vuelta. Abrió los ojos lentamente, miro la silueta frente a si, y sintió la calidez del cuerpo que le tenía en brazos… ¿Ese hombre lo había sacado? No. Fue un sueño más… Este contorno era en definitiva más pequeño, se hacía tenue, y los rasgos de esos ojos centellando en verde, con el fondo nocturno coronando su cabeza, se le antojaron los de un halcón.

Casi podría jurar que le vio una tenue sonrisa, pero su cerebro no alcanzo a captarla, porque esos labios se acercaban de nueva cuenta a los suyos; con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus recién despejadas manos, empujo para alejarle.

Las imágenes se armaban como un confuso colage, él de espectador en el juego, el golpe de la pelota, la sonrisa burlona con mezcla de falso arrepentimiento, la pelea.

-Boris…maldito enfermo-lo empujó. Cayendo al suelo de aquellos brazos, se giró en el piso, para levantarse lo más rápido que sus facultades recién despiertas permitieron, mareo, dolor punzante de su cabeza le hizo llevarse la mano al breve agujero en la piel que le arrancaba hilillos de sangre al exterior.

-Imbécil… ¿Es que querías matarme?-se levantó de un brinco, aun aturdido, su voz sonaba enronquecida por el coraje.

-¿Qué estupideces dices? Yo no tengo la culpa de que la señorita se haya pegado en la cabeza sin resistir-sus puños cerrados se colocaron a la altura de la cadera, viéndolo con superioridad, ayudado por su estatura mayor a la del de cabellos rojos- Deberías besarme los pies por salvarte.

Yuriy levantó el puño, Boris preparó los brazos para defenderse. La bocina del exterior del colegio llamó sus nombres, eran los únicos que habían faltado en la cena. Yuriy le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, repletos de coraje, Boris se sostenía la melena grisácea, caminando con cierta desesperación mal disimulada hacia el interior de la escuela. Irían a la oficina de Volcov.

-Vaya… comienzo a ser aun mayor seguidor de la providencia- se levanto con las manos traseras en la espalda, viendo a los muchachos que serios y erguidos estaban frente a su escritorio- porque Dios los hace, y de alguna extraña manera ustedes se juntan- ni siquiera acabando de hablar, Volcov abofeteó a Boris, él tenso las mandíbulas, levantó el puño, Volcov entre cerró los ojos, y al mismo tiempo, Boris bajaba con la misma lentitud de la acción de aquellas orbes casi malignas, su puño retador, Volcov le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

-¡Que le pasa…lo está lastimando!-Yuriy utilizó la fuerza física que su pequeño cuerpo le daba para alejar de un empujón el cuerpo de Volcov, evitando la cuarta patada que iba a las costillas de Boris.

El de cabellos lavandas aún recuperando aire, miró horrorizado hacia Yuriy. Se levantó como si la fuerza de un resorte le hubiera impulsado las piernas, tomó a Yuriy de la camiseta, azotando su espalda contra el escritorio, el pelirrojo por inercia le tomó fuertemente los brazos para aferrarse de algo, parpadeó sin comprender, sobre todo cuando su mejilla punzó dolorida ante los consecutivos golpes de Boris, encogió su pierna, alcanzando a acomodarla en el vientre de el de ojos verdes, para alejarlo al extenderla, iba a abalanzarse nuevamente, mas la voz de Volcov lo detuvo.

-Está bien, joven Kusnetzov…le agradezco, pero me temo que la afrenta aún no ha sido saldada-Boris tragó saliva, sin desplazar la cabeza para mirar a otro lugar que no fuese hacia el pelirrojo, sus ojos centellaron al moverse y ver a Volcov con el rabillo- Sin embargo puede quedarse, después de todo, participaron en la desobediencia, y compartirán el castigo.

El rostro de Yuriy se mantuvo inexpresivo, tal como su madre le había enseñado a enfrentar el temor a su persona, enfrentaría a Volcov. Pero Volcov al igual que aquella que le engendró era un viejo lobo, con buen olfato para saber que tras ese careto de autosuficiencia se percibía perfectamente el miedo. Pero le agradaba ver al cachorro comportarse como si fuese el experimentado muchacho que no era.

Abrió la puerta para llamar a dos hombres vestidos de monjes, cada uno tomó delicadamente el brazo de los muchachos, Yuriy elevo ligeramente una ceja, todo era demasiado pasivo

- "Quizás las reprimendas de estos mojigatos de quinta, serán un par de oraciones"

En el mismo patio donde habían peleado, fueron puestos en pie de frente a la cancha, dando la espalda a la escuela.

Yuriy se estremeció ligeramente ante la brisa fría, provocada por las altas horas de la noche, que se coló por sus ropas. Seguramente el movimiento de la pelea con Boris y su inconciencia, no le habían hecho notar que hacía un clima casi gélido.

-Desnúdense

Sus ojos azules se abrieron hasta doler, para inmediatamente borrar todo rastro de sorpresa; el estremecimiento del escalofrío fue mayor que el proporcionado por el aire frío de la noche rusa. Negó una sola vez con la cabeza, casi tímidamente, aunque aparentando firmeza en el rostro. Boris se cruzó de brazos, con la mirada más retadora que Yuriy le hubiese notado.

-Ustedes no tienen más remedio que la mano dura. Obediencia. ¿Es tan difícil un concepto tan básico en la vida?

Ambos por inercia hundieron la cabeza en los hombros, cuando el balde de agua fría fue arrojado a su espalda por cada monje. Yuriy soltó un leve gemido de queja, Boris apretó los dientes, soltando un bronco sonido de enfado y sorpresa.

-Es básico obedecer al principio para ascender, joven Ivanov. El joven Kusnetzov hubiese sobresalido más desde hace años en este colegio, con esa simple norma. Pero su afán por retarme constantemente lo ha llevado a situaciones poco gratas. Dígame usted… deseará un constante recordatorio de su posición inferior en este colegio, y que debe obedecer… ¿o simplemente hará lo correcto, y conseguirá mi simpatía, y por tanto, la oportunidad de superarse a sí mismo y todos sus compañeros?

Yuriy siguió negando una sola vez por afirmación o pregunta, sin realmente pensar la respuesta. La realidad es que negaba por no poder aceptar la situación que vivía.

-Desnúdenlos.

Si bien era cierto que para sus quince años, Boris era alto y corpulento, nunca será la misma fuerza que la de un adulto, más grande y ejercitado, sin nombrar experimentado, a pesar de sus forcejeos, ambos hombres le despojaba de la ropa. Yuriy inmóvil por el frío, y el agarre de su brazo por Volcov, sintió su corazón latir tan fuerte que temió se saliera por la garganta "¿Qué nos harán?" gritó su mente, al no poder exhalarlo por la boca, con voz suplicante, mas que exigiéndose respuesta.

Boris llevó las manos a su sexo para cubrirlo en acto inconsciente de pudor, Volcov se burló con una sonrisa, una vez más fue mojado su cuerpo, cerró los ojos tensando las mandíbulas, Yuriy cerró los ojos como si también hubiera recibido el contacto del agua en su piel desnuda… pronto quizás lo haría. Cuando abrió lentamente los ojos, contempló en todo su esplendor la desnudez de su compañero.

El de cabellos grisáceos, con ligeros tintes violetas por el centelleo de la luna, se paraba erguido, aunque temblando inevitablemente ante el frío, con los brazos extendidos a los lados, en pose y actitud retadora. Volcov frunció imperceptible el seño, sin quitar la sonrisa a pesar de estar siendo no solo desafiado, sino vencido en cierto grado, al no poder domar al muchacho, pero jamás lo demostraría, sería perder terreno.

Yuriy forcejeó, Volcov apretó aún más sus delgados brazos, encajando los dedos, aunque no se quejó, se sintió cada vez mas dolorido por la humillación, Volcov lo estaba empequeñeciendo con la simple mirada, y gradualmente dejaba de luchar.

Su ropa fue quitada por los dos monjes, de la misma forma su cuerpo fue mojado, pero a diferencia de Boris, sin evitar la vergüenza y el tiritar enloquecido de su cuerpo, se cubrió el sexo con las manos.

-Dejare que sus ideas se refresquen un poco, deseaban estar afuera, ¿No es así? Lo estarán, lo que resta de la noche… en pie -Entregó a uno de los monjes el bastón de madera que solía portar, aunque no lo necesitara- y el hermano se encargará de que así sea.

Ante el transcurrir de la noche, el sueño y el cansancio les vencían, el frío les restaba fuerza, cada que sus piernas claudicaban levemente, y estaban por caer o flexionar sus rodillas, un golpe con el bastón de madera los hacia respingar para no caer.

Una fuerza interna le permitía seguir en pie, hubo más de una ocasión en que la resistencia física de Boris lo ponía en ventaja, y en vez de mostrar empatía por la situación que Yuriy vivía a su lado, le miraba triunfante, como si deseara humillarlo al no poder resistir de la misma manera. Yuriy jamás se dejaría vencer. Si aquella obstinación física era mayor, su tenacidad para salir adelante y sobrevivir era superior.

Increíblemente casi antes del amanecer, Boris fue el que con un golpe seco en el piso, respiro agotado por el esfuerzo físico y mental. Yuriy no podía caminar fácilmente, sus miembros entumidos apenas si respondían… pero al menos estaba en pie, y andaba con dificultad, pero sobre ellos. Boris tendría que bajar la mirada ante su primera victoria.

Poco le duró su pequeño gozo, sus ropas aun estaban húmedas cuando les vistieron, y así, en la aún oscuridad de la habitación, sin despertar a los compañeros, fueron arrojados en sus respectivas camas.

Se posicionó de forma fetal, apretó los ojos para evitar la luz que golpeaba sus párpados

-"¿Luz?"-abrió los ojos, elevando la cabeza, sentándose, adolorido, entumecido. No había nadie en las camas, nuevamente se había levantado tarde, se quitó la ropa quedando en boxers, al levantarse dio contra un orinal de metal, con el nombre de Boris gravado-"¡Maldito idiota… difícilmente se les olvidara el incidente de la cama mojada… no me orine!"

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, asemejando aun ligeros movimientos robóticos, el sonido de una melodía triste lo hizo detenerse a media escalera, regresando sus pasos, curioso de que nunca había escuchado música desde que llegó, a excepción de los cantos gregorianos obligatorios para orar en las noches.

Casi adhiriéndose a la pared, ante el peligro de saber que era la oficina de Volcov a la que se acercaba, camino sigiloso, se asomó lentamente… un viejo tocadiscos, con un disco de acetato bajo la aguja, giraba incesante, traduciendo del negro plástico la melodía tranquila, pero sumamente triste. Volcov, sentado en su escritorio, parecía tener un aire ausente, una frase de la melodía se repitió constantemente, deteniéndola, demostrando que el disco estaba rayado. Volcov abrió el cajón, contemplándolo largamente…Yuriy abrió más sus orbes azules, cuando Volcov llevó su mano al rostro, con un gesto angustioso, soltó un gemido ahogado…"No puede ser… ¿Esta llorando?"

Corrió, cuanto se lo permitieron sus pies en las sandalias. No sabía si era por violar un momento íntimo, o por haber visto a ese hombre en algo tan irreal. "Quizás fuese una aparición", la lógica de Yuriy le decía que solo pudo haber sido un producto de su mente, "o una alegoría fantasmagórica"-pensó angustiado… fantasmas, recordó el día en que se reunieron, y todos miraron, incluso se burlaron, de Boris cuando narro a un Volcov ahogado en la pena. "Alguien como él no era capaz de llorar".

-De veras que quieres saber de Volcov, ¿eh?

Yuriy se preguntó si Kai, tenía como una de sus facultades asustarlo, al aparecer de la nada, se vio a si mismo mojado, frente al largo contenedor de agua de los baños. Estaba solo, no se dio cuenta ya que sus movimientos fueron mecánicos, de cuando llegó, o cuando comenzó a bañarse.

- Sólo por que es raro… ¿Qué es lo que me puedes decir Kai?... ¿Tú…lo viste?- Kai levantó la cabeza, él estaba vestido con el uniforme del colegio, se sentó en la orilla del contenedor de agua, la duda en sus rojizos ojos le hizo saber que no sabía de qué le hablaba. Kai no sabía, que miró el supuesto secreto de Volcov, y por la salud mental, y física ante las represalias del abad, lo mejor era no decirle nada, y sacar al contrario la mayor información posible.

-Hay muchas teorías. Las peores son las de fantasmas-Yuriy supo que se refería al muchacho que Boris contó, el que se murió en la alberca vieja- Son mentira.

-Hablas como si llevaras mucho aquí-espetó Yuriy, temblando por el agua, que al menos no estaba tan helada, pero entumecía por el aire de las altas ventanas eternamente sin vidrio.

-Ni te imaginas-respondió Kai, elevando una ceja, Yuriy sabía, después de todo, que en ese colegio religioso había desde niños de primaria, hasta jóvenes en edad preparatoria-Apúrate.

Kai miraba con el rabillo del ojo los moretones en el pómulo de Yuriy, rengueaba también un poco de la pierna derecha. No le contó nada, y a Kai no le hizo falta, el sabía lo que había sucedido, como sabía la mayor parte de las cosas que Volcov hacía con los muchachos en la escuela.

La larga vereda por la que caminaban, cercada por las filas de pinos enormes, verdosos aún, le daba la oportunidad a Yuriy de respirar aire fresco.

-¿Seguro que no nos descubrirán?... Nos escapamos en plena clase

-No pasaran asistencia hoy- Kai sacó bajo su playera las listas de asistencia, Yuriy elevo la barbilla al sonreírle, los profesores no tenían permitido perder las listas, bajo amenaza de amonestación, por lo tanto no era recomendable pasar una hoja para que los muchachos se apuntaran. Kai siempre tenía algo nuevo para sorprenderle.

-No se si me acostumbre a tanta soledad… nunca creí decirlo, pero me hace falta estar con mis padres.

-A mi no-Yuriy miró más interesado por el tono que por la corta respuesta- Sin ellos no tienes que seguir sus reglas. La soledad no es mala… quizás al principio pero luego te acostumbras -Yuriy giró la cabeza hacia enfrente sin apartar sus ojos de él, entre sorprendido por la afirmación de preferir estar en ese lugar, y admirado de escucharle por primera vez hablar tanto.

-Nunca lo haré, no podría acostumbrarme jamás.

Al terminar la vereda, se extendía un largo prado, seguido de un pequeño campo boscoso, Kai parecía saber perfectamente cada camino, Yuriy le seguía como aquel que se aferra a un pedazo de libertad.

-Mira.

Se acercaron hasta lo que parecía una pequeña granja, un corral con gansos caminando graciosamente llamó su atención, se recargaron en la cerca, que les llegaba al pecho.

-¿Ves lo que yo?

-¿Gansos?

-No, genio´… fíjate bien

-¡Huevos!

-Tampoco insultes

-¡No Kai! Me refiero a que…

-Bromeo imbécil

Kai sonreía poco o nada, y muchas de sus bromas las decía con el rostro serio; sus facciones en la mayor parte del tiempo eran impenetrables, sus músculos del rostro no se movían y su autodominio era todo un espectáculo, con él no se sabía si te insultaba en serio, o simplemente estaba bromeando.

-No hay más que decir, me muero de hambre, vamos por ellos porque hasta a un maldito ganso le tuerzo el pescuezo y me lo trago crudo-subió un pie a la cerca listo para saltar al interior del corral

-Espera lobezno´-replicó Kai ante la idea divertida, de que Yuriy tragaría como animal salvaje a otro, crudo, a Kai por la soledad, el modo arisco, esa forma extraña de buscar supervivir a pesar de todo, se le había antojado como un lobo, más ahora en pleno bosque con esa actitud. Yuriy arrugó la nariz por el apodo - sólo hay una forma de hacerlo-Yuriy alzó la ceja bajando el pie, donde había estado a punto de lanzarse sobre uno de los inocentes animalitos-ellos protegen a sus posibles crías-Kai sonrió malicioso, Yuriy sintió escalofríos… pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba haciendo lo que le indicó.

Yuriy tomó al ganso hembra, le cargaba bajo un brazo, con la otra mano sostenía su largo cuello, como si estuviera apuntando a los otros gansos, con una graciosa arma. El animal se quejaba, y la mayor parte de los gansos tanto machos como hembras, con las alas abiertas corrían tras Yuriy, intentando acorralarlo para que soltara a la hembra principal.

-Rápido Kai…auch!...apúrate… ¡AY!... me están pellizcando el trasero…que ya mierda… ahorcare a mamá ganso lo juro-Apuntó hacia los gansos con la chillante cabeza de hembra, los hombros de Kai temblaron ligeramente de contener la risa, estaba a gatas tomando con lentitud los huevos, para alargar el espectáculo de ver así a alguien tan serio como Yuriy, tendría con eso como para un año de burlas consecutivas, tomó los huevos entrelazándolos en su camiseta, salió corriendo

-Miserable… No me dejes aquí…no huyas con mis huevos

La risa de Kai, rara de escuchar, le llegó a los oídos, un tenue sonrojo llegó al rostro de Yuriy- "Ese infeliz lo tomó en doble sentido"-Arrojó a la gansa contra algunos, que graznaron de dolor, los que estaban en libertad corrieron tras Yuriy, que apenas se salvó al saltar la cerca.

Los pueblerinos habían habituado una parte del bosquecillo como si fuese un parque, poniendo mesas y largos bancos de madera, incluso alguno que otro asador, hecho de adobe y piedras sobrepuestas cerca de cada mesa. Yuriy se sentó sobándose el trasero, justo frente a Kai, quien estaba acomodando los huevos en medio de la mesa, sobre su suéter que había amoldado en forma de nido, cruzo sus brazos sobre la mesa, imitando el gesto, Yuriy contempló los huevos con él.

Yuriy levantó la mano para tomar uno entre sus manos, viéndolo a contra luz

-No vaya a ser que en vez de huevo salga feto…sería asqueroso- Kai sonrió levemente, en realidad pocas personas podrían hacerlo sonreír de forma tan sencilla, con su simple forma de ser, entre inocente y forzada a ser dura- Son cuatro, nos toca de dos por cabeza y el otro se rompió que ma…

Kai se inclinó sobre la mesa, haciéndolo callar al jalar la mano que sostenía el huevo para besarlo, volvió a su misma posición, Yuriy tragó saliva, parpadeando aún ante la sorpresa. Miró los ojos rojo intenso de Kai, ignorándolo totalmente, enfocándose en los huevos… ¡Cuánto le gustaba!

-"Después de todo… creo" que tal vez si soy -Kai levanto la vista

-¿Eres que?

Yuriy sintió como si le hubieran echado el agua fría de la noche anterior, reprendiéndose por hablar en vez de pensar.

-Que…

-¿Aún quieres tener sexo conmigo?-Soltó Kai de repente, con su voz neutral, su rostro inexpresivo y la pose serena de siempre, el huevo de Yuriy resbaló de sus manos, tomó aire al sostenerlo justo antes de que golpeara con la madera, controlando sus emociones justamente… tarde, porque Kai había notado, retorciéndose de complacencia internamente, saber lo que causaba en él.

Fingiendo seguridad, Yuriy afirmó una sola vez con la cabeza, pero no se movió, Kai levantó las cejas retándolo a que lo hiciera. Pero Yuriy estaba más entumido que cuando estuvo desnudo, bajo el clima gélido nocturno. Suele suceder cuando los sentimientos están más expuestos que el cuerpo.

Kai se puso en pie, pero en vez de girar la mesa, subió sus rodillas al borde de ella, acercando el torso hacia Yuriy, quedando a gatas sobre el mueble, su rostro estaba tan cerca, que Yuriy pudo notar la delgada línea negra que delineaba sus ojos, las pestañas tupidas, cada rasgo perfectamente trazado, cerró los ojos esperando el beso cuando Kai ladeó la cabeza, pero no llegó. Le buscó acercándose él, encontrándose gratamente con que Kai no se había movido de la posición en que estaba.

Sintió cuando lo jalaban hacia la mesa, sentándolo. Se abrazó al cuello, Kai envolvió su cintura entre sus brazos. Su nerviosismo le hacía acariciar con el pulgar el huevo en su puño, no sabiendo donde poner las manos. Kai al contrario parecía saber qué hacer, aunque ciertamente no fuera más experimentado que Yuriy, si se aventuraba.

Encontró el botón del pantalón, desabrochándolo rápidamente, sacó del interior la fajada camisa de Yuriy, metió las manos por debajo, palpando por primera vez la tersa piel blanquísima como la suya. Yuriy se estremeció, acercando su cuerpo al apretar su abrazo al cuello. Bajó las manos, dejó caer el huevo sobre la mesa, que por mera fortuna no se rompió, para acariciar la espalda de Kai.

Desabotonó con lentitud, alejó sus labios, para unir su frente a la de Yuriy, y contemplar lo que hacían sus manos. Dejó que recorrieran sus dedos hasta el pecho, recargando sus palmas, sintió los poros de Yuriy despertar ante el contacto, abrió las manos, para tomar su cuello como si estuviera por ahorcarle, con el fin de desprender la camisa de esa parte, deslizando a lo largo de los brazos.

-Hace frío-dijo el mismo Kai, abrazando a Yuriy, quien duro tragó saliva, Kai se había quitado la camisa, nunca había tenido un contacto así de cercano con nadie, era verdad, el frío acechaba, pero la oleada de calor que se desprendía desde su estómago, lo mitigaba, hasta hacerlo gradualmente agradable.

Yuriy, con manos temblorosas, acercó sus dedos al cinturón de Kai, no se movía, esperaba pacientemente cuando se lo quitó, y Kai mismo lo sacó, mientras Yuriy se despojaba del suyo. Bastó que sus cuerpos se separasen para temblar ligeramente, era necesario el calor corporal ajeno para estar bien.

El de ojos rojizos, empujó suavemente a Yuriy sobre la mesa, se recostó a lo largo, abriendo las piernas para no aplastar el nido improvisado de los huevos; Kai se paró sobre la banca, en pie, dejó deslizarse el pantalón con la ropa interior, Yuriy repasó con la vista todo el cuerpo que mostraba orgulloso su desnudez, el pelirrojo, algo avergonzado, dirigió su vista hacia la mesa, aunque permitió que el pantalón fuera hurtado de su cuerpo, Kai se arrodillo entre sus piernas, Yuriy cerró los ojos para disfrutar la calidez de las manos, que al abandonar una zona, al instante se hacía más fría, y sentía la necesidad de ser repasada nuevamente, reclamando al erizar los poros.

Kai besó desde las rodillas, mientras acariciaba para regresar de donde había despojado el pantalón. Cuando llegó a la cadera, el de cabellos azulados, se recargó sobre sus manos, a los lados de la cintura de Yuriy, se agachó hasta que la boca estuvo cerca del abdomen, por inercia Yuriy lo contrajo, Kai sonrió de medio lado, y exhalo vaho caliente de su boca, el de ojos azules se estremeció, tomando los cabellos le bajo la cabeza a la vez que arqueó la espalda, para hacer obligatorio el contacto. No fue superficial, Kai abrió la boca, relamiendo lo más posible la piel, subiendo con parsimonia, hasta llegar al centro del pecho, se recostó sobre él, poniendo su oído a la altura del corazón, cerró sus ojos para escuchar sus latidos, mientras con sus manos acariciaba los costados, y las largas piernas en cuanto la extensión de sus brazos se lo permitían.

-Me gusta escucharlo

-¿Qué… De qué hablas?

-Saber que estas vivo, escuchar tu corazón.

Yuriy parpadeó, sonrió al ver el rostro de Kai cerca del suyo

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan cursi… quien te viera

Las pupilas de Kai empequeñecieron, pero su sonrisa se agrandó, sin previo aviso tomó de la coronilla los rojos cabellos, que entre sus dedos, rebeldes escapaban de la prisión, lo besó con pasión, sin contemplaciones, frotando con la lengua sus dientes; atrapó el labio superior, colando la lengua para frotarla en el paladar, y causarle ese cosquilleo tan agradable que hacía a Yuriy removerse, aunque le faltaba aire, no haría la típica maña de los pobrecillos enamoradizos que se separan para obtener más aire y seguir besando.

Kai era sofocante, pero tan sensual que no le importaría a su cerebro la falta de aire, su rostro tomó un tinte rojizo, necesitaba aire… y se sorprendió de que Kai se lo estuviera dando, mientras le besaba en ocasiones soplaba como si estuviera dando respiración de boca a boca, bajo el beso Yuriy sonrió.

Elevó sus caderas, sintiendo el miembro erguido de Kai junto al suyo. Kai comenzó a moverse al lado contrario de donde lo hacía el pelirrojo, provocando el encuentro contrario, y con ello un satisfactorio contraste.

Kai se separó únicamente para atacar su cuello, usó los dientes mordiendo suave, pequeñas partes de piel, como si estuviera picando en vez de mordiendo, como las aves del corral… Kai parecía un ave libre, inalcanzable, indomable…Cerró los ojos cuando sintió la fría mano colarse entre sus cuerpos, Kai solía estar siempre frío, y solo generaba calor con las caricias, o permaneciendo cerca, en una posición, por tiempo prolongado. Yuriy abrió las piernas para dejarle hacer, Kai recargó su peso en un codo para poder elevar las caderas, yendo con su mano de arriba hacia abajo en el miembro duro de Yuriy, a su vez, mientras jaloneaba los cabellos, y repasaba los hombros en una caricia para regresar hacia la melena azulada, coló la otra mano al miembro de Kai.

-Creo que agarre los huevos de otra ave- No lo dejó protestar, y aunque Kai estaba indignado, no pudo menos que agradecer la ocurrencia, masajeaban como nunca sus sensibles testículos. Se puso de rodillas, Yuriy tuvo que estirarse aún más, para alcanzar el miembro que sintió palpitante, levantó la cabeza, recargándose en el codo para tener el mejor panorama de ese cuerpo. Kai lo soltó para tomar uno de los huevos de ganso que aún estaban entre las piernas de Yuriy y las rodillas flexionadas de Kai al estar hincado.

A pesar del movimiento, habían cuidado de no romperlos, es por esa razón que su acercamiento había sido más intenso, movían lo menos posible las piernas para no arrollarlos, y más las manos y las caderas.

Soltó a Yuriy, mostrándole el huevo entre sus dedos, Yuriy también le soltó, conservando la misma posición, que a Kai se le antojo incitante. Golpeó en la rodilla de Yuriy el huevo, se limitó a sonreír divertido, no tenía idea de lo que haría.

-Que dem…mhjjj…

Tuvo que apretar los labios, Kai vació el contenido del huevo en el bajo vientre, que se deslizo, viscoso, por la ingle. Yuriy no pudo cerrar las piernas, a pesar de ser el primer impulso al sentir la clara pegajosa resbalando, porque Kai lo había impedido con la cabeza entre ellas.

Tomó la yema, rompiéndola con los dedos, para acariciar el contorno de la salida natural de Yuriy. Se recostó arqueando la espalda, apenado, se llevó ambas manos al rostro, negando con la cabeza, intentando aún cerrar las piernas. Kai acercó su rostro al miembro, inseguro, tragó saliva, besando el contorno de la base.

-No esta bien… Kai esto no esta bien- Se escuchaba decir a Yuriy repetidas ocasiones, cuando los leves gemidos apagados lo permitían, su voz ahogada por las manos que cubrían el rostro, y aunque Kai no hubiese hecho algo parecido jamás, con los labios temblando como papel, besó a lo largo del tronco, anteponiendo la lengua, hasta llegar a la cabeza del miembro, sin desear lastimarlo, pero consiguiéndolo levemente, rasgo con los dientes la delicada piel.

Yuriy llevó una mano a su cabello, pero no supo si para apartarlo, o pedirle que se quedara, porque simplemente al posarse sobre la cabeza no la movió, la otra mano se limitó a acallar los gemidos, no solamente succionaban su miembro, con deliciosas lamidas incoherentes, que daban mayor gratificación que la lengua experimentada de Boris… sino que el dedo viscoso se había colado al interior de su orificio.

Yuriy apretó sus mejillas, sintiendo claramente los dedos enterrarse en su piel, al taparse la boca para no gritar, estaba angustiado, excitado. Retiro la mano para tomar con ambas manos el cabello de Kai y jalarlo, no porque le desagradara el contacto, sentía que si seguía enloquecería de placer.

-Basta… no esta bien… yo no soy esto -Se removía al mismo ritmo que los dos dedos de Kai, que se habían colado, y abrían al moverse en círculos- no soy esto…

Sin dejar de mover los dedos, Kai se recostó sobre de él, lamiendo sus mejillas, besando sus ojos, Yuriy le apartaba empujándole el pecho con las manos, pero en el fondo, sin permitir realmente que se alejara del todo, sin poder resistirlo más, Kai estaba extasiado con ese comportamiento, tan recatado, tan negativo y a la vez tan deseado. Posicionó su miembro, jadeando de simple placer al verlo retorciéndose sobre él.

-No te atrevas… NO

Apretó los dientes para no gritar, cerró sus ojos, clavando las uñas en el pecho, el dolor le había atravesado las entrañas, la descarga prosiguió a cada célula. Kai esperó unos instantes, respirando pausadamente, para controlarse, de lo contrario le envestiría sin descanso o misericordia.

Yuriy elevó la cabeza, mordiendo el espacio entre su cuello y el hombro, Kai gimió de dolor, pero no se apartó, Yuriy solo había puesto los dientes en la piel como si fuese una advertencia muda. Kai se hizo de sentidos sordos, y el de los ahora apretados ojos azules, enterró los dientes cuando Kai comenzó a moverse. Su mandíbula tembló del esfuerzo de la mordida, Kai aceleró las embestidas.

Bajó la mano hasta encontrarse con la rodilla plegada, pasando el antebrazo debajo de ella, subió la pierna, para hacer la penetración más profunda. Yuriy dejó de morder, obligado por el placer que no suplantó al dolor, pero si lograba una agradable combinación. En un momento de lucidez se preguntó si era natural en los seres humanos disfrutar del dolor en la forma en que él lo estaba haciendo en este momento.

Curvó la espalda, comenzando a mover la cadera en sentido contrario de las embestidas circulares que Kai hacía, alternando con subidas y bajadas constantes. La mesa rechinó ante el agitado vaivén, Yuriy dejó de escuchar a los animales del bosque, era como si se transportara a su propio interior, donde solo el sonido de su voz y los jadeos de Kai existían.

Se arrodilló de nueva vuelta, Yuriy rodeó cuanto se lo permitieron las piernas, en su cadera para que no se alejara, Kai sonrió ante la acción. El pelirrojo sintió más frío, el sudor que Kai había dejado en él, mezclado con el suyo, le había mojado el cuerpo y el frío cobraba factura, repasó sus manos por su pecho, con la intención de dar calor, pero al descubrir la grata sensación de ser penetrado a la vez que sus manos tocándose, siguió acariciándose, Kai se mordió los labios, acelerando las embestidas ante la visión exquisita bajo él.

Bajó la cabeza para encontrar la tetilla, y suplantar la mano de Yuriy. Fue como si hubiera tocado un botón, porque bastó el roce de su lengua para que Yuriy, sin pudor alguno ya, eliminara de si la opresión soportada en su miembro, liberando su semen. Kai bajó la mirada al sentir un desconocido calor líquido que había golpeado su vientre, miró sorprendido hacia arriba, en su mente perdida de placer, e inocente en esas nuevas cuestiones no comprendía que pasaba… hasta que tuvo que cubrir su boca con el pecho de Yuriy, y permitir que su semen se largara dentro de ese excepcional cuerpo.

Salió de él rápidamente, Yuriy comprimió el estómago ante el dolor, arrojando fuertemente hacia atrás a Kai, que inevitablemente calló de la mesa, cerró las piernas colocándose en posición fetal, cerró los ojos envolviendo sus piernas.

-¡Mis huevos!-fue la voz de Kai, Yuriy frunció el seño, sentándose de lado levantó el torso

-¿Yo?... ¡tú me lastimaste más a mi, si te dolieron me alegro!-rezongó

-No imbécil-Kai se sobó el cuello, por fin reaccionando al dolor de la mordida- los rompiste -señaló Kai el muslo externo de la pierna izquierda de Yuriy, donde se derrapaban las yemas y claras

-¡¡¡Que asco!!!! Eres un asqueroso Kai-Yuriy tomó el suéter que hacía de anterior nido provisional, Kai frunció el seño cuando vio su prenda limpiando los muslos de Yuriy, pero la sonrisa cambió cuando abrió las piernas para limpiarse el resto de la actividad al aire libre- esta demasiado pegajoso y viscoso…

-¿Si?-Kai llevó la mano a su vientre, donde aún el semen de Yuriy estaba, tomó un poco con sus manos, deslizándolo constantemente entre las yemas de sus dedos- cierto… casi como los huevos.- Yuriy abrió la boca y los ojos más grandes, como jamás lo había hecho en su vida, Kai miraba de forma casi maligna, pero demasiado sensual para el gusto de Yuriy, se relamía las yemas de los dedos sacando la lengua, untando lo que extrajo de su abdomen en los labios, los chupo para saborear- pero no sabe igual. – agregó.

Dejó de ver luz cuando su propio suéter le subió la cabeza, ya era demasiado para Yuriy, apenado se lo arrojó, con un imperceptible temblor, Kai se lo quitó asqueado de saber cuantas cosas tenía embarrada y había acabado en su cabello, el que agitó con vehemencia ante el asco.

Cuando levantó la vista, Yuriy de un salto se había colocado ya los pantalones, y la camisa la portaba abierta. Se agachó con dificultad, arrojándole a Kai su ropa.

-Ya regresemos…-se sentó cabizbajo, dando la espalda a la mesa, Kai se sentó a su lado, aún desnudo, pero poniendo sus prendas entre sus piernas

-¿No es lo que querías?-preguntó con voz segura, que escondía la enorme desilusión de no haber hecho bien las cosas, para que se pusiera así.

-Mi madre de por sí me odia… quien sabe que haría si se entera

Kai frunció el seño, no podía negar que le molestaba el hecho de que mientras tenían sexo, los prejuicios de Yuriy reinaran. Hubo instantes que al verlo negar con la cabeza, Kai se imaginó que al igual que el, negaba por el placer que sentía tan desmesurado, no porque no le agradase, en silencio se levantó vistiéndose, mientras se abotonaba la camisa, sintió las frías manos de Yuriy colarse bajo ella, y su espalda recargada en aquel cuerpo.

-Pero… me gustó… de todas formas no le intereso. No tiene por que importarme a mi… Gracias supongo- Aprovechando que le daba la espalda, se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, ladeó la cabeza, al sentir como Yuriy lamía la herida

-Eres… una rara especie animal salvaje…

Yuriy volvió a hincar los dientes, rasgando la piel, Kai ahogó un gemido, mordiendo su lengua, cuando sintió a Yuriy lamiendo simplemente, sin que los labios le tocaran el cuello.

-Tengo un avechucho que he cazado, digno de mi paladar… además-puso su mano frente a sus ojos-aún queda uno- con el fin de mostrar el último huevo que se salvo de milagro- para que lo empolles-la carcajada de Yuriy retumbó en su cerebro, se retiró al instante, no sin antes arrebatarle el huevo, Yuriy no tuvo si quiera tiempo de reponerse, porque al instante su rostro se vio estrellado contra el huevo, y cuando se limpió, Kai ya iba lejos- ¡Ay rayos! No vueles de mi lado- siguió burlándose, corriendo tras él- soy buen cazador… ¡Kai!

-¿Te diviertes?-volteó hacia atrás… un costado, giró su cuerpo sobre sus talones para mirar hacia el otro.

-¿Quién está ahí?

-¿Es que tu conciencia no te deja?

Se estremeció ligeramente, por más que buscaba entre los arbustos, mirando hacia los lados, intentando visualizar a alguien entre los árboles del bosquecillo, no hallaba nada.

-Si esto es una broma, Kai, dejó de ser graciosa- No era la voz de Kai, estaba conciente de ello, pero deseo profundamente que lo fuera.

-Intenta otra vez-varias hojas cayeron sobre él, giró la vista hacia la copa del árbol, entrecerró los ojos, el sol no le permitía ver más que la silueta que había saltado hacia otra rama

-No… maldito cara de halcón…

Los ojos verdes intenso de Boris fue lo único que pudo distinguir, y su escalofriante carcajada burlona

-Corre Yuriy… porque si te alcanzó… no será tan grato como cuando te retorciste en la mesa…

El estremecimiento cambió hasta convertirse en un riguroso temblor. Caminó hacia atrás incrédulo de la situación, desde una rama más baja a la que estaba, Boris apoyaba los pies, en cuclillas, lo acechaba

-¿No dices que soy un halcón?... ¿Pues adivina que?...Elegí a mi presa… corre Yuriy- se relamió los labios, Yuriy se irguió lo más que pudo, controlando su pasmo…

-No me hagas reír… -no pudo continuar, Boris saltó de la rama, sosteniéndose de la de otro árbol más cercana, Yuriy deseó cerrar los ojos ante el temor a verlo caer, pero se contuvo para fingir dureza y frialdad, y se regaño por un momento al desear, en un sentimiento contrapuesto a la preocupación, que se cayera y dañara para que lo dejase en paz. Boris sonriendo, mirando hacia abajo, se abalanzó ligeramente, usando sus fuertes brazos se elevó para subirse de nueva cuenta sobre la rama.

Iba en serio.

Yuriy se giró, al inicio con paso tranquilo comenzó a caminar, los pasos se alargaron, cada vez que las ramas crujían más cerca con el peso de Boris, y los árboles se desprendían de las hojas de sus copas ante la agitación de cada salto.

Estaba cada vez más cerca.

Se estaba burlando de él, del apodo que le había impuesto.

Y él… él era un cazador a punto de ser cazado.

Corrió...


	6. Pasado

Se que tardé, pero bien, en compensación hice "capitulo doble", es decir, en este viene en "cantidad" lo que normalmente acaparan dos capitulos de extension en esta historia.

Quiero avisar que quizas se les haga extraño (si es que lo leen) que lo meta en este instante, porque no es la consecutividad del anterior, si quieren saber que pasara con el huyente Yuriy (si acabo de inventar la palabra) y Boris, habran de esperar a la proxima entrega. Sucede que este capitulo es un una especie de interludio necesario para entender levemente la relacion -sobre todo la forma de ser-que tiene Yuriy con su familia, Kai, un poco Boris, en si, ciertos aspectos de su forma de ser.

Sinceramente agradezco los reviews, pensé que nadie leeria la hiostoria, mucho menos la seguiria. Saludos.

* * *

Los pies era una rareza que disfrutaba, Dimitri Ivanov, desde que conoció a Yuriy, le miró los pequeños pies, que le recordaban mucho a los de Sara, largos, delgados; pero a él no se los miraba por el simple fetiche con que veía a las mujeres, sino porque intentaba imaginar el andar del muchacho.

Siempre se preguntó cual había sido su vida antes, una sola vez se atrevió a preguntarle a Sara y Yuriy, por mejor respuesta recibió silencio. Lavó el zapato, secándolo perfectamente lo dejó en la cómoda de su cama, nunca se imaginó que el bajar al desván a buscar viejas publicaciones de periódicos, para la tarea de Brooklyn, fuera tan provechoso. El ver el zapato, representaba asomarse al pasado de su hijo, como le gustaba llamarle a Yuriy, por más que no compartieran lazos de sangre, o que Sara no le hubiera permitido acercarse cuanto hubiera deseado para ayudar a criarlo.

La llamada telefónica detuvo sus pensamientos, olvidando momentáneamente el zapato, bajó a contestarla.

Por eso, Sara, molesta, que odiaba hondamente el desorden, estrelló el zapato contra la pared, echando las mejores maldiciones norteamericanas que recordaba, sin callarse un solo instante. Hasta que notó lo minúsculo que era el zapato, para pertenecer al presente.

Su mundo se vino abajo al reconocer el pedazo de pasado que tenía en las manos. ¿Qué edad había tenido ella? Simplemente no podía recordarlo sin esfuerzo, era muy joven, demasiado. Su padre era un asiduo cazador; tenía que reconocerlo, Norteamérica era en ese entonces una tierra de grandes posibilidades para todos…o casi. Esas dos cuestiones eran el punto central de la crianza de Sara, y por ende, la de Yuriy. Su padre tenía la enfermiza idea de que no había mejor sociedad que la de los lobos. Vivía en un pequeño pueblo al Norte de Estados Unidos, Ben Masefield era el residuo final de una de tantas familias Inglesas colonizadora, cuyo único afán, además de gastar la ya poca fortuna que había gozado por herencia, era compararse e intentar vivir como los lobos, en una ridícula forma "humanizada".

No pudo quejarse al menos en eso, la familia se cuidaba entre sí, desde que eran muy pequeños, se le enseñaba el oficio de los padres a los hijos, la caza, pesca, y formas de sobrevivir si se quedaban solos, nunca se olvidaban de la severidad, porque sin ello, no podrían sobrevivir en condiciones críticas, pero las profundas muestras de afecto también eran constantes. La vida era sencilla en el campo, hasta feliz.

Menos para Sara. Ella abominaba desde la infancia todo ello, quizás si su padre nunca la hubiera llevado a la ciudad, hubiera sido realmente feliz, pero en los años setenta, cuando la mujer podía tener oficios más allá del hogar, casa, automóvil, electrodomésticos, se vio viviendo en las condiciones apenas suficientes de inicios de siglo. Odio a sus padres, a su pueblo. Bajo el lema de la eterna libertad y que vivía siendo norteamericana, podría cumplir cualquier tipo de sueño, huyó de casa con tan solo trece años. Se decepcionó cuando notó que no eran más que palabras escritas que cualquier otra cuestión verdadera, si había tierra, pero en vez de libertad, libertinaje y suciedad.

Terminó trabajando en un bar que aceptaba menores de edad, como bailarina; se volvió arisca, pero lo suficiente inteligente para llevar a los hombres a hacer lo que ella deseara, hermosa, coqueta, inteligente y una excelsa cazadora. Una loba come hombres, como solía llamarle su hijo Yuriy, conocedor de su pasado, cuando se enfadaba. Efectivamente su padre la había convertido en una loba, pero ella había elegido ser solitaria, no vivir en manada. Y ese es otro tipo de raza lobuna, cuyas costumbres conocía y no dejaría de practicar. Los lobos esteparios.

La guerra fría entre Rusia y Estados Unidos estaba en pleno auge, por eso le extraño tanto ver a un atractivo ruso pelirrojo, entrando con uniforme del ejército al bar. Fue un solo instante, pero a ella se le antojo una eternidad de tan solo mirarlo. Las miradas enteras se posaron en él, la música calló, el baile, conversaciones, cesaron. Él, que había estado inmóvil, recibiendo cada seño fruncido, con rostro serio, más siempre se notó seguro, autosuficiente, incluso con cinismo se dirigió a una de las mesas centrales, llamando a la camarera, al primer paso de ella, todo volvió al movimiento.

Ella no creía en el amor a primera vista, no lo sentía, pero sabía que amaba a las presas difíciles, eran las más apetitosas. Más de una vez, los hombres ebrios le intentaron buscar pelea, él simplemente no respondía. Media hora más tarde, sobre la barra, ella hacía su número. Sólo era bailarina, si se acostaba con los hombres para sacarles dinero era por simple placer. No lo miró una sola vez, pero él supo que bailó en exclusiva esa noche para él.

No faltó el que al final, agravio directamente al soldado, insultando su patria y gobierno. Lo solucionó a punta de golpes, cuando se vio atacado por el bar completo, se acercó lo más que pudo a la ventana, pero no alcanzó a salir, sabía que si sacaba su arma, significaría que por fin la guerra fría terminaría, y quizás causaría un verdadero conflicto armado entre ambos países. Por simple patriotismo moriría con gusto. Bajo los golpes, que inútilmente se quitaba al ser tantos, sintió romperse el vidrio tras él, unos brazos que tomaban sus axilas y lo jalaban hacia atrás. Aunque mareado no se limitó a dar las gracias, se puso en pie y corrió, tras él la persona que le había sacado, giró el rostro levemente, sonrió de medio lado al ver a la hermosa bailarina que corría tras él, una mujer lo había rescatado.

Ningún taxi hizo por la buena la parada, el pelirrojo se paró frente al automóvil, amenazando directamente al conductor con el arma. Abandono el automóvil que tomó cerca del muelle, y se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando escuchó cerrarse otra puerta del automóvil después que la suya. Aún iba con él la bailarina.

-¿Querrás que te lleve conmigo?

Su pésimo inglés casi arrancó una leve sonrisa de Sara.

-Mi nombre es Sara Masefield

-Creo que no hablé claro-elevó la ceja, ella se carcajeo- me refería a que no pregunte tu nombre, no a mi mal inglés- arrastró aún más las palabras, haciendo que su inglés fuera aun mas complicado-mejor vete norteamericana.

-No lo haré, ruso, hasta que al menos me digas de quien fue el trasero que salve.

El pelirrojo parpadeó, sorprendido de la forma en que la mujer hablaba, no por las palabras groseras, era bailarina de bar al fin y al cabo, sino porque le había hablado en un seco ruso perfecto. Ella elevó los hombros restando importancia.

-No soy patriota.

-Yuriy-dijo el hombre sin sonreír, ella asintió con la cabeza- No iré a Moscú, porque tengo una misión en Siberia- Sara volvió a asentir.

-Nadie dijo que yo deseaba estar a tu lado, solo ir contigo.

-No serás bienvenida

-Nunca lo soy.

Su tono era tan amargo, que Yuriy supo iba a poder soportar cualquier tipo de circunstancia. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que ella le lamía la sangre desde la base del cuello, hasta donde comenzaba a salir su cabello rojizo, tan intenso como la sangre que yacía en esos rojos labios.

-Estas loca- no se movió del lugar, ahora ella limpiaba con la lengua la sangre del soldado, desde la barbilla hasta la boca, la mujer hizo un sonido con la garganta que el entendió como un sí.

En acuerdo mudo ella le servía en todo lo que el pedía, desde las labores del hogar, hasta el sexo mas increíble que el podría encontrar. A cambio el le daba todo lo que ella pedía, y por supuesto, se podría tener en un lugar tan desolado como Siberia del norte. De pronto se vió viviendo en las mismas condiciones de carencia, que apenas si le permitían sobrevivir, pero esta vez sin muestras de afecto, apoyo o seguridad para el futuro, como las tuvo de pequeña.

Odió a Yuriy, por eso al final, se permitió tener al hijo que tiempo atrás había pensado seriamente en perder. Para ese entonces, el hombre se había ido a Moscú, y ella a sus precarios dieciséis, se había quedado sin decirle una sola palabra de la criatura en su vientre.

Una vez teniéndolo en brazos, se dio cuenta que tenía una verdadera joya en manos, el niño era tranquilo, soportaba el frío, el hambre, le sonreía por más que ella no usara dulces palabras. No era instinto materno, ella lo sabía, carecía de él, simplemente el niño era encantador, inteligente, casi podría decirse que su encanto era innato, y su supervivencia le obligaba a ganarse a su madre, pero ella no sabía olvidar, o mejor dicho, no quería, por esa razón llamó al niño igual que a su padre, así nunca se le olvidaría que tenía que transportar todo su odio y frustración hacia la pequeña criatura.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta, era tarde, ya lo amaba, por eso ella estaba dispuesta a matar cualquier tipo de respeto sincero o cariño que el niño le tuviera. Durante todos sus años de vida, Sara aprendió que el amor no le servía para nada, y aunque ya amase a su hijo, decidio que el niño no debía aprender a amar para no ser herido.

Comenzó a criarlo hoscamente. Lo obligaba a mal pasarse en las comidas, a comer solo lo esencial, ella comía antes que él, demostrándole que si no aprendía a comer primero, se quedaría con demasiado poco; lo exponía a la tierra, la nieve, el poco calor si lo había, para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a los cambios. No le demostraba afecto acariciando sus cabellos, ni con la mirada. Su forma de amarlo era hacerlo fuerte a costa de sí mismo, de ella misma. Y eso es algo que Yuriy jamás debía saber. Pero en el fondo, aunque la idea no cuajaba en la mente del niño, él lo sabía. No conocía otra forma de amar, por eso para él, cualquier cosa estaba bien. Su madre era lo correcto.

Escondido en las esquinas de la casa, la veía desvelarse cociendo ropa ajena, lavando a pesar del frío nocturno. Sara no hacía mas que observar a la gente, gruñir respuestas si alguien le hablaba cuando estaba fuera, o estar todo el tiempo a en su casa leyendo libros, durante el día, para que Yuriy no supiera que trabajaba duro para ambos en las noches. Yuriy ni siquiera iba a la escuela, todo lo aprendía de ella. A veces se arrepentía de criarlo en tan severa soledad, pero el ver lo maleados de los niños, y al contrario, a pesar del eterno seño fruncido, y la mirada endurecida, veía en los cristalinos irises de Yuriy la falta de malicia. Era sencillamente inocente, más no estúpido. Eso le regresaba la sensación de que no había nada mejor para él, que ser egoísta y criarlo en soledad. Él mismo, con su carácter amargo, se encargaría de alejarlos a todos una vez que fuera mayor, por el momento ese era su papel de madre.

No es que al pequeño le gustara estar serio todo el tiempo, a veces intentaba tomar la mano de su madre en la calle, pero ella la retiraba, entonces el se esforzaba en las próximas ocasiones para evitar el contacto; observó como su madre alejaba a todos, a excepción de alguien que le atrajera físicamente y quien además se le pudiera sacar por medio de una sonrisa algo monetario o útil para su vida física. Fruncía el seño para imitarla, cruzaba los brazos, intentaba caminar sensual, altivo, y a pesar de su poca edad, lentamente lo hacía mejor cada día.

Yuriy se esforzaba en cada acción, en cada gesto, para tener una sola mirada de aceptación, que jamás obtenía. Por eso también aprendió a mirarlo todo con insatisfacción, aunque en el fondo estuviera muriendo por demostrar que algo le gustaba.

Y Sara estaba orgullosa de él, más de una vez deseo estrecharlo en los brazos, o darle una palmada de felicitación, pero una sola vez, cuando él tenía tres años, lo intento. Apenas ella tocó su hombro para acercarlo, y el se alejo, con el seño fruncido, diciendo que el no había hecho nada, pues esperaba un castigo o un golpe. Sara sintió ganas de llorar, pero del dolor pasó a la satisfacción. Yuriy era tal y como ella deseaba que fuese. Nada ni nadie lo lastimaría, porque el no era capaz de tener el sentimiento positivo que fuera roto o carcomido. Ella nunca supo cuanto lloro en soledad y silencio el niño, al pensar que su madre jamás dejaría de castigarlo sin importar que tanto se esforzara.

Sara se había encargado de hablar con la mujer más calumniadora de Kotek, que se encargó de decirle a todo el pueblo que el padre de Yuriy los había abandonado, cuando ella estaba embarazada, que era su esposo, vivía en el extranjero y algún día regresaría. Así de sencillo se quitó muchos años de preguntas de encima.

Pero los murmullos jamás cesaron, y Yuriy se volvía cada vez más inteligente, su oído se aguzaba, y aunque su boca estuviera cerrada, sus ojos preguntaban. Coincidió el tiempo de la Perestroika, la caída del antiguo gobierno, el auge de migraciones.

En el segundo atisbo de duda, en esos enormes ojos azulados de su pequeño, ante el mundo en el que vivían, la propia vida que ellos tenían ajenos al ajetreo del país, Sara empacó las maletas y viajó con la excusa de alcanzar al "marido" en el extranjero. Ese fue el rumor se corrió, ella nunca dio explicaciones a alguien. Si era verdad que vivió en un pueblo al norte de Estados Unidos, ella había nacido en Nueva York, a donde decidió vivir con su hijo. Vendió la mayor parte de sus pertenencias, quedando con una muda de ropa para cada día de la semana.

En la soledad, Yuriy se recargaba en la ventana trasera, del sucio departamento que su madre rentaba, no había tarde o noche que no lo dejara solo, ella salía a trabajar, o buscar hombres. Miraba la imponente figura de la Estatua de la Libertad, se dedicaba a la lectura a pesar de su cortísima edad, al no saber hacer otra cosa, que jugar de vez en cuando como su mente infantil y realmente descargada de malicia le indicaba.

Se educó a no temerle a la soledad, pero aprendió a temer a los humanos, cuando un día sin más, estaba recostado en la cama, un grupo de jóvenes ebrios entraron al departamento por la ventana abierta que para el simbolizaba libertad. Una chica gritaba horrorizada en brazos de aquellos hombres, Yuriy, acostumbrado a una vida tranquila, se sobresaltó, se escondió bajo la cama, cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie le veía, brincó la ventana, para quedarse en las escaleras de incendio, asomó ligeramente su cabeza, movido por la infantil curiosidad. Fue testigo de una violación, aunque realmente no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, escuchó los ruegos de la muchacha, su llanto amargo, sus gritos, los gemidos de los tipos que se turnaban para violentarla, las lagrimas de dolor de ella, el olor a alcohol y sexo que se desprendía de los hombres; temblando, se dejó caer sentado, solo separado de la escena por la delgada pared. Hacía frío, pero no temblaba por ello sino por temor, tapó sus oídos, negando con la cabeza, las primeras lágrimas de angustia salieron de sus ojos.

Quería llamar a su madre, que le explicara porque le estaba sucediendo algo cruel a esa muchacha, que no había hecho algo malo, y había visto salir diariamente, a través de la ventana, vestida con su uniforme a la escuela; por qué esos hombres que siempre se reunían en la esquina a beber licor, la estaban lastimando, en vez de estar golpeando gente para asaltarla como era su costumbre. Por qué había dolor y miedo en su ser, esa opresión en su pecho, si a él no le estaban haciendo nada. Tomaron sus cabellos, tensó las mandíbulas para no gritar, lo arrojaron en el sillón, al lado de la temblorosa muchacha, que aferraba sus ropas en posición fetal. Ella le observó, lo tomó en brazos, rogando que a él no le hicieran daño, entre la maraña de cabellos rubios y brazos de la muchacha, Yuriy observaba apenas a los hombres.

-No mires- le susurraba ella en el oído- a él no le hagan nada- les gritó con cierta fiereza a pesar de ser una súplica. Yuriy no comprendía porque no gritó así cuando le hacían a ella daño, y sí ahora, para intentar inútilmente protegerlo. Se sentía perdido.

-¿Por qué si no te protegiste crees que me defenderás, tonta?- le dijo, deshaciendo el contacto. No tenía porque tocarlo, ni siquiera su madre lo hacía. Los hombres se carcajearon, Yuriy tuvo miedo y aunque tembló ligeramente, no lo demostró en el rostro, su pecho subía y bajaba, no podía controlar su respiración, ligeros hipidos de soportar el llanto, comenzaron a salir de su boca.

-Tú- le tomaron rudamente el cabello de nueva cuenta, arrojándolo al piso- calladito… ya vimos que buena está tu madre, aunque la maldita siempre regresa con hombres… por eso nos hemos aguantado las ganas, pero oye bien mocoso- otro tipo lo tomó del brazo, agitándolo en el aire, continuó- si tú dices una sola palabra- se tomó el sexo- le irá peor que a esta puta- lo tiró al piso, escupiendo a la pequeña criatura. Yuriy se arrastró hasta el sillón, sin levantarse del suelo, se sentó, abrazó sus rodillas, negando innumerablemente la cabeza, imaginando la misma escena que presenció, pero con su madre, lloró. Después de todo ni siquiera tenía aún los cinco años.

Para cuando su madre regresó, la escuchó despidiéndose en la puerta. Se movió un poco para girar la cabeza y verla, ella besaba a un hombre. Yuriy regresó la vista al suelo, abrazando más fuerte sus rodillas. Los besos eran malos. Él lo había visto. Tuvo miedo, si su madre no lo sabía, e iba con ese hombre, quien sabe si intentaría hacer esas otras cosas que parecían ser tan malvadas y dolorosas, negó nuevamente con la cabeza. El sexo era doloroso, triste. El ya no quería estar triste, ni que su madre lo estuviera. Se repetía que hacer eso no estaba bien, que jamás lo haría.

Sara cerró la puerta, cargó la muy pesada caja, la puso frente a Yuriy, destapó el artículo, solo hasta que giró la cabeza para observar los ojos chispeantes de su hijo al ver el nuevo televisor, pues sabía no habría otro tipo de muestra externa de alegría, fue que notó su estado, porque la mirada de Yuriy estaba perdida en la nada del suelo. No dijo nada, extrañada, se limitó a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Qué hay?- Saludó. No recibió respuesta- Yuriy- el tono de voz fue autoritario, el niño no pudo evitar por inercia girar el rostro para verla, sus ojos se aguaron, su pequeña boca se curvo hacia abajo. Sara sintió como su corazón golpeaba duramente en el pecho, Yuriy estaba a punto de llorar. Estiró los brazos para abrazarlo, pero el se puso en cuatro pies para huir del contacto, gateo hasta quedar tras el televisor, sentándose en la misma posición.

La mujer de cabello oscuro tragó saliva. Miró los alrededores buscando algo que pudiera haberlo puesto mal. Todo estaba limpio, seguramente, como siempre, el niño buscando que hacer le había ayudado con los labores del hogar, los crayones estaban guardados, los libros y hojas impecablemente acomodados, como le había enseñado…fue cuando notó algo distinto, la habitación estaba aromatizada con su perfume, que Yuriy tenía prohibido tocar y sobre todo, la ventana que Yuriy siempre mantenía abierta para ver al exterior, la que daba hacia la escalera de incendios, estaba cerrada.

Él no hablaría, así que no le vio caso insistir. Sin saber como reaccionar, se limitó a conectar el televisor, luchando contra la antena de conejo, soltando una que otra maldición en ruso, pudo por fin sintonizar un canal de caricaturas. Yuriy comenzó a sentir después de un rato el calor del aparato, se asomó a ver a su madre, estaba sentada, contrario a su costumbre, en el suelo, las piernas estiradas, las manos en los muslos, reposando pacientemente, y su mirada en la televisión. Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando ella palmeó a su lado. Yuriy titubeó, pero realmente deseaba sentarse con ella. Si era verdad que no le acariciaba o tocaba, como las otras madres a sus hijos, tenían una extraña comunicación muda, y bastaba sentarse uno al lado del otro, para sentir el calor corporal, y saberse acompañados.

A gatas fue hacia ella. Sara giró levemente la cabeza, como si no quisiera asustarlo, cuando sintió el peso del cuerpo de Yuriy sobre su costado. Se había quedado dormido, y estaba segura de que solo la espero a ella, no de balde eran las cuatro de la mañana. Lo tomó en brazos, sentándolo en sus piernas, aprovechó su inconciencia, posó los labios en la rojiza cabellera, besando ligeramente, acaricio con el dorso de las manos sus tersas mejillas, las cejas pobladas, la diminuta nariz. Esa costumbre de prodigarle afecto cuando estaba dormido desde que era un bebé no se había ido, él no estaba enterado, por supuesto, de que eso sucedía. Yuriy suspiró, como si estuviera llorando sin lágrimas, ella se meció para arrullarlo, lo recostó en el sillón, que fungía como cama del niño, le miraba con ternura, como jamás lo haría cuando estuviera despierto, se quitó la chaqueta, cubriéndolo con ella. Se descalzo, mientras movía circularmente el cuello, había sido una noche agotadora, tuvo que hacer varios bailes personales, para poder conseguir el dinero suficiente para pagar el televisor, al contrario de lo que contaba a sus supuestas amigas por teléfono, era mentira que se acostara con tantos hombres, si lo decía, era porque sabía que Yuriy estaba escuchando, era esencial para ella que Yuriy se decepcionara totalmente de su madre.

Miró largamente a Yuriy. La soledad era dura, sí…pero segura.

Yuriy conseguiría soledad e independencia. No sería lastimado por ningún sentimiento, ni siquiera los que ella como madre, podría despertarle…por eso se encargaba de no moverle ningún tipo de amor, ni siquiera a ella. Notó más de una vez como se asomaba a la calle, deseaba estar con los demás, no podía permitirlo, no aún. El mundo como ella lo conoció, era asqueroso en sus entrañas, en la noche, cuando no portaban las mascaras de los trabajos que llamaban honrados. Los hombres y sus mujeres le daba asco. Por eso los usaba, los saboteaba desde dentro, se hacía pasar por una de ellos, para encajar sus colmillos, sacarles cuanto podía, y usarlo en su beneficio.

Los odiaba, y acepto convertirse en la raza del tipo de lobos con figura humana. Para evitar la tentación, a veces habría que ser parte de ella. Para que Yuriy no se mezclara con la gente, había comprado el televisor. Sabría de ellos, de cómo supuestamente viven, lo que usan, lo que compran. Pero la pantalla lo mantendría físicamente alejado de todos. No supo en qué momento, pero habían pasado casi un año, Yuriy jamás hablo del incidente, ni ella de sus pensamientos. Esa noche salió del casino ilegal a respirar aire fresco, estiró su delgado cuerpo, inconcientemente sensual, haciendo que cada una de sus perfectas curvas se denotaran. Miró hacia la luna, esa misma luna llena que era la única, además del pequeño varón en su casa, que le robaba suspiros, y cuando pensaba que no la veían, la mirada hacia el cielo lejano era cargada de nostalgia y ternura reprimidas.

En ese momento fue que Dimitri Ivanov la vio. No había ni un solo rastro de esa mujer altiva, y arrogante, que mientras bailaba miraba a todos los hombres, como si ninguno fuera tan solo digno de tocarle con la mirada. Ahí, en el callejón, mirando a la luna, se veía menuda, frágil. Pero apenas se notó observada, no disimuló su enfado, la habían sorprendido en uno de sus pocos momento de debilidad, la mirada fiera reapareció, el sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Quién es Yuriy?... ¿su hermano quizás, señorita?- el tono de voz había sido tan amable, la sonrisa tan sincera, que Sara por poco no reprimió el deseo le arranca la piel con las uñas. Sabía distinguir perfectamente a las personas, y ese era un maldito hombre bueno, de los pocos -"Un animal en peligro de extinción"-pensó, y es que a ella ese tipo de gente le asustaba.

-No. Mi amante.- Tenía que alejarlo, a como diese lugar, la realidad es que había dicho ese nombre por su hijo, no por el hombre que la dejo embarazada.

-Oh… ¿no desea tomarla?- no lo había volteado a ver de nueva cuenta, por eso no había notado la chaqueta que le extendía, tomarla simbolizaría que deseaba seguir la conversación.

-Que demonios…hace frío- dijo como afirmación y agradecimiento. Se sorprendió cuando el hombre se retiró.

-¿No quieres que te pague por la chaqueta?

Dimitri giró lentamente, mirándola extrañado, pero comprendiendo la situación

-Creí que usted era solo bailarina, señorita.

-A veces hago de puta- sonrió maliciosa, Dimitri se incomodó por el tono y la mala palabra.

-Perdóneme…no lo sabía, buenas noches- Sara casi se cae de espaldas, no era la respuesta que esperaba, o acostumbraban darle, por lo regular los hombres en ese instante pedían el pago de la amabilidad con su cuerpo.

-¿Tienes hijos?- encontró un pequeño juguete en el bolsillo, Dimitri se golpeó la frente, regresando a ella para retirarle el auto miniatura de la mano.

-Gracias, Brooklyn me mataría si lo olvido-le sonrió, sus ojos brillaron al nombrar a su hijo.

-Sara Masefield- no supo por qué dijo su nombre, no, si lo sabía, deseaba agradecerle por la chaqueta, por comportarse educado, simplemente por el echo de existir y ser una buena persona que da sin esperar a cambio.

-Dimitri Ivanov

-Vaya…un ruso que sonríe, eso si es una sorpresa

-Lo mismo pensaba de una bailarina Norteamericana, que no lo hace- el hombre ladeó la cabeza, algunos cabellos naranjas, casi rojizos, le cubrieron los ojos verdes. Por inercia, la boca de Sara regresó la sonrisa.

-¿Tu hijo se parece a ti?- el pareció pensarlo un poco, sonrió enormemente

-Dicen que nos "clonaron"… es idéntico a mi, bueno…- acarició la delgada barba de candado que había alrededor de su boca- el aún no pose estas cosas molestas-bromeó para indicar que aún su hijo era pequeño.

-Entonces cuando crezca, causará conmoción entre la comunidad femenina.

-Gracias, Quien sabe y hasta en la masculina-la confusión de Sara fue visible, Dimitri se carcajeó- ¿Qué? Podría ser. No me importaría que mi hijo fuera… usted sabe. De todas formas a los hijos así, se les debe querer.

Sara sonrió de buena gana, el hombre era encantador, diferente, pero negó con la cabeza.

-No sé si yo podría aceptar ese tipo de decepción

Dimitri, sin dejar de sonreír, entrecerró los ojos, la mujer le causaba cierta afección.

-Señorita Sara… usted se decepciona fácilmente. Si yo decidí que en mi vida me gustaría tener una linda dama como usted de pareja, no veo razón para que todos sean como yo. Seria aburrido todos iguales¿no cree usted?

Al otro día, confiadamente, la llevó hasta su casa. Se preguntó seriamente si el hombre no estaba mal de la cabeza, aunque ella no era prostituta de oficio, le había dicho a Dimitri que lo era, aún así, le había contado que era divorciado, y en este instante, esa mañana, estaba en una bella casa, aunque modestamente arreglada. Brooklyn entró a la habitación, corriendo con brazos abiertos, gritando, aunque ella elevo la ceja sorprendida, no dijo nada. El niño antes de presentarse, se sentó en su regazo, Sara casi grita, o lo avienta al piso, pero la sonrisa del niño era tan encantadora, que no pudo moverse.

-No hijo…eso no se hace- Supuestamente, regañó Dimitri, en un tono dulcísimo para un hombre tan fornido y alto.

-Por favor déjame- alargo el niño la segunda palabra, con la voz afable- ¿verdad que puedo?- recostó la cabeza en el pecho de la mujer, engrandeciendo la sonrisa, poniendo ojos de cachorro a medio morir, ella casi sonrió, asintió con la cabeza.

El niño era listo, totalmente extrovertido, le gustaba que le brindaran cariño, buscándolo al acercarse y restregarse en la gente, sentándose en sus piernas, jalándoles para hacer notar su presencia, jugaba con las palabras, hacía bromas… y a Sara le fascinaba esa criatura, ni siquiera le costó trabajo encariñarse con él, más incluso que con el padre. A veces solos, a veces los tres, estuvieron saliendo ocho meses, cuyo tiempo, Dimitri jamás le reclamo que abandonara su trabajo como bailarina, al contrario, le ayudaba con gastos si ella lo necesitaba, aunque jamás dijera para que era el dinero. Ella, ante estos gestos, terminó creyendo realmente en él, el periodo de prueba había pasado con honores. Dejó su trabajo nocturno como bailarina, comenzando a trabajar en el negocio de importación de Vodka y otras bebidas, de Dimitri.

Durante ese tiempo Yuriy seguía solo, Dimitri supo de su existencia solo hasta la noche en que le pidió matrimonio a Sara, después de llevarla a cenar. Se entristeció al ver el horrendo vecindario donde vivía, unos hombres en la esquina, seguramente alcoholizados, la miraban sin disimular su deseo, él en vez de agredirlos con la sola miraba como ellos esperaban, sonrió, pero hizo la nota mental de hacerles una visita de advertencia una vez que dejara a Sara segura en casa; trato de olvidar el pobre departamento al que entraba, intentando sanear con besos y caricias la pobreza y quizás tristezas que había tenido que soportar la mujer que ya amaba.

Se carcajeo dentro de la boca de ella, cuando se cayeron en la alfombra de la sala mientras se acariciaban, se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un quejido de molestia, que no venía de Sara. Su boca que rara vez decía malas palabras, no pudo evitarlo, maldijo en ruso cuando vio primero los pequeños y delgados piecitos de la criatura sentada en el suelo, Dimitri se puso en pie de un salto, acomodándose la ropa mientras miraba afectado a Sara, Yuriy se limitaba a esquivar las piernas que no le permitían la vista al televisor.

-Es mi hijo, se llama Yuriy-espetó Sara, con todo descaro, externamente su rostro incluso parecía de aburrimiento, por dentro, estaba sucumbiendo de miedo.

Dimitri sintió un leve mareo por el golpe de la noticia que se sumaba a la situación. Miró al niño largamente, al sentir la mirada, Yuriy frunció el seño y giró con una graciosa indignación la cabeza. Ivanov se carcajeó, se acercó al niño, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él, aprovechando que Dimitri le daba la espalda, y con el enorme cuerpo cubría a Yuriy, Sara sonrió, y se quitó la única lágrima de congoja que salió. Yuriy abrió de más los ojos cuando se sintió en el aire para terminar en los brazos del hombre.

-Bueno, me temo pequeño, que habrás de enterarte que desde ya soy tu padre

Yuriy se indignó del poco tacto que tenía ese hombre robusto, en tomarlo sin más en brazos, romper su espacio personal, y darle una información tan delicada de esa manera. No dijo nada, simplemente estiró sus brazos para hacer más espacio entre el cuerpo del hombre y el suyo, comprendiendo él, lo bajó, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, revolvió el cabello del niño, Yuriy se alejó varios pasos, arreglándose de nuevo, lanzó un ligero gruñido con la garganta, como advertencia de que eso no le agradaba. Dimitri sintió, como con casi con todos los niños que veía, una ternura infinita hacia esa criatura, pero al voltear a su alrededor, y ver el abandono en que vivía, repensó el hecho de mandar al diablo a esa mujer, que le había ocultado la existencia del niño. El no pedía nada a cambio más que lo mismo que otorgaba. Sara había mentido tajantemente, ocultando algo de ese calibre. Quien sabe de que era capaz.

Pero la mirada de Yuriy, esa que era como tener enfrente a un adulto, encerrado en una pequeña criatura, lo convenció de quedarse. Fue cuando lo tomó en brazos, y se decidió tajantemente a que ese niño en realidad tuviera a alguien que lo amara. Se casó con Sara para darle un padre a Yuriy, y que algún día, con suerte, pudiera sonreír como lo hacía su bello hijo Brooklyn; Sara jamás recibió de Dimitri una sola queja de la mentira.

Cuando se conocieron, Brooklyn, en brazos abiertos, se lanzó hacia Yuriy, llamándole hermano, el pequeño pelirrojo interpuso las manos antes que terminaran abrazándole por completo, empujando duramente a Brooklyn, quien en vez de llorar al estrellarse en el suelo, mencionó que su hermano era divertido, se puso nuevamente en pie con la intención de abrazarle, Yuriy gruñó, su madre le había advertido que no debía ser sarcástico, grosero y mucho menos debía golpearlo para que se alejara, así que hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió: huir corriendo.

Fue como aprendió a irse cuando no podía manejar algo, o no quería dañar a alguien. Simplemente huía lo más lejos que podía, y la forma más rápida, era corriendo o saliendo lo más rápido posible del lugar.

Ante la insistencia de Dimitri, Yuriy pudo ocupar un lugar en escuelas públicas. Había aceptado vivir en el departamento de Sara, porque ella instó a Dimitri a que le enseñara a Brooklyn el otro lado de la vida que no conocía. El niño de cabellos naranjas, estaba tan protegido con el amor de su padre, que ni siquiera sintió malo el cambio, y siguió en su mundo interno feliz. Yuriy cada vez lo detestaba más, al igual que a Dimitri, porque ellos eran todo lo contrario de lo que su madre le había enseñado, al ser ella todo lo conocido, "bueno y correcto" para él, era simplemente ella. Aborrecía que Dimitri le insistiera en dejar de tal forma las cosas, o hacer de cual manera las acciones o decir ciertas palabras.

Sara se preguntó en muchas ocasiones por qué había permitido que un extraño entrase en su vida, a su casa, sobre todo que estuviese a punto de entrar en el corazón de su hijo, porque ella lo previo, Dimitri y Brooklyn eran fácilmente apreciados por la gente, y Yuriy no era la excepción. Tenía miedo de que Yuriy aprendiera a amar, y luego le decepcionaran esos extraños de alguna manera. No quería que lo lastimasen, por eso se encargó de forjar una barrera infranqueable entre Dimitri y Yuriy. El que vivieran juntos no lo convertiría en su padre, ella seguiría dominando sobre Yuriy únicamente.

Esa al menos era su esperanza, rota gracias al esfuerzo de Dimitri.

-¿Tú?

-Yo mismo, a su servicio señorito, por cierto, yo diré Hola´ en vez de tú´ si te parece- Dimitri sonrió, girando la vista hacia la parte trasera de la bicicleta para indicarle a Yuriy que se subiera- su limosina está lista- le sonrió ladeando la cabeza, Yuriy rodó la vista fastidiado, aunque en el fondo su corazón estaba jubiloso, desde los seis iba a escuelas públicas, pero hasta dos años después…era la primera vez que lo recogían de la escuela. Seguramente su madre no estaba enterada, ella insistía en que Yuriy debía ir y regresar solo. Y si no había sido en automóvil, era porque Dimitri lo dejo bien guardado como todas sus pertenencias en su casa, cuando aceptó ir a vivir con Sara y sus hijos.

Yuriy siguió caminando demostrando indiferencia; pausadamente, sentado aun en la bicicleta, Dimitri no subió los pies a los pedales, caminaba graciosamente apenas impulsando con sus pies las ruedas de la bicicleta, Yuriy casi sonrió cuando miro ligeramente hacia atrás, pero apretó la marcha, Dimitri seguía tras el niño, el llamado de una maestra lo obligó al hombre girar el rostro, Yuriy aprovechó…

Corrió.

-Señorita… usted acaba de provocar que perdiera a mi pequeño- la profesora no supo distinguir si era un reclamo realmente severo por la sonrisa- Perdón, que grosero soy- bajó de la bicicleta- buenas tardes… ¿puedo ayudarle?

-Si… ¿en verdad es usted el padre de Yuriy? Es que el niño es tan malcriado que…

Dimitri no se sintió tan irritado en su vida como en ese instante, la maestra sintió sincero temor, a pesar de la dulce sonrisa en los labios, los ojos del de cabellos anaranjados centellaban con el enfado de aquel que está a punto de golpear a alguien

-Me parece que no fui puntual en mi pregunta. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Oh… es que Yuriy ha golpeado de nuevo a un compañero.

-¿Cómo para pagar gastos de hospital? Puedo hacer algo como eso.

-No, señor, dios no lo quiera.

-Ah, entonces… ¿quedó muy mal el niño¿Yuriy perdió?

-Como verá Yuriy está muy bien, pero el ojo del otro niño no tanto y…

Dimitri buscó en sus bolsillos, sacando dos billetes de alta denominación, los colocó en la mano de la maestra

-Bastara un par de bisteces de res o hielo para bajar la hinchazón, desafortunadamente no le prometo darle una buena paliza a Yura para que se eduque y no pegue a los demás, como obedece la pedagogía de los maestros de escuela-

La maestra iba a hablar, Dimitri la detuvo con un gesto

-Estoy seguro que la laceración en una piel tan delicada y blanca, por supuesta tan obvia, que le noté a mi hijo en la mano y cuello, no podría hacérsela un niño enclenque a quien le amorató un ojo, sé que fue causado por el castigo impartido por usted… sin más que decir, hablare pero con él, ya que me ha quitado el gusto´ de darle una paliza, que tenga buenas tardes.

-Bue…nas.

-Oh- regresó sus pasos- antes de que se me olvide… si ustedes golpean a los niños para aprender a no golpear… los padres como autoridades externas al colegio, podemos aplicar la misma técnica a los maestros ¿no lo cree?- ante la estatura del hombre la maestra se intimidó, la sonrisa aparentemente dulce no aminoraba el impacto-… sinceramente no me rebajaría, pero estoy seguro que a la policía le interesaría saber. No vuelva a tocar jamás a mi hijo. Buen día.

Yuriy se detuvo en la esquina de la calle, se tocó el pecho respirando profundo, las piernas le dolían no por correr, la maestra esta vez le había golpeado con una gruesa regla de madera. Soportó el escozor, recargándose en la pared, mas de pronto se vio con la boca tapada jalado hacia un callejón. Su mente que había estado ocupada en que Dimitri se enteraría y seguramente le diría todo a su madre, fue traída a la realidad cuando lo manoseaban aquellos vagos, a quienes les debía el asco y enfado hacia el mundo exterior.

-Mira nada mas… pero si se ha convertido en una linda pelirroja.

Retiraron su mochila, Yuriy después de todo, seguía siendo un niño pequeño, aunque asestaba golpes certeros, su fuerza no era nada a comparación. Olían a alcohol, y supo, cuando sintió el primer golpe en su mejilla, que estaba perdido, no dejó de luchar sin embargo, aferró sus dientes al brazo del hombre que estaba sosteniéndolo por detrás, encajando profundamente, sintiendo el sabor metálico de su sangre mezclada con la alcoholizada de aquel.

-Maldito mocoso…

Le tomó el cabello, estrellándole la cabeza contra la pared, solo hasta que el golpe fue sentido en demasía de dolor, le soltó. Calló secamente al suelo, pateo sus costillas, el niño se revolvió en el suelo, estaba mareado, el golpe en la cabeza le provocó nausea.

-Me arrancó el pedazo…el bastardo me arranco el pedazo- el chillante hombre se alejo, los otros acompañantes se reían de él

-Una fierecita…son las que más me gustan. ¿Pedimos rescate por él?

-Por supuesto- el que habló le pateo las piernas- pero el bastardito no debe irse limpio, la puta de su madre no ha soltado prenda, la vez que me le acerque me dejo estas marcas para siempre en la cara.

-¿Quién iba a saber que una zorra cualquiera sabría pelear?, pero ahora será distinto, si no podemos tenerla a ella, nos quedamos con esta basura, le sacamos dinero y ya después… si no es más útil lo matamos.

Yuriy en su instinto de supervivencia, se había dejado de mover para que creyeran que estaba inconciente, y en el primer momento, huir corriendo, pero sucedió que la sorpresa del dolor en las piernas y la cabeza, no le permitió seguir la idea original. Calló directamente en brazos de uno de los agresores, se rieron a todo pulmón para burlarse.

-Mira nada más, salió más puta que su madre, no pudo esperara a que yo fuera por él.

Se lo cargó al hombro, Yuriy pataleaba, daba puñetazos, pero eran demasiado débiles, estaba cansado, aterrado. Lo arrojó a un viejo sillón, al lado del contenedor metálico de basura, era un callejón sin salida. Claramente pudo sentir como un par de resortes a punto de romperse se encajaban en su espalda.

-Esto no esta bien…el mocoso ni siquiera grita

-Mejor- se desabrochó el cinturón, mientras uno de sus compañeros retenía a Yuriy de las manos para que se mantuviera en el sillón-así nadie vendrá a molestarnos.

Yuriy dejó de moverse, rugió, sin embargo, de dolor puro cuando su pequeño miembro fue sin misericordia succionado. Era demasiado doloroso, otro de los tipos le puso una mano sobre el pecho, para inmovilizarlo, soltándole las manos.

No comprendía lo que le pasaba, pero sintió enormes ganas de llorar, cubrió su rostro con las manos.

-No está bien…esto no esta bien-Su voz tembló al decirlo, sintió las lágrimas asomarse en sus ojos, por más que intentaba retenerlas, negaba desesperado con la cabeza, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez ante las burlas a carcajadas de los hombres- Por favor…no está bien.

El sonido de algo romperse los hizo girar el rostro, un tubo golpeando contra otra cosa más, el pecho de Yuriy libre, el niño seguía sin moverse, se eliminó la molestia en su miembro, escuchó el desgarrador grito del hombre que había estado succionándolo momentos antes, tembloroso, se quitó las manos del rostro.

-Dimi…tri…- estaba por desmayarse, se llevó las pequeñas manos al cuerpo, una tras la cabeza donde más dolía, la otra para cubrirse el sexo lastimado. El rostro de Dimitri se había oscurecido, incesante, alternaba patadas y golpes con un tubo al cuerpo del tipo que estaba en el suelo, remató girándolo, asestando directamente el tubo para meterlo hondamente en el ano del hombre, incluso sobre la ropa, gritó de dolor, se desmayó, Dimitri sacó el tubo, a punto de golpear en la cabeza, pero un instante de lucidez le hizo mirar a Yuriy.

La mirada aterró al niño, no era anormal a su forma de ver la vida, que hombres como esos hicieran fechorías de ese tamaño, pero que un hombre dulce y sonriente como Dimitri, ahora estuviera con esa mirada casi malvada, fiera, el rostro deformado de enfado, los ojos enormes, las pupilas empequeñecidas, la respiración rápida, Yuriy negó con la cabeza. Tenía miedo de Dimitri, porque esa figura frente a él rompía el esquema. A Yuriy le asustaba lo que no conocía, y más aún, que lo que conocía como algo seguro cambiara totalmente. Un hombre que se le decía bueno no se veía de esa manera ni hacía esas cosas… ¿o sí?

Dimitri comprendió. Bajó la mano lentamente, su semblante se fue normalizando, a excepción de la mirada de brillo feliz, y la sonrisa tierna todo estaba en su lugar, incluso el cabello bien peinado. Tiró el tubo al suelo, intento hablar, pero un nudo se le atoró en la garganta al ver el estado del niño, la impotencia por haber escuchado a la maestra en vez de seguir tras él, el no poder regresar el tiempo, el no estar ahí cuando nació esa criatura que aprendió a amar para haberlo protegido desde siempre; se limitó a estirar los brazos hacia el niño. Yuriy bajó su cabeza pensativo, miró a los dos primeros hombres, en el inicio del callejón, uno recargado en la pared, otro bajo el peso de la bicicleta, otro mas asomando solo la mitad de su cuerpo, porque la otra estaba dentro del contenedor de basura, y al último, cuya golpiza había presenciado. Todos fuera de combate o inconcientes.

El niño se aferró al cuerpo de Dimitri, y era el hombre el que temblaba de miedo y ansiedad, Yuriy le acarició el cabello al detectarlo.

-Todo está bien ya-dijo con su voz infantil, Dimitri sonrió al ver la fortaleza de la criatura que lo estaba consolando, por primera vez después de dos largos años, Yuriy le devolvió una sonrisa justo antes de rendirse, dejó de pelear para dejarse dormir, en los brazos que supo protectores-Gracias papá-susurró entre sueños, el de ojos verdes no se molestó en detener su emoción, besando el cabello del niño en sus brazos, mientras veía como los hombres eran subidos a la patrulla de la policía.

Se encargó de pagar una buena suma de dinero para que el juez impartiera verdadera justicia, otros lo llamarían soborno, pero ahora estaba seguro de que mientras él aún estuviese en América, ellos no lastimarían a nadie fuera. No saldrían ni bajo fianza, porque era capaz de pagar la suma que pedían por cada uno, pero para encerrarlos.

A Yuriy dejo de asustarle la idea de que las cosas o las personas cambiasen, porque se enteró de que incluso un hombre como Dimitri, era capaz de dejar todo, incluso su forma de ser, con el único fin de protegerlo.

-"Quizás los cambios no son tan malos… ni toda la gente"

Dimitri no rompió, para sorpresa de Yuriy, la confianza que desde ese instante el niño le depositó, aunque al día siguiente en apariencia su relación seguía siendo casi nula, compartían miradas a las espaldas de Sara, quien por cierto, nunca se enteró de los dos incidentes que marcaron de por vida el acercamiento de Dimitri hacia Yuriy. Una vez que viajaron a Rusia para tener su residencia legítima, Yuriy asistió a varios colegios, pues le costó adaptarse, y siempre junto a Brooklyn, Dimitri insistía en que si cambiaban a uno de escuela, aunque Brooklyn tuviera el mejor comportamiento y notas del colegio, debían cambiarse ambos. Sara a regañadientes se dejaba seducir por el niño de cabellos anaranjados, que a pesar del rechazo de Yuriy, quien por cierto no comprendía tal cabezonería de los Ivanov, apellido que ya compartía, lo seguían a todos lados e insistían esforzándose en ganarse su aprecio.

Yuriy, obligado a participar en los eventos deportivos, se había metido al equipo de corredores, el de futbol, entre otros, todos aquellos donde sus piernas pudieran estar en movimiento, y pudiera al menos metafóricamente correr y desquitarse del mundo con el cansancio de su carrera; cada equipo en el que participaba convertía a su escuela en campeona invicta, pero el hecho de que aprendiera a pelear, a no dejarse intimidar incluso por los mayores del colegio, convertirse en una leyenda de las golpizas gratuitas, y que tan solo el nombre de Yuriy Ivanov causara temor en sus congéneres obligándoles a alejarse, le costó sanciones en la dirección, y su aparente desinterés en las clases, su poco esfuerzo, las notas bajas.

Aparentemente a Sara no le importaba, Dimitri se escandalizaba es su típica forma apacible, intentando inútilmente hablar con Yuriy. Comenzó a intentar acercarse más al niño, se dio cuenta sin embargo, que cuando estaban a solas ella le aconsejaba alejarse de él. Las fricciones mudas de la pareja comenzaron, el destello de miradas retadoras, las palabras hirientes de boca de Sara, los suspiros para serenarse de Dimitri exasperado, Brooklyn fingiendo no enterarse, Yuriy con la apariencia de aburrimiento que evitaba notar preocupación.

Dimitri no comprendió la razón de el que Sara, sin siquiera consultar, hubiera mandado lejos a Yuriy. Y ella parecía no estar dispuesta a permitir que se supiera. Había algo oculto, y con su eterna pasividad, al principio pensó en descubrirlo, pero en las cortas llamadas telefónicas que Dimitri tenía con Yuriy, sabía que algo no iba bien en ese colegio, aunque el prácticamente se lo avisara en clave, con sus pocas palabras.

Sara sonrió ligeramente acomodando un mechón de sus oscuros cabellos, girando el zapato entre sus manos, el calzado de Yuriy siempre estaba desgastado, era un excelente corredor, nadie podía alcanzarlo cuando se trataba de huir de esa manera. El niño desapareció en el pasado, más aún que una simple pertenencia. Era un adolescente ahora, y estaba lejos… y esta vez el no había huido, ella lo había alejado. Suspiró, reacoplando el zapatito en la cómoda de la cama, donde seguramente su esposo lo había dejado. Aunque estaban en ese momento en distintos sitios de la casa, tanto Dimitri como Sara estaban rememorando el pasado.

La mujer de intensos ojos azules sintió la necesidad de que Yuriy al menos le contestara una sola de sus llamadas, eso, a la culpa carcomería lo último que tenía con capacidad de aceptar errores en su ser.

-¿Mamá?... perdón- se sentó a su lado, disculpándose por haberla sobresaltado- Papá dice que llamaron de la escuela de Yura, el director lo ha notado extraño, quiere que hablen con él, solo que por el momento se escondió en la escuela-Sara suspiró al escuchar a Brooklyn

-Que lo haga tu padre- omitió decir que Yuriy no quería hablar con ella, no solía exteriorizar sus penas, ni siquiera con su familia.

-Habló con él ayer, me parece que el director quiere que tú lo hagas-reclamó en tono demasiado alto, como siempre que no se le cumplía un capricho.

Sara miró largamente a Brooklyn, el muchacho comenzó a incomodarse, siempre temió que si Yuriy se iba, su madre comenzara a tratarlo como a él, y dejara de relacionarse tan bien como siempre lo hizo. Ya no tenía en quien descargar su frustración.

-Vete--Brooklyn sintió un nudo en la garganta, Sara jamás había sido tan fría y cortante con él, y no esperaría a ver de que más era capaz--dile a tu padre que no te mande a ti, que tenga pantalones para venir él-- escuchó antes de terminar de salir, dijo un débil si, dio dos pasos, mirando a Dimitri que había esperado en el pasillo, el hombre asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo, abrazo a su hijo por los hombros.

-Te prepararé algo de comer

-Papá… ¿Por qué no quieren a Yuriy?-Dimitri parpadeó extrañado por la pregunta

-Yo amo a tu hermano- Brooklyn negó con la cabeza

-Nunca te he visto defenderlo como merece… sé que mamá no permite que te le acerques como a mi- el hombre se sorprendió - pero debiste imponerte…siempre has sido muy cobarde, eso, o nunca has querido a Yuriy.

Bajo solo las escaleras, Dimitri se recargó en el barandal, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No basta con que no hables con ella, eso solo dificulta las cosas- tras el consejo, Brooklyn giró para ir rumbo a la cocina, minutos mas tarde, pasando al lado de Dimitri, Sara bajó las escaleras, en su actitud arrogante.

No…él no cedería esta vez. Si ella deseaba que le hablara otra vez, tendría que devolverle a Yuriy. Esa era su forma de imponerse, le negaría todo lo que él era. Sara estaba obligada a traerle a Yuriy, o al menos, a luchar por que Yuriy hablara con ella. Sara se sentó para ver el televisor, pasó casi una hora, Dimitri molesto, terminó saliendo de la casa, encendió el automóvil, bajó la ventanilla, mirando hacia el piso de arriba, al cuarto de los muchachos.

A Sara se le resbaló el teléfono de las manos de tan rápido que lo tomó, detestaba que Dimitri esperase algo de ella, no tenía porque darle explicaciones, así que espero como siempre hasta estar sola, dio con el dedo las vueltas necesarias al numeral del teléfono, para marcar el número, esperando a que en la escuela contestaran.

Dimitri miró el zapato de Yuriy, que colgó en el espejo retrovisor dentro del auto, al lado del diminuto peluche de lobo. Recordó el día en que Yuriy corrió para que Brooklyn no lo abrazara al conocerle. Lástima que además de ser un excelso corredor también había aprendido a pelear, y lo hacía demasiado seguido, además de la pereza que demostraba en sus notas.

Había hablado con Brooklyn hacía un rato, metiéndose por la puerta de atrás en la cocina, para no dar explicaciones a Sara, mientras ella hablaba por teléfono con Vladimir Volcov; en este momento, arriba, Brooklyn empacaba una pequeña mochila, la arrojó por la ventana. La diferencia es que Brooklyn actuaba con consentimiento, Yuriy era obligado. Dimitri no podía sacar a Yuriy de la escuela, por más su padre "legal" que fuese, porque según las leyes del colegio, solo uno de los padres podía firmar como responsable, y era el que tomaba las decisiones.

Pasivo, pero seguro. Cuando Dimitri imponía algo, era absoluta realidad. Si Sara le quitaba a Yuriy, Dimitri le quitaría a Brooklyn, sin que esto fuera en contra del deseo del de cabellos anaranjados.

-¿Listo, Broo?

-Si, papá…-miró hacia enfrente, abrazando su mochila con pocas pertenencias-Ya voy, Yura, ya voy.

Dimitri acomodó el retrovisor, observando el pequeño zapato…se preguntó si Yuriy seguiría corriendo de las situaciones que no podía manejar o para no lastimar ni salir lastimado.


	7. Cambios

**7. Cambios**

Las hojas se rompían a su paso, causando mas desesperación por el ruido al crujir, se levantaban echas polvo tras él; podía visualizar a lo lejos la escuela, como una mancha obscura y casi borrosa, debido al cansancio que le embotaba los sentidos. Descendía por el bosquecillo saltando los troncos viejos, rocas enormes, sintiendo en sus espinillas el golpear de las ramas. El dolor corporal y la humillación eran demasiado grandes para posibilitar correr. Si se movía, era por el simple instinto de sobre vivencia.

Boris terminó dejándose caer del árbol, sosteniéndose de la rama mas baja que encontró. Sus piernas temblaron ante el impacto con el suelo, se había permitido caer de muy alto, tras recuperar la respiración siguió persiguiendo a Yuriy corriendo, en vez de saltar de rama en rama. Aún así no lo alcanzaría, lo supo desde el primer instante al ver la velocidad de esas piernas bien torneadas que tanto le gustaban, pero se idolatro de tan solo causarle ese temor inhumano al pelirrojo, sonrió, intentando recuperar aire paró completamente, posando las manos en las rodillas para recuperarlo a bocanadas. Miró que a sus pies había varias manzanas, pasivamente tomó algunas, metiéndolas dentro de su camiseta, acaricio el pequeño bulto que habían formado los frutos, miro nuevamente hacia donde Yuriy se alejaba, su sonrisa perversa no tardo en formarse, continuando su paso hacia el colegio.

Sus sentidos bajaron la señal de alarma, descendió la velocidad, no dejo de correr hasta que las palmas de sus manos se posaron en los enormes tabiques sin pintura de la barda de la escuela, recupero aire inhalando profundamente, el dolor que le había provocado en la espalda baja estar con Kai era casi insoportable, cerró los ojos, apretó las mandíbulas, sintió ganas de gritar, Kai se había ido dejándolo después de que casi de forma inocente, pero con todas las ganas que le había exigido su cuerpo, se había entregado.

Para colmo, su humillación de haber sido abandonado luego de ser usado, se intensifico al saber que había sido observado por Boris, en realidad, no había corrido por temor a recibir una golpiza, sino a esos ojos burlones, las palabras hirientes, seguramente ridiculizaría su entrega…el que hubiera estado con otro hombre, porque en cuanto Kai se fue, comprendió que no había sido algo mutuo, lo que fue tan terriblemente placentero, se había convertido en la mas profunda decepción. Estaba harto de sentir dolor de la burla y el abandono.

-¿Cansado de ser estúpido, o por correr sin sentido?

Sus músculos se tensaron, muy lentamente, con el gesto fiero, miró hacia arriba, donde Sergei, Iván, Ralf y Max estaban recargados viendo hacia abajo. El rubio más alto por un instante se lamento de haberle dicho eso. Un salto, la punta de los pies y los dedos que se metieron diestramente en las rendijas de los enormes tabiques, la velocidad había sido demasiada, y la sorpresa mayor, Sergei apenas si pudo notar en que momento Yuriy había subido la barda, y de paso, le había impactado la cabeza contra su barbilla.

El golpe duro en el suelo le hizo reaccionar, retorciéndose del dolor en la espalda, se tomó la barbilla. Al instante que sucedió Ralf, Max e Iván se soltaron de la barda, cayendo trastabillando por el impacto en las plantas de sus pies, que no pudieron soportar su peso desde esa altura, cayendo de nalgas. Yuriy terminó de saltar la barda, sintió el dolor en las piernas, pero se irguió derecho, imponente, sus pupilas se empequeñecieron, su semblante sombrío erizó la piel de los muchachos que tenían abiertos los ojos.

-No se metan en mi camino.

No era una amenaza, sino una advertencia. Y Sergei era la prueba. Se levantó acomodándose la quijada, abrió y cerró las manos, sintió como si un hilillo le recorriese desde la comisura del labio hacia la garganta, las yemas de sus dedos le indicaron que era sangre. El calor se elevó como una marejada en todo su cuerpo, su respiración se agitó.

-Voy a matarte… Estas muerto Ivanov.

Iván sonrió con malicia, Sergei solía ser tranquilo, pero si había alguien más, tan bueno como Boris en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, era su compañero. Lo que más preocupo a Max es que el pelirrojo lucía demasiado tranquilo para estar a punto de pelear con un muchacho que le sacaba tres cabezas. El primer golpe, fue lanzado por el rubio, Yuriy solo se movió hacia un costado, para jalar el brazo que había sido enviado a golpearle, usando la fuerza de su contrincante para halarlo, asestó un rodillazo en la boca del estómago, Sergei se dobló, Yuriy elevó el brazo cuando se lo permitió la elasticidad de sus músculos. El primer golpe con el codo fue en la base del cuello, el segundo a media columna. Cuando Sergei estuvo en el piso, sin compasión alguna le pateó las costillas, Max cubriéndose los ojos suplicó que parase. Iván y Ralf simplemente, seguían con la boca abierta sentados en el suelo.

El pelirrojo dio varios pasos atrás, elevó la barbilla, sonriendo de forma sardónica, haciéndolo audible. Recuperando aire, Sergei sintió la tierra derraparse entre sus manos que colocó en el suelo, para darse soporte y poder levantarse, el dolor en la columna le recorrió cada nervio, erizándole la piel, tosió, sus costillas eran como cuchillas que parecían perforar sus órganos internos. Él mismo estaba sorprendido de que Yuriy le hubiera vencido tan rápido, pero en vez de levantarse, miró a Max e Iván, el rubio pecoso sumió la cabeza en los hombros, Iván tragó saliva, asintiendo una vez con la cabeza, Yuriy simplemente giró sobre sus talones para irse, pero tuvo que parar a arquearse, sin remedio, cuando un proyectil de piedra había impactado en su espalda. Con el seño fruncido, la mirada ensombrecida, hizo temblar a Max, quien incluso dejó caer la resortera al suelo.

-No seas imbécil, Max-gritó con desesperación Ralf.

Yuriy se acercó a pasos agrandados al rubio de menor estatura, quien se había arrojado al piso, segundos antes de que llegara Yuriy hasta si, y cuya mano ya estaba lista para golpear el rostro Max, quien torpemente tomo la resortera con la mano temblorosa. Como de costumbre, con un impecable tino, golpeo la frente de Yuriy con la roca. Aturdido, el pelirrojo cerró los ojos llevándose una mano a la parte adolorida, la otra, no paró su trayectoria. Max cayó con un golpe seco al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, al borde de las lágrimas, sosteniéndose la mejilla.

El hilo de sangre que recorrió la frente del pelirrojo, se anidó alrededor del orbe derecho, la cuenca blanquecina donde reposaba la azul pupila se tiñó de una delgada capa carmesí, el ardor hacía que cerrara el ojo, la mezcla de emociones, el dolor físico, le nublaba el juicio, comenzó a marearse. Iván aprovechó el instante, lanzándose contra sus piernas, Yuriy cayó insalvablemente, su cabeza golpeó con el piso, Iván desenredó los brazos de las piernas, para ponerse sentarse sobre su vientre, para asestar puñetazos a la cara. Simplemente no podía creer lo que sucedía, Yuriy le había alcanzado a tomar las manos, se giró sobre él dejándolo abajo, las manos fueron atrapadas por las rodillas del pelirrojo, y era Iván quien estaba recibiendo los duros y consecutivos puñetazos en las zonas del cuerpo al alcance de Yuriy.

Y no hubiera parado, de no ser porque a lo lejos, como hipnotizado sin ver algo más alrededor, Kai caminaba hacia la zona que estaba prohibida para los alumnos. La ira se incrementó, tomó los cabellos de Iván, al escuchar que Ralf corría hacia el para atacar, elevó el cuerpo Iván, arrojándolo a los pies del de cabellos morados de mayor estatura. Yuriy iba directamente tras Kai, pero no alcanzó a dar mas de tres pasos cuando Sergei con el peso de su cuerpo entero, lo había estrellado contra el piso.

-Ahora si estas…- el codazo en su rostro, el cuerpo delgado que con agilidad se deslizo para girarse y asestar un rodillazo en la entrepierna, le hizo callar.

-Hablas mucho, haces poco- Yuriy lo empujó para quitárselo de encima, se levantó para escupirlo con desdén, esquivó el golpe de Ralf, tomándolo del cabello lo hizo hacia atrás aprovechando la trayectoria contraria, consiguiendo que su espalda se doblara lastimosamente, para después golpear un costado del cuello con el puño cerrado, pateo con la suela del zapato el muslo, y así lo tenía de nueva cuenta en el piso, sin aire luego de las consecutivas patadas que le dio en el vientre y costillas - son patéticos…

El sonido de aplausos le hizo girar la cabeza, estaba demasiado nervioso, pero pudo controlar su turbación.

-Bravo Yuriy… ¿sabes que así es como logré hacerme el líder del grupo?... los vencí a todos a la vez- los ojos de Boris centellaron con recelo- Levántate idiota… y mírame que te mostrare como se hace-ordenó a Sergei. El rubio apretó los dientes, él estuvo a punto de tener el liderato, de no ser porque Boris lo depuso en ridículo luego de dejarlo en condiciones deplorables.

-No te metas Boris… destrozare a esta pelirroja estúpida- hablaba con cierta dificultad, intentando olvidar como latía entrepierna dolorida, y su boca acalorada hinchándose

-Ivanov es mío- Espetó casi gritando Boris, y él mismo no supo porque arrojar esa exclamación, le hizo sentir la extraña sensación de estar asustado con decir esa frase frente a otros, cuando por lo regular simplemente significaba que era su presa.

-Vengan los dos si quieren…- Yuriy sonrió con burla- son poca cosa para mí… esto es hasta sencillo.

-¿Qué tal los cinco?-Ralf, tras Yuriy, golpeo detrás de las rodillas, se le doblaron, intentó ponerse en pie, Sergei, recargó la rodilla y las manos en el piso, estirando la otra pierna para golpear el vientre del pelirrojo, sin aire, Yuriy terminó en el piso. Sergei apretó el puño, y con todo el coraje reprimido de no haber podido hacer nada antes, echó su peso hacia enfrente para asestarlo en Yuriy. Iván sonrió, ese golpe seguramente lo noquearía. Yuriy cerró los ojos… el golpe nunca llegó.

-Te dije que era mío… no lo toques- dijo Boris, mirando a Sergei casi como si le tuviera asco, mientras el rubio se retorcía en el piso por la patada en las costillas- y tú, no desafíes mis órdenes…- miró a Max, que se empequeñeció, Ralf e Iván le esquivaron la mirada. Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio, solo roto por la respiración esforzada, pero controlada, de Yuriy al ponerse en pie, quedando frente a Boris, ambos erguidos, retadores. Boris abrió los ojos de más al darse cuenta de algo, sus compañeros realmente le temían a Yuriy, por eso no se movían de donde estaban y si habían peleado con él, era por el simple código que se habían inventado entre ellos de castigar, incluso al líder, si se pasaba de listo con alguno integrante. Con el tiempo, Yuriy se había convertido en parte del grupo, a su muy exótica manera los seis eran ya amigos, compartían las historias de su vida o de terror bajo la cama, el temor a entrar al baño a solas en la noche, los juegos eróticos descubriendo su sexualidad…el hecho de haber detenido a Sergei, quien se supone por norma muda en el grupo, estaba aplicando el castigo por haber atacado a alguien dentro del equipo, significaba que Boris estaba aceptando que Yuriy era intocable, protegido por él… y por tanto tenía algún tipo de autoridad mayor que la suya.

Por otro lado, a Yuriy se le ocurrían ideas entretenidas para destrozarles el día a los maestros, director y otros alumnos, sin ser inculpados, porque utilizaba más la cabeza que la violencia como Boris. Y Boris mismo había, sin querer, aceptado esa especie de liderato del pelirrojo en el grupo, cuando estaba Yuriy, lo que sugería, se hacía como si lo hubiera ordenado. Solo hasta este momento se dio cuenta, si los demás no le llamaban "jefe" a Yuriy… era porque parecía que él mismo tuviera una especie de lucha interna que lo obligaba a estar solo, sin estar todo el tiempo con ellos, Boris… se había convertido en una especie de suplente al que se obedecía cuando Yuriy no estaba presente. Ivanov sin saberlo si quiera, había ganado desde mucho antes, el respeto de todos, sin necesidad de hacer la dichosa prueba de valor y coraje que en este momento, de todas formas, había pasado con honores al vencer la mayor parte del equipo en el terreno de golpes.

-¿Pero entonces?... –preguntó Iván- ¿Ahora quien es el líder?

-Yo- dijeron al mismo tiempo, Boris frunció el seño, Yuriy sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Podemos jugarlo a la suerte?- preguntó con cierta timidez Max, sobándose la mejilla.

-Una pelea, el que gane…- la mirada de los cuatro sobre Iván le hicieron cerrar la boca, la verdad es que ninguno deseaba pelear, y Yuriy aceptó para sí, aunque nunca lo hiciera ante ellos, que los usó para desquitar su frustración.

-No necesito a un grupito ridículo- espetó Yuriy al final.

Y por la forma con cierto toque condescendiente en que Boris le miró por un momento, supo que le adivinó el pensamiento al haberlo visto todo. No era que Yuriy no deseara tener el liderato de sus amigos… implícitamente ya lo tenía. Pero era el que algo en su interior lo incomodaba, y sabía que no hallaría en ellos la respuesta.

-Yo no sé porque te empeñas en hacerlo todo tan solito- sonrió Boris de medio lado- porque hasta para revolcarte sobre la mesa del parque, desnudo, con tanto frío, nosotros te hubiera hecho buena compañía en grupo para darte calor…

Yuriy se puso pálido, sus puños dejaron de estar apretados. Boris se había atrevido a decirlo frente a todos, con esa mirada burlona, la sonrisa mordaz que tanto odiaba, las risas a coro que siguieron a la de Boris, los comentarios hirientes que no se hicieron esperar… y esa sensación de desolación que nuevamente lo invadió. Su rostro se suavizó, eliminando el gesto duro y retador. Los irises azulados por un instante parecieron apagarse de repente. Boris paró la risa, provocando que al instante los demás cesaran. Yuriy giró en su eje, y el de ojos verdes no supo que decirle para dejar de ver la espalda que se alejaba de ellos.

-Jefe… creo que ahora si te volaste la barda de torpe- Iván se preocupó porque el golpe en la cabeza, que Boris le daba para callarlo, nunca llegó.

Las peleas físicas entre ellos ni siquiera eran anormales, era la forma en que Boris los controlaba a ellos, y básicamente a la escuela. Aunque con Yuriy ninguno de los otros se hubiera peleado jamás, bajo cierto temor de no saber de que era capaz el "raro" muchacho solitario. Aún así sabía que una pelea no podía alejarlo, pero esta era la segunda vez que Boris lo ridiculizaba en público, eso sin duda, si era un excelente repelente. Lo peor era que con los meses en que Yuriy había estado con ellos, a todos terminó agradándoles su exótica forma de ser.

-¿Yura?

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, deseando que fuera mentira, no deseaba que esa voz, ese día, en ese instante, estuviera tan cerca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pero… por todos los dioses… ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-repitió fastidiado, no le daba gusto ver a Brooklyn, quizás en otras circunstancias. Cualquier otro hermano, hubiera ofrecido ir a pelear para saldar la cuenta de quien hubiera lastimado a su familia, hubiera quizás intentado revisarle las heridas… Brooklyn se carcajeó.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas quedado así?... No se quien fue, pero tengo que conocerlo, en todos tus años de peleonero desde la escuela primaria, nadie habían podido ni tocarte.

Yuriy gruñó, aún tenía el ojo cerrado, los golpes comenzaban a enfriarse y doler. Con su sonrisa falsamente dulce, Brooklyn lo alcanzó.

-No te enojes Yura… mira que he venido para estar contigo.

Yuriy se detuvo, abriendo el ojo que ardía por la sangre que tenía dentro, lastimando más la frente al arrugarla por sorpresa. No deseaba que Brooklyn pasara por lo mismo que le estaba sucediendo a el… dormir en una cama vieja, casi sin colchón, entre un millar de niños, con la ropa interior con moho, los baños públicos, los chicos mal educados. Yuriy pensaba que tenía quizás lo que merecía. Brooklyn… no sabía si lo merecía o no, pero simplemente en su mente la idea de Volcov tocándolo, o alguien lastimándolo…

Los días en donde el infierno comienza cuando los actos simples se hacen pesados…

-Solo unos días, tranquilo, lo que pasa es que las vacaciones están cerca, yo exenté exámenes así que papá pensó que como tengo el año casi exento, podía faltar. Papá consideró que necesitabas compañía y me envió… y veo que si me necesitas urgentemente… -Yuriy suspiro más tranquilo, para seguir caminando, Brooklyn como de costumbre continuó su monólogo-mamá habló hace un rato, ¿sabes? Te vocearon y no fuiste, el director esta muy enfadado porque descubrió que tú robaste unas listas de asistencia y se escaparon de clases muchos alumnos-

Yuriy crujió las quijadas, recibiría el castigo por culpa de Kai, y para colmo tendría que controlarse con Brooklyn cerca.

-Calma… hice un trato con el señor Vladimir, como sabrás soy un genio en matemáticas- sonrió sin pudor alguno- así que, a cambio de que no regañara por esta, a mi hermanito lindo- intentó tocarle el hombro, Yuriy le manoteó- en el examen Nacional le pondré el nombre de algún alumno de la escuela, y él pondrá el mío, así seguramente ganara tu escuela su primer premio, que no lograrían sin mi ayuda,

¡Como odiaba que fuera tan seguro de sí mismo!... no comprendía como alguien podía ser tan amado y halagado por ser presumido. Quería a su hermano, ¡pero a veces era tan fastidioso!

-¿Qué hora es?- susurró Yuriy, más para sí mismo. Brooklyn miró su reloj

- Seis veinte… creo que ya sonó la llamada de la cena. Tengo que irme, papa y yo estamos quedándonos en una posada cerca, vendré a verte un rato diario, porque a papá no se lo permitieron.

Yuriy no estaba escuchando, su mente se enfocaba en un solo nombre, tenía que encontrar a Kai, aclarar el panorama, porque no podría volver a su familia, luego de lo que había hecho con tanto deseo y descaro… realmente ansiaba que fuera simple sexo, pero algo se había removido realmente en Yuriy, no por ese día, la realidad es que se lo había estado negando, pero en todos esos meses, a pesar de ser parte del grupo de Boris, nunca perteneció a él. Cuando estaba con ellos Kai constantemente aparecía en su mente, no comprendía las negativas rotundas de su amigo a tan solo acercarse a ellos.

Y otra verdad que tenía que aceptar, es que con nadie se sentía más tranquilo que a su lado. Compartían los gustos en música, de ver la sociedad de forma crítica a pesar de su joven edad, el carácter hosco, orgulloso, la soledad, y descubrió que Kai era un verdadero amigo con quien se podía disfrutar del silencio, y podían comprender lo que quería decir el otro con un simple cambio en la mirada, el movimiento de las cejas, los labios… la boca que adoraba desde antes de haberla besado.

-No se me permitió matricularme porque soy mayor que tú- dijo amargamente Brooklyn, Yuriy observó que el talante triste de su medio hermano era real- yo… quería estar contigo.

Se preguntó si ese particular sentimiento de calidez en su pecho, podía ser lo suficiente grande para abrazarlo. No estaba acostumbrado a las muestras sinceras de afecto, y se inquirió seriamente si de verdad Brooklyn le quería. No se movió de su sitio, Brooklyn sonrió, pero tenía los ojos tristes, los cerró, ladeando la cabeza con la más dulce y sincera de sus sonrisas. Si Brooklyn tampoco se movió es porque temía ser rechazado. La falta de comunicación era demasiado evidente, ni siquiera sus gestos sabían leerlos. Sin duda. La incertidumbre de no saber si realmente eran apreciados dolía.

Despidió a su medio hermano con un asentimiento de cabeza; después de asearse y curarse lo mejor que pudo, cuando Yuriy entró al comedor, La mayor parte de los estudiantes estaban sentados, terminando la cena. Buscó a Kai con la mirada, Boris disimuladamente también buscó lo que fuera que Yuriy tuviera tanto empeño en hallar. Yuriy lo vio deslizarse cual sombra rápida, como de costumbre, siendo el último en sentarse en la mesa más alejada del rincón, solo. Infló los pulmones, el aire excesivo lo había hecho marearse ligeramente. Tragó saliva, pero decidido, se puso en pie.

-Siéntese, joven Ivanov-Replicó Volcov irritado, desde la mesa principal. Yuriy no obedeció, pero se quedó parado en su sitio.

-¿Para que vas a comer solo, Yuriy?- se atrevió a decirle Boris, en tono muy bajo, como petición de que se quedara, estaba sentado al lado de Iván, quien regularmente se sentaba frente a Yuiriy.

-Voy allá

Boris frunció el entrecejo viéndose amenazante, dirigió la vista hacia la mesita, levantando la cabeza para intentar esquivar las innumerables cabezas de alumnos, que quitaban visibilidad hasta la primera mesa al lado de la puerta, con el fin de ver con quien iba Yuriy.

-Deje la bandeja- dijo tranquilamente Volcov- a dónde usted irá, es a su dormitorio sin cena-Por un instante Yuriy no se movió, los sonidos de los trastos, las cucharas golpeando el plato o bocas y los murmullos, cesaron, esperando a ver si el pelirrojo desafiaría a Volcov.

-Casi y hasta se escucha el parpadeo- sonrió tontamente Iván, Boris le dio el golpe en la cabeza para que se callara, el mundo volvió a tener movimiento. Yuriy dejó la bandeja, para sorpresa de sus amigos en la mesa.

-Lo siento señor- Kai desde lejos, le reprochó con la mirada el que se hubiera disculpado, pero fue peor aún… Yuriy ni siquiera le dirigió la vista cuando pasó frente a él rumbo a la salida del comedor. Kai, con el gesto serio, escarbó con el tenedor en la masa amarillenta que era alguna especie de guiso. Boris se puso en pie, aunque no lo suficiente para ser detectado por el director, Kai frunció más el seño, cerrando los ojos, no deseaba ver como la mirada verde seguía buscando en su mesa, qué es lo que causaba tanto interés en el pelirrojo…

Tenía hambre. Estaba golpeado. Castigado. Solo.

Ya habían pasado quizás diez minutos desde que lo habían mandado a su habitación sin cenar. El día se le había antojado demasiado extenso. No desayunó, porque escapó con Kai, y los huevos que habían robado de los gansos, fueron utilizados para cuestiones no gastronómicas. Tampoco comió, se había pasado el resto de la tarde paseando con Kai, después huyendo de Boris y peleando.

Mientras caminaba por la larga fila de camas de en medio, de las tres que estaban en la habitación, paró en la cama de Boris, había algo distinto al acostumbrado desorden en su pequeño espacio. Un bulto bajo la almohada. Importándole poco, la levantó, una sonrisa surcó sus labios. Lo suficiente grandes, jugosas, sintió casi como aterciopelada la cáscara de las manzanas que tenía en manos.

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo con burla, dando el mordisco a una de las tres. Raramente podían comer fruta, el delicioso sabor dulce del fruto le hizo añorar el campo nuevamente, lo dejó degradarse con la lengua, mordiendo el primer bocado lo menos posible. Yuriy estaba recostado en la cama de Boris, se sentía mal, se había desnudado en pleno bosque, con un frío que helaría los huesos, de no ser porque deseaba mucho a Kai, con nadie mas se hubiera permitido eso. Sumándose la falta de comida, había enfermado, sentía las manos hinchadas, mas por el flujo rápido de la sangre caliente que por haber peleado, sus sienes palpitaban, tenía escalofrío, y ese malestar que da en la nariz húmeda aunada a una garganta dolorida y seca. Se sentía débil. Seguramente si alguien deseara golpearlo, Yuriy ni siquiera tendría la fuerza necesaria, o más bien la voluntad, de evitarlo.

-¿Sabe bien?

Sin mirar a la persona que le había hablado, dio otro mordisco a la manzana, Kai se sentó a su lado, colocó una mano del otro lado de donde se encontraba, para inclinarse y entrar al campo visual de Yuriy.

-Tampoco comí…- los ojos rojizos, a pesar de la oscuridad, parecían brillar. Yuriy deseaba permanecer ajeno a ello, y aunque su semblante lucía frío, el golpeteo de su corazón le hizo saber que su calor corporal subiría más. Kai se acercó lentamente a la mano que sostenía la manzana, abrió la boca ladeando la cara, para dar una mordida pequeña a la manzana, el jugo recorrió la mano de Yuriy, perdiéndose la gota en la camiseta de manga larga, cuando Kai dio la primera masticación, la salivación de Yuriy se activó, como si el mismo estuviera comiendo en ese instante.

Una gota de jugo mezclada con saliva, se le derramó a Kai por la comisura de la boca, el cosquilleo en el bajo vientre de Yuriy le viajó hasta los muslos, dirigió la vista a otro lado, sin percatarse apenas, Kai limpió la manzana con el dorso de la mano. Simplemente no comprendía el enfado de Yuriy hacia él.

-"¿Cumpliste tu cometido y ya no tengo algo interesante que ofrecer?", pensó en preguntar Kai, pero cuando rudamente tomó con una sola mano, las mejillas de Yuriy, soltó otra cosa-Estas ardiendo en fiebre… y te golpearon… no pude evitar irme- se disculpó, frunció el entrecejo, sintiendo el golpe de la culpa por haberlo dejado solo… pero es que no había podido impedirlo realmente. A las seis de la tarde tuvo que partir de su lado.

Yuriy le manoteó la mano para que dejase de tocarlo.

"Eres un maldito falso asqueroso"- apretó los labios para no soltar el reclamo, cerró los ojos para evitar que el mareo se convirtiera en vértigo.

-Voy a cuidar de ti.

Yuriy frunció el entrecejo, eso había sonado como obvia orden, no era una sugerencia. Pero a pesar del tono de indiferencia con que fue dicho, lo sintió como lo más calido… sólo su padrastro, que era la persona que más le había brindado afecto, lo había dicho con tanta sinceridad en la mirada.

-"¿Qué sientes por mi, Kai?"- deseó preguntarle, a pesar de que lo veía en sus ojos, temía que fuera solo una idea suya, y no la realidad- "En que estoy pensando…los hombres no preguntan ese tipo de cosas, menos a otros hombres" Vete ya… me fastidias- soltó en vez de la pregunta, dándole la espalda.

Se exaltó cuando no sintió la ausencia, sino por el contrario, la mano pesada de Kai se posó sobre su cintura, recorriendo su cuerpo hasta el hombro.

-Kai… no soy homosexual… vete ya-Tragó saliva para no turbarse con sus palabras.

-Tampoco yo- la voz de Kai era demasiado segura para ser mentira. Yuriy cerró fuerte los ojos. Kai se recostó, acoplando su cuerpo por detrás, al del pelirrojo, apretando la cintura en el abrazo que le daba para unir más sus cuerpos- Pero de todas formas… hoy me quedo contigo- susurró Kai, Yuriy no lo apartó.

Fue la forma en que como acuerdo mudo, estaban aceptándose formalmente… si tenían que llamarlo de alguna manera. No habría momentos melosos donde se declaraban los sentimientos mutuos, todo sería tal como eran ellos, conciso, complejo y a la vez directo, en silencio. El instante era agradable… de no ser por las manos de Kai que empezaban a moverse más de la cuenta.

-Estoy enfermo…- dijo como indicación de que no deseaba hacer nada, al menos por ese día, no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa cuando, a pesar de su advertencia, Kai hundió la boca en el cuello de Yuriy, provocándole un agradable cosquilleo. A pesar de la negativa, Kai también sonrió triunfal, cuando Yuriy ladeó la cabeza para darle más espacio.

-Es… que…pienso… quitarte…la… fiebre…-entre cada palabra, anteponía la lengua en la piel, para dejar un beso húmedo hasta que llegó a la comisura de la boca, los labios calientes del pelirrojo giraron hacia él. Kai abrió mucho la boca, para atraparle los labios, y succionarlos lo suficiente fuerte para crear un vacío.

La boca estaba abierta, el muchacho de cabello en dos tonos se removió para lograr que Yuriy quedara debajo de sí, mientras ladeaba el rostro, para que el ángulo le permitiera introducir la lengua más profundamente. Sintió el jugoso músculo de Yuriy masajear el suyo, el pelirrojo absorbió la lengua de Kai dentro de su boca, apretando los labios para retenerla, cautiva, la masajeo con fuerza con su propia lengua, el de orbes rojizas gimió, restregando su cadera sobre la de Yuriy.

-No… espera…- empujándole los hombros, Yuriy apartó a Kai- Yo no quiero que…- tragó saliva, no sabía como explicar que no deseaba de nuevo sentir ese dolor tan terrible entre las piernas, aunque no negaba que fue enloquecedoramente placentero. Kai elevó la ceja, esperando a que continuara sus palabras, odiaba profundamente que lo interrumpieran cuando el estaba haciendo algo que le gustaba. Solo por que lo detenía la "_cosa"_ que le gustaba, Kai no hizo algo violento o se iba ofendido.

Yuriy movió la pierna, para que las de Kai se abrieran, elevó la rodilla, el muchacho de arriba cerró los ojos, el masaje suave que le daba la dura rodilla de Yuriy en una parte tan sensible, era demasiado agradable, elevó más una pierna, recargó los codos, quedando casi a gatas sobre el pelirrojo. Yuriy desfajó la camiseta de Kai, metiendo las manos para acariciar la piel fría, cuando iba a llegar al pecho, Kai le retiró las manos, tomándole las muñecas con una sola, las llevó sobre la cabeza pelirroja. Yuriy frunció el seño, con una sonrisa divertida, preguntándole con la mirada la actitud extraña. Kai estaba muy ocupado desatándose el cinturón con la otra mano, sorbiendo la saliva de la boca de Yuriy, y recibiendo el masaje con la rodilla, como para percatarse de la interrogación de su amante. Algo que particularmente, dejaba más divertido a Yuriy. ¡Cuánto le gustaba esa despreocupación por el mundo en general que Kai tenía!, adoraba la capacidad que tenía para perderse exclusivamente en lo que a él le interesaba… y lo que más le agradaba, era saberse en ese instante, lo que ocupaba la atención de Kai, ser su exclusivo interés.

De un solo jalón retiró el cinturón, Yuriy abrió mucho los ojos… no, simplemente no quería que se lo hiciera de nuevo… o si quería, pero no deseaba que alguien entrara y los viera en la cama de Boris, y otra vez ser objeto de burla cuando Kai desapareciera yendo quien sabe dónde.

-¿Joven Ivanov?

Yuriy safo sus manos, tomó los hombros de Kai, usando la rodilla que tenía entre las piernas de su ahora pareja, con ayuda de todas sus extremidades, lo arrojó por el aire para alejarlo de sí, Kai se quejó cuando calló al piso, Yuriy se incorporó para sentarse en la cama.

El abad elevó la ceja, apenas iba entrando y se encontraba con el pelirrojo recostado en una cama que no era suya, recargado sobre sus codos, las mejillas enrojecidas, la respiración rápida, el cabello desarreglado. Vladimir, parado en la puerta, negó con la cabeza, mirándolo con reproche, más aún al ver su cinturón desabrochado. Yuriy le siguió la vista, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando Kai lo hizo, sintió su cara arder más de vergüenza que de fiebre, aunque no lo hubieran visto con Kai, de todas formas se pensaría que su mano era la que había hecho el trabajo de ponerle en ese estado, Kai seguía en el suelo, se había recostado tranquilamente mirando hacia el techo, esperando a que Yuriy se tranquilizara.

-Tiene una llamada- Volcov miró que Yuriy estaba tan pasmado, que no se movía- en mi oficina… no existen los teléfonos portátiles, ¿Sabe?, y soy un hombre ocupado.

-Entonces por que vienes en persona por él- susurró Kai, Yuriy se exaltó poniéndose en pie, carraspeando, recuperando su gesto frío, para disimular, por fortuna parecía que Volcov no había escuchado a Kai, porque les dio la espalda caminando hacia fuera como indicación de que Yuriy le siguiera.

Yuriy tomó el teléfono, observando como Boris estaba en una esquina de la oficina de Volcov. Si bien le habían dicho que no tomaría llamadas a solas, no tenía razón de ser que además del dueño de la oficina, estuviera otro compañero… en particular ese.

-¿Yuriy?- dijo la mujer nerviosa, del otro lado del teléfono, al escuchar la respiración de quien había tomado la bocina. Sara no podía soportar más no solo la ausencia de su hijo, sino el que no supiera comprender que todo lo había hecho por él… a excepción, por supuesto, del motivo por el que había sido enviado lejos- Contéstame… sé que estas ahí, o al menos escúchame…

Lo siguiente que Sara escuchó fue el sonido del teléfono colgarse, siempre era lo mismo, la negativa de Volcov, o la respiración que le decía que Yuriy aún estaba vivo y no quería hablarle.

Apretó los ojos para cortar el recuerdo, regresando a la realidad, se vió arrinconado de forma insospechada por Volcov.

-Será mejor que no se me acer…- su voz fue ahogada ante el agarre en su mandíbula

-Modere su lenguaje, señor Ivanov. No se equivoque conmigo, no es mi intención que el joven Kusnetzov presencie exceso de violencia, por supuesto usted tampoco, pero me temo que no hay otra posibilidad de educación mas que la mano férrea, que sus padres no aplicaron.

-Usted no es nuestro padre-la voz de Boris sonó lejana, incluso movió tan poco los labios que Yuriy dudó que hubiese hablado. Soltó el rostro de Yuriy, tomándolo del brazo lo giró, levantándolo, para empujarle el torso y azotar la parte frontal, en el escritorio, Yuriy cerró los ojos, su cabeza no había caído de la mejor manera, ya eran demasiados golpes en un solo día.

-Pero me los han dejado para corregir algo que ellos echaron a perder. Entiéndalo, joven Kustetzov… los abandonaron aquí, soy lo único que realmente tienen seguro…mi educación, por tanto mi castigo.

Ambos tragaron saliva, los músculos tensos de Boris se relajaron, Yuriy dejó de forcejear, elevó la vista… abrió a sobremanera los ojos cuando miró que Kai también estaba en la habitación, en la esquina contraria frente a él. Debió de haber entrado cuando le dio la espalda a la puerta y tomó el teléfono.

-"Es tan fácil lidiar con ellos… manejar su diminuta mente y derrotar su resistencia dominando su autoestima"-pensó el abad- Déme aquel bastón que adorna la pared-Boris titubeó el primer paso, los siguientes los dio con seguridad. El bastón estaba colgado horizontalmente sobre Kai, en una repisa, junto con una pequeña urna que parecía ser oriental; el de cabello en dos tonos no se movió ni medio centímetro para impedirlo, solo veía tristemente al pelirrojo, Boris se paró al lado de Kai sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, bajó el bastón entregándolo a Volcov.

Yuriy cerró los puños, jamás le había golpeado un adulto ajeno a su madre-Ese fue la advertencia-Había sido en la cadera. Kai giró la vista para no ver lo que seguía. Volcov terminó de quitar el cinturón de Yuriy, bajando el pantalón, observó el delgado pero bien formado trasero del muchacho-los siguientes le dolerán en serio.

Yuriy no opuso resistencia, su mente estaba perdida en el hecho real, de que a sus casi dieciséis, sus padres lo habían abandonado a la voluntad de otro sujeto, porque no desearon educarlo ellos mismos, porque deseaban de alguna forma que desapareciera de sus vidas dejándolo en manos de otro. Y él ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, más que respetar las supuestas reglas, dejarse inmerso en ellas, sin importar las consecuencias, porque la persona que ahora sabía, amaba, no le correspondía, pues miraba sin moverse como le maltrataban, y su supuesto amigo, se dedicaba a ayudar al abad a castigarlo para no ser castigado

Decidió que arriesgarse a romper las reglas significaba tener nuevamente tanto dolor como el que estaba sufriendo en ese momento, ante los golpes constantes del bastón, que enrojecían, amorataban… rompían la sensible piel, y sus uñas que le hacían daño al clavarse en las palmas para soportar la decadencia de su ser, el dolor. Lo soltó, Yuriy con los ojos acuosos, pero sin emitir una sola lágrima de dolor o gemido, se dejó caer de costado en el suelo, deseando retorcerse, se limitó a ponerse en una posición fetal mientras subía sus pantalones, temblando de ansiedad para controlar su respiración y no le vieran tan debilitado. Volcov acomodó el bastó, a su lado, Kai cerró los ojos con el seño fruncido, sus puños apretados era lo único que demostraba su frustración bien reprimida.

-Señor Ivanov, ha salvado al joven Kusnetzov al acaparar mi fuerza y atención en usted… es un buen amigo-el semblante frío del hombre fue sustituido por una ligera sonrisa-espero que halla aprendido lo importante que es la disciplina… y no pelear como perros en mi escuela, retírense a sus camas.

Yuriy se recargó en las palmas de sus manos, levantándose con dificultad. Boris notó como se filtraba la sangre a través del pantalón blanco, salió de la habitación, esperándolo afuera, Yuriy agitó el brazo que intentó sostener Boris para ayudarle a caminar

-Déjame ayudarte

-¿Aún más?...aléjate de mi

-Yuriy… ¿No comprendes que tuve que hacerlo para protegerte? No sabes de lo que es capaz ¿Qué no sabes que se dice que ahogo al estudiante de la piscina por desobedecerlo?

-Claro… sabías de antemano que el bastardo nos llamaría, por eso no peleaste conmigo… para que me castigara a mí

-Imbécil… Yo ni siquiera sé desde donde vio

Boris no tenía idea de por qué tenía la necesidad de disculparse por algo que realmente no había hecho, otro estudiante que había visto todo fue con la historia a Volcov, Boris fue llamado como deponente del castigo.

-Tienes razón… no eres tan inteligente para planear algo así

-Oh… pero seguramente tú lo eres como para ofrecer tu trasero para que lo penetre en vez de que lo golpee… ¿o no, pequeña ramera?

Caminaban lento, Yuriy inútilmente simulaba normalidad al caminar, pero le era sumamente difícil, y su mirada pendenciera había desaparecido, ni siquiera contestó la agresión verbal de Boris como acostumbraba.

-"¿Dónde quedó el ímpetu de ese tipo?"-pensó Boris-"sus hermosos ojos azules, de alguna manera, han dejado de centellear con las simples palabras de Volcov… ¿o será algo mas?- recordando sus propias palabras, se golpeo la frente, efectivamente había pensado que los ojos de ese muchacho eran hermosos… algo no andaba bien, comenzaba a sentirse enfermo, porque no hallaba otro nombre a la sensación que Yuriy le provocaba-"Por mi que se vaya al demonio…que me importa lo que le pase, es su culo, es su vida, si los quiere destrozados no me interesa".

Se recostó boca abajo, debió de haber pasado mucho tiempo inconciente, inclusive la sangre en su cabeza había parado, formando una leve costra que palpó en el nacimiento de su mata de cabellos rojizos.

-Les odio -apretó la cara en contra de la almohada, sintiendo el claro nudo en su garganta. Soportaría el dolor, el sentimiento de decepción, la humillación, tanto actuales como futuras, sin una sola lágrima, porque los muchachos no lloran- les odio tanto-Su pantalón fue levemente bajado, giró la cabeza con pereza, no tenía deseos de luchar como lo había hecho días anteriores. Bajo el lema "que me pase lo que tenga que suceder" no opuso resistencia.

-Kai…-el nombrado rozó los labios de Yuriy con las yemas de los dedos, para que callara, si lo reconoció fue por la clara silueta en la oscuridad, apenas alumbrada por la luz del baño eternamente encendido, y los ojos de pupilas rojizas que perpetuamente parecían abrazados por llamas. Dejó un recipiente con agua al lado de Yuriy, y colocó un pedazo de tela en su mano, retiró levemente la ropa interior, colocando otro paño humedecido sobre la piel herida. Yuriy se retorció, gimiendo levemente de dolor. El otro paño lo puso en la frente que ardía en fiebre.

-Sé que molesta, pero ayudara después a desinflamar y quizás baje la fiebre-dijo Kai, con su voz queda y profunda

Hablaba, juzgó Yuriy, como si lo hubiera pasado por experiencia propia, las comisuras de los labios del pelirrojo bajaron levemente, en un gesto de tristeza, de corazón deseaba equivocarse y Kai no hubiese tenido una vida como la suya. Cerró los ojos, estirando la mano para tocar la de Kai, fue inútil, cuando abrió los ojos, Kai se había ido, y todos los demás chicos del dormitorio entraban.

-Ese infeliz me abandona también…los odio a todos…a todos…-susurró innumerables veces, cerró los ojos, cambiando con dificultad el paño, sintió mareo, quizás por el golpe no atendido en la cabeza. Tenía frío.

Alcanzó a removerse, para taparse con la delgada sábana, si él mismo había aceptado dejarse humillar por Vladimir Volcov para que este episodio no se repitiera, jamás mostraría esa debilidad a alguien más. Inevitablemente sólo alguien que en fuera de sus posibilidades juveniles, era superior a él, sería capaz de abusar de su condición.

Hay momentos en la vida, en que un solo episodio de nuestra existencia, puede romper el delgado saco de huesos y sangre que somos. La aguja había rasgado la tela, y Yuriy se desmoronaba, sin percatarse que en ese instante, algo en su interior había revolucionado por completo.


	8. Entre los dos

o.oU... Yo otra vez, gracias por seguir esta historia bizarra. Como sea... aviso, este capiitulo es 100 lemon prácticamente XD... veran cosas raras, es que este capitulo fue hecho con especial atencion en los gustos de Zhena Hik, asi que jodanla a ella si no les gusta nOn... ehhh Boris K. no iba a tener el papel que cubrira aqui XD pero era una fantasia de Zhena, asi que... espero se diviertan como yo (que soy bien pervertida) me diverti escribiendolo, y que no les sea tan pesado de leer como fue para mi X.x

* * *

**8. Entre los dos**

-Vaya… hasta que despierta.

Yuriy frunció el entrecejo, Volcov lucía mucho más alto todavía, porque Yuriy estaba aún acostado, mientras el de por sí alto hombre, estaba en pie, con las manos tras la espalda, sin siquiera bajar la cabeza, solo los ojos dirigía hacia el pelirrojo. Yuriy intentó preguntar qué pasaba, pero apenas si pudo abrir la boca, le dolía la emisión de sonido desde la garganta, así que a media palabra terminó callándose. Al fin despertando por completo, se arrepintió de haber regresado a la realidad, sintió las manos como globos, la cabeza a punto de estallarle, los sonidos más leves alrededor le taladraban, sus ojos parecían que estallarían en cualquier instante de tan hinchados que les sentía, los cerró, el mareo lo invadió, movió negativamente la cabeza, gimiendo levemente, estaba débil… enfermo.

-Nos había asustado joven Ivanov- Yuriy sintió hundirse el cómodo colchón al lado izquierdo, donde se sentó Volcov- estuvo durmiendo por tres días, solo se despertaba muy pocas ocasiones… ¿lo recuerda?

Yuriy abrió los ojos mirando el techo al que, por cierto, pensó que debido a su delirio actual estaba muy bien pintado a diferencia de lo estropeado que normalmente le observaba. El ni siquiera recordaba más allá de la noche en que Volcov le golpeo, movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No es anormal, tranquilícese- Volcov le acarició la mejilla con sus manos callosas y grandes, Yuriy tembló porque el escalofrío del cierto temor que el hombre le provocaba se sumó al de la fiebre- no me temas…- se inclinó hacia el, rozando los delicados labios del joven con los suyos, debido a lo afónico por la enfermedad, Yuriy solo lanzó un pequeño gemido de protesta cuando abrió la boca para supuestamente gritar duro, momento aprovechado por el hombre para meter la lengua. Yuriy subió las manos para intentar alejarlo, pero estaba muy débil. Por sí mismo el hombre se alejo, relamiéndose los labios- No es mi intención asustarlo, joven Ivanov… solo era por simple curiosidad- sonrió, Yuriy no supo como interpretarlo, quiso levantarse, pero el mareo le obligó a recostarse otra vez.

De golpe vinieron los tres días perdidos, era verdad que ese tiempo estuvo dormido, pero cuando despertaba sediento, una áspera mano le tomaba la cabeza, dándole en pequeños sorbos agua, cuando no podía beber del vaso, recordaba que un paño húmedo le mojaba sus labios, cepillaron su cabello, le dieron trozos pequeños de comida en la boca, entre otras muchas atenciones que jamás recibía y rememoró que incluso, una música que le tranquilizaba se escuchaba al fondo. Solo había una persona que tenía un tocadiscos en todo el internado. Parpadeó varias veces cuando escuchó que se cerró la puerta demasiado cerca de sí… ese no era el enorme dormitorio del grupo, sino una habitación modesta, pero para una sola persona. Yuriy tragó saliva con esfuerzo, todos esos días no estuvo ni en el dormitorio, o en la enfermería, sino en la habitación de Volcov.

Se obligó a colocarse de lado, metió la mano en su prenda de ropa interior, palpando sus nalgas…las pequeñas heridas que le hizo con el bastón ya no eran mas que costras, se tranquilizó, si no habían sido abiertas, es que no había hecho ningún esfuerzo… y no lo habían hecho mientras estuvo inconciente. Llevando la mano hasta la línea que separaba ambas, se mordió el labio, intentó serenarse, porque sabía que si su corazón latía más rápido, le elevaría la fiebre que de por sí ya tenía. Tener la mano en ese lugar le hacía tener un nombre en la cabeza, y no deseaba que en estos instantes que su temperatura debía bajar en vez de subir más, la imagen de Kai en su mente lo excitara.

-¿Te diviertes tu solo?...-terminó de entrar, cerrando silencioso la puerta- Podría auxiliarte

Yuriy se exaltó sacando la mano, exactamente la persona que no debería estar ahí, le miraba con una sonrisa burlona en la boca.

-Vete- soltó fríamente, sintiendo sus mejillas muy calientes, Kai rodeó la cama para ver de frente a Yuriy, que le había dado la espalda. Sus labios estaban aún más sonrosados, los pómulos estaban enrojecidos, resaltando del resto de su muy pálida piel, los ojos mas acuosos de lo común, y esa lengua que constantemente remojaba esos secos labios, le daban un tinte tan extravagante, que Kai no pudo menos que sonreír al notar lo sensual que podía ser incluso enfermo.

-Tenemos que agradecerte… el que Volcov te haya cuidado, le hizo sentirse útil

Yuriy elevó una ceja sin entender a que se refería, Kai levantó la cobija recostándose a su lado-Estas muy caliente- Kai sonrió con doble sentido, igual que sus palabras

-Si te descubre…

-No en mucho tiempo, fue a terminar de preparar la función

Yuriy volvió a arrugar el ceño por no comprender, Kai estiró el cuello para besarle entre las cejas, que al instante dejaron de fruncirse. Eso había sido un gesto demasiado tierno para alguien como Kai, Yuriy no supo si sentirse halagado o avergonzado, se acurrucó para recargarle la frente en el pecho, una sonrisa se dibujó en la boca del muchacho con cabello en dos tonos, entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Yuriy.

-El cuidarte le puso de buenas… cuando ese tipo se siente muy útil, se pone raramente feliz… Hasta da miedo el desgraciado- Susurraba Kai, sintió como entre sus brazos Yuriy se agitaba por la risa- te invitare al cine gracias a él.

Yuriy elevó la vista, parpadeando un par de veces muy rápido, confundido, entreabrió los labios sin saber que decir, Kai se mordió el labio, para evitar lanzársele encima ante esa especie de actitud desenfadada y sumisa que adquirió Yuriy estando enfermo. Sano, nunca se acercaría para que lo abrazara de aquella manera buscando protección… o lo vería con ese gesto inocente de mirada tan pura, con el seño sin estar eternamente fruncido. Parecía que se le había olvidado el enojo de unos días antes.

-Voy a hacértelo, aquí y ahora- le susurró Kai al oído, conociendo a Yuriy, sabía que le pegaría, por eso no se quejó del puñetazo en las costillas

-¿Aquí?- Pareció dudar Yuriy, para sorpresa de Kai, que simplemente se esperaba una negación rotunda- Pero es la cama de Volcov- dijo con la voz ronca el pelirrojo, escucharle así encendió la última mecha de razón que le quedaba al de irises rojizos, que al instante se puso sobre Yuriy, para humedecerle la boca entre la suya, comenzando a sorber su saliva, se separó para verlo a los ojos, después de todo, no quería hacerle mal, y él estaba enfermo.

-En la escuela Volcov es como el equivalente a nuestros padres- dijo con duda en la voz, para ver si Yuriy era tan rebelde como imaginaba.

Esas palabras era lo que necesitaba escuchar. Cuando estaba en casa se preguntaba que se sentía hacer algo "sucio" en la cama de las personas que representaban la autoridad de su vida, y si algo podía más en Yuriy darle fuerza de donde no la tenía, era la rebeldía generada del rencor.

Kai abrió mucho los ojos cuando el supuestamente débil Yuriy, le estrelló las manos en la luna de la cama de madera, y sentía el ya despierto miembro del pelirrojo restregándose sobre el suyo… ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que Yuriy se había volteado y cambiaron posiciones, ladeó la cabeza para liberar sus labios.

-Yo arriba – ordenó Yuriy. Kai sonrió de medio lado, ya vería como convencerlo de lo contrario.

-Esta… vez… no… habrá… huevos- dijo Kai con una sonrisa de medio lado, y besando entre cada palabra los labios de su amante, Yuriy acarició con la punta de la nariz la de Kai, llevándola a lo largo de la barbilla hasta la mejilla, dándole tiernos besos en ella y los ojos.

Sus manos bajaron a lo largo de los brazos de Kai, que permanecía inmóvil para disfrutar, le sacó la camiseta del pantalón, pero no tocó la piel, siguió hasta la cadera, las caricias tiernas se transformaron en un masaje lujurioso en los muslos, deslizó la mano hasta la entrepierna de Kai, que no tardó en darle el espacio al abrirlas.

-Pero si hay casi media docena- Soltó una risilla, tan ronca como su voz

-Bravo pequeño… ya sabes que dos mas dos… son cuatro- Continuó Kai la broma, contando los de ambos, ahora también el friccionaba a Yuriy, mientras le hablaba con la voz que se entrecortaba ante el masaje en sus testículos, le enrolló una pierna en la cadera para apresarlo, impulsándose cambió de nuevo de posición, Yuriy apoyó la espalda en la cama, para elevar la cadera y frotarse contra Kai.

El beso apasionado, la lengua que se metía requiriéndole atención, restregándose en los dientes, en la otra lengua, que combatía y ganaba poco terreno a comparación de la de ese muchacho que tanto le gustaba, Kai lo asfixiaba… y le encantaba. Para no separarse para tomar aire, intentaba tomarlo por la nariz, pero la enfermedad se la había tapado, comenzaba a sentir dolor en la zona nasal, tomó el cabello de dos tonos para alejarlo, tomando aire a bocanadas, Kai se haló hacia enfrente, para besarle el cuello, mientras con sus manos de un jalón, le abrió los botones del pijama.

Con besos húmedos bajó hasta el pecho, Yuriy apretó el agarré del cabello. Kai se quejó, pero sus labios fueron atrapados otra vez, Yuriy se volteó para quedar arriba otra vez, desabrochó solo los tres primeros botones, se sentó a horcajadas en Kai, que para no separar el beso se sentó también, aprovechando para agarrarle las nalgas. Yuriy tomó la base de la camiseta, sacándola sin terminar de desabrochar, Kai levantó las manos, cerrando los ojos, Yuriy le recorrió el torso con una sola caricia de manos extendidas, quitándole el cinturón con las manos torpes, Kai lanzó una risilla mirándolo tan ansioso, recargó una mano en la almohada, dejándolo hacer, la otra la subió hasta la mejilla, acariciándosela con el pulgar. Yuriy recargó la mano, Kai tenía esa facultad para enternecerlo a la vez que lo excitaba. Más tranquilo, sus dedos respondieron para desabotonarle y bajar el cierre de forma correcta.

-Ya me había asustado… por un momento pensé que tendría un accidente cuando me bajaras el cierre- dijo Kai en confidencia al oído, Yuriy palmeó la espalda que abrazaba, Kai le besó el cuello, acariciándole los costados, a la vez que jalaba la camisa para derraparla-Quítatelo- le ordenó con la voz tranquila, Yuriy frunció el seño.

-Hazlo tú si quieres- renegó, Kai sonrió ligeramente, hasta para eso tenía que ser rebelde

-Luego te quejas

Yuriy desvió la vista, no sabía como comportarse con él. Kai le tomó las caderas, para hacer que solo quedara de rodillas, sin sentarse, el pecho le quedó a la altura de su cara, el pelirrojo le recargó las manos en los hombros acariciándolos, Kai sacó la lengua, dejando una línea de saliva desde el centro hasta la tetilla izquierda, que lamió y succiono con paciencia, mientras bajaba el pantalón hasta las rodillas, Yuriy cerró los ojos, cooperando levantando las rodillas de forma consecutiva para no dejar la posición, que le ayudaba a acariciarle el pecho y la espalda de Kai, le tomó el sedoso cabello, para entrelazar sus dedos, mirando casi con adoración el tono más oscuro de la nuca, que apretó contra su cuerpo para que los labios se impregnaran en su pecho, Kai le mordió ligeramente, dejando derrapar la tetilla, Yuriy lanzó un gemido sonoro.

Cuando Kai elevó la vista, vio a Yuriy con los ojos cerrados, la respiración agitada, un grueso mechón rojo se movía al ritmo de la respiración golpeándole la cara, los labios entreabiertos.

-Házmelo…

Kai sintió temblar su propio labio inferior por la petición de su pareja, sonrió triunfante después. Llevó un par de dedos a esa boca entreabierta, Yuriy la abrió mas, para meter los dedos cuanto pudiera, esta vez el que gimió al verlo fue Kai, los sacaba y metía constantemente, el de ojos rojizos sintió un claro hormigueo en el pene, haciéndose notorio en el bulto que se formó bajo la ropa interior, del pantalón abierto. Llevó los dedos ensalivados a las nalgas de Yuriy, abrió más las piernas, sin dejar de estar hincado en la cama y recargado en Kai.

-Es… despacio- se mordió el labio para no quejarse, cuando Kai metió el segundo dedo, realmente interesado en verle los gestos, los irises rojizos se quedaron fijos en aquel rostro, con los labios apretados. La otra mano, para consuelo, le tomó el miembro, masajeándolo en movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, Yuriy se inclinó para bajar la mano hasta el miembro de Kai, bajando la ropa interior, tomándolo del extremo, con el pulgar le acaricio la cabeza del pene, Kai gimoteó una vez atrapando los labios de Yuriy, que lanzaba varios consecutivos.

El pelirrojo respiró profundamente por la boca, empujó hacia atrás a Kai, que incluso parpadeó varias veces por el golpe en la cabeza contra la cama, y seguramente hubiera reclamado si no fuera porque Yuriy le tomó demasiado fuerte el miembro

-Esto encaja aquí- dijo Yuriy, se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar, Kai no tuvo la buena suerte de prepararse para lo que seguía, lanzando un grito de dolor al sentir la piel de su miembro jalarse al haber entrado de una sola vez en él. Yuriy respiró muy agitado, cuando Kai se recuperó se sentó para golpearle el hombro con el puño, Yuriy le regresó el golpe en el pecho, ambos controlaron su respiración, se sonrieron, Kai negó con la cabeza, tomándole los hombros, le acercó para abrazarse, Yuriy le recargó la cabeza en el hombro, esperando a que pasara un poco el dolor, comenzó a moverse tranquilamente.

Kai separó el abrazo, para tomarle la cadera, para imponer el ritmo de la acción, Yuriy cerró los ojos, sintiendo la palpitación de su corazón, al elevarse su presión, en los oídos, casi y hasta podía escucharlo. Kai aceleró las embestidas, apretando las mandíbulas para que sus gemidos no fueran tan sonoros como los de Yuriy, quien abrazó nuevamente la espalda de Kai, haciendo que su propio miembro quedara entre ambos cuerpos, y se friccionara con cada vaivén.

-Estoy…oh… mojado por tu culpa- Kai sonrió de medio lado, después del sonoro grito placentero de Yuriy, unió sus frentes, sin salir de Kai, bajó las yemas de los dedos a lo largo del pecho, hasta el abdomen que mojó con sudor y semen, palpando la pegajoso mezcla

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Kai, detuvo la mano en el aire cuando Yuriy iba a embarrarle la cara

-Oh vamos… no seas niña- la voz de Yuriy, al parecer, con el grito había dejado de ser rasposa, dándose cuenta se tocó la garganta, Kai se la besó, dándole un ligero mordisco

-¿Es que tu no piensas salir nunca de ahí?- Regañó graciosamente Kai a su pene, Yuriy se carcajeo, negando con la cabeza

-No, ya es mío- Kai elevó la ceja ante las palabras que Yuriy dijo tan serio, pero el pelirrojo no pudo contener mucho la risa, además comenzaba a ser molesto, hizo un gracioso gesto de dolor cuando lo sacó, se recostaron de lado para mirarse.

-Oye… ¿de verdad sabe a mantequilla echada a perder?

Esta vez fue Kai el que se carcajeo

-Después te dejaré que la pruebes directamente de "tu" nueva adquisición

Yuriy frunció la nariz, dándole un mordisco en el hombro

-Hey… calma lobezno- le alejó la cabeza jalándole el cabello, Yuriy odiaba los sobrenombres, pero viniendo de Kai, luego de meditarlo decidió perdonárselo.

-¿Entonces me invitaras al cine?- Recordó Yuriy, Kai asintió con la cabeza

-Ya hasta se me había olvidado, me gustó más esta función… ¿repetimos la escena?

-No… ¡estate quieto!-Yuriy estaba realmente divertido, y debía de aceptarlo, excitado, pero el imaginar que Volcov los hallara le aterraba

-Hey…- le detuvo las manos para llamar su atención- ¿Ya viste como si quedaste arriba?- se burló Kai, recordándole la posición, Yuriy estuvo a horcajadas sobre Kai.

-¡Pero yo quería de la otra manera!- se emberrinchó, también divertido, Yuriy.

La manija de la puerta giró, Yuriy se preguntó si el corazón podía pararse de repente, Kai se dejó derrapar por el colchón hasta el suelo, acostándose bajo la cama, jalando la ropa de ambos, Yuriy sutilmente dejó que las cobijas se arrastraran del lado hacia donde desde la puerta pudiese verse Kai.

-Oh… tú, por un momento pensé que alguien interesante entraría

-¿Cómo tu mamá?

Yuriy iba a levantarse a romperle la boca a Boris, pero recordó que estaba desnudo.

-¿Sabes? Según Volcov estabas agonizando, yo te veo muy saludable… hasta sudadito y…- se acercó en tres pasos muy largos, quitándole las cobijas, Yuriy se sentó, cubriéndose el sexo con una almohada, Boris se carcajeó- ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Ivanov?

-Que demonios te importa… ¿Qué quieres?- se regañó mentalmente, en vez de preguntar debió exigir que saliera.

-Me dijeron el estúpido de Yuriy se esta muriendo´ y vine a ver si era cierto- dijo despreocupadamente con una sonrisa burlona- además te traje comida- le arrojó a la cama la manzana que Yuriy y Kai habían mordido, en la cama de Boris, tres noches atrás, estaba ennegrecida debido a la oxidación- Ahora comprendo porqué Volcov estaba tan contento contigo- comprimió las mandíbulas, hablando con los dientes apretados- de verdad no sabía que SI fueras una putita barata que se vende a cambio de concesiones

Yuriy le lanzó un puñetazo, Boris no lo vio ni siquiera venir, pero alcanzó a poner un pie detrás para no caer al suelo, ni siquiera había sido dado con la fuerza que comúnmente poseía Yuriy; con el impulso que tenía desde atrás, le regresó el puñetazo, Yuriy calló en la cama, al borde de la inconciencia, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza, el exceso de ejercicio físico al tener relaciones con Kai le había elevado la temperatura, ese puñetazo no le hubiera hecho efecto en otras circunstancias, pero por el momento, vio primero todo blanco, después borroso, no podía siquiera levantarse.

-Bueno… seamos sinceros- Boris tuvo que tragar saliva y respirar profundo para no venirse en el mismo instante en que Yuriy se llevó la mano a la cara, estirando su delgado y perfecto cuerpo en toda la cama- ya que tu pagas las concesiones- se desabrochó el cinturón y sacó su camiseta- los muchachos te hubieran hecho puré si no hubiera detenido a Sergei de noquearte- se subió en la cama, poniendo las manos a los lados de Yuriy.

Se sentía como fuera de la realidad, parpadeó varias veces, una mancha extensa que poco a poco su mente tradujo que era un rostro borroso, se puso frente a él, uniendo sus bocas. El sabor, la forma irritante en que peleaban el dominio del beso, la lengua que en vez de pedir cooperación, exigía atención.

-No…- Yuriy separó a Boris interponiendo firmemente sus brazos, pero estaba en clara desventaja

-Suplícame que te deje… y tal vez te atraviese el culo menos fuerte- Sonrió con malicia, intentando besarlo nuevamente, manoseando cuanto estaba a su alcance, Yuriy se removió, hasta que logró salir de debajo de ese cuerpo mucho mas grande y musculoso que el suyo, se puso de lado para alejarse

-"Demonios…que error"- pensó horrorizado, cuando Boris le aferró la cintura acercándole la cadera a la fuerza, Yuriy se agarró del borde de la cama para seguir jalándose lejos, asomó la cabeza por fin fuera de la cama, Kai, tranquilamente, estaba acostado viendo hacia el techo con las manos como almohada, cuando entro a su campo visual la cabeza de Yuriy, le sonrió tranquilo, el pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo cuando Kai iba a levantarse.

-No necesito tu ayuda- rezongó, Kai se recostó de nuevo.

Fue demasiado rápido todo. Boris volteó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver si la puerta no se había abierto y por eso Yuriy lo había dicho, el estaba muy ocupado luchando con el forcejeo de Yuriy para poner atención a otra cosa, Kai elevó los hombros para restarle importancia, no pensaba levantarse de todas formas, solo se acomodó, sabía que Yuriy era muy orgulloso como hombre para que llegara su "príncipe azul" a salvarlo, se limitó a pasarle simplemente la camisa del pijama de Yuriy, se lo arrebató de la mano.

Cuando Boris volteó, se encontró con el codo de Yuriy en su nariz, el golpe hizo que cerrara los ojos y cayera boca arriba en la cama, se llevo las manos a la nariz por inercia, Yuriy se giró rápidamente, atrapándole la cabeza con la camisa se la enrolló, Boris intentó tomarle las manos para evitarlo, pero el dolor y la falta de visión se lo impidieron, Yuriy se sentó sobre él, asestando puñetazos, Boris se cubrió la cabeza cruzando los brazos sobre ella, aprovechando que no tenía más defensa, Yuriy comenzó a golpearlo duramente en el abdomen, costillas y boca del estómago.

Kai se sentó, su cabeza se asomaba a la cama, mirando con indiferencia la escena, bostezó, cuando Boris alcanzó a darle un puñetazo a Yuriy y se incorporó, si el pelirrojo no se había caído de la cama fue porque se aferró al cuerpo de Boris, Yuriy le dio un cabezazo, luego un duro puñetazo entre las piernas, haciendo que volviera a caer acostado con las manos en la cara tapada, y el sexo, Kai hizo un falso gesto de dolor en la cara; el pelirrojo de un jalón acabó de quitarle el cinturón a Boris, Kai frunció el seño esquivando el cinturonzazo que estuvo a punto de recibir, Yuriy le amarró las manos al de cabello grisáceo, llevándolas a la cabecera de madera, que estaba hecha de maderas redondas verticales, en donde pasó el cinturón para mantenerlo preso. Aunque Boris forcejeó no logró evitarlo, Yuriy se carcajeó de su triunfo, al ponerse en pie y ver lo que había logrado

-Voy a matarte Ivanov… te haré pedazos-bramaba Boris intentando zafarse.

-Que triste debe ser que seas fuerte- se limpió la sangre de la boca- pero que yo sea más listo y ágil- sintió que el mareo no tardaría en dejarlo en el piso, más aún cuando la pierna de Boris le golpeó un costado, Kai se hizo a un lado para no ser aplastado por Yuriy, que se estrelló con la pared, el irises rojizos se puso en pie.

-Me la pagarás imbécil… - Yuriy se levantó, Boris pataleaba al aire al no saber desde donde le llegaría, estaba demasiado irritado de haber caído de esa forma, como para tener la cabeza fría y esperar a dar una buena patada. Yuriy tomó los pantalones de Kai y el suyo, Kai elevó la ceja en protesta, sin pudor por su desnudez estaba erguido y con los brazos cruzados, seguía viendo la escena. Yuriy esperó a que una de las piernas bajara, la atrapó, se dio vuelta pasándola bajo su brazo, el otro pie le pegaba en la espalda, pero soportó, amarrándole el pie con una de las piernas del pantalón, se levantó, para jalarlo y amarrar el otro extremo en la pata de la cama.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?... Suéltame idiota- la otra pierna sufrió el mismo proceso, pero felizmente para Yuriy no había otra pierna que pateara su espalda ya adolorida. Puso las manos en la cadera, viendo al otro amarrado de forma triunfal, respiraba muy agitado, la cabeza le dolía mucho, pero Yuriy estaba dispuesto a no demostrar debilidad ni porque estuviera enfermo. Kai, desde el otro lado de la cama, no pudo evitar carcajearse. El bravucón golpeador al que todos temían, se revolcaba con coraje en la cama, y Yuriy, sin pudor alguno, en plena desnudez había actuado y ganado. Yuriy se sorprendió de que Boris no hubiera ladrado algún improperio ante la risa de Kai… quien por cierto, lo miraba de forma enigmática, rodeó la cama para colocarse tras Yuriy, abrazando su cintura para ambos ver a Boris.

-¿No dijiste que querías estar arriba?- le susurró al oído, Yuriy dio un pequeño salto en su lugar por la sorpresa, quitando lentamente las manos de la cadera para tocar las de Kai que le enrollaban la cintura, giró la cabeza mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, Kai sonreía de esa forma seductora en que lo derretía- Será mejor que lo hagas ahora… porque no te dejaré hacerlo otra vez- siguió diciéndole muy, muy bajito.

-¿Estas seguro?-dijo fuerte Yuriy

-¿Con quien hablas Ivanov?… no me importa que sea la ramera de tu madre o tu amigo imaginario con la suya… suéltame estúpido

Tanto Yuriy como Kai entrecerraron los ojos

-No será tan bueno como debería… lo haré sufrir… y mucho- Kai asintió ante las palabras de Yuriy. Boris se tensó, redoblando su esfuerzo por zafar al menos sus manos. Se acercó a la cama desde abajo, poniéndose a cuatro pies, verlo gatear sobre aquel supuesto hombre fuerte, encendió a Kai, sonrió de medio lado, fue por su camisa, a la que le mordió la costura de la manga, jalándola para romperla.

-¿Qué?... Basta de bromas Ivanov… suéltame- su voz sonaba, a pesar de los gritos, baja por la camisa que le cubría todavía la cabeza.

-Suplícame que te deje… y tal vez te atraviese el culo menos fuerte- le dijo Yuriy, imitando incluso el tono de voz de Boris, regresando su burla- que triste, el cazador cazado.

Kai miró que realmente el esfuerzo de Boris no había sido inútil, le apretó más el cinturón que se estaba soltando, Boris se tensó, quedándose muy quieto, Yuriy se supone, estaba en ese instante levantándole la camisa para besarle el abdomen.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Preguntó con voz segura, pero en el interior tenia miedo… la verdad era que, más que asustado, estaba como nunca excitado- "Soy un enfermo"-pensó estremecido.

-Mi amigo imaginario- sonrió Yuriy con burla, ascendiendo con las manos por el torso, liberándole el pecho, cuyos pezones comenzó a lamer, Boris apretó la boca.

Kai sonrió de medio lado, se puso su camiseta, cerrándole los botones, era lo suficiente larga para cubrir hasta los muslos; sin dejar de succionar la tetilla, Yuriy lo miraba, se le antojó erótica la escena de Kai sin nada más que la camisa, que además, estaba rota de una manga, era el justo tinte sensual y rebelde que hacía la eterna personalidad de Kai. El de irises rojizos se puso la manga que rompió entre los dientes, arrodillándose cerca de Boris, le desenredó la cabeza, tapándole al instante los ojos con la manga. Boris gimió cuando Kai le atrapó los labios en un beso demandante a la vez que Yuriy le mordía la tetilla.

Yuriy se recargó en la cama, mientras su boca subía por el cuello, algo rodó hasta chocar con su mano, era la manzana. Bastó el instante en que Yuriy se distrajo, y Kai miró a ver porqué había parado, para que Boris recuperase un poquito de cordura.

-Esto no esta bien, suéltame- En medio de las piernas de Boris que no lograban cerrarse, Yuriy suspiró fastidiado, Kai le tapó la boca rudamente, estaba gritando cada vez mas fuerte.

-Quítala- pidió Yuriy a Kai, sonriendo malicioso, sus pupilas se empequeñecieron, su semblante se hizo casi demoníaco, Boris abrió la boca para gritar más fuerte, Yuriy le metió la manzana en la boca, carcajeándose después… Boris, de pronto se imaginó a Yuriy vendiendo sus órganos en el mercado negro, y por primera vez en muchos años, sintió el deseo, si no de llorar, si de gritar por auxilio.

-"Debo estar enfermo… ya estoy alucinando"- dijo al no escuchar mas que la respiración agitada de Yuriy en la habitación luego de un largo silencio. Kai había ido hasta su novio, tomándole la nuca lo besó fervorosamente, por esa razón Boris había permanecido unos minutos, tranquilo. Yuriy se inclinó sobre Boris, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo en él, los músculos de la espalda del más alto se destensaron, cuando Yuriy los acaricio suavemente.

-"Maldición es en serio va violarme…pero Yuriy esta haciendo un trabajo excelente con mi cuello y… ¡no! Esta por lastimarte idiota reacciona… ¡ah! Que bien succiona mis tetillas…- Yuriy bajó el pantalón, sin despegar ni un solo segundo su boca del cuerpo que, sorprendentemente, le estaba gustando saborear-"esta lamiendo mis muslos que rico y… carajo qué estoy diciendo"… ¡uhmmm!- Boris nuevamente comenzó a removerse, pero cuando peligrosamente un par de dedos se acercaron en medio de sus nalgas, se quedó quieto como nunca en su vida. Negó con la cabeza innumerables veces, Yuriy pasó la lengua por su labio superior, demasiado excitado por lo apretadas que había puesto la musculatura de las nalgas para intentar evitarlo.

-Dolerá más… en serio, si aprietas- aconsejó burlón Yuriy, Kai puso el dorso de su mano en la boca para reírse mudo, Yuriy se dedicó a lamer las tetillas de Boris, introduciendo el primer dedo, haciendo movimientos circulares, sintió la respiración rápida de Boris, besó su pecho para tranquilizarlo, hubiera usado la otra mano de no ser porque la tenía como soporte para poder estar a gatas, y permitir que Kai se diera gusto humedeciéndole con la lengua el trasero, y acariciándole las largas piernas.

- "Ah pero que bien se siente maldita sea…no puede ser que me este gustando… maldito Yuriy, que bien lo hace…lo voy a matar…ah metió otro… torturarlo muy lento… que rico se siente, maldición… lo haré pedazos por esto…"

-Tienes cara de putita-dijo Yuriy entre risas, sentándose en sus propios talones acercó más su cadera a la de Boris, el pelirrojo combatió la última resistencia del de ojos verdes mientras se removía para impedir que lo penetraran.

Fue ya inevitable, el cinturón del que se había querido liberar, fue aferrado por sus manos hasta hacerse daño, abrió un poco las piernas, estaba triste, humillado, sentía que se partiría en dos en cualquier instante, Yuriy gimió sonoramente al estar totalmente dentro, Kai gimió a su oído, le era profundamente placentero ver a su pareja disfrutando, él estando tras Yuriy, lo inclinó penetrándolo lentamente. Su movimiento provocaba que se moviera ligeramente dentro de Boris a su vez, lo que no le permitió al de abajo acostumbrándose a algo nuevo.

Era doloroso, pero el saber que era Yuriy quien lo estaba haciendo, le llenaba de un inexplicable placer, la mezcla de sentimientos de odio y amor que sentía por él lo confundía, lo envidiaba, lo admiraba, deseaba que desapareciera porque lo anhelaba cada instante… ahora lo tenía, y no sabía si era realmente lo que deseaba, una marejada de calor le subió desde el sexo hasta el estómago, recorriéndole el pecho, cuando Yuriy aceleró las embestidas.

Kai se había salido totalmente varias veces, permanecer en esa posición sin aplastar a ninguno, e imponer un ritmo en que ninguno de los dos se saliera del que penetraba fue algo complicado, pero delicioso. Yuriy descubrió que Kai podía sacarlo y no en su totalidad cuando él penetraba a Boris profundo, así cuando Kai entrara, él saldría de Boris. Impuso el ritmo, que orquestó la tonada de voces y gemidos que inundó la habitación.

Boris no soportaba tanto coraje, la frustración mezclada con ese placer tan terrible que lo ahogaba, con bravura y por el dolor físico mordió la manzana partiéndola en tres partes, dos de las cuales se deslizaron por sus mejillas, humedeciéndolas de jugo, al caer hasta la almohada. Yuriy puso las manos a los lados de la cara de Boris para recargarse, dio una larga lamida para sorber ese resto de jugo,

-Ah… que rico se siente- Yuriy se mordió el labio, quizás quien más lo estaba disfrutando era él, Kai le mordió el hombro- Boris… quien iba a imaginar que estabas tan estrechAY MI OJO

Kai paró un instante, al igual que Yuriy, ninguno sin salir, para asomar la cabeza sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, quien se cubría la parte que gritó fue afectada, con el ojo que le quedaba abierto, miro sobre el pecho de Boris el proyectil que le había dado con certeza: un pedazo de manzana.

-Voy a matarte aborto de lobo. Te odio infeliz bastardo- Boris tenía ahora la boca abierta, y la uso como solo el sabía para insultar sin dejar espacio entre las palabras.

-No sabía que gemir tanto le molestaba al señor- replico burlón Yuriy, Kai sonrió besándole la espalda, continuó moviéndose. Yuriy, con el ojo aun cerrado, agacho el torso para recostarse sobre Boris, quien ladeo la cabeza para evitar el beso, Yuriy beso la mejilla, sacando la punta de la lengua, posándola gradualmente cada vez mas de su perímetro. Boris se removió, y se maldijo porque le había dolido mucho, Yuriy se recargó en los codos, elevando más la cadera, así arremetía más duro contra Boris y le daba mayor acceso a Kai, también comenzó a moverse.

-Deberías calmarte-lanzó un hondo gemido, mientras veía a Boris con un solo ojo abierto, al parecer un pedacito diminuto de jugo o manzana le lastimaba- ya no hay marcha atrás y… ¡ay, la mierda contigo!

Le escupió el otro ojo, le ardía demasiado para ser simple saliva, enfadado tomo los cabellos lavandas, mechoncitos salían por entre sus dedos del poderoso agarre, y a tientas con la boca, termino buscando sus labios, mientras comenzó a mover las caderas, al pasar la lengua por dentro de la mejilla de Boris se dio cuenta por que le ardió, el sabor metálico le dijo que era sangre, seguramente de tanto esfuerzo se había mordido, Yuriy sorbió la saliva de Boris, Kai aceleró las estocadas, Yuriy se separó para soltar un largo gemido, moviéndose más rápido, Boris apretó los dientes, con los ojos vendados, se sorprendió de ver una especie de lucecita blanca que se encendía cada que Yuriy golpeaba en cierta zona que parecía prometer ser muy sensible.

Yuriy fue el primero en mojar el interior de Boris, segundos después, Kai y Boris casi a la vez, se vinieron en el pelirrojo por ambos lados. Yuriy se dejó caer sobre Boris, Kai se giró para quedar boca arriba sobre el pedazo de cama que quedaba.

-Yo… voy a…- Boris cerró la boca para tragar saliva, la boca se le había secado.

-¿Matarme?- preguntó Yuriy con dificultad, su abdomen y trasero palpitaban aún provocándole cierto grado de placer.

-Arriba…la otra- dijo Boris bajito, pensando en una próxima vez, Yuriy elevó la ceja sonriendo de medio lado, comprendiendo; Kai…

-¿Estas bien?- la voz de Yuriy se había enronquecido de nuevo, finalmente recordó su dolor de garganta, y encontró que sus músculos estaban tan débiles como antes de que entrara Kai a la habitación.

-Creo que sí- respondió Boris, pero la pregunta de Yuriy no había sido para él. Los ojos de Kai estaban cerrados, su semblante en exceso frío, se levantó, la camisa que traía puesta, al instante, le cubrió el cuerpo hasta los muslos, Yuriy se incorporó, viendo como Kai salía de la habitación sin responder, se sentó al borde de la cama, con las manos apretando sus rodillas sin atreverse a seguirlo.

-"¿Se habrá enojado?... ¿Y si fue una prueba para ver de que yo era capaz y ahora me bota?"- pensó mordiéndose el labio.

-Ivanov… escucho tu respiración, sé que sigues ahí, así que desátame¿quieres?

El golpe de la culpa le calló como un balde de agua helada, viendo a Boris atado, con los pantalones abajo y la camisa abierta. En contra de su voluntad lo había hecho, y solo para darse el placer de penetrar a alguien, tragó saliva, desató las piernas de Boris, que al parecer, no tenía ya deseos de golpearle, porque no le pateo, se puso el pantalón del pijama, miró con remordimiento como Boris cerraba las piernas con un gesto de dolor, se acercó a su cuerpo, subiéndole el pantalón. El de ojos verdes coopero subiendo la cadera, Yuriy lo cerró, dejando una de sus manos en la cadera para acariciarla dulcemente.

-¿Eres tú Yuriy?- preguntó Boris, temiendo que efectivamente hubiera alguien más en la habitación, ese toque no se había parecido nada a los anteriores- responde maldita sea, o te haré peda…

Sus ojos fueron descubiertos, y toda la ira reprimida se fue al demonio cuando frente a sí, los ojos vidriosos de Yuriy le miraban con el desasosiego de haberle hecho daño. Boris sabía como reaccionar siendo fuerte contra la adversidad, ser agresivo si la circunstancia lo necesitaba, duro para no llorar… pero no sabía como enfrentarse a esos ojos azules que pedían perdón, ni tampoco a sus sentimientos que le acongojaban cuando sabía que Yuriy sufría.

-Ya pues… no pasó nada aquí, nadie se acuerda- Boris desvió la vista, apretando las quijadas, por supuesto que se acordaría toda la vida- si no hubieras sido tú, lo hubiera hecho yo…- sonrió sádico- y no hubiera sido tan suave- utilizó sin remedio la única forma que sabía salir de los problemas: la burla, el cinismo, y la apariencia de fortaleza.

Pero Yuriy lo había aprendido a conocer, y supo que encerró cada palabra. Tragó saliva.

-Te enamoraste de mi- Le dijo con el rostro serio mientras lo desataba, el corazón de Boris se le comprimió en el pecho, dejó de respirar un instante, se sentó al borde de la cama, lo que le recordó su dolor en la parte baja, le dio la espalda a Yuriy, para que no viera el notable sonrojo.

-No sueñes pelirroja…- se puso en pie abrochándose la camisa- había venido a decirte que Volcov contrató a los del cine, nos darán…-miró su reloj, seis con diez- en media hora, en el patio B, una función al aire libre, cenaremos emparedados y leche ahí… te apartamos lugar en primera fila con los demás Demoledores.

El silencio que se depositó en la habitación no fue roto, Boris metió nerviosamente las manos en sus bolsillos, Yuriy se abrazó a sí mismo cuando escuchó que se cerró la puerta tras Boris, y él… Quedó solo otra vez.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, le invadió un sentimiento de derrota. Elevó la vista al techo… ¿Cómo es que algo que le resultaba placentero acababa por hacerlo sufrir? Suspirando, cerró los ojos para soportar el mareo. Con dificultad se puso en pie, buscando sábanas limpias tendió de forma impecable la cama, abrió las ventanas, y la puerta, llevándose las sábanas y cobijas que fueron único testigo de lo que pasó, las lavaría por la mañana, tenía que asearse, en breve sería hora de la función, y después la vena.

Se sentía más enfermo. Y no era algo que un médico pudiese tratar.

* * *

Continúa... 


	9. ¿Quién? ¿Qué eres?

**Importante leer: En este capitulo se revela algo importante que es sustento de la historia,** ayuda a comprender un poco detalles que algunas amables lectoras notaron, pero nadie dio en el blanco**. En cada capitulo a excepcion del primero di pistas, para hacer ovbia la "gran verdad" que se presenta en este;** no se preocupen en intentar recordarlas o encontrarlas, si ya llegaron hasta aqui es mas facil leer el capitulo, las nombro. Dudas, se responderan, creo yo, con los capitulos futuros, sugerencias, reclamos etc, son bien recibidos nOn. Gracias por seguir la historia.

Actualizo rápido porque ya termine el fanfic, pero subire los pocos capitulos faltantes cada semana o quincena. No se si disfruten la lectura, pero yo disfrute escribirlo. Saludos.

* * *

**9. ****¿Quién?... ¿Qué eres?**

Pasó varias veces las manos desde el pecho hasta el vientre para alisar su abrigo, seguía sintiendo que se había aseado en muy poco tiempo, aprovechando el agua caliente de la habitación de Volcov y su baño personal, pensaba que en cualquier instante alguien se pararía para decirle que aún olía a…

-"No, Ivanov, no seas tonto"- no quería ni recordar la palabra para el fluido corporal, que se había mezclado en su piel con el de dos personas mas. Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Tenía mucha fiebre, y eso no era por ningún tipo de excitación sexual. Sus piernas temblaban, y a pesar de la nariz que sentía tapada, el flujo nasal era constante. Si había conseguido la fuerza para ponerse de nueva cuenta en pie, fue solo porque no quería volver a quedarse en la habitación de Volcov-"No es que le tenga temor…es… simple precaución"- se disculpó, tomando el cuello de su abrigo para cubrirse las mejillas.

Lo que más le exasperaba es que, a pesar de que a él le atacaban incluso unos temblores descomunales que le hacían tiritar los dientes, sus demás compañeros traían un abrigo común, contrario a los dos suéteres y el abrigo que el traía.

-"Supongo que… por lo que acabo de hacer… me merezco cualquier castigo"- apretó los ojos, era verdad que el trío le había encantado en el momento en que lo estaba haciendo, pero apenas terminaron, el golpe de la culpa le arribó a grados insospechados, no sabía si podría ver a Boris y Kai normalmente de ahora en adelante.

-Por allá habrá lugares desocupados- dio un pequeño salto en su lugar. Nadie, antes de conocer a Kai, lo sorprendía tanto, pero parecía que el sabía cuando estaba más distraído o mejor dicho, que sabía exactamente donde el estaba, siempre tan silencioso en su llegada. Giró el cuerpo, cruzando los brazos para darse calor, la vista abajo.

Kai elevó una ceja, algo curioso por encontrar a Yuriy sin la mirada eterna altiva que brindaba al mundo.

-¿La fiebre te quemó las neuronas y no contestas?- sonrió, clavando sus irises rojizos en los azules de Yuriy, que habían volteado con el seño fruncido.

Si… podía ver a Kai a la cara, sonrió ligeramente, su actitud no había cambiado en lo mínimo hacia él. Kai se cruzó de brazos para recargarse en la reja, Yuriy se puso a su lado en la misma posición, pero recargando un pie en la reja metálica, escuchando el bullicio de felicidad a su alrededor de los estudiantes que esperaban la función.

-¿Qué te dijo Boris?- Odiaba, al mismo grado que le agradaba, que Kai fuera siempre tan directo.

-Que no había pasado nada- contestó en voz muy baja- "¿Sería prudente si le digo que descubrí que él siente algo por mí?...No. No es de hombres hablar de otros a sus espaldas"

-Entonces… si no pasó nada, es que no sintió nada, le habrás dejado una muy mala impresión- Kai sonrió burlón, Yuriy arrugó la frente de enfado fingido, dándole un golpe en el brazo. Decidió que callar era lo mejor en ese instante, se estaba acostumbrando a la idea, además parecía que a Kai no le había molestado, y Boris desde el momento en que pasó le había perdonado.

-No se repetirá- prometió Kai sin mirarlo, y una rara mezcla de decepción, pero sobre todo de tranquilidad, inundó el corazón de Yuriy-Fue necesario… solo por eso- Yuriy frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Kai

-Nunca es necesaria una perversidad de ese tamaño-sonrió luego de medio lado-aunque no fue tan mala

-De no haber estado yo, tu orgullo nunca le hubiera permitido hacértelo, ni se lo hubieras hecho, con él siempre será recíproco lo que hagas-dijo serio

-Es oficial, estas loco Kai.

-Si. Y él enamorado. De no existir yo, le corresponderías a él, no a mí-su voz no demostraba emoción, a pesar del contenido.

Yuriy miró con nerviosismo sus manos, en pocas palabras Kai le estaba diciendo que lo amaba; que sabía que Yuriy lo amaba, y también que Boris le gustaba, además de que el de ojos verdes sentía algo más que gusto por Yuriy. Se sintió aún más débil.

Decidió que esa conversación no era tampoco sana ni lo ayudaría, por eso no contestó. El haber tenido esos asaltos sexuales consecutivos le habían minado toda fuerza física, a excepción de la suficiente para estar sostenido por sus piernas, la nariz constipada y la fiebre, le hacían respirar con la boca entreabierta rápidamente, e incluso el dolor de cabeza le hacía lanzar pequeños jadeos de dolor, además de que la fiebre le daba un tinte rozado a sus mejillas y nariz, que resaltaban demasiado por la piel pálida.

-Esta bien que te enfermes- Yuriy giró la vista hacia Kai, eso sí le molesto, lo que Kai quería decir es "te ves asquerosamente sexy cuando te enfermas", lo que Yuriy entendió fue "te mereces enfermarte por idiota".

Ninguno se molestó en corroborar sus pensamientos.

Los murmullos excesivos comenzaron a aumentar, como de costumbre los Demoledores, altivos, seguros, pasaban entre todos. Los alumnos les abrían paso. Yuriy se encontraba en el rincón de la reja donde estaba la puerta para entrar al patio B.

Tan poca atención ponía Yuriy al mundo en general, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que nadie había entrado porque él seguía afuera, Yuriy pensó que era porque los Demoledores no habían llegado, por lo regular nadie se atrevería a desafiarlos tomando asiento antes de que ellos eligieran en donde lo harían. Si se hubiera tomado la molestia de entrar, se habría percatado que todos tras él hubieran hecho lo mismo, pero simplemente quería ser el último, para sentarse en el lugar que quedara más deshabitado.

Por supuesto, tampoco se había percatado de que todos los estudiantes le habían tomado a él un miedo mezclado con admiración, por la facilidad en que se había convertido, sin que el mismo lo supiera, no solo en parte de ellos, sino en el líder de los Demoledores, y las cualidades que poseía, era listo, fuerte, ágil, mordaz, atractivo, original... Pero sabían que también solía ser un muchacho extraño al que le gustaba descomunalmente la soledad, rechazando en esos momentos ermitaños, el poder excesivo que le daba ser… simplemente él mismo, en grupo, para gozar de un poder algo más austero a solas.

Boris caminaba altivo, los demás iban apenas pasos atrás de él, orgullosos, prepotentes. Quizás el que desentonaba en cierto grado, era el chico que se les había unido por capricho de Boris.

Yuriy elevó la ceja, viendo bien a Maximilian, no tenía nada extraordinario, a excepción de sus tiros certeros con la resortera; no era muy atractivo, su cabello era demasiado rubio para su gusto, tenía la piel blanca pero con pecas, una nariz demasiado pequeña, los ojos excesivamente grandes y expresivos, pero sobre todo una irritante sonrisa que nunca desaparecía.

Él, por confesión desfachatada de Boris, sabía que Max entró al grupo por el simple hecho de ser un inadaptado. Todos lo odiaban por ser estudiante de intercambio norteamericano. Eso era aliciente para que alguien tan cínico como Boris lo tomara bajo su tutela, y molestar con la sola presencia del muchacho a los demás cuando pasaban. Sin embargo, Yuriy sabía que Max se los había ganado a pulso, siendo hasta cierto punto, el único vínculo de cierto grado de inocencia que tenían hacia el mundo… y era un pequeño idiota que se dejaba hacer de todo por los demás del grupo, no sabiendo realmente que es lo que le pasaba. Yuriy ni siquiera lo había tocado en los juegos, si hacía algo, le gustaba que la otra persona supiera de qué iban las cosas.

El de cabello grisáceo se paró justamente frente a Yuriy. Los demás alumnos tomaban como algo común el que se reunieran para luego entrar juntos en cualquier lugar, o para culminar algún desastre en contra de los maestros o la comunidad estudiantil.

Lo que casi hace a media escuela morir de un paro cardiaco, fue cuando Yuriy les dio la espalda a los Demoledores, pasando de largo unos pasos, con los ojos cerrados para no verlos. El ante patio estaba en total silencio, esperando la reacción de la otra parte.

Sergei entre abrió ligeramente la boca, por sorpresa; Max dio unos pasos hacia Yuriy, no atreviéndose a tocarlo, dejó la mano en el aire; Ivan frunció el seño cruzándose de brazos para ver a su "otro" jefe; Ralf bufó con las manos en la cadera mirando también a Boris, por su parte, él sonrió de medio lado, fingiendo poca importancia por el hecho, chasqueó los dedos para llamarles la atención a sus amigos, entrando al lugar.

-Vaya… Ivanov mandó al diablo a los Demoledores- susurró un muchacho, otro le tapó la boca, sintiendo la oleada de temor cuando Yuriy les dirigió la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó otro a lo lejos- al menos juntos no teníamos dos amenazas por separado qué temer-A partir de ese comentario los murmullos comenzaron otra vez. Yuriy suspiró dándose vuelta para entrar, de alguna manera toda su vida le había pasado lo mismo… y eso que esta vez se había tranquilizado. No era de balde que lo expulsaran de las escuelas, la diferencia es que en esta ocasión no lo hacía a propósito para tener la atención de su madre, era lo que menos quería ahora. Kai ya se había sentado, en una de las últimas filas.

Habían acondicionado el patio, infinidad bancas de madera estaban acomodadas, eran en si cuatro grandes bloques de alrededor de veinte bancas cada una, entre los cuales estaba el espacio suficiente para fungir de pasillos, aún así muchos alumno no verían la función. Al frente, una manta blanca, perfectamente estirada sin una arruga, fungiría de pantalla. En el edificio más cercano al patio, estaba el reproductor del filme apuntando hacia la manta.

Yuriy tomó asiento al lado de Kai, había elegido la última banca de uno de los bloques de en medio, lo que les permitiría ver la pantalla directamente, pero alejado de los demás. En la primera fila podía notar las cabezas de los Demoledores.

-Boris te invitó- afirmó Kai

-El equipo lo hizo- confesó Yuriy- pero no dije si

-Tampoco no… si no vas, el desplante te costará tu lugar privilegiado con los Demoledores

Yuriy elevó los hombros

-Nunca he sido parte de ellos

Kai elevó una ceja mirándolo directamente, realmente sorprendido

-No se si solo eres ingenuo, o realmente estúpido- Kai comprendió que Yuriy no se había dado cuenta de la posición que tenía con sus amigos, o en la escuela misma, ni siquiera el que por ser un "favorito" de Volcov, no era odiado, y eso ya era demasiado decir y Yuriy ni siquiera se había percatado- Sufres porque construyes un muro de soledad a tu alrededor.

-Que profundo, casi hasta te siento inteligente y todo- ironizó Yuriy-me lo dices tú, Príncipe de las comunidades alegres- soltó con la voz más ácida que pudo estando ronco.

-Es distinto- a pesar de que Kai frunció el seño, era como si una puñalada de dolor le hubiera inundado los ojos. Yuriy decidió prudente que lo mejor era el silencio al respecto.

-No quiero ver a Boris, no es por los otros

-Lo veras durante los próximos tres años o más, genio, excepto en las vacaciones

Era verdad, pero no por eso le daría la razón

-El que lo vea, no quiere decir que tenga que hablarle o ser parte de su grupo patético de perdedores… ¿has notado que solo se han unido porque buscan estar protegidos? Solos no son nada. Necesitan al grupo para sentir que pertenecen a algo. Son un montón de inadaptados sociales que se reúnen para no sentir que son únicos perdedores. –El dolor de garganta le hizo parar momentáneamente, Kai seguía con la mirada neutra esperando a que continuara- Tomaron el poder para moldear lo que les rodea a como se les viene en gana, porque ellos no saben modelarse para sobresalir sin necesidad de ser tan estúpidos todo el tiempo.

- Tú eres peor-afirmó Kai, Yuriy suspiró para no gritarle-también eres un disconforme que se divide entre la soledad y la compañía, es verdad que tu si sabes adaptarte…desde gente como ellos, que están en grupo, hasta alguien como yo, solitario sin remedio, y te gusta-torció la boca hastiado- Da igual.

-No es igual…-giró el rostro al lado contrario de donde Kai estaba para no verlo- ¿Tengo algo?- preguntó a la ofensiva, se encogió no por la mirada del muchacho que lo veía fijamente, y sinceramente extrañado, que estaba sentado a tres plazas de asientos de él, sino por que la fiebre le dio escalofríos, el muchacho sintió que solo se había encogido como esos animales que luego se estiran para arrojarse a su presa, negó frenéticamente con las manos y la cabeza mirando al frente con temor.

-Por fin- susurró Kai, cuando en la manta se presentó la primera luz del filme del proyector, Yuriy pensó que lo prudente era cortar por lo sano y ver la película, tranquilo puso las manos sobre sus muslos.

La película era una mezcla de terror y humor.

Una película oriental, que según Volcov, al menos les dejara algo distinto para aprender a los alumnos. Con las manos en la espalda, desde la puerta de la reja, miraría el comportamiento de los alumnos a la vez que la función.

Llevaba unos días bastante contento, y eran varios los factores, la oferta de Brooklyn para ganar el premio en los exámenes nacionales, aunque fuera con trampa; el que Yuriy se hubiera enfermado impidiendo que su familia lo viera, le dio la posibilidad de ofrecer a cambio las mayores comodidades y atención que la escuela (o él) podía darle, tener a su familia adinerada en la palma de la mano; el examen psicológico que Yuriy hizo casi en su inconciencia por enfermedad, comprobaba que era prácticamente un genio que reprobaba materias porque la escuela y las personas no le gustaban, lo que quería decir que si lograba dominar ese carácter, y lo presionaba lo suficiente, tendría en su escuela a un alumno perfecto, y quizás un hombre de futuro prominente para el país, y se lo deberían a su escuela; su rápida recuperación a pesar de haber estado tan enfermo, y el que no se hubiera enfermado en todo ese tiempo antes, hablaba de una gran resistencia física y la fortaleza de carácter para soportar malas condiciones.

Estaba también el hecho de que el grupo de amigos de Kusnetzov que le había dado muchos dolores de cabeza, habían bajado el índice de sus fechorías extremistas, parecía que el ingenio de Ivanov al poco tiempo que se unió a ese grupo violento dio frutos, la enfermería no solía estar tan llena como antes, aunque ahora el psicólogo escolar tenía mayores visitas. Sonrió al pensar en que eso convenía en mucho al colegio, porque el minar la mente de los muchachos con el temor a hacer algo que disgustara al grupo dominante, les hacía enfocarse en el estudio.

No había duda, Yuriy era una alhaja a la que debía además de presionar, cuidar. Las armas de fuego no deben dejarse sin seguro, ni tampoco sin manutención.

Arqueo las cejas con desdeño, cuando al buscar con la vista vio a los Demoledores al frente, y Yuriy apenas a unos pasos de él hasta atrás de todos los demás alumnos, otra vez aislado, aunque el pelirrojo no podía verlo porque Vladimir estaba a su espalda. Al director no le convenía que las cosas cambiaran, y si Kusnetzov tenía que ver con el hecho de que el eje de la estabilidad en su escuela, que había ingresado el terror psicológico, las maldades inteligentes pero no devastadoras, y una entrada grande de dinero extra por su familia, que le daban también la estabilidad emocional a Volcov, lo pagaría con creces.

¡Si hasta siendo una escuela religiosa, Volcov se había animado a premiar a todos los muchachos con una función de cine!... claro, verdad que solo fue una pequeña cantidad lo que usó del dinero que Dimitri Ivanov dio a cambio de que su hijo tuviera todas las comodidades de un caro hospital, porque supuestamente el doctor deshonesto de la escuela había dicho que no podía ser trasladado… No, en definitiva tendría que ingeniárselas para que Boris hiciera regresar a Yuriy a su grupo de amigos y se sintiera cómodo, Kusnetzov tendría que hacerlo aunque fuera por medio de la presión y el castigo… pero sería luego, por primera vez en casi el medio año que Yuriy estaba ahí, su risa fresca inundó sus oídos. Volcov ni siquiera había visto una sola sonrisa en el pelirrojo. Había algo en ese muchacho que le…

-Que tonto es esto- le dijo Yuriy a Kai, Volcov parpadeó varias veces, dirigiendo la vista al lado de Yuriy, se rascó la barbilla restándole importancia, para ver también la película.

La escena se volvía cada vez más tenebrosa, excepto Yuriy siendo nuevo, los muchachos, desacostumbrados a ver el cine desde que estaban casi en pañales, sonreían de buena fe, o el temor total les invadía casi hasta el llanto, metiéndose de lleno en el filme.

-¿Estas seguro de que podemos hacer esto?- preguntó el personaje principal femenino con timidez

-No tenemos nada que temer… siendo una mujer no puedes comprenderlo- el héroe se acercó al ataúd, que se antojaba demasiado occidental para el gusto del abad.

-Rápido, tenemos que alejarnos-gritó el sacerdote que acompañaba a los protagonistas.

El cadáver abrió los ojos, sentándose tan repentinamente, que incluso los muchachos mas rudos brincaron en su asiento, de un salto se puso en pie, con las mas al frente brincó al piso, sin excepción, los muchachos subieron los pies a las bancas, aún sentados, abrazando sus piernas.

Volcov deseo tener quince años para que su cobardía fuese perdonada, pero se limito a apretar los dientes para aguantar el grito que los muchachos si dieron.

El fantasma se arrastró hacia los protagonistas, haciendo con la boca un ruido como si estuviera crujiendo la madera combinado con un grito agónico.

Yuriy quiso cerrar los ojos, pero al contrario los abrió mucho, sintiendo como la fiebre le subía más y escuchaba el latido de su corazón en los oídos. Kai abrió ligeramente sus labios con la vista fija en la pantalla.

-El agua del templo… rocíale con ella- decía el sacerdote, mientras sacaba su rosario y recitaba mantras

-No se detiene… ¡suéltalo!- gritó horrorizada la mujer, cuando el fantasma había tomado al hombre de las piernas, él sintió un frío que fue visible como un temblor, sin poder mover su cuerpo calló al suelo de espaldas, el fantasma con su grito agónico rechinante subió por su cuerpo, con sus enormes ojos bañados de sangre, que escurría también por sus sienes y brazos, la boca sin dientes, completamente abierta, la mujer tomó el rosario del monje, abriéndolo lo enrolló en el cuello del fantasma, para liberar al hombre bajo ella de un jalón, al instante las cuentas de madera se desintegraron dejando al fantasma libre, que se arrastraba rápidamente hacia ellos.

Agrupados, sin quitarle la vista de encima, caminaban hacia atrás.

Yuriy apretó más sus manos que abrazaban las rodillas, para unir las piernas al cuerpo.

La puerta estaba cerrada, el sacerdote llevó la mano a su espalda que estaba recargada en ella, para poder abrirla, pero el peso de los tres les hizo caer de espaldas cuando de golpe se abrió.

Boris tensó las mandíbulas, abriendo inconmensurable los ojos.

El fantasma redobló la velocidad, se puso en pie, su figura delgada, desgarbada, con la oscuridad tras ella, iluminada al frente por a luna transparentando su vestido que hacía ver un cuerpo raquítico, la piel colgando.

Kai frunció el seño.

El fantasma con la sangre espesa recorriendo cada parte, lanzo más largo el grito agónico como aviso de que se arrojaría a ellos.

-Rápido… ayudémonos a ocultarnos- gritó el sacerdote- ella no respira porque esta muerta… puede ver que estamos vivos porque respiramos. Dejen de respirar para desaparecer a sus ojos.

Era absurdo, era tonto… pero los muchachos estaban demasiado asustados y metidos en la película, para dejar de hacerlo, exactamente al mismo tiempo que los tres protagónicos taparon su nariz, absolutamente todos los muchachos que miraban el filme, con una mano, o con dos dedos, contuvieron la respiración. Hasta Volcov tomó mucho aire para aguantarla.

La película era ahora desde la visión del fantasma, los protagonistas habían desaparecido de su campo visual.

Kai volteo donde se supone Yuriy debería estar… destapó su nariz, tragó saliva, se puso en pie colocándose en medio del pasillo.

Yuriy aún con la nariz tapada lo vio ponerse en pie, elevó una ceja con desconcierto.

Kai giró lentamente en el mismo lugar, alrededor no había más que la pantalla con la película y él.

Yuriy vio la pantalla, luego a Kai.

El fantasma del filme, daba giros pequeños en su lugar, con su ropa rasgada, la piel descarnada, su rostro triste y ensangrentado para buscar a los que habían desaparecido de su vista.

Kai, con su uniforme de escuela pulcro y limpio, el rostro de hermosa piel blanca y lozana, sus ojos de irises rojo intenso más brillantes de lo común, bajó la mirada hasta donde la figura de Yuriy le observaba, por el temblor insoportable, había soltado su nariz.

-Hey… ¿A dónde habías ido?- Sonrió ligeramente Kai, volviendo a sentarse a su lado.

Todos aparecieron de nuevo ante Kai cuando soltaron sus narices, el fantasma había sido detenido, por eso Volcov no comprendía el por qué del rostro repleto de terror de Yuriy, que ni siquiera miraba la pantalla, sino estaba casi acostado sobre la banca, pegado al muchacho que le miraba raro por hablar solo, mientras veía a su lado, a la banca vacía.

Todo encajo en la mente de Yuriy.

El primer día que entró en la escuela y fue a bañarse, no llevó nada para asearse. _**U**__**na mano extendida con un jabón lo hizo detenerse. Miró al compañero, que ni siquiera dirigía su mirada hacia Yuriy, simplemente miraba al agua, estirando la mano esperando a que lo recogiera. ¿Cómo es que no había notado a un muchacho tan singular?**_Su físico sobresaldría de cualquiera… además nunca se quedaba en el dormitorio.

_**- Díganme… --interrumpió Sergei el relato que iba a comenzar Boris— ¿Nunca han sentido que alguien está con ustedes cuando están en el baño?—**_

La noche en que le encerraron en el baño y peleo hasta a golpes con Boris por ello.

_**-Yo te vine a sacar porque nadie más iba a levantarse, a pesar de tus gritos, idiota**_-le dijo Boris-_**Su cara de indignación le dijo que era verdad, después de todo, mucho tiempo estuvo pidiendo que lo sacaran**_

_**-¿Entonces quién me encerró?**_

_**-¿Yo que sé? Quizás fue tu novatada**_

El día en que Kai le explicó la razón de por qué Volcov, cuando no le veían lloraba, o tenía que ver con la muerte de estudiantes…

_**-Hay muchas teorías. Las peores son las de fantasmas-Yuriy supo que se refería al muchacho que Boris contó, el que se murió en la alberca vieja- Son mentira.**_

_**-Hablas como si llevaras mucho aquí-espetó Yuriy, temblando por el agua, que al menos no estaba tan helada, pero entumecía por el aire de las altas ventanas eternamente sin vidrio.**_

_**-Ni te imaginas-respondió Kai, elevando una ceja**_

La primera vez que tuvieron relaciones…

_**-Me gusta escucharlo**_

_**-¿Qué… De qué hablas?**_

_**-Saber que estas vivo, escuchar tu corazón.**_

La burla de Boris por ello…

_**-Corre Yuriy… porque si te alcanzó… no será tan grato como cuando te retorciste en la mesa…**_

¡El ni siquiera había notado a Kai!...

_**-Yo no sé porque te empeñas en hacerlo todo tan solito- sonrió Boris de medio lado- porque hasta para revolcarte sobre la mesa del parque, desnudo, con tanto frío, nosotros te hubiera hecho buena compañía en grupo para darte calor…**_

¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta ni la segunda vez?... además… apenas hace un rato, cuando el propio Kai le había pedido estar los dos a la vez con él…

_**-¿Con quien hablas Ivanov?… no me importa que sea la ramera de tu madre o tu amigo imaginario con la suya… suéltame estúpido**_

-"¿A eso se debía la eterna burla de Boris?... siempre pensó que hablé solo…

_**-¿Estas bien?- la voz de Yuriy se había enronquecido de nuevo**_

_**-Creo que sí- respondió Boris, pero la pregunta de Yuriy no había sido para él. Yuriy se incorporó, viendo como Kai salía de la habitación sin responder**_

-"Como fui tan estúpido… no puede ser, no pude ser… no pude ser… no esta pasando…"- Al borde de la locura, Yuriy aún con el pánico pintado en el rostro negaba con la cabeza, Kai le miraba con desazón.

_**-Ivanov… escucho tu respiración, sé que sigues ahí, así que desátame¿quieres?**_

-"¿Cómo fue que no noté que Boris pensó que estábamos solos?... dios mío… esto no está pasando…la respiración… lo veo respirar pero… no se escucha ¡Kai no respira!"

-¿Me temes?- preguntó Kai con su voz firme, el gesto serio, llevó la mano hasta el rostro de Yuriy para acariciar su mejilla, pero segundos antes, el pelirrojo se puso en pie, Volcov, consternado, se había acercado unos pasos, pensando en que había saltado del asiento por su causa, se quedó sin moverse.

_**-De no haber estado yo, tu orgullo nunca le hubiera permitido hacértelo, ni se lo hubieras hecho, con él siempre será recíproco lo que hagas-dijo serio**_

_**-Es oficial, estas loco Kai.**_

_**-Si. Y él enamorado. De no existir yo, le corresponderías a él, no a mí-su voz no demostraba emoción, a pesar del contenido.**_

-¿Joven Ivanov?- la voz del hombre rompió la idea que se estaba formando de aquella conversación antes de la función.

Kai giró el rostro hacia atrás para ver al abad, momento aprovechado por Yuriy para deslizarse sin tocar a Kai por entre las bancas, para dirigirse corriendo a sentarse a las filas del frente.

Iván frunció el seño cuando sintió ser empujado con la cadera para hacer espacio, pero se le quitó el enfado al instante. Recorriéndose el, tuvieron que empujarse levemente los demás para moverse, mirando todos al costado donde Yuriy se había sentado, para ver la causa. La mayoría sonrió, Boris serio fue el único que no se movió, haciendo que Max a su lado se hiciera aun más delgado de lo que era siendo aplastado entre él y Sergei; miro con el rabillo del ojo fingiendo no perder la vista de la pantalla.

-Mis tripas se retuercen- confesó Boris- asaltaremos en la noche la cocina, tengo hambre- dijo cínicamente, pensando que era por eso que sus entrañas se habían movido de esa manera, y una extraña sensación de alegría le invadió.

-Hey jefe…- Boris inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante para ver que Iván lo había llamado… pero se llevó la sorpresa de que le hablaba a Yuriy, que por cierto, ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar al muchacho bajito- Se te nota enfermo todavía… estás muy pálido.

-Y debes tener mucha fiebre… estas temblando- señaló Ralf, todos ya habían tenido la oportunidad de probar la fuerza de Yuriy, verlo tan vulnerable se les hacía incluso incómodo.

Yuriy suspiró profundamente.

-Es algo que no te interesa- el recuperar el semblante frío le hizo saber a los demás que estaba recuperado de lo que fuese que pasara. La fiebre efectivamente había subido, pero no estaba temblando por ello. El molesto golpeteo de su corazón serenó gradualmente, a la vez que intentaba aclarar sus ideas, irguió la espalda, mirando sobre su hombro hacia las últimas filas. No demostraría que tenía miedo… estaba aterrado, esa era la única realidad, pero la debilidad expuesta no era una opción.

Volcov estaba solo, mirando hacia ellos donde Yuriy se había unido al grupo de Chicos Demoledores, con una extraña sonrisa. Kai no estaba.

-Vamos a la habitación- ordenó el pelirrojo, pasó una mano por su cabello para acomodárselo, al instante se pusieron en pie, a excepción de Boris, la película aún no había acabado, pero nadie se atrevió a gritarles algún insulto para pedir que se quitaran.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿te da miedo ir solito a tu cuarto, pequeñuelo?- se burló Boris, poniéndose también en pie, el final de la película prometía ser meloso, arruinando por completo el que fue un buen filme. El que Yuriy ni siquiera le hubiera contestado con algún comentario ácido, le hizo ligeramente, según él, poner más atención. En realidad estaba preocupado.

-Hay sobre alguien que tengo que hablarles… o mejor dicho… algo.

Se miraron consecutivamente unos a otros, mientras caminaban silenciosos tras Yuriy.

* * *

Continúa... 


	10. ¿Se repite?

-suzaku exprimiéndose la ropa de tanta lagrima de Zhena- seee todavía a veces sigue de llorica por Kai XDDD jajaja me daré tiempo esta vez de contestar sus amables reviews al final del capi. Disfrutenlo.

* * *

**10. ¿Se repite?**

Iván acercó deslizando por el suelo, la canastilla con un poco de pan hacia Boris.

-¿Entonces eso fue lo que pasó, jefe?- preguntó con temor Max, encogiendo su cuerpo.

-Se los dije… rondaban por aquí- dijo Iván, mordió un gran pedazo de jamón para ocultar su nerviosismo, salió volando de su boca hasta la rodilla de un asqueado Ralf, viaje cortesía del golpe de Boris en la nuca del muchacho de poca estatura.

-No sean estúpidos… ¿Cómo pueden creerle?- Boris se cruzó de brazos.

Sergei cerró los ojos cruzándose de brazos, era quizás quien mejor disimulaba su turbación. Ralf buscó en su bolsillo, sacando un trozo de tocino, lo enrolló en un pedazo de pan para comerlo. Él y Sergei habían sido los elegidos para asaltar la cocina, porque Boris había dicho que era una tarea de todo el equipo, pero Yuriy dijo que dos estarían bien para un trabajo simple. Misión exitosa que culmino en una de tantas reuniones en el piso, al lado de la cama de Boris, en donde Yuriy, sin muchos detalles, les había explicado que en esos días, su separación se había debido a que el espíritu de un muchacho le había hecho creer que estaba vivo. Y que estaba siempre entre todos los alumnos en la escuela.

-Es la verdad- confesó el pelirrojo nuevamente, luego de un largo silencio.

-Acéptalo Ivanov- Boris cruzó los brazos, elevando con arrogancia la barbilla- por fin tienes una historia de fantasmas qué contar, para hacerte por una vez interesante- Yuriy no entendía por qué Boris tenía esa especie de necesidad por contradecirle siempre.

-¿Aún lo ves?... Me refiero… ¿en este momento?

Boris parpadeó incrédulo- ¿Cómo puede ser posible?... ¿Tú también Sergei?- espetó casi gritando. Yuriy elevó la cabeza sobre la cama, girándola a los alrededores de la habitación, donde ya todos los demás estudiantes dormían en sus camas.

-No… no sé cuando aparezca.

-Basta de estupideces- Boris levantó la voz - ¿Quién es tan perdedor, marica y niña como para temer y creer la historia de Ivanov?

Ese era un reto directo, Yuriy arrugó la frente, viéndolos tan fijo como Boris. Max, Sergei, Iván y Ralf se sentían en un dilema. Si decían que si creían, su nuevo líder estaría contento con ellos, pero corrían el riesgo de cargarse encima la enemistad de alguien tan pesado como Boris. Yuriy tembló por el escalofrío de la fiebre, eso los salvo de tener que decidir entre alguno de los dos.

-¿Lo ven¡Estas todavía enfermo Yura!- dijo Boris, le recargó de mala manera la mano en la frente, Yuriy lo manoteo

-No es una alucinación producto de la enfermedad que sufro

-Vete a dormir… no estamos para platicas baratas de un idiota enfermo

Yuriy apretó los puños-Te lo expresaré una vez más- Dijo con los dientes apretados- en el instante en que tus dos neuronas realicen sinapsis, te percatarás que no he mentido, y besaras mis plantas suplicando que te mire y condone.

Sergei se preguntó si era normal excitarse solo con la voz de una persona, Iván pensó seriamente en ir corriendo por un diccionario, aunque no pudo menos que sonreír¡Cuánto admiraba a Yuriy! Max no entendió, pero le pareció que las palabras debieron haber sido muy hirientes para que Boris no hubiera replicado. Ralf estaba muy ocupado preguntándose como serían las cosas de ese día en adelante ahora que Yuriy se había ido tan molesto, en cuanto a Boris…

-Lárguense a dormir a sus camas- ordenó en tono neutral, mientras enrollaba el jamón y tocino en una bolsa de plástico, las pocas frutas, incluso las mordidas que no se acabaron, y el pan, los metió junto con las carnes frías a una funda de almohada, eso serviría para un refrigerio a medio día siguiente. La cama de Sergei estaba al lado de la de Boris, al otro lado Iván, Ralf y Max dormían en las camas al norte de la suya. El de cabellos grisáceos puso los brazos para fungir como segunda almohada, boca arriba, cerró los ojos.

La única luz que ahora alumbraba era la del baño, Yuriy había puesto la mano sobre el pecho para sentir su corazón, el rostro de perfil en la almohada lo suficiente inclinado para que su respiración caliente le rebotara en el rostro. Le era necesario saberse vivo.

Unas horas después la luz del día le dio de lleno en el rostro. Se sentó en la cama, otra vez se había despertado tarde. El insomnio eterno que siempre le acompañaba, en algunos días era suplantado por un sueño tan pesado, que al parecer se cobraba todos los días que no dormía. Rápidamente tomó sus enseres para bañarse, corriendo hacia el lugar donde las tres filas de piletas llenas de agua fría le esperaban, mojándose rápidamente. Abrió los ojos para ver en donde había dejado el jabón, lo halló en el borde de la pileta, que aún le llegaba a la cintura. Observó algo, una especie de mancha en el agua, que se acrecentaba. Movido por la curiosidad inclinó más el cuerpo… una mano tomó su muñeca, quiso gritar, pero fue demasiado rápido, estaba tragando agua. Lo habían sumergido, y parecía que caía cada vez más profundo. Se ahogaba. Frente a sí, Kai lo aferraba fuertemente, con su rostro demasiado pálido, los ojos muy abiertos, sangre saliendo de su nariz y boca flotando en el agua…

Despertó. Se talló el rostro con las manos para lavárselo con su propio sudor. Miró hacia los lados. Seguía siendo la misma noche, quizás no había dormido ni dos horas. Ni lo hizo en las últimas tres semanas. El insomnio fue constante y cruel, si dormía una hora diaria era demasiado.

-¿No crees que deberíamos acompañar a Yuriy un rato?- preguntó Max a Boris. Estaban en el patio, les habían dado un receso ya que un maestro no había asistido, Yuriy estaba recargado en un árbol, solo, en silencio. Los demás estaban a punto de jugar pelota.

-Él fue el que se alejo- Le contestó la pregunta Ralf, Boris ni siquiera se había limitado a verlo.

Era verdad, Yuriy gradualmente se había vuelto más callado todavía de lo que era, y en la primera semana después de aquella noche en que les confesó lo del espíritu, se había separado totalmente de ellos. El único contacto que tenían con el pelirrojo era en el comedor, porque su lugar estaba en la misma mesa que ellos ocupaban. Y las supuestas pláticas, en las que Yuriy se limitaba a asentir o negar con la cabeza, eran iniciadas por los Demoledores. Boris dejó de molestar a Yuriy cuando vio que Ivanov ya no tenía deseos de responderle, la mordida de la culpa y a la vez del orgullo, le permitieron darse el lujo de no buscarle más la cara.

Yuriy elevó la vista, Kai estaba sentado lejos del pelirrojo, dándole la espalda, mirando como jugaban fútbol los Demoledores. Así habían sido esas tres semanas. Yuriy decidió que si no le habían creído, no eran sus amigos. Pensó que solo le hablaban por conveniencia, como todos aquellos que habían fingido que les importaba en las demás escuelas, pero habían estado a su lado para buscar protección o sacarle algún beneficio para ellos. Para protegerse eligió la soledad.

Kai estaba ahí, siempre entre todos los alumnos, la diferencia es que había tomado distancia de Yuriy. En esas semanas durante las clases, Yuriy había volteado lento, con el enorme temor bien disimulado. Kai seguía sentándose en su mismo lugar de siempre: dos filas al lado, tres asientos hacia atrás del suyo. En el comedor ocupaba la solitaria mesita pequeña al lado de la puerta. En el patio veía jugar a los otros sentado en algún rincón o entre árboles. Lo miró en varias ocasiones entrar al baño del dormitorio entre los demás alumnos que no le veían y ocupar un mingitorio como cualquier chico normal. Lo único que no hacía era dormir junto con los otros en el Dormitorio, quizás porque no había una cama desocupada. Hasta se seguía bañando todos los días, y colgaba la ropa mojada en los tubos puestos para ello. A veces lo veía recostado en el césped de alguno de los patios. Pero ahora le notaba un tinte de tristeza a la seriedad eterna de su rostro, y sus ojos rojizos, que no miraron a Yuriy ya ni una sola vez, se sombreaban de un color amatista violáceo. Eso le estrujaba el corazón. Kai estaba solo y Yuriy por fin se percató de algo: no era por elección.

-Tenemos mucho en común- Yuriy se sentó al lado de Kai, el muchacho de cabello en dos tonos elevó el rostro, sinceramente sorprendido, al verlo sentarse- nadie se preocupa por nosotros.

Kai no contestó. Giró el rostro para ver jugar a los demás. Yuriy le miró, la sombra amatista desapareció, quedándose solo como siempre alrededor de sus irises rojizos. Se acercó para dejarle un beso en la mejilla, Kai tragó saliva, sonriendo ligeramente sin voltear a verlo, Yuriy también sonrió a su manera, girando la vista para ver a los Demoledores en el partido de fútbol. El miedo, curiosamente, había desaparecido, más aún cuando los dedos de Kai le rozaron los suyos. Sin mirarse, los entrelazaron.

-Quiero tener sexo contigo- soltó Kai de repente. Yuriy abrió mucho los ojos mirando a Kai, deshizo el agarre de sus dedos pegándole en el brazo-Hey yo no te golpee cuando me lo dijiste aquí mismo.

-Otro día… fue lo que me contestaste-omitió la parte del beso- luego vi cuando te ibas… no desapareciste, te fuiste caminando.

Kai frunció el seño-¿Es que crees que yo desaparezco en la nada o traspaso paredes?-

Yuriy parpadeó varias veces. Era verdad, nunca lo había visto hacer algo así. Siempre que se distraía era cuando Kai se iba. Demasiadas dudas a partir de ello le surgieron en la cabeza, pero se sentía tan cómodo con Kai, que no quería arruinarlo, no preguntaría nada. Además no tenía miedo. Ya no, viendo esa perfecta línea de dientes sonriéndole sólo a él.

-Ese día pelee a golpes con Boris por primera ocasión

-¿Si?...- le animo a seguir Kai, a su forma. Recordó que incluso en vida hablaba poco, sólo con Yuriy tenía esa afinidad para hablar mucho sin motivos aparentes.

-Es que cuando te fuiste me volví a sentar aquí- le palmeo ligeramente el muslo a Kai para indicarle que era el lugar que había tomado sin estar él, dejándole la mano- el anélido Kusnetzov me dio un golpe en la cabeza con el balón y me la cobre

-Como eres un descerebrado ni lo has de haber sentido

-El único acéfalo aquí eres tu- sonrió Yuriy, sacó de su bolsillo el juego que alguna vez le prometió a Kai prestarle- ¿quieres jugar?

-No se hacerlo

-Ven niño genio… te mostrare

-Jefe…- Detuvo Iván el juego, Boris se reunió con el, poniendo las manos en la cintura, los demás se juntaron también-¿Yuriy está hablando solo?- Boris entrecerró los ojos haciendo la cabeza al frente. Sergei torció la boca.

Yuriy, ligeramente girando el torso hacia su derecha, donde Kai estaba, estiraba el juego que el de irises rojizos, tomaba también entre sus manos para palpar los botones a la vez, inclinado de la misma manera hacia su izquierda. Lo que los Demoledores veían, era a un pelirrojo sumamente atractivo, con tintes de genialidad… con su mente perdida en la locura de la soledad. Inclinado mostrando un juego al viento, hablando hacia la nada.

-Y yo que creí verdad lo del fantasma… en realidad habla solo- la decepción de Max no era única- yo hasta quería verlo

-Juguemos- sentenció secamente Boris. No deseaba saber nada más de las ideas de los chicos. Le dolía que le dijeran esas palabras a Yuriy. Para Sergei, ni Yuriy estaba loco, ni Boris lo suficiente cuerdo para amedrentarse así ante alguien. Había algo que no cuadraba.

Al otro día se hizo una reunión en el salón fuera del horario normal de clases.

-Me complace informarles, mis queridos discípulos, que este fin de semana tendrán permitido salir del colegio para visitar a sus distinguidas familias-informó Volcov

El alboroto no se hizo esperar, todos los fines de semana los muchachos eran visitados unas horas por sus padres, pero esta vez los dejarían salir. Yuriy no comprendían porque se ponían felices de tener contacto con su familia, para el pelirrojo, si los habían metido ahí era únicamente porque deseaban deshacerse de ellos, el que fuera una escuela prestigiosa donde enseñaban con el mejor nivel de educación le importaba poco, el ni siquiera lo notaba, las clases se le antojaban lentas y aburridas.

Él se negaba a ver a su familia. Se escondía en cualquier lugar de la escuela hasta que se iban, y por lo regular, a los únicos que lograba ver a lo lejos era a Dimitri y Brooklyn. Sara no asistía…o al menos eso pensaba Yuriy, lo que en realidad sucedía es que ella se quedaba esperando en la mesa de reunión hasta avanzada la noche, aunque su esposo e hijo adoptivo se hubieran ido. Yuriy nunca llegaba, por tanto jamás sabía cuanto lo esperaba.

-Pero me temo, que no todos tuvieron la fortuna de ser cubiertos por la gracia divina de dios, para conmemorar este hecho.

-¿Por qué no dice simplemente que no saldrán de la prisión? No hay que exagerar.

El abad no quitó esa sonrisa amable que fingía en público, pero su mirada se volvió aterradora. El desvergonzado pelirrojo lo desafiaba de nuevo en público.

-Joven Ivanov- arrastró las palabras- me refería a usted, sus amables padres me informaron que no podrán recogerlo- ante esas palabras Yuriy tensó las mandíbulas, pero no mostró rastro de turbación en el gesto- hubiera preferido decírselo a solas porque es el único en toda la escuela… pero ya que insistió…

Yuriy asintió con la cabeza, su rostro permanecía inexpresivo- Como siempre su actitud es impecable, señor- soltó mordaz- le agradezco profundamente el gesto.

-Nos vemos en mi oficina para darle mas detalles, joven Ivanov

-Pero si podría procurármelos aquí Vladimir, como la información anterior, como dijo usted… insisto- el tono de Yuriy era demasiado burlón a pesar del rostro serio, además se había atrevido a llamarlo por su nombre; a Iván le importó poco que Yuriy estuviera descocado, su corazón palpitaba de pura admiración por el reto tan directo. Yuriy no se dejaba amedrentar por nada, aunque sabía que eso le costaría quizás un par de días en cama, luego de la golpiza. Los ojos de Volcov centellaron, su sonrisa nunca desapareció.

-Después, joven Ivanov… después…- salió del salón, Yuriy siguió tan fresco como una lechuga, aunque con su rostro serio, abrió su grueso libro, La Guerra y la paz.

-"Este libro está interesante, como para poner atención en algo tan insulso como Volcov o especular en sus castigos"- pensó, releyendo las últimas líneas en que se había quedado.

Boris aburrido terminó recargándose en la banca, colocó sus brazos de almohada, quedándose dormido en breve, no los dejarían salir hasta que fuera la hora de la cena.

-¿Ya te aburriste?- escuchó, se despertó sobresaltado levantándose de la banca, los estudiantes se le quedaron viéndolo fijamente, Boris giró la cabeza al escuchar esa voz profunda y segura… no vio nada, tragó saliva negando con la cabeza

-"Me estoy sugestionando… todo es culpa de ese estúpido de Ivanov… ¡los espíritus, fantasmas o lo que sea, No existen!"- pensó sentándose de nuevo en la misma posición.

Sergei frunció el seño, mirando a Yuriy, le siguió la vista. El pelirrojo observaba socarrón hacia Boris, desde antes que él se levantara. Viendo bien, no estaba mirando en sí a Boris, sino sobre él, como si viera al rostro de alguien parado a su lado.

Kai metió sus dedos entre los cortos cabellos grisáceos de Boris, que apretó los brazos.

-¿Sabes? He aprendido a usar el subconsciente de las personas. Él puede escucharme cuando está dormido… y sentirme cuando está lo suficiente distraído o tiene miedo - le dijo desde lejos Kai a Yuriy, le pasó un dedo por la columna vertebral a Boris.

La chispa inevitable del miedo se encendió, despertándose otra vez se puso en pie nuevamente, sudando y respirando rápido. Yuriy se aguantó la carcajada, no igual todos los compañeros de salón, porque Boris había parado tan rápido que tiró la banca con todo lo que tenía encima, incluido el compañero de enfrente; giró la vista hacia atrás para verlo, Yuriy estaba lo suficiente lejos para no poder hacerle nada, pero tenía la necesidad de echarle la culpa a algo material.

- Tú… tu maldita mirada… Estoy harto de que porque no puedas dormir me despiertes… ¡Deja de verme maldito seas!-gritó el de cabellos grisáceos.

Kai sintió repulsión hacia Boris como nunca en su vida... o muerte, detestaba que alguien se degradara tanto por simple temor ante la ignorancia.

-¿Qué pasa, Kusnetzov¿crees que soy tan poderoso para hacerte daño solo con mi impactante presencia, o con mi intensa mirada?-

Yuriy seguía tranquilo, mirando a Boris, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio, y la gruesa novela de León Tolstoi abierta a la mitad, lo que le daba el justo tinte intelectual, para hacerlo parecer un ignorante desquiciado frente a sí. Kai entrecerró los ojos, Yuriy había utilizado el momento justo para reivindicar su imagen, al burlarse de Boris, y hacerlo parecer un loco. A Boris las mejillas se le colorearon de coraje, suspiró para que la sangre circulara, recuperó su semblante altanero.

-Ivanov… espero que te mueras de una vez, nadie te ha necesitado o apreciado jamás, por eso estás solo… Desaparece para siempre-las palabras salieron con desprecio de la boca del de ojos verdes, Yuriy sintió como sus intestinos se estrujaban.

-Habla el enfado-susurró Kai al llegar a su lado, no se hubiera metido si no le hubiera recordado algo. Alguna vez, esas palabras viniendo de otra persona, las había escuchado él mismo, y le trajo mucho dolor a alguien que aún vivía y no se retracto antes de que Kai realmente muriera. Yuriy salio del salón sin responderle o mirarle si quiera, las palabras le habían taladrado y movido algo doloroso aunque no hubiera demostrado algo mas que indiferencia. Había sonado por fin la alarma de la cena.

-Me gustaría ser hombre, rápido, para largarme de una vez de este lugar- susurró Yuriy, sabiendo que el muchacho de cabello en dos tonos estaba tras él, Kai se había ido a las seis en punto, y regresó como de costumbre cuando todos estaban acabando de comer

-Quizás yo podría hacer algo para hacerte hombre-dijo Kai, Yuriy le dio un codazo- torpe… "eso" ya lo hice… y no funciono-El pelirrojo soltó el tenedor para taparse la boca, si lo dijera otro le irritaría, pero Kai lo decía con tanta seriedad que causaba gracia- ya acabaste…ven.

Yuriy tomó su bandeja, lavando rápido sus trastos en los largos fregaderos de la cocina, subió a los dormitorios. Kai abrió una de las puertas de los sanitarios, el mismo donde Yuriy había sido encerrado la primera noche que se quedó. Subió al retrete, Yuriy frunció el entrecejo, asomándose para ver como Kai metía la mano en una delgada rendija entre la madera de la pared que él ni había notado. Sacó lo que parecía ser un tomo de algún libro delgado, que estaba forrado con periódico, y las demás hojas del periódico del que parecía haber tomado el papel para forrar, pero ese lo volvió a guardar.

-Toma… Dijiste que querías crecer-le extendió el libro delgado-es el arte de la guerra, para hacerlo rápido.

-Que asco… ese chino idiota te habla de la guerra como de una receta de cocina… ¡además ya lo leí!

-No lo creo… no es el libro que piensas; esta es una guía ilustrada para convertirse en hombre. Mírala cuando nadie te vea, no lo abras en este momento.

Yuriy entornó la mirada, a regañadientes tomó el delgado libro largo. Se recostó en su cama dejándolo bajo la almohada, Kai salió del Dormitorio. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los demás muchachos entraron. La música de fondo sonó como de costumbre, después hizo la oración obligada antes de dormir. Encendió su lámpara de mano, sentándose en posición de flor de loto, cubriéndose con las cobijas.

-Pero que demonios- susurró Yuriy, deseando en realidad gritar, sonrió con la boca totalmente abierta- "pervertido"- las mejillas se le colorearon, aún así, no dejó de pasar lentamente, hoja por hoja, la revista solo para adultos, donde mostraban mujeres desnudas y escenas explícitas de sexo, encontró una imagen que le hizo subir el calor hasta las orejas, una pareja tenía relaciones sexuales sobre una mesa en un campo soleado. Yuriy se tapó el rostro con las manos- "de ahí lo sacaste… pervertido"- pensó Yuriy avergonzado, soportando lo más posible la risa.

Había visto antes a chicas desnudas, muchas se le habían ofrecido afuera, pero las había cruelmente despreciado-"¿que se sentirá tocar los senos de una?"- pasó el dedo pulgar en forma circular sobre uno, y exactamente en ese instante, Volcov lo destapó.

Con los labios apretados, el abad negó con la cabeza. No deseaba despertar a los demás alumnos. Le arrebató la revista pegándole con ella en la cabeza.

-A mi oficina- le susurró, Yuriy casi juró que escuchó más que enfado, tristeza en la voz del hombre. Alguien despierto esa noche había corrido el rumor, Ivanov había estado viendo revistas pornográficas y Volcov lo sorprendió en el acto.

-Van a destrozarlo a golpes correctivos- susurró Max.

-¿Bromeas? Si sale vivo me dejo de llamar Sergei- le dieron una palmada dura en la nuca

-Será porque te llamas Iván- replicó molesto, el alto rubio que sí tenía ese nombre, Iván sonrió torpemente. Boris se crujía los nudillos para controlar su nerviosismo, pareciendo por el contrario rudo. Muchos otros estudiantes curiosos, además de los Demoledores, se habían reunido para ver si alcanzaban a escuchar los gritos de Ivanov suplicando por su vida.

-¿Qué tiene que decir a su favor, joven Ivanov?

Yuriy elevó los hombros restando importancia, pero en el fondo si se sentía avergonzado. Bajó la mirada. Cuando vio que la mano de Volcov iba a elevarse, esperaba una bofetada… sin en cambio lo aterrorizó más sentir la mano acariciándole la mejilla

-Escuche… por esta vez le perdonare, esta no es la primera vez que sucede- suspiró cerrando los ojos- no quiero que se repita otra vez la misma historia.

Yuriy frunció el seño… ¿Kai solía hacerlo de forma frecuente?-Gracias… ¿puedo irme?-

Volcov sonrió de medio lado, elevo la otra mano para tomarle la otra mejilla, Yuriy le puso las manos en el pecho, pero no pudo evitar que el hombre se le acercara para dejarle un sutil roce en los labios con los suyos.

-Si, joven Ivanov… no vuelva a hacerlo, porque lo castigare verdaderamente

-¿Peor que esto?- Yuriy se deshizo del agarre, y se mordió la lengua, eso se le había salido sin pensar.

-Váyase- la mirada que por un momento había sido condescendiente se hizo dura. Cuando Yuriy salió, estaban sorprendidos de que no tuviera ni siquiera el cabello despeinado

-¿Qué te hicieron?... ¿Te echaran al menos de la escuela?-preguntó Max

-Nada- dijo tranquilo, autosuficiente; pasó de largo por todos, una expresión generalizada de asombro se escuchó. Más que nunca Yuriy se convirtió en objeto total de respeto. Si Volcov mismo no lo tocaba, es que Yuriy debía ser muy especial o demasiado temible.

El único alumno que se quedó en la escuela al día siguiente fue Yuriy, esta vez ni siquiera Brooklyn lo visitó para molestarlo; para colmo de males al contrario de lo que pensó, no pasó el día con Kai. En ese instante se encontraba caminando solo, con las manos en los bolsillos en el patio frente a los dormitorios, su consuelo era que el día al menos, casi terminaba.

-Desde que llegaste sabes que alguien te miraba, ahora me pregunto… ¿que tengo para ofrecerte¿Por qué te sigo mirando?...- Kai entrecerró los ojos, recargando la frente en el ventanal del baño, desde donde veía a Yuriy por uno de los rombos que se formaban por la reja metálica fuera del ventanal, el pelirrojo elevó la vista para ver al piso de arriba donde estaban los baños, viéndolo fijamente- Cada lugar tiene una historia y sé que el de este no la olvidaras jamás- finalizó Kai, como si Yuriy pudiera escucharlo.

Yuriy subió a los dormitorios, más específicamente al baño.

-Volcov dijo que se repetía… ¿a que se refería?- Kai no contestó, Yuriy decidió hacer otra pregunta-¿Cómo moriste?

Kai pareció pensar la respuesta-De viejo- sonrió socarrón

-Demonios… ¡es en serio Kai!- Kai se acercó a la puerta, Yuriy lo evadió acercándose al ventanal recargando la frente en el vidrio unos momentos, miró su reloj de mano- Ya son las seis, llamaran a la cena y…

Al girar Kai no estaba, había salido cuando Yuriy se giró para ver el atardecer.

-Púdrete en el infierno donde debes estar… no en este mundo haciéndome daño… y a todos antes de mi- pateó una cubeta que dio contra el único espejo del baño, sus ojos se nublaron- "maldito seas Kai… ¿Por cuantos años te has acostado con alguien mas¿A cuántos has humillado de esta manera¿Con cuántas mentes y corazones has jugado y destrozado?"- sus preguntas no salieron de su mente, solo permanecían flotando en su cabeza haciéndole más daño. No es algo que pensara decirle a alguien.

-Yuriy Ivanov, preséntese en el patio central, su madre le espera- el altavoz resonó, bajó corriendo, se detuvo cuando miró a Kai alejarse al sitio que los estudiantes tenían prohibido, estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero escuchó el llamado nuevamente. La punzada que sintió en el estómago le recordó lo que haría. Su madre estaba ahí, le diría por fin cuanto la odiaba. También a ese colegio, a Kai, Boris, Volcov, Brooklyn y Dimitri… las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos sin animarse a salir, la sensación de soledad y traición constantes en su vida las sintió más intensas.

Se quedó en pie, en una esquina del patio, mirando como su madre le entregaba a un sonriente Volcov una bolsa de obsequio.

-"Seguramente es algo para seguirme manteniendo aquí…me vengare un día… por preocuparse tan poco por mi… por ser tan malvados"- tragó saliva. No iría, no se rebajaría a gritarles lo que se merecían. Se los haría sentir con cada actitud, con cada palabra. Corrió de nueva cuenta hacia los dormitorios sin ser visto. Los estudiantes regresaron, sus numerosos compañeros de habitación contaban radiantes las anécdotas del día, todos se preparaban para el baño nocturno.

Cuando regresó Yuriy abrió el pequeño mueble de sus pertenencias, encontró la bolsa que su madre le había entregado Volcov, la abrió, era una suéter, lo jaló entre sus manos haciendo crujir la tela.

_El televisor permanecía sin antena, desde que su madre la había quitado para evitar que la viera en castigo a sus malas notas, no amedrentó con la bofetada. Peló el cable, enrollando las fibras metálicas para hacerlas más delgadas, sonrió cuando notó que entraba perfectamente en el televisor, sin necesidad de la campanilla para fijar la antena. Era más de media noche, se había escapado de la cama para poder ver un poco de televisión a escondidas de su madre. Su plan se vino abajo cuando escuchó pasos en la duela del piso de arriba, miró que un pequeño y delgado pie pisó el escalón más alto, al instante soltó el cable, dejándose caer al piso silenciosamente para ocultarse debajo de la mesa de centro. La puerta de la sala se abrió, y vio los pies de otra persona, al parecer un hombre, sonrió, como se permitía cuando nadie lo veía y algo le causaba profunda alegría, Dimitri se había ido de viaje, y por fin había regresado, pero no sería prudente salir a recibirle. De puntillas, la madre se sentó en el sofá, quedando así su rostro en el campo visual de Yuriy. _

-Los odio tanto a todos…- ese momento era el que Yuriy consideraba culpable de que estuviera recluido en el colegio, que tanto sufrimiento le estaba causando.

_El hombre pelirrojo… no era Dimitri. Yuriy frunció el seño apretando los puños, cuando comenzaron a besarse. El hombre metió las manos debajo del camisón, ella elevó los brazos. Yuriy no pudo ver el cuerpo desnudo de su madre, porque al instante el hombre se recostó sobre ella. Yuriy salió de debajo de la mesa, con la boca bien cerrada, los ojos muy abiertos. Tomó un florero que le estrelló en la espalda al hombre. Al instante Sara se cubrió con un cojín, el hombre se puso en pie, ambos varones se miraron sin moverse, que hacer o decir; enrojeciendo, el mayor salió de la casa. Sara tragó saliva sin emitir sonido, Yuriy no se quedó a escuchar explicaciones, subió las escaleras corriendo, desde ese día no volvieron a hablarse más de lo necesario, y Yuriy evitó más a Dimitri. Días después su madre anunció que partiría al nuevo colegio._

-Púdranse todos- arrojó el suéter, azotando la puerta del mueble, fue al baño, con una fiera mirada hizo que los dos compañeros de habitación que estaban salieran. Kai estaba recargado en el ventanal viendo hacia el patio el cielo nocturno.

-¿Dónde estabas?- gritó furioso Yuriy

-Por ahí- contestó calmadamente Kai

-Estoy hablándote- lo giró encajándole los dedos en el hombro, Kai lo manoteo para alejarlo, con el mismo semblante tranquilo. Yuriy se enfadó más, empujándolo del pecho- ¿crees que me eres necesario¿Qué vales la pena como para esperarte¿Para quedarme contigo?- entre cada pregunta daba un empujón- me tienes harto de que te largues porque sí dejándome, de que me mientas, de que…

-Dices que nadie se preocupa por ti-interrumpió Kai alzando la voz sin gritar- ¿Y tú por quién?

Yuriy apretó los puños y los labios. No sabía que contestar a eso. Kai le dio la espalda, el pelirrojo entornó los ojos, apretando los puños regresó al dormitorio, se recostó en su cama que hizo un rechinido llamativo cuando el pelirrojo se azotó en ella.

La situación se repetía una vez más. Ambos se evitaban, y Yuriy veía a Kai entre los estudiantes, comportándose como uno más, y a todos pasando su existencia sin conocer siquiera a aquel interesante muchacho. Y nuevamente, el remordimiento le carcomía las entrañas. La hora de la cena llegó, y como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima, un detalle que se le había estado escapando todo ese tiempo se le reveló. Yuriy estaba como pocas ocasiones antes de que sonara la alarma en el comedor, muchos estudiantes ya estaban ahí, aprovechando que aún no tenían que estar sentados para revolotear entre las mesas y compartir charlas con alumnos de otros dormitorios y grados escolares.

Kai caminaba entre ellos, la alarma sonó a las seis, lo curioso es que el muchacho de ojos carmín se dirigía a la salida del comedor. Todos los días a la misma hora era cuando Kai se iba. El pelirrojo arrugó el seño, esquivando con la cabeza los cuerpos que se entrometían a su vista, y no le permitían percatarse si era él. Aprovechando que Volcov había llegado por la puerta de la cocina, y los estudiantes corrían a sus asientos formando confusión, Yuriy decidió seguir a Kai, para saber porque llegaba casi al final de la cena, a sentarse siempre.

Sintió un aire frío colarse entre su ropa, se talló los brazos al salir del edificio, buscando con la vista lo notó a lo lejos, nuevamente iba hacia la zona prohibida para los estudiantes. Sin meditarlo dos veces corrió hacia allá, el sol se había ocultado. Kai se notaba con aire ausente, no respondió a los gritos de Yuriy, miraba al frente, caminando demasiado rápido con la espalda muy rígida. Ni siquiera Yuriy que corría a una extraordinaria velocidad podía alcanzarle. Kai saltó la reja metálica que estaba cerrada por un candado.

El lugar estaba desierto, algunas bancas viejas estaban tiradas a los alrededores o recargadas contra la reja con el fin de ser un estorbo si se quería cruzar a esa zona. Las hojas de los árboles hacían gruesas capas sobre el piso, elevándose de vez en cuando para demostrar un poco del suelo. Era sin duda desolador.

-¿A dónde vas?... ¿qué no sabes que ese lugar es peligroso?- se regañó a si mismo por ser tan inocente- "como si un muerto se pudiera volver a morir"-pensó irritado, mientras su cuerpo se agitaba al mismo ritmo de la alta reja metálica, que se hacía adelante y hacia atrás mientras la escalaba- Kai espera… que…- se quedó con las piernas abiertas, entre ellas la reja que no acabó de saltar.

Kai se paró al borde de la vieja piscina, miró el fondo, sus ojos no tenían brillo, su piel lucía más pálida, casi traslúcida. Dio un paso al frente, Yuriy estuvo a punto de gritar que se detuviera, pero la acción superó su voz, Kai efectivamente se detuvo…pero suspendido en el aire, no estaba al fondo, pero tampoco en una zona en donde alguien pudiera inclinarse para ayudarlo. Yuriy enganchó las manos a la reja, apretándola entre sus piernas para aferrarse y no sentir que caía con él. Kai, ajeno al exterior, pataleaba en el aire con una sola pierna como si quisiera impulsarse hacia arriba, a una superficie imaginaria, sus brazos se movían de forma circular, cada vez más frenéticamente, el pelirrojo juró que veía como unas pequeñas pero numerosas burbujas salían de su nariz y boca.

-Dios mío… se está ahogando…- ni sus brazos ni sus piernas quisieron responderle por más tiempo, sólo el golpe de su espalda contra el suelo le trajeron de su estupefacción. Se arrastró ayudado de sus piernas, sin dejar de mirar hacia la piscina tras la reja, cerró los ojos, girando el cuerpo caminó a gatas hasta que sus piernas tomaron más fuerza para correr. Entró a su habitación, descendiendo la cama se recostó, su corazón estaba punzando tan fuerte que sintió como si se le fuera a salir por la boca.

Cuando los demás estudiantes se recostaron, la música de fondo sonó. Esa noche, como ninguna otra, se puso de rodillas, uniendo sus manos, esta ocasión no fingió sus oraciones. Apagaron las luces, a excepción de la del baño. Yuriy seguía removiéndose en su cama, en la habitación lo único que se escuchaba además de las numerosas acompasadas respiraciones, eran los rechinidos. La cama era metálica, pero había un ruido como de madera crujiendo cada que se movía. Encendió su lámpara de mano, metió la mano para palpar, frunció el seño, al parecer la base era de madera. Tocó lo que parecían ser incisiones grabadas en la madera, descendió el torso para poder meter la cabeza bajo la cama.

Kai Hiwatari.

Caminó varias veces por el mismo lugar antes de decidirse, al final, con paso firme fue hasta el baño, al mismo lugar donde él mismo fue encerrado la primera vez, en el mismo retrete de donde Kai había sacado la revista. Sin aviso previo abrió la puerta.

-Duermes todas las noches aquí porque yo ocupó tu cama…siempre alguien la ocupa- le dijo a la figura que ahora parecía más menuda de lo que realmente era, sentado al lado del retrete, abrazando sus piernas, recargando su frente en las rodillas- Kai…

-No fue como con los otros, no te la di para que te expulsaran… nunca los toqué- Kai apretó sus rodillas, odiaba excusarse pero lo sentía necesario.

Fue así como Yuriy supo que sí le importaba. _-Pues que además, todos los muchachos que dormían en la que fue su cama, usaban su banca, o tenían contacto con algo suyo, fueron corridos a patadas de la escuela, o los encontraban muertos, de haberse suicidado, lo atrayente es que, yo creo que por fin van a liberar a la escuela de la maldición, porque vi que el portero estaba sacando la cama del sótano y…-_Recordó la historia tal como la contó Boris la primera vez que se reunió con ellos. La primera noche que usó esa cama, y la única en que Kai le hizo la mala pasada de encerrarlo en el baño. Sonrió al descubrir al culpable luego de tanto tiempo.

Kai en vez de buscar dañarlo, lo protegía de la dura realidad de ese lugar, enseñándole a volar libre, a seguir siendo auténtico. Y estaba seguro de que los rumores eran exagerados, quizás Kai hacía que los expulsaran, pero jamás los llevaría al borde de la muerte, comprendió que lo único que ligaba a Kai a la vida, eran los pocos objetos y lugares que le pertenecieron de alguna manera en el mundo, lo que aún le daban valor a su existencia solitaria. Aferrarse a ello era lo único que podía hacer. Ya tenía la certeza de que nunca ningún otro le había importado, porque Kai solía ser frío e indiferente, les causaba problemas hasta que los sacaban de la escuela y el podía ocupar su cama, su lugar en la soga de los baños, en el comedor... Sólo con él era distinto y Yuriy no había podido darse cuenta en todo ese tiempo, hasta ahora.

-No iba a decir eso, genio- dijo en tono bajo Yuriy, poniéndose en cuclillas- iba a pedirte… que… durmieras conmigo, hoy hace frío- Kai elevó rápidamente la cabeza, Yuriy le sonrió tristemente, Kai devolvió la diminuta sonrisa para aceptar la invitación.

Cuando se abrazaron, increíblemente para Yuriy, una oleada de calor agradable lo invadió, entre los brazos de Kai acostados en la misma cama, haciendo que su cuerpo se relajara y sus párpados pesaran. El insomnio estaba desapareciendo.

Esa noche la descanso completamente, Yuriy no tuvo ninguna pesadilla, pero a la mañana siguiente, ante el despertar brusco por la ausencia de Kai, que seguramente ya estaría bañándose, al pelirrojo una constante pregunta, que le hizo el de irises rojizos días antes, le retumbó en la cabeza.

_-Dices que nadie se preocupa por ti-interrumpió Kai alzando la voz sin gritar- ¿Y tú por quién?_

Se había dedicado a quejarse sin intentar saber las razones de Kai. Lo único que le había importado hasta ahora en su egoísmo, había sido él mismo. Tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo. Y pronto…

* * *

Continúa…

Gabz: Pues XD me alegra que aunque lo sabias, si haya logrado "engañarte" haciendo que las cosas que creías, al final se vieran contrariadas. Pero efectivamente, deje a veces mas de una pista en cada capitulo. Como diría Bazon "que lista eres señorita" XDDDD pero tsk al fin y al cabo resulto para mi satisfacción todo bien, y nadie le dio al punto antes de este capitulo, sigue sin gustarme la forma en como lo redacto, simplemente no esta como aparece en mi cabeza, pero al menos me quedo la satisfacción de que si las enrede XD y de que te guste tanto el yaoi que hay que no notes defectos grandes de la historia XDDDD

Katja: Pues es de las pocas cosas que me gusto del capitulo, la forma en que se entrelazo la "realidad" de Yuriy con la película. Y Yuriy sin acabar de creérsela XD será muy frío ante el mundo, pero sigue siendo un adolescente al que no es anormal que le de miedo algo de ese tamaño, después de todo es frío para protegerse. Y no sabes como le seguirá yendo XDDD como algo extra te informo que ya te daré el gusto de ver a Broo en el capi 12 (o algo asi O.o no me acuerdo bien), si me sigues con la historia, que bueno que te gusto. Ah por cierto, recuerdo que antes me habías comentado algo de que Kai se portaba muy calido y atento con Yuriy, en este capitulo se explico un poco y en el siguiente se consolida la razón de que no sea un desgraciado con el XD

Zhena jajajaja XD sabes? hay alguien que cree que soy lesbiana porque me dices que me amas JAJAJAJAJA a ver si luego te muestro el mail yo me quede O.oU nah que mas da, tu sigue diciendo que me quieres XDDD te agradezco que soportes mis imitaciones baratas de fanfic, pero como te dije desde que lo leiste (antes que todas las demas) no es que te hubiera matado a Kai, el ya estaba muerto desde que apareció XD solo que la historia estaba YA planeada para desarrollarse así y dar la sorpresa hasta este capi pasado. Bue la pregunta que te dejo para futuro es… Kai resucitara? o seguirás sufriendo porque estará bien muertito? XDD acaso aunque lo deje muerto o resucitado lograre que te sientas satisfecha de la forma en que quede el personaje? XDDD sabes? te hare sufrir un poquitin por darte el final-insértese careto riendo desquiciado- y lo leeras cuando lo publique y no antes.

Alexa ToT caramba que bonito se siente eso de que te digan que eres buen narrador XD y es que… ya me di cuenta de que no puedo evitarlo, en este fanfic hay mas narración que diálogos. Pero es que O.o no me imagino personajes tan…mmmm… serios y fríos hablando hasta por los codos, si hablan sera luego de lapsos largos de tiempo… entendiéndose mas que nada sin palabras, y soy mucho de explicar acciones detalladas u.uU aunque la verdad no me gusta, pero supongo que es mi estilo, es bueno saber que a alguien le gusta, gracias!

Lacrimosa… vaya que halagador saber que tengo tantas estrellitas en la frente de favorito XD, gracias. Jo pero si Kai no desaparece tan de repente, si te fijas bien es cuando Yuriy esta distraído, también cuando se distrae es cuando llega de pronto, ese Yura esta refunfuñando contra el mundo así que aquel llega de repente, no "aparece" XDDD eso no es lo que indicaba que era fantasma, lo que si, es que efectivamente nadie además de Yuriy lo notaba. Los diálogos de los personajes suelen ser algo cortos supongo, a como seria una platica común, porque uso mas narrativa, pero creo que son lo suficiente fluidos. Como veras no tarde mucho en actualizar, estaré actualizando cada quince días, porque ya solo faltan 3 capítulos luego de este. A menos que las lectores que creo son más constantes pidan que sea semanal.

Gracias por seguir, dejarme su opinión, y espero lo disfruten. Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que me pusieran mas que una opinión, una critica sobre la redacción, diálogos, etc. Este fanfic ya no seria modificado, pero me servirá porque no pienso retirarme de esto por el momento. Nos leemos luego.


	11. Durmiendo

**11. Durmiendo**

-Hey…- saludo Yuriy, Kai respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Ambos llevaban sus ya típicos pantaloncillos cortos, entallados, para bañarse. Se acomodaron al fondo de la tercer larga pileta, para estar lo más alejado posibles de sus compañeros. Toda la semana habían comenzado a dormir juntos por las noches, platicando susurrantes, habían quedado de acuerdo en que Yuriy disimularía lo más posible cuando hablaran para que no lo siguieran viendo como un desquiciado.

El alboroto de los alumnos como siempre, al sentir el agua fría y el primer contacto entre ellos era escandaloso. Ellos al conocerse, sin duda, era como si una llama en la mirada de ambos se encendiera repleta de deseo, ahora era el hecho de desearse mutuamente ya no solo físicamente, de haber aprendido a apreciarse en todo aspecto, lo que mantenía constante esa mirada aunque estuvieran apartados.

El sexo se había limitado a un acuerdo mutuo diurno, arrinconados en la forma más solitaria posible, encuentros ya no tan desesperados pero igualmente deseados. Las noches se habían tornado para dormir en vez de excitarse mutuamente, los días para disfrutarse juntos, despiertos y plenos. El insomnio de Yuriy había desaparecido, luego de tantos meses.

-No es algo que me agrade del todo-le había dicho al respecto Kai

-¿Es que el Rey de las comunidades alegres y la perfección no encuentra en mi saciedad?-preguntó, aunque susurrante, sinceramente irritado el pelirrojo.

-No envejeceré- respondió tranquilo Kai, era quizás el más conciente de la realidad. El de ojos azules comprendió.

-¿Te importa mucho si me salen arrugas?-sonrió de medio lado cuando Kai paró en seco la bandeja con agua a punto de mojarse y verlo fijamente- porque a mi no me molestaría seguir teniendo tu cuerpo adolescente entre mis manos.

Kai devolvió a cambio una muy pequeña y sutil sonrisa

- Esto es enfermizo- a pesar del hosco tono, era notoria la satisfacción ante las palabras de Yuriy, no deseaba dejar pasar la oportunidad única que no había tan siquiera buscar en vida. Compañía sincera para ser feliz.

-¿Jabón?- Yuriy extendió la mano hacia Kai para solicitar lo que a él se le había olvidado, sonriéndole apenas, de esa forma que sólo reservaba para él, Kai asintió agachándose al suelo por él, el muchacho tras Kai, que no había sido notado por Yuriy debido a el cuerpo de la persona que amaba, estiró con mano temblorosa y mirada idolatrante el artículo para baño, hacia Yuriy. Kai frunció el entrecejo, pero se limitó a levantarse y dar dos pasos atrás para dar espacio de tomarlo al pelirrojo. Después de todo el otro muchacho no le veía, y obviamente si Yuriy dirigía la mirada hacia la dirección de Kai, no era difícil que el otro chico pensara que le hablaba.

Con el gesto indiferente, Yuriy dejó al muchacho con la mano estirada, agachándose por el jabón que Kai no recogió. Los irises rojizos de Kai centellaban, a Yuriy no le interesaba que lo trataran como un loco, siempre le daba su lugar, y Kai se encargaba de agradecerlo de esa forma muda que el pelirrojo sabía interpretar. Bastaba una variante ligera en la demostración de afecto, como la tenía en ese momento, abrazándolo por detrás besándole el hombro, mientras Yuriy se encargaba de extender las toallas en los tubos puestos para ese fin, que Kai solía llamar la zona de guerra. La hora de clases llegó luego del desayuno.

-¿Aburrido?- preguntó Kai, casi a final de clase donde Yuriy estaba cabeceando de sueño, el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de estar en clase de matemática avanzada, se le hacía sumamente sencillo- creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto.

Ocasionalmente Kai se levantaba entre clases aprovechando no poder ser visto, para sentarse en la mesa de Yuriy mientras escuchaba, una vez más, las mismas clases de siempre impartidas a alumnos distintos. Yuriy fingía leer, y podían tener una charla que le permitía esparcirse. Pero esta vez el entretenimiento era exagerado. Bajó las manos, alarmado, disimulando lo más posible volteaba a los lados para observar que nadie le viera. Todos miraban atentos el pizarrón, si no estaban dormidos.

-¿Qué haces?- susurró girando la cabeza hacia abajo, donde Kai bajaba el cierre de su pantalón. Yuriy llevó las manos para sostener la cabeza de cabello en dos tonalidades.

-No me empujes- se quejó con el seño fruncido, luchando por bajar la ropa interior, Yuriy perdía la batalla debido a que no deseaba moverse mucho para no ser notado, parecería que se estaría dando placer físico solo.

-Entonces no hagas eso- se había quitado el suéter para ponerlo en el respaldo de la silla, viendo que no podría detener a Kai, llevó la mano hacia atrás para echárselo sobre las piernas- Basta estúpido bastardo- a pesar de las duras palabras susurradas, una pequeña sonrisa de diversión se comenzó a dibujar en su rostro, esto era sumamente excitante y divertido, por supuesto, además de peligroso.

Yuriy unió sus manos para apretarlas y resistir la tentación de sus gemidos, recargando los codos en la mesita, la barbilla en los dedos. Cerró los ojos cuando Kai comenzó con besos húmedos desde la base de su miembro, apretó las mandíbulas para no soltar una exclamación cuando Kai lo metió por completo a su boca.

-¿Se siente mal joven Ivanov?- preguntó el profesor sinceramente consternado, viendo como Yuriy, que regularmente estaba pálido, tenía cierto tinte rojizo en las mejillas y respiraba rápido. Yuriy inhalo aire para recuperarse lo más posible negando con la cabeza.

-Yo le diré como se siente- sonrió cínico Boris unas filas adelante, apenas se iba despertando en el momento indicado para molestar- o más bien, sobre qué quiere sentarse.

Temiendo las represalias que Ivanov pudiera tomar, a excepción del de ojos verdes, nadie sonrió de la broma aunque muchos tenían ganas de carcajearse. Yuriy dejó caer la cabeza en el pupitre, deseando que le tragara la cara, no había forma de escaparse esta vez, a pesar de que el suéter le tapara las piernas su erección era eminente y Kai no paraba, y si forcejeaba iba a ser peor, parecería que se estaba masturbando en público.

El profesor iba a decirle algo a Yuriy, pero para su fortuna la alarma para la siguiente clase sonó, todos los alumnos salieron como bólidos, el profesor de Laboratorio era un energúmeno que los castigaba física y mentalmente como ningún otro si llegaban tarde.

-Que vergüenza…- susurró Yuriy, apretó con fuerza el borde de la mesita encajando más su frente en la madera, mordiendo su lengua para no gemir fuertemente cuando fue inevitable derramarse en la boca de Kai.

El profesor había salido junto con los demás alumnos. Ivanov le daba miedo, si es que el rumor de que estaba poseído por demonios y por eso hablaba con espíritus, era cierto, no era algo que quisiera corroborar siendo un abad más del colegio, hombre de dios, que no entendía por qué Volcov, su honrado y bondadoso líder, protegía a un engendro que era obvio incluso su aspecto físico incitante, era obra del infierno.

-¡Eres un desgraciado Kai!- Yuriy desató su furia ya solo gritándolo, levantándose al mismo tiempo que tomó el borde de la banca para arrojarla al aire, y descubrir a un muy tranquilo Kai sentado en el suelo.

-De eso ya me había dado cuenta- sonrió socarrón, lamiendo el resto blanquecino de la comisura de la boca, mientras se pasaba el dedo índice por el labio inferior- ¿me vas a decir que no te gusto?

-Si… ¡No!- Yuriy le dio la espalda para subirse el cierre del pantalón, ese tipo era demasiado sensual para enojarse con él si lo seguía viendo de frente.

-Como si no te hubiera visto antes… lo acabo de ver cerca- dijo interpretando la acción del pelirrojo como pudor.

-¡Cállate cínico pervertido!- Yuriy se quedó callado, volteó mirando a Kai fijamente con los puños apretados, Kai le sostuvo la dura mirada. La situación era demasiado absurda, las palabras en extremo insensatas, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios- eres de lo peor

-Gracias- se levantó, realmente recibiéndolo como halago- por eso estamos juntos ternurita- ironizó ayudando a Yuriy a acomodar la banca- ¿Desde cuando te importa qué piensen los demás?

Yuriy azotó las manos en la mesita recargándose- Una cosa es que me vean hablando solo, que me tomen de loco o poseso porque lo hago… ¡y otra que ahora me juzguen un pervertido que se excita con las matemáticas!

Aunque después Kai juraba que no fue a propósito la sonora carcajada que exhaló su boca, ante la sincera indignación de Yuriy, el pelirrojo se encerró en el baño del dormitorio sin desear verlo.

-Te comportas como un niño pequeño- susurró divertido, recargado en la puerta

-Si tienes un poquito de orgullo o vergüenza, lárgate Hiwatari- gritó Yuriy desde dentro

-No se que es eso- Yuriy brincó en su sitio del susto, Kai se había colgado de el borde superior de la puerta de madera, que apenas era poco más alta que Sergei- no seas infantil Yuriy… además si no haces al menos acto de presencia en el laboratorio Ygor se pondrá furioso y te castigarán otra vez.

-No te daré la razón

-Aunque la tenga, lo sé…- Kai estiró la mano para abrir desde dentro el cerrojo, dio un salto al piso para que la puerta se abriera- en el programa de experimentación- recordó, lo sabía de memoria- sigue que abran ranas para observar la reacción de la adrenalina en el corazón… en un simple anfibio.

El que Kai bajara la vista y lo dijera con tanto desgano, le quitó al instante el enfado a Yuriy. Sin importar que hubiera hecho, a ese rostro mirando el suelo triste como pocas veces, se lo hubiera perdonado. La primera vez que se calmaba luego de haber tenido relaciones con Kai, él se lo había dicho, le gustaba escuchar los latidos de su corazón por el solo hecho de saberlo vivo.

-Le echaré bastante de esa sustancia para que se le reviente-Kai parpadeó varias veces con esa perversa afirmación, mirando el rostro de sonrisa cínica con que Yuriy había dicho tan despreocupado que mataría a propósito al animal- ¿Qué?... hace mucho que no como buena carne- miró de arriba abajo a Kai- o mejor expresado, la digiero en el estómago…-le guiñó el ojo, si algo le agradaba degustar era el sabor que sorprendentemente desprendía Kai- ancas de rana, dicen que saben bien-regresó al tema mientras tomaba su cuaderno y caminaba junto a Kai.

La nostalgia se había ido, haciéndose presente la alegría con la chispa encendida en sus ojos rojizos, aunque no muto su rostro serio. Fueron en silencio nuevamente hasta el edificio donde se impartían las clases, mas pararon irremediablemente en el descanso de las escaleras fuera del Laboratorio, una pequeña multitud de alumnos se aglomeraba alrededor de algo.

Yuriy preguntó con la mirada, Kai elevó los hombros con indolencia mirando al frente. Cuando miraron subir al pelirrojo le abrieron paso sin pensarlo si quiera. Se paró antes de subir el último escalón. Los Demoledores eran el centro de atracción. Boris estaba parado muy erguido, con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia el piso, donde Max echaba aire con un pañuelito al desmayado Iván, Sergei estaba inclinado con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas para verlo, dándole la espalda a Yuriy, mientras Ralf hincado al lado de Max, miraba consternado la escena.

-Así perdió el diablo- no pudo evitar decirle al alto rubio, que en un respingo se puso erguido y se giró para darle el frente a Yuriy-¿Qué?- el pelirrojo alzo los hombros como si restara importancia a sus propias palabras- también ganó muchos amigos.

Sergei no supo si reírse por la broma que le causó gracia, sentirse feliz porque Yuriy le había hablado tanto, o tener miedo por la misma razón de que Ivanov le dirigiera juntas tantas palabras, acompañada de esa sonrisa que le estaban regalando.

Sergei fingió muy mal indiferencia, cruzando con algo de nerviosismo los brazos para ver a Iván- Se acaba de desmayar- informó innecesariamente.

-Oh…- Yuriy abrió un poco más las piernas para dar el paso largo y saltar el cuerpo en el piso, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el porqué estaba así

-Que gran novedad… deberían publicarla- comentó irónico Kai mientras hacía lo mismo, le interesaba todavía menos.

-Despertó- sonrió Max gritando el acontecimiento, Boris le dio un golpe con la mano abierta en la nuca por escandaloso, Iván no se movía, se limitaba a rodar los ojos para ver las innumerables caras que se asomaban a verlo.

Una vez en la puerta del laboratorio Yuriy elevó un poco la cabeza, Kai recargó la espalda en el marco de la puerta cruzando los brazos.

-Sentí como si estuviera muerto- dijo el muchacho bajito, se sentó ayudado por Ralf

-Que estúpido…solo te desvaneciste unos segundos- Sergei entrecerró los ojos diciéndole esa gran verdad

-No… ¡no es verdad! No podía respirar, y sentí… algo extraño… como si escuchara una voz lejana… "deberían publicarla" eso me dijo…- Yuriy abrió a sobremanera los ojos, Kai dio un salto imperceptible en su lugar-debo publicar lo que me sucedió- continuó Iván, confundiendo lo que Kai dijo; se puso en pie de un salto- si alguien quiere preguntar que hay después de la muerte, es el momento porq…

El sendo bofetón lo hizo guardar silencio sin duda-Cállate enano- Dijo aburrido Boris, abriendo y cerrando la mano, hasta a él le había ardido la mano de la bofetada- a nadie le importa donde fue tu espíritu.

Kai esquivo a los alumnos bajando las escaleras, Yuriy comprendió que necesitaba un momento a solas, dio vuelta para entrar al laboratorio, el profesor eternamente histérico seguramente había corrido por el médico, y Boris había sacado a Iván a rastras, obvió el hecho de que los demás alumnos curiosos salieron a ver.

Se acercó a la primera mesa, una rana estaba abierta, miró con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada los diminutos órganos, acercó la mano, milímetros antes del segundo roce el corazón de la rana le palpitó ligeramente, Yuriy elevó una ceja, en cuestión de milésimas de segundos la rana abrió los ojos, saltando alto para caer por gravedad. Yuriy casi sale corriendo del susto, por el contrario apretó los dientes por reflejo para no gritar, a la vez que por instinto metía un puñetazo a la rana en el aire.

Respirando rápido se limpió el sudor, no había sido su intención golpear al animal, menos matarlo. Vio aún como una de sus patas aún reaccionaba pataleando, hasta que finalmente el corazón dejó de latirle. Sintió asco al ver la sangre del animal esparcida por el suceso, no la recogió. Caminó a la que se suponía era su mesa de trabajo, su compañero desde el primer día había sido el latoso de Boris y Sergei.

Arrugó la nariz, el de cabellos grisáceos siempre era demasiado sádico, las buenas notas las debían a que Yuriy hacía y dirigía bien los experimentos. Boris había hecho un feo corte a la rana que yacía muerta abierta totalmente por la mitad. Miró que el reporte en la libreta que pertenecía al de ojos verdes, escrita con letra muy descuidada, decía que el animal no había podido resistir lo suficiente para la investigación. Sonrió de medio lado negando con la cabeza. Miró las botellas de líquido sobre la mesa, al lado de una jeringa había una con anestesia, la otra contenía éter.

-"Seguramente hicieron alguna estúpida prueba de valor, y el imbécil de Iván inhalo"-Elevó los ojos con fastidio, sosteniendo un trapo que efectivamente desde lejos olía a éter, así no se dormía a las ranas; era demasiado sencillo deducir sus acciones, el que siempre había sugerido acciones perspicaces era Yuriy- "esto se me antoja demasiado estúpido… incluso para ellos".

El día pasó sin más relevancia, comieron, regresaron a clases, les dieron sus horas de acondicionamiento físico, su tiempo libre, llegando por fin la hora de la cena. Quizás fuera apreciable comúnmente por los hambrientos y cansados chicos al final del día, pero para Yuriy era algo distinto, ese momento del día le provocaba profunda aflicción. Le había prometido a Kai no hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se mordió el labio cuando con la mirada perdida, el de cabello en dos tonalidades esquivaba alumnos hacia la salida del comedor. Yuriy apretó los puños, soportando lo más posible por no seguirle…fracasó en el intento.

Corrió a la zona prohibida, la reja tembló con el peso del pelirrojo cuando de un salto se trepó a ella, esta vez la saltó, cayendo sobre algunas maderas viejas que un día fueron bancas. Kai, como hipnotizado, estaba mirando al fondo de la piscina vacía una vez más.

-¡No lo hagas Kai!- gritó desesperado Yuriy, inútilmente.

Kai quedó suspendido en el aire, sin llegar al fondo ni a la parte superior, una de sus piernas extendida, la otra pataleaba como para impulsarse hacia una superficie imaginaria, y sus brazos moviéndose circularmente.

-Ya voy… - Yuriy se arrojó hacia la piscina, que al estar vacía hizo que cayera al fondo, se levantó elevando la cabeza para ver como Kai seguía suspendido en el aire sobre él, cada vez perdía velocidad en el movimiento. Saltando para intentar alcanzarlo, por primera vez sus manos lo traspasaron, respirando agitado del miedo mezclado con angustia se quedó inmóvil, mirando cada vez menos burbujas salir de la boca y nariz de aquel que tanto quería. La desesperación le hacía sentir ganas de llorar, y aunque gritaba que todo parase, seguía el curso diario por el que Kai pasaba.

Finalmente, Kai dejó de moverse aún suspendido en el aire, sus manos apuntando hacia el cielo, las piernas inmóviles, con los ojos abiertos carentes de vida, los labios entrecerrados, suavemente se deslizó por el aire hasta el fondo, como si realmente fuera agua lo que soportara su peso. Yuriy se hincó a su lado, viendo por fin en él, el rostro de un muerto, tuvo que apartar la vista cuando el rostro en cuestión de minutos se inflamó, los ojos casi se saltaron, y la sangre de lo que posiblemente fueron sus pulmones reventados por esfuerzo, salió por su nariz.

**O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-**

-¿Por qué dicen que Volcov tuvo que ver con tu muerte?

La tarde había cedido paso a la oscuridad, ambos estaban sentados abrazando sus propias rodillas, mirando al cielo, Kai había pasado el trance, estaba nuevamente con su rostro lozano y hermoso, totalmente seco.

-Porque creen que él me ahogo…la verdad es que él no quería que yo lo supiera

Kai siempre había evitado el tema, era la primera vez que lo tocaban de lleno, Yuriy miró ese perfil que tanto le gustaba, y los ojos con la sombra del dolor impregnada. Miró hacia la misma estrella que primero aparecía, donde Kai enfocaba su mirada.

-¿Supieras?- invitó con tacto Yuriy a seguir.

_Hace años… fué llamado a la oficina de Volcov, no era algo nuevo, Kai era rebelde, altivo, lo ponía en ridículo sin temor frente a toda la clase. Muchas veces había terminado en la enfermería ante los duros castigos a los que había sido expuesto, pero nunca amedrentó. Hacía incluso cosas que no le gustaban o llamaban la atención con tal de fastidiar a todo lo que representaba una muestra de autoridad, no tenía amigos, se portaba indiferente con todos y su mal carácter los alejaba._

_En esta ocasión se las había arreglado para repartir revistas pornográficas entre sus compañeros, y el se había quedado con una que vio, con todo y cara indiferente agregada, en plena clase. No le excitaba tan siquiera, pero enfadaba a los adultos._

_Había un agregado extra, Volcov le había demostrado más de una vez al muchacho que le quería. Kai sentía que lo odiaba por eso._

_-¿Qué excusa me dará esta vez, mi joven amigo Hiwatari?- el hombre se acercó con las manos en la espalda, viendo hacia abajo a Kai, el muchacho de cabello en dos tonos elevó los hombros restando importancia. El hombre se quedó callado unos minutos, al final elevó una mano para pasarla lentamente por rostro del menor- hay algo que puede hacer para evitar el castigo._

_-No- respondió sencillamente, sabiendo lo que Volcov quería. Si bien es cierto que Vladimir lo deseaba, su cariño era a tal grado, que tenía tiempo sin haber culminado con violencia sus deseos como en viejas ocasiones. _

_-Como desee- retomó su porte frío, llevando la mano con su similar a su espalda, se giró para ir a la habitación contigua que tenía la puerta abierta- su abuelo me facilitó el bastón con que él mismo le aplicaba antes su incentivo al buen comportamiento._

_Kai apretó las mandíbulas._

_-Lo traeré para ver si se convence de darme una mejor excusa para no castigarle._

_Una vez solo, Kai notó en la mesa un periódico. No le hubiera interesado de no ser porque a pesar de la lejanía, la fotografía de la persona ahí plasmada se le hacía sumamente conocida. Se acercó en dos pasos largos, tomando el periódico entre sus manos. Sólo en su presencia Volcov cometía errores tan grandes, jamás dejaría información del exterior expuesta…menos de esa magnitud._

_-"El magnate japonés __Souichiro__ Hiwatari arrestado por fraude"- leyó Kai en el encabezado, sus intestinos se estrujaron, al ver que efectivamente el de la foto era su abuelo, siguió con lo que le parecía mas resaltaba en la lectura- "su único hijo pide clemencia para el magnate, aunque también está implicado" "cumplirán una larga condena en prisión" "enorme fortuna confiscada por el gobierno ruso…"- tragó saliva, con los ojos bien abiertos, negando con la cabeza. El periódico le fue arrebatado de las manos._

_-¿Qué estas haciendo estúpido?- Volcov le dio una bofetada, Kai giró de nuevo hacia el estirando las manos hacia el periódico- detente animal- comenzó a darle varios golpes con el puño en los brazos, Kai chocó contra el reproductor de música, provocando que el disco se rayara; por primera vez ante la noticia Kai había bajado su carácter agrio, comportándose como un muchacho de su edad, cubriéndose sin orgullo, de los golpes de Vladimir._

_-¡Solo quería leer!- exclamó anteponiendo las manos cuando se vio acorralado, Volcov no deseaba que Kai sufriera realmente para convertirlo en lo mejor de entre los mejores; ahora su futuro se vería arruinado, por esa razón se empeñaba tanto en castigarlo, para que al menos por medio de la fuerza, se hiciera un gran hombre._

_-Estúpido mocoso- Guardó el periódico en el cajón de su escritorio, regresando tan rápido hacia Kai, que no midió la fuerza de la patada que le dio en el muslo, sin realmente desearlo había golpeado en un nervio, el de irises rojizos no se quejó, pero en sus ojos rojizos Vladimir notó la clara tristeza por el suceso, a la vez que Kai sintió como su pierna se había dormido con el golpe insensato._

-¿Sabes Yura?- el pelirrojo giró la vista hacia Kai recargándose en su hombro, relatar eso al parecer le daba mucho dolor, además era la primera vez que lo llamaba así- Yo sólo quería leer la noticia…todo fue tan ridículo… tan…absurdo- miró hacia el fondo de la alberca, refiriéndose a la situación y su propia muerte.

_Volcov lo tomó de la camiseta, empujándolo fuera de la habitación. _

_-¿Hasta cuando dejarás de hacer problemas?... Me tienes harto, ¡Dios te llevara con él a su gloria!- agitó el pequeño cuerpo a comparación del suyo- Que te murieras…desaparecieras para que ya no tuviera que soportarte- con un último aventón lo sacó de la oficina azotando la puerta._

_La pierna de Kai seguía adormecida, caminó rengueando, cabizbajo, los pocos alumnos que se encontraban a su alrededor le abrían paso, sus ojos eran cubiertos por gruesos mechones de cabello oscureciéndole el rostro. La clase de deportes había terminado, y se les permitió a los alumnos permanecer en el agua hasta la cena. Aún las reglas no eran tan estrictas, sólo que Volcov ponía demasiada atención en aquellos que veía oportunos para ser relevantes. Antes de ir hacia la piscina, le quedaba un poco de tiempo para vagar._

_Se desvistió sin ánimos, a esa escuela no había llegado como estudiante de intercambio como otros extranjeros, sino por las influencias de su abuelo. Era la mejor escuela de internado en toda Rusia, y aunque no tuvieran la creencia religiosa que manejaban, su padre había querido que se le inculcara la mejor educación a su último heredero, en el país que vio nacer a la madre del muchacho._

_Se colocó en la orilla de la piscina, mirando como se divertían todos los demás chicos. Le temían, bastó con verlo para que gradualmente se dirigieran hacia una sola región de la piscina. Por primera vez Kai no quería estar solo. Se echó al agua, sintió una molestia en el pie, el hormigueo comenzó a recorrerle desde el muslo hasta la cadera, de ahí prosiguió hasta la punta del pie. Se había acalambrado y no podía mover la pierna. Estaba lejos de la orilla, comenzó a manotear, impulsándose en el agua con el pie que estaba normal._

_Justamente en ese instante sonó la alarma para la cena. Kai no vio el atardecer de ese día. El miedo de los muchachos al no saber si estaba fingiendo, y los golpearía cuando se acercaran, les hizo irse, pensando que era un teatro. _

_La ignorancia de conocerlo a fondo realmente. Un golpe mal dado en la pierna, con el fin de protegerlo y corregirlo. Palabras deseándole muerte, dichas con coraje pero sin deseo de que sean ciertas. _

_-_Pequeños detalles que a veces pasan inadvertidos y cuestan vidas enteras de culpabilidad, o el cese de futuros prometedores.

-Yo… -iba a decir que lo sentía, pero sus palabras eran insuficientes, decidió callar.

_Un profesor entra corriendo a la oficina de Volcov, irritado reclama la intromisión, mas su enfado se transforma en preocupación. Habían contado a todos los alumnos, habían buscado en toda la escuela y Kai Hiwatari no aparecía. Intentado serenarse, con el rostro frío camina por el pasillo hacia el patio donde está la alberca, rememorando el horario que tendría que seguir su grupo. Su respiración se agita a cada paso que da hacia la piscina. Es el único lugar donde no se había buscado. Quitándose la toga de abad, con la ropa de civil corre hacia la silla de altas patas a orillas de la piscina, que sirve para vigilar a los alumnos, sube la escalera hacia ella mientras busca con la vista…_

_Los hombros caídos, el cabello desarreglado. Volcov con el rostro de incredulidad y derrota aún gotea dejando a su paso sendas gotas. Enciende desanimado el tocadiscos, había dejado el cuerpo inanimado de Kai en la enfermería; se sienta en su escritorio, abriendo el cajón donde recuerda había dejado el periódico, se escucha una canción de letra nostálgica, el disco que se rayó cuando Kai golpeó contra el reproductor repite una y otra vez la misma frase. Una lágrima en un rostro sin expresión que mira el fondo del cajón vacío._

-Antes de morir me las arregle para tomar el periódico… cree que mi muerte fue a causa de la noticia, que es su culpa.

-Entonces… él no quiso matarte y si es tan exigente con nosotros…

Kai asintió ante las palabras de Yuriy

-Es para cuidarlos… que no sean como yo, y no se suiciden como piensa que hice cuando la vida los trate duramente.

_-Dios es mi pastor…nada me faltara- Vladimir recitaba el versículo bíblico, el rostro de Volcov luce frío, mientras parte de las cenizas de Kai son puestas en una diminuta urna estilo oriental, única pertenencia rescatable de la fortuna Hiwatari, dentro de la catástrofe familiar, además de aquello usado para impartir la disciplina en su familia, el bastón del abuelo._

Yuriy recuerda el castigo que le impartió Volcov, cuando le golpeo con el baston frente a Boris, y Kai miró estando parado al lado de una repisa donde estaba esa urna y el bastón.

-Él… sigue ordenando que te pongan comidas, y tu pupitre sigue intacto- Kai asintió con la cabeza a esas palabras- él también puede…

-No- Kai cortó la pregunta- tú eres de las contadas personas que me han visto. Lo único que Volcov no ha reservado es el sitio donde estaba mi cama por el reducido espacio y el exceso de alumnos- se puso en pie con las manos en la cintura, pateando una piedra al fondo de la piscina- cuando yo hacía que se fueran… entonces él hacía que la enviaran al desván, o con los conserjes, él no lo sabe pero yo podía dormir nuevamente ahí. Su culpa no le permite desechar algo que era mío.

Yuriy deseó preguntar cómo es que hacía todo como una persona común, Kai se bañaba, dormía, comía, hasta parecía respirar, aunque no se escuchara ni su respiración, o se sintiera latir su corazón. Se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo para decir la real pregunta que le preocupaba, sobre todas esas otras que parecían nimiedades.

- ¿Por qué haces eso siempre? ... ¿Por qué tienes que venir a la misma hora a…- dejó la pregunta inconclusa, no deseaba herirlo más aún.

-No lo se…

-Y… ¿Por cuánto tiempo más debes hacerlo?

-No se - colocó las manos en las rodillas para inclinarse hacia la piscina-pero en el fondo ¡hace tanto frió!- respondió con extrema lentitud, perdiendo su mirada; Yuriy se mordió por dentro el labio, pasando una mano por su rostro-Pero… cuando tu llegaste, el exterior dejo de serlo… y es más cálido desde que aprendí a preocuparme por ti- Kai no lo miraba, pero tenía una hermosa y diminuta sonrisa en sus labios, por primera vez, en muchos años, más de los que había vivido tal vez.

-En vida nunca me permití preocuparme por alguien que no fuese yo mismo y mi muerte esta consignada a ser tan fría y solitaria como mi vida. Yuriy…llegaste a retar la imposición de la muerte misma- El pelirrojo se permitió que una lágrima surcara su mejilla. Antes de que Kai girara a verlo la limpió.

-"Me dirá que soy un tonto y los hombres no lloran"- sonrió de medio lado al pensarlo, y era verdad, de haberlo visto es lo mínimo que Kai diría.

-¿Qué harás Kai?... ¿Qué es necesario para que vivas otra vez?- preguntó con cierto tinte de esperanza.

-No hay segundas oportunidades excepto la que tu robaste para mi- Yuriy ladeó la cabeza consternado por esas palabras-hay gente cuyo corazón late- Kai se irguió viendo nuevamente al cielo, poniendo su mano del lado izquierdo de su pecho- …inhalan y exhalan el aire del mundo, pero es como si no estuvieran vivos- Yuriy parpadeó rápido intentando entender esas palabras- se acuestan a dormir sin tener sueños… solo tienen anhelos vanos que olvidan con el tiempo. Viven Durmiendo… olvidamos vivir y morimos soñando volver a hacerlo, para no tener el mismo error de estar muertos en vida.

El nudo en la garganta se reveló fuera de Yuriy como un suspiro que indica en las personas comunes el llanto, pero sus ojos no derramaron lágrimas. La descripción de la gente muerta en vida hecha de Kai para si, también era la del pelirrojo, y muchos otros que conocía.

-Ven… vamos a acostarnos- Yuriy negó con la cabeza, Kai frunció el seño viéndolo con desaprobación- debes aprender a soñar despierto, y descansar dormido, antes de que estés como yo y…

-¡Basta… por dios, ya basta! No me tortures así…

Yuriy se paró de un salto, corriendo al lado contrario de donde estaba Kai para bordear la piscina. Saltó la reja sin esperarlo, llegó cuando los alumnos estaban recogiendo su plato. Volcov arrugó la frente con molestia mirándolo fijo, Yuriy no se sentó, tomó su plato, dio un mordisco a un huevo cocido, llevando su plato al fregadero lo lavó junto a los demás alumnos. Elevó la ceja al darse cuenta que era el único que iba hacia el dormitorio. Recordó que ese día era Domingo.

-"No me interesa… no quiero ver a nadie… a nadie…"

El fin de semana les era permitido que los parientes los vieran, los Sábados a partir de las diez de la mañana, los Domingos después de la cena.

A pesar de todos esos meses Yuriy siempre escapaba a alguna parte de la escuela, y no veía a sus familiares, en todo caso algunas veces Dimitri y Brooklyn lo buscaban, sin lograr convencerlo de que fuera al patio de reunión para ver a su madre.

-Linda habitación- Yuriy casi grita de exasperación, quitado de la pena, Brooklyn estaba recostado en la cama de Yuriy, con sus propios brazos fungiendo como almohada.

O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-

Continúa…


	12. Intentando soñar despierto

**12. Intentando soñar despierto**

A pesar de todos esos meses Yuriy siempre escapaba a alguna parte de la escuela, y no veía a sus familiares, en todo caso algunas veces Dimitri y Brooklyn lo buscaban, sin lograr convencerlo de que fuera al patio de reunión para ver a su madre.

-Linda habitación- Yuriy casi grita de exasperación, quitado de la pena, Brooklyn estaba recostado en la cama de Yuriy, con sus propios brazos fungiendo como almohada.

-Quítate…voy a dormir

-¿Sabes que me ha sorprendido siempre, hermanito?- Brooklyn se sentó, sonriendo de esa forma tan supuestamente dulce y única que sabía- que sin importar cuanto tiempo estemos separados seguimos hablándonos como si no tuviéramos meses, sino un día sin vernos.

-Dormir- repitió fastidiado Yuriy, Brooklyn sonrió dándose cuenta de que ignoro sus palabras, que eran totalmente ciertas.

-Antes dame un abrazo- se levantó, pasando sus brazos alrededor del pelirrojo, recargando su barbilla en el hombro- te he extrañado mucho- Yuriy no se movía, necesitaba realmente el abrazo después de haber sabido el trágico deceso de Kai.

Brooklyn sabía que no le correspondería, no por eso se alejo, le acarició lentamente la espalda en descenso, delineo con los dedos sobre el cinturón del pantalón, para dejar sus manos en la cadera del pelirrojo y separar sus cuerpos- ¿verdad que también me extrañaste?- ladeó la cabeza sonriendo, por primera vez Yuriy se daba cuenta de algo que nunca había notado.

Brooklyn lo tocaba de esa forma desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando sus cuerpos comenzaron a desarrollarse, Yuriy jamás lo había tomado con otra connotación que no fuera el aprecio de hermano que le tenía. Ahora que había tenido contacto sexual con otras personas supo que ese tipo de caricias no se daban entre hermanos. Frunció el seño, alejándole las manos de un manotazo sin importarle ser grosero.

-Veo que no- dijo con cinismo el de cabellos anaranjados soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Yuriy se sentó al borde inferior de la cama dejándose caer a lo largo de ella, con los brazos extendidos y pies colgantes, cerró los ojos, deseando que Brooklyn y saber de ese sentimiento de deseo hacia su persona, venido de su propio hermano, fuera una alucinación.

-¿Estas muy molesto conmigo?- Antes no le importaba que Brooklyn se le sentara a horcajadas, pero no lo podría seguir viendo como un acto inocente. El de cabellos anaranjados movió la cadera para restregarse, recargó los codos en el pecho de Yuriy y la barbilla en sus manos para observarlo, se lamió el labio superior al notar que el pelirrojo bajo el, apretaba los ojos y evitaba moverse para que Brooklyn se fuera.

-Hay ciertas razas de animales que se hacen los muertos, para que el cazador quite su interés en ellos y se vaya- dijo entre risas el de cabellos anaranjados- No sabía que hubiera razas de lobos que lo hicieran.

-No soy un maldito lobo… bájate

-Mierda… ¿No son familiares?- preguntó Sergei susurrando, que observaba desde el baño a hurtadillas.

-Creo que es su medio hermano…- abrió a sobremanera sus ojos verdes cuando vio que Brooklyn le daba un beso muy cerca de la boca -… o algo- terminó Boris tan susurrante como Sergei preguntó.

No habían ido los familiares de Boris y a Sergei le visitaron el día anterior. Solo iban a verles uno de los dos días consignados a ello, así que ambos muchachos decidieron hacer algo más entretenido en el baño, suponiendo que nadie más iba a estar en el edificio del dormitorio. El escuchar que alguien hablaba los detuvo de sus juegos, sobre todo cuando la curiosidad abordó a Boris al escuchar a Yuriy.

-¿Quieres jugar, hermanito?- Yuriy le tomó las muñecas duramente, girándose para dejarle abajo, dobló las rodillas para quedar hincado, encorvando el cuerpo para obligar a Brooklyn con el acto a abrir más las piernas. Al contrario de lo que pensó, Brooklyn no se asustó, sonrió, removiéndose sensualmente bajo él, curvó la espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Yuriy cerró los ojos, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre. Se mordió los labios para resistir la tentación, provocando que Sergei abriera la boca al ver semejante pelirrojo remojándose los labios. Boris si sabía como podía ser Yuriy y saber que tenía a otra persona bajo él le provocaba más de un vuelco en el estómago. Peor aún, no podía evitar que los celos le embargaran.

-"Pero si salgo a moler a golpes al hermano…- lo miró bien- desaparecería el placer de ver a dos especimenes incestuosos"- pensó- "¿podrá más mi perversidad que mis celos?" frunció el entrecejo-"como si a ese estúpido pelirrojo me importara… "

-Quiero- contestó a la pregunta de su medio hermano, Brooklyn elevó las piernas para enredarlas en la estrecha cintura, Yuriy le soltó las muñecas irguiendo la espalda, pero sin moverse del lugar donde estaba hincado

-Somos hermanos

Brooklyn elevó una mano para negar con un dedo

-Medios hermanos- rectificó sin dejar de envolverle con las piernas, recargó el codo en la cama para elevar el torso, le acarició la mejilla con la mano, para bajarla lentamente a lo largo del torso, parando en el margen del cinturón, que delineo con las yemas, en un movimiento rápido le tomó los hombros dejándose caer en la cama.

Boris dio un ligero salto en su lugar. Brooklyn abrió la boca, pero Yuriy no introdujo la lengua, sino la pasó sobre la punta de la de su hermano que se asomaba por los labios entreabiertos, su rostro era éxtasis puro. El pelirrojo separó sus rostros para mirarlo hasta que el de ojos verdes los abrió.

-Me das lástima- le mordió el labio, Brooklyn se quejo con un gemido sensual, Yuriy le recorrió en pequeños besos desde la mejilla hasta la comisura de la boca, donde lamió lentamente los labios en compensación del mordisco.

-Siempre he dependido de la bondad de los demás- le acarició los costados, tomó a puños la camiseta para pegarlo más a su cuerpo. Yuriy volvió a separar sus rostros.

-También me das asco. Por eso estoy burlándome de ti- afirmó con el rostro altanero.

Yuriy bajó la mano a lo largo del costado desde el hombro descendiendo, metiendo la mano entre la cama y el cuerpo le elevó la cadera, a la vez que empujaba su pelvis contra la de Brooklyn.

-Me los voy a tirar... – Sergei alcanzó a tapar la osada boca de su amigo que dijo esas palabras y meter a Boris al baño otra vez, lo suficiente rápido - ¿Qué haces imbécil?- Sergei le detuvo las manos para no comenzar a pelear

-No creo que hagan esto todos los días y si has probado la fuerza de un Ivanov, no quiero saber como son dos- ambos susurraban, Boris cerró los ojos metiendo la cabeza en sus hombros de pura frustración, nuevamente se asomaron.

-Carajo… -Boris apretó las mandíbulas- ¿por qué no se quitan las manos de encima? ni siquiera se han quitado la ropa y estoy por venirme- señaló el de ojos verdes con cinismo, Sergei le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio. Ninguno les quitaba la vista de encima.

Brooklyn apretaba y aflojaba las piernas para restregarse, Yuriy se movía de adelante hacia atrás embistiendo sobre la ropa. El de cabellos anaranjados le jaló el suéter junto con la camiseta para desfajarlo, metiendo la mano en la espalda. Apoyó toda la mano pasándola por la columna vertebral, esta vez el que arqueó la espalda separándose de él fue Yuriy, soltando un gemido con la garganta sin abrir la boca. Sergei se pegó más a la espalda de Boris, que al instante lo apartó de un codazo.

-"¿Por qué tiene que tocarlo? ¿Será ese el fantasma en su mente?... ¿su propio hermano?... Maldito seas Yuriy…"- Su conflicto interno estaba llegando al límite. Los celos estaban ganando a su libertinaje.

El pelirrojo deslizó una pierna hasta el piso, impulsándose dio una dura embestida sobre la ropa, que casi hizo venirse a Brooklyn, se removió abriendo la boca para exhalar aire entrecortadamente, el pelirrojo se impulsó nuevamente, pero esta vez se levantó obligando a Brooklyn a soltarlo con el acto, para después sentarse tranquilamente a su lado.

-No eres apetecible para mi- sonrió burlón, las palabras habían salido tan secas como frías; se cruzó de brazos y piernas, Brooklyn se sentó también, aún con las piernas abiertas, respirando apresurado, con la boca entrecerrada en su cara de incredulidad, segundos después se carcajeó.

-¡Que malo!- se quejó mirando su enorme erección- Nada más me lo emocionaste- se acarició sin pudor la entrepierna. Yuriy apartó la vista antes de que realmente cayera en colosal tentación.

-Yo lo hubiera matado- Se apretó el miembro Sergei desilusionado.

-Yo lo matare si no se lo coge como a mi- espetó el de cabellos grisáceos, en el límite de los celos y el enfado. Descubrió su propia realidad, a Yuriy no le había importado herirlo, y cuidaba por el contrario de su hermano, que obviamente era un insensible hipócrita que no se preocupaba más que de sí mismo.

Boris abrió mucho los ojos sintiendo como sus mejillas se acaloraban, había hablado de más, Sergei lo veía con sus ojos oscuros aún más grandes y sorprendidos. Boris gruñó bajito para demostrar su molestia, Sergei tenía muchas preguntas, sabía que si las soltaba por respuesta recibiría una golpiza, optó por el silencio.

-Brooklyn… tú… "demonios… ¿Cómo decirle que pienso que necesito su ayuda?"…a ti… siempre te ha gustado lo paranormal y esas incoherencias-Brooklyn se extraño por la introducción, pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza para que siguiera-Si hipotéticamente existieran los espíritus y… ¿quieres dejar de manosearte?- gritó Yuriy, Brooklyn soltó una risilla dejando de acariciarse.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente? Sabes que este campo es lo mío.

-El hermano de Yuriy esta peor de trastornado- ante la afirmación de Boris, Sergei asintió.

El rostro de Yuriy mostró una aflicción profunda, jamás vista por Brooklyn o los dos Demoledores que seguían observando atentos la escena.

-¿Tu sabes por qué los espíritus están en este mundo realmente y… si repiten su muerte?- Brooklyn no había escuchado ese tono angustiado en la voz. Sonrió comprensivo, dulcemente.

-Sabes que todo tiene un precio, hermanito… sobre todo el conocimiento- su tono parecía inocente, a pesar de lo que encerraban esas palabras, se acarició desde la rodilla hasta el muslo.

-Demonios Broo… ¡es la primera vez que te pido ayuda!

-Lo se, por eso debo aprovechar… ¿a quien más conoces que practique el ocultismo y magia negra desde la infancia? Porque puedes irle a preguntar

Sergei y Boris se miraron mutuamente, en el entendimiento de que esos dos les comenzaban a dar más desconfianza de la común. Yuriy se sentó a su lado con la vista al suelo.

-Tu no eres así Yura- Brooklyn le colocó un mechón de cabello tras el oído, dejándole un beso en la mejilla- ni siquiera crees en fantasmas, espíritus o magia

La afirmación descolocó a los dos Demoledores, Yuriy les había hablado con tanta firmeza en las palabras al decir lo del supuesto espíritu que rondaba en la escuela, que todos ellos pensaban que Yuriy creía en ese tipo de cosas toda su vida.

-Hay en…- se mordió el labio, sabía que Brooklyn le creería pero no sabía que tan conveniente era contarle, ahora que había vivido como reales ese tipo de sucesos, tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera hacer a Kai, si se decidía a usar la supuesta magia negra de la que Yuriy siempre se burló porque la consideraba irreal, porque Brooklyn toda su vida había deseado ver un espíritu.

-En…- animó a seguir Brooklyn, besándole el cuello. Yuriy comprendió que si quería información certera iba a tener que ceder en contra de su voluntad.

-En el colegio se ahogo un alumno- elevó las manos para que Brooklyn le quitara la camisa y el suéter.

-Uno que te interesó vivo…o ya muerto te interesa demasiado- sonrió burlón, acariciándole con una mano el pecho, siendo obvio que se estaba dejando hacer por aquel ente.

Boris entrecerró los ojos, apretando las mandíbulas-Ese cabrón va a abusar de la necesidad de información del desquiciado de Ivanov- dijo entre dientes-

-Ese también es un Ivanov- sonrió de medio lado Sergei, bajó la vista para verle el rostro, Boris estaba mas enfadado, aunque parecía frío, ya conocía esa mirada centellante-Boris… ¿piensas golpear al tipo?-le detuvo del hombro, cuando notó que el de cabellos grisáceos se tronaba los nudillos.

-Boris Kusnetzov, preséntese en recepción con sus familiares- se escuchó el voceo en todos los pasillos de la escuela.

-Que mierda- gritó Boris saliendo del baño sin esconder su molestia. Yuriy y Brooklyn giraron la cabeza hacia él, Sergei se metió apenas a tiempo pensando en que ellos seguían sin saber que estaba en el lugar. Boris caminó firmemente hasta el par de hermanos, arrebatándole de las manos a Brooklyn las prendas de Yuriy, se las arrojó en la cara al pelirrojo.

-Con que tú eres Boris, Yuriy me ha contado mucho de ti- Brooklyn se puso en pie acomodándose el cabello, Yuriy bufó con molestia lanzando la ropa al suelo, era mentira, solo una sola vez lo había nombrado en una plática entre hermanos, cuando le preguntó quien era una molestia tan grande como Volcov en el colegio.

-Soy ese mismo. Y tú eres otro Ivanov- restó importancia a conocer al muchacho.

-Si, aunque me gusta más el apellido de mamá, soy Brooklyn Masefield- estiró la mano, que Boris miró sin sostener, el de cabellos anaranjados sonrió, mirándose la mano para llevársela a la cintura- Oye… que deforme… tienes tres piernas- Bromeó Brooklyn mirando por el pantalón entallado, la entrepierna nada despreciable de Boris.

-Jamás podrías ver en ti ni una sola de este tamaño- Boris sonrió altivo sosteniéndose groseramente el miembro sobre la ropa, Yuriy gruñó molesto por la coquetería interminable de su hermano, la que acababan de humillar. Por lo regular a Yuriy ni siquiera le hacía falta eso para que se fijaran en él, era sensual por naturaleza y odiaba el hecho.

- ¿Porqué no te quedas un rato?- preguntó poniendo sus ojos esmeraldas en los otros verdes. Con ojos bien abiertos, el pelirrojo le lanzo a ambos una mirada de muerte- No creo que a mi hermano le moleste.

-Me encantaría verlos, pero sobre todo hacérselo a tu hermano, Juro por dios que nos vería coger desde las alturas que se lo haría con gusto- habló sin temor a la blasfemia- pero mi padre podría mandarme derechito al infierno y ni el señor de la oscuridad o el emperador de las tierras frías- se refirió a los hermanos- me sacarían de ahí con sus fabulosos superpoderes- siguió hablando dándoles la espalda caminando a la salida, elevo la mano en señal de despedida.

-"No sé si sentirme bien de que Boris siga dándome el primer lugar de prioridad, o mal por que alguien rechazó por mi a mi hermano"- pensó al cerrar los ojos sonriendo.

-Me cae mal…- Brooklyn ladeó la cabeza con su eterna sonrisa supuestamente inocente

-Se nota- Ironizó Yuriy de medio lado, viendo moverse dentro del pantalón la erección de su medio hermano, Brooklyn se carcajeó

-Esta bien… el tipo esta feo del rostro- arrugó la nariz- tiene cara de arrepentimiento pero cuerpo de tentación- sonrió- imaginarlo entre nosotros no es tan…

-Basta- Yuriy lo jaló de la mano, la cabeza de Brooklyn dio un sonoro golpe contra los tubos que conformaban la cabecera de la cama, aturdido, ni siquiera sintió cuando Yuriy le abrió la gabardina y camiseta de un jalón, miró hacia abajo sobándose la cabeza, cuando le estaban desabrochando el pantalón.

-Yuriy cálmate, ¿quieres? Soy yo el que…- le clavó las uñas en la nuca, Brooklyn soltó un alarido de placer, Yuriy nuevamente estaba hincado entre sus piernas, pero había metido de una sola vez la erección de su medio hermano en la boca.

-Tú eres el que quería esto- comenzó a masturbarlo con la mano, besándole las ingles.

-Y no sabes cuanto- logró decir entre suspiros, apretando los ojos. La entrada tan ruda de los dedos de Yuriy en su ano había provocado que sangrara, sirvió como lubricante- muévelos mas…- él mismo movió la cadera, Yuriy inflamó el pecho para llenar sus pulmones de aire y contenerse

-No… contéstame- dejó de moverlos dejándolos dentro, acariciando de forma ascendente y descendente el miembro de Brooklyn, creándole la necesidad de sentir que se movía dentro de él. Sergei estaba más que impactado por eso, estaba seguro de que Boris mataría a su propio padre si se enteraba que al irse, esos dos realmente estaban haciendo algo de ese tamaño.

-"¿En qué momento cambiaron los roles?"- se preguntó seriamente impresionado, ahora era Yuriy el que conseguiría lo que deseaba a cambio de darle a Brooklyn algo en lo que al parecer estaba mucho más necesitado.

-Al final-

-Ahora mismo… ¿Por qué los espíritus repiten su muerte?

Brooklyn dejó caer la cabeza en el tubo, estaba demasiado arriba de la cama, casi sentado, pero tampoco acostado. Yuriy estaba hincado impidiendo cualquier movimiento que no hiciera el mismo, a lo mucho Brooklyn podía mover la cadera circularmente demasiado poco. Era en el mismo grado excitante y desesperante.

-Cuando nuestros padres se casaron en Norteamérica… un hombre murió cuando chocó con su motocicleta en la esquina de la casa…- seguía removiéndose, se había acostado con varias chicas, una sola vez con un hombre, pero nunca con alguien tan sensual como su medio hermano. Sentir que estaba con algo prohibido hasta el momento, le daba la sensación de venirse en cualquier instante, pero quería retrasarlo lo más posible y que Yuriy cooperara- cada noche a la misma hora, yo esperaba en la ventana, y a la misma hora se escuchaba la motocicleta- movió la cadera- después el estruendo…incluso los botes de basura volaban por todos lados y aparecía una mancha de sangre- se mordió los labios cuando Yuriy le dio una sola embestida con los dedos esperando a que continuara- pero… nunca vi al espíritu… aunque diario pasaba…Comencé a interesarme por el oscurantismo y el otro mundo… Yura…

Suplicó con la mirada, tomó el rostro de Yuriy con delicadeza para subirle la cabeza y dejar pequeños besos alrededor de los labios de Yuriy. El pelirrojo comenzó a embestirlo con los dedos lentamente, bajando nuevamente la cabeza para lamerle la punta del miembro.

-¿Por qué repiten su muerte?- preguntó con la voz más calmada que podía, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

-Porque… Mhh… que bien…- Brooklyn cerró los ojos, Yuriy le tomó las mejillas con una sola mano para agitarle un poco la cabeza y regresarlo del éxtasis en que estaba, bajó la mano para posarla en el miembro como promesa de compensación si le daba información- cuando dejan cosas pendientes o sienten que su vida no fue suficiente…se quedan, al negarse a ir la primera vez… el espíritu no renacido es condenado… a repetir su muerte una y otra vez… viviendo otro rutinario día… como…cuando estuvo en su cuerpo… oh -arqueó la espalda, Yuriy comenzaba a mover los dedos más rápido, aumentando un tercero-…más rápido Yura… jódeme tú… ven…

Con una caricia en la espalda dejó sus manos en los hombros del pelirrojo, masajeándolos a la velocidad que los dedos salían y entraban en su cuerpo, como invitación a que se recostara sobre su cuerpo. Yuriy apenas reunía fuerza de voluntad para no penetrarlo con algo distinto a sus dedos- Pero a la misma hora… de su muerte…- continuó al saber que no convencería a Yuriy de algo más- tienen que volver a pasarla… como retribución de ese día nuevo… que no pueden dejar pagar al ser castigo- entre cada oración soltaba un pequeño gemido.

-¿Cómo podemos ayudar a los espíritus a renacer realmente? ¿A que no pasen por eso toda la eternidad?- Yuriy aceleró el movimiento con los dedos, llevando los labios a mordisquear sin lastimar, la punta del miembro de su hermano, abrió grande la boca para meterlo hasta la garganta, una vez acostumbrado comenzó a imitar una penetración. Brooklyn no toleró más tiempo el último voluptuoso movimiento de los dedos de Yuriy dentro de él, soltó su semen, Yuriy lo tragó, limpiándose asqueado la boca con el dorso de la mano, se sentó en la cama vecina a la suya.

-Los humanos…- abrió mucho la boca para poder llenarse los pulmones de aire- y los espíritus ocupamos mundos distintos- tardó demasiado para decir esa sola frase- para ser un fantasma o espíritu primero tienes que morir- dijo en un ronroneo. Yuriy dejó de respirar unos instantes por lo que acababa de escuchar.

En silencio, se acomodaron la ropa. Brooklyn apretó los ojos sonriendo, cuando sintió el dolor palpitante en su trasero al sentarse frente a un decepcionado Yuriy.

-Es la única forma de ayudarlos, desde su plano existencial-continuó como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado, mirándose las uñas tranquilamente- aunque ocupemos el mismo universo, no ocupamos planos dimensionales iguales, sino paralelos. Coexistimos, pero no tenemos la misma presencia- Yuriy asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlo- para ayudarlo a renacer tienes que morir…- le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida- a menos…

Comenzó a caminar a la salida, Yuriy se puso en pie

-¿A menos?-aunque no se movió del lugar, lo detuvo con la pregunta.

Brooklyn giró la cabeza antes de salir del dormitorio

-A menos que puedas separar tu espíritu del cuerpo y regresar antes de que cesen las funciones vitales, algo como morir… sin morir- Brooklyn se carcajeó de forma tan siniestra al irse, que a Sergei se le olvidó que acababa de tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida al masturbarse viendo a aquellos dos. Había visto y escuchado todo con lujo de detalles.

Yuriy se quedó mirando la puerta por la que salió su hermano por varios minutos, Sergei pasó a su lado, el pelirrojo tenía la mirada totalmente perdida, ni siquiera notaba su presencia, momento aprovechado por el rubio para salir. A su lado sin ser visto por Sergei, entró Kai, elevando la ceja al ver a Yuriy sin moverse a pesar de que él ya estaba a su lado.

-Voy… a dormir en…

-Mi cama- completo Yuriy regresando de sus pensamientos, para evitar que Kai dijera que se iba a otro lado, mirando a Kai con los ojos vidriosos. El de cabello en dos tonos dibujo media sonrisa asintiendo.

-No debiste enterarte- estaban ya bajo las cobijas, el de cabello en dos tonos besaba la espalda de Yuriy, abrazándole desde atrás, el pelirrojo giró el rostro ofreciendo los sonrosados labios que Kai besó con fervorosa pasión.

-Mañana hablamos de eso…

Kai asintió, apretando los ojos al paladear el sabor ajeno que Yuriy tenía en la boca.

-Boris… te…

-No fue con él- cerró fuertemente los ojos percatándose de su error, Kai le apretó la cintura, sabía que Yuriy no iba a estar con él siempre, incluso no le deseaba algo así, pero no podía evitar los celos- Además fuiste tú quien eligió a Boris para mi, sin dejarme libre albedrío.

Kai aflojó el agarre en la cintura, Yuriy infló sus pulmones al poder respirar bien.

-Lo sabias.

-Es obvio… tú no querías ese día que yo estuviera con él. Sabías que le gustaba y que yo jamás le permitiría acercarse porque yo deseaba estar junto a ti, por eso al final no pudiste reprimir el enfado y me dejaste con él a solas.

Sintió en su espalda la frente recargada de Kai, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Déjame elegir a mi a quién quiero en mi futuro- pidió casi en un susurro el pelirrojo. Esta vez Kai no contestó.

Yuriy se giró hacia él, Kai hundió el rostro en la almohada, Yuriy en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de la persona que amaba, aferrando sus cuerpos el uno al otro, en un abrazo que no fue suavizado ni cuando el sueño comenzaba a llegar.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-Voy a la cama

-¿Hablaste con Yuriy?- Preguntó Sara, con más aparente interés en el libro que leía que en la pregunta, aunque por dentro estuviera carcomiéndola la curiosidad.

-Digamos que algo más que eso

Dimitri elevó una ceja dejando de ver el televisor.

-¿A qué te refieres hijo?... ¿Qué más puede hacer un par de hermanos en un dormitorio si no es hablar?- Sara dejó el libro ante las palabras de su esposo

-¿Estas insinuando que los chicos harían algo… distinto?

-No insinué… pregunté- sonrió amable Dimitri, sin quitar la mirada de Brooklyn.

-Llegamos a un entendimiento mutuo muy grande, papá, aunque no se a qué te refieres… ah, al menos que sea jugar con almohadas, ¿pero sabes? Ya somos demasiado mayores para eso.

Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, Dimitri suspiró sin eliminar su amable sonrisa. Amaba a su hijo, pero a pesar de la inocencia que normalmente exteriorizaba, detectaba cierto tinte oculto en la mirada que lanzaba a Yuriy mucho antes de irse de la casa. Miradas que él no concebía en un niño y que ni siquiera a alguien supuestamente maleado como Yuriy le había visto.

-Veamos hermanito…siendo tan puritano y tranquilo al contrario de lo que otros piensan, ¿quién te tiene idiotizado que fornicas conmigo a cambio de su bienestar?- sonrió con malicia, de una forma totalmente ajena al individuo que demostraba al mundo. Cuando apagó la luz y encendió las velas negras, su rostro se deformó al oscurecerse con perversidad no disimulada, el hipócrita que miraban como el niño bueno, revelaba su verdadero rostro.

Sacó una pequeña pelusa pelirroja de su bolsillo, extendiéndola cuidadosamente para no romper el cabello de un intenso color rojo. Cerró la puerta con seguro, dibujando con tiza blanca un círculo pequeño, fuera de otro de mayor extensión pintado con tizas de distintos colores, colocó un sello de protección en el más pequeño. Dentro del grande dibujo una estrella, alrededor signos que conocía de memoria, para las siguientes inscripciones consultó un grueso libro mientras recitaba algo parecido a una oración al revés.

-Ahora sé que su energía es lo que me estorba, ese maldito espíritu es el que no me permite arruinarte, cuando no dormías te cansabas lo suficiente hasta enfermar ¡sucumbirías lento!- empujó la tiza con coraje hasta romperla, cortó la yema de su dedo pulgar para hacer más signos- pero ahora estoy obligado a hacer esto otra vez…

Antes de culminarla colocó en el centro del círculo pequeño el cabello de Yuriy, el se recostó dentro del círculo grande. Colocando la mano a la altura de su corazón repitió incesantemente la misma oración.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

Yuriy apretó más a Kai, las luces habían sido apagadas a excepción de la del baño. Las respiraciones y algunos ronquidos de los demás alumnos se escuchaban en el fondo. El pelirrojo miró atentamente los rasgos de Kai, se veía tranquilo, acarició sus cejas con una combinación de un azul grisáceo, que no estaban fruncidas. Si lo que Brooklyn había dicho era cierto, entonces Kai si dormía, porque era parte de su rutina, pero hasta donde comprendía, Kai no soñaba, y el "dormir" tampoco le daba descanso. Era como cuando su pecho parecía moverse con la respiración, pero no se escuchaba.

Desde antes de entrar al colegio Yuriy había sentido constante cansancio, pero las reparadoras semanas de dormir en brazos de Kai, luego de meses, incluso podía decir años de insomnio, le habían hecho sentir incluso de mejor humor. Se sentía protegido, querido. Como si las vibraciones externas malintencionadas cesaran. Cuando estaba a su lado, de pronto el mundo estaba bien.

Pero Brooklyn le había removido algo en su interior. Tenía que ayudar a Kai de alguna manera. Y la única opción que le había dejado era morir. Se giró para darle la espalda. Culpó a ese pensamiento de la insistente opresión que luchaba por abordar su pecho.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-Señor de la oscuridad…concédeme tu poder, pierde su alma unos instantes en las entrañas incólumes de tu penumbra.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

Abrió más los ojos, comenzando a respirar agitado. La sensación de ser sofocado le regresaba, el temor a quedarse dormido y no despertar nuevamente. No quería dormir, esa era la base de su insomnio, una preocupación inexplicable, angustia al recordar sus malas acciones, las pesadillas y la sensación de una muerte terrible sin luz de esperanza. Sin más allá.

Pero esta vez, era una sensación excedente que ya conocía, algo que le traía constantes problemas cuando despertaba. Un cansancio incontable en palabras, le llegaba para meterlo en un sueño profundo, y cuando despertaba, había hecho cosas terribles que le causaban problemas.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

- Bríndame su cuerpo…

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-Yuriy… despierta-Abrió los ojos de improviso, Kai fijó sus orbes rojizas en las azuladas- Tú… ¿Quién eres?

-¿A qué te refieres?- Yuriy sonrió dulcemente, acariciando la mejilla de Kai, frunció el seño manoteando para alejarlo, se puso en pie

-¿Quién eres?- Repitió con la mirada desafiante.

-Si no es mío, no será de nadie- dijo susurrante el pelirrojo con la sonrisa dulce, cerrando los ojos al ladear la cabeza- También soy el único que tiene derecho a decidir cuando quitarlo del camino- sonrió malicioso mirándolo directamente- y decido que te usare, y no será por tu voluntad. Si va a dejarme es porque yo quiero.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-¿Estoy vivo o estoy muerto? No sé si estoy pensando o hablando en voz alta… ¿qué es esto?... no puedo ver mis manos, tampoco sentirlas… ¿aún existo o soy parte de esta oscuridad?...¿porque estoy aquí…así… otra vez?

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-Ven…- se quitó las sábanas del cuerpo, acariciándose el estómago, llevando en el proceso la camiseta para descubrir piel- ¿no es este cuerpo el que te hace sentir vivo?... tómalo una vez más…

Kai bajó la cabeza, era como si algo le oprimiera, sintiéndose como un ser diminuto que era aplastado entre los dedos de algún ser supremo.

-Oh… seguramente el Señor de la Oscuridad está influyendo en ti, ¿sabias que tu energía no me permitía hacerle esto desde hace tiempo? Desafortunadamente por tu causa solo puedo estar aquí poco tiempo. Yuriy se encargo de darme la razón que estaba investigando, por tu culpa perdí una gran batalla… ¡el estaba por sucumbir de cansancio y decepción, sería mío y lo arruinaste! Pero me vengaré- el cuerpo del pelirrojo cayó de nuevo a la cama.

Kai pudo por fin moverse, cayó al suelo, se arrastró hasta la cama, sintiendo un agotamiento inmensurable.

-¿Yuriy?...- Cuando Kai lo tocaba, podía percibir su alma, no solo era el tacto con su cuerpo físico.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

Abrió los ojos, acomodando detrás del oído un mechón de cabellos anaranjados, sonrió de medio lado, estirando la mano para apagar la vela más cercana a su alcance. Se acercó al buró al lado de su cama, apagando la alarma del despertador. Para los hombres comunes que cuentan el tiempo había pasado una noche completa, contrario a los seres inmortales, para quienes solo hubieran sido un par de segundos de tiempo humano, lo que Brooklyn pasó dentro del cuerpo de Yuriy.

-Con razón hermanito- tomó la foto familiar, acariciando el rostro de Yuriy- el tipo es muy atractivo- sonrió dulcemente- desde que tu llegaste a mi vida, mi padre se enfocó en ti y tus problemas… y mi madre no me ama como a ti… Estoy solo. Si todos te quieren a ti, entonces teniéndote a ti tendré todo… además no niego que tú eres el único que merece alguien como yo- Se miró en el espejo- Si no eres mío, no eres de nadie.

Dejó la foto, tomando sus enseres para bañarse- No bastó las veces que tomé tu cuerpo para provocar las peleas y las expulsiones de los antiguos colegios, eres un mal nacido que de alguna forma lo solucionas-tomó el cabello rojo, abriendo la ventana, lo dejó volando al viento- ese maldito espíritu debería dejar el lugar que me corresponde, y tú deberías venir a donde tienes estar, ¡conmigo!… me vengaré de ti por preferirlo. Váyanse al otro mundo, pero espero que aquel se vaya al infierno para que ni así estén juntos… orare todos los días por ello.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-Kai…- susurró Yuriy, se tapó los ojos con las manos para evitar la luz del día, incorporándose, solo hasta ese momento Kai se percató que el sol había salido- aún estoy cansado…-miró a los alrededores, los alumnos se habían ido seguramente a bañar, estaban solos.

-Anoche… alguien más estuvo aquí- confesó Kai, frunciendo el seño.

-No se de que hablas pero… ¿sabes algo?...

Kai elevó la cabeza, Yuriy sonrió ligeramente intentando olvidarse del miedo y desesperación por sus sueños.

-Quiero ayudarte, de hecho sé como hacerlo- Se levantó con muchos ánimos, a pesar de la terrible sensación de haber soñado que estaba sumido en la oscuridad. Kai decidió que quizás Yuriy realmente solo era sonámbulo en las pocas horas que dormía y hacía cosas de las que no se acordaba después, como confeso en alguna ocasión. Se veía tan animado que no quiso arruinarle el día con especulaciones.

-Aunque la sensación de esa otra persona fue demasiado real-Yuriy ladeó la cabeza intentando comprender las palabras de Kai, agitó la cabeza, para continuar- da igual. ¿Decías de la locura de ayudarme?

-No es una locura. Pero vamos, te diré después de las clases.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

Brooklyn abrió las cortinas, había aseado la habitación, y estaba preparado para ir a la escuela.

-¿Estas liso hijo?- escuchó afuera de su puerta, era la voz de Dimitri. Sonrió enormemente, se sentía feliz. Dimitri se contagio de la hermosa sonrisa que Brooklyn portaba.

-Te tengo una noticia Broo- Dimitri le giró el rostro aprovechando el alto, para ver directamente los ojos de su hijo- he convencido a tu madre para que Yura pase las vacaciones con nosotros.

-¡Me siento tan contento!... mi hermanito vendrá- sonrió dulcemente Brooklyn.

Quizás habían sido solo unos segundos, pero fue suficiente. Antes de la sonrisa Dimitri notó claramente que esos ojos verdes de Brooklyn, centellaron violentos, su boca se arrugó, el gesto sin duda, era de inconformidad.

-Que bueno que te alegres- le dijo repentinamente serio, volviendo las manos al volante para seguir. Le dolía más que molestarse descubrir la realidad de sus hijos.

-"No tengo de qué preocuparme, con suerte, Yuriy materializará la idea que le dejé en la cabeza. Que suerte la mía que ese tipo de ojos rojos existiera, me permitió fornicar con Yuriy antes de que se vaya al infierno"- sonrió nuevamente, dulce, frágil, con el interior lleno de la satisfactoria perversidad. De alguna forma, el corazón de Dimitri lo sabía, y estaba destrozado.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-¿Estas loco?- gritó Kai sin desear contenerse- ¿Porque quieres morir?

Les habían dado unas horas de descanso antes de la cena, por la carencia de un par de maestros; el sol de ese lunes se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, dejando aún sus últimos rayos iluminar esa parte del mundo.

La mayoría de los alumnos estaban en los patios, Yuriy y Kai permanecieron en el dormitorio para estar solos, Yuriy estaba aseándose con un trapo humedecido para quitarse el resto de semen del vientre, muestra del encuentro que había tenido unos momentos atrás con Kai, como todas las tardes libres que podían. Cuando terminó se arregló la ropa, Kai recargó la espalda, con los brazos cruzados, en la puerta cerrada de uno de los sanitarios, Yuriy se acercó a la ventana. Los Demoledores se encontraban reunidos en el patio frente al edificio de dormitorios, mirando hacia el baño. En vez de mirarlos, Yuriy se dedicaba a contemplar el disco solar.

-No morir… solo… casi hacerlo… algo así como estar durmiendo muy profundo- Dijo el pelirrojo, no sabía si había sido una idea que ya había concebido por lo conversado con Kai, o esa sensación de que algo ajeno, que en su estado actual de credulidad en lo inmaterial, achacó a algún espíritu bondadoso dentro de esa oscuridad, era el que le había dado la idea.

Yuriy tragó saliva cerrando los ojos para continuar- tu dijiste… que la gente vive realmente cuando sueña despierta y decide su vida persiguiendo esos objetivos y sueños… ¿no es así?- Kai asintió muy lentamente- Pues entonces… ¡déjame vivir!.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

Continúa con el capítulo final.


	13. Despertando

**13. Despertando…**

-¿Estas loco?- gritó Kai sin desear contenerse- ¿Porque quieres morir?

Les habían dado unas horas de descanso antes de la cena, por la carencia de un par de maestros; el sol de ese lunes se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, dejando aún sus últimos rayos iluminar esa parte del mundo.

La mayoría de los alumnos estaban en los patios, Yuriy y Kai permanecieron en el dormitorio para estar solos, Yuriy estaba aseándose con un trapo humedecido para quitarse el resto de semen del vientre, muestra del encuentro que había tenido unos momentos atrás con Kai, como todas las tardes libres que podían. Cuando terminó se arregló la ropa, Kai recargó la espalda, con los brazos cruzados, en la puerta cerrada de uno de los sanitarios, Yuriy se acercó a la ventana. Los Demoledores se encontraban reunidos en el patio frente al edificio de dormitorios, mirando hacia el baño. En vez de mirarlos, Yuriy se dedicaba a contemplar el disco solar.

-No morir… solo… casi hacerlo… algo así como estar durmiendo muy profundo- Dijo el pelirrojo, no sabía si había sido una idea que ya había concebido por lo conversado con Kai, o esa sensación de que algo ajeno, que en su estado actual de credulidad en lo inmaterial, achacó a algún espíritu bondadoso dentro de esa oscuridad, era el que le había dado la idea.

Yuriy tragó saliva cerrando los ojos para continuar- tu dijiste… que la gente vive realmente cuando sueña despierta y decide su vida persiguiendo esos objetivos y sueños… ¿no es así?- Kai asintió muy lentamente- Pues entonces… ¡déjame vivir!.

Kai elevó una ceja no muy convencido de la respuesta-Yo quiero vivir… ¿Por qué alguien que tiene vida es tan estúpido como para desear su muerte?

Yuriy apretó los ojos, pensando en la sinceridad de esas palabras. Morir sería un insulto para Kai. Él también quería que Kai viviera y conservar su propia vida, por la que había luchado tan duramente junto a su madre desde su más tierna infancia y luego al lado de aquellos que le acogieron como familia.

-No comprendes… - Yuriy no había comentado nada al respecto de la plática con Brooklyn.

-No quiero hacerlo, si te costará la vida y una eternidad de mierda como la mía.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-Yuriy está raro- mencionó Iván

-Siempre- contestó Ralf

-Bueno… más raro de lo normal- se corrigió el pequeño de cabellos morados

-Tal vez salte del edificio- dijo con cierta inocencia Max, escuchó eco dentro de su cabeza después del golpe que le dio Boris con la mano abierta.

-¿Cómo imbécil?, ¿Atravesará la reja?

Max parpadeó rápido para asentir a la observación de Boris, se le había olvidado a pesar de que la estaba viendo, que el ventanal estaba enrejado, no cabría ni hecho pedazos por él.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-¿Ves aquel tanque de agua en lo alto?- Kai habló tras Yuriy, el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza notando a lo lejos, fuera de la barda que marcaba el límite de la escuela, el enorme contenedor de agua, que estaba encima de una construcción de madera de cuatro patas y la base para sostenerlo- la vista es genial… algún día veremos juntos el final de un atardecer.

Kai había perdido la cuenta de cuantos días había deseado ver uno. En su trance jamás había podido volver a tener ese panorama, el cambio de la tarde hacia el anochecer. Yuriy sonrió con el pensamiento, Kai de nuevo hablaba como si esperase un futuro, tenia esperanza, y en el fondo su ego le gratificaba sabiendo que era en parte por él.

-No crees que para eso yo debería de…- Kai no estaba ya, había salido en el descuido de el pelirrojo. Yuriy miró su reloj de mano respirando rápidamente. Era casi la hora de la muerte de Kai.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-Yuriy… desapareció- los Demoledores al estar discutiendo no se habían percatado de que el pelirrojo se movió de lugar.

- Oh dios mío- se alarmó Max, haciendo la señal de la cruz en su torso- por eso era tan raro…es un fantasma

Boris no se molestó en medir la fuerza de la palmada en la cabeza rubia, Max cerró los ojos por inercia cuando vio el piso tan cerca de su cara.

-Serás idiota Yanqui… luego preguntan la razón de que los rusos somos sus enemigos…

-Va por allá- cortó Ralf por lo sano, levantando a su ahora pareja estable del suelo, señalando a Yuriy que corría como sólo él sabía hacerlo, tan rápido que ninguno podría alcanzarlo.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

Volcov estiró ligeramente el cuello, los alumnos acababan de tomar asiento y así se podía observar la carencia o cuan lleno estaba el comedor. Esta vez la mitad completa de una mesa faltaba. Por lo regular la ausencia corta de Yuriy que siempre llegaba tarde a la cena no le preocupaba, pero al ver que el grupo de los Demoledores completo no se hallaba le alarmó.

-Otra vez jugando a la hora de la cena- Para controlar su nerviosismo y mantener su porte frío, apretó el bastón que perteneció al abuelo de Kai, estrujando la fina madera entre sus manos.

Al levantarse él los profesores por respeto se pusieron en pie, los alumnos se encogieron en su asiento. Su mirada lucía amenazante. Sin avisar salió del comedor, los maestros, hombres de la iglesia igual que él, se miraron extrañados, se sentaron uniendo las manos para comenzar las oraciones. Los niños tenían que comer estuviera o no el Director.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

Boris y Sergei teniendo las piernas más largas que los otros, estiraban los pasos mientras corrían yendo al frente.

-Yuriy quiere morir- susurró Sergei, Boris no se interesó en saber la razón, sintió el corazón palpitarle tan fuerte que juró que casi se le salía por la boca. Comenzó a correr más rápido de lo que sus adoloridas piernas podrían.

-"Maldito idiota…¿por qué tienes que preocuparme así siempre?"

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

Kai caminaba al lado contrario a donde Yuriy había corrido, bajo esa especie de trance del que no podía zafarse, rumbo a la zona prohibida. La vieja piscina.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

Yuriy dio varias desesperadas pero certeras patadas a la puerta, rompió el pequeño seguro que tenía el edificio donde impartían las clases. Subió corriendo los cuatro pisos hasta el laboratorio.

Abrió el armario de las botellas con sustancias líquidas. Removió su ropa hasta encontrar el pañuelo. Miró todas las botellas hasta que encontró las que deseaba.

Éter. Anestesia.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

Volcov se paró en el centro de la cancha de fútbol. Ya había revisado la de básquetbol y los demás patios. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza sosteniéndose un grueso mechón de cabello.

Tiró con fuerza el bastón al suelo, despojándose de la toga de abad, corre en ropa de civil hacia la piscina regular, que los alumnos tenían permitido usar exclusivamente para deportes, frente al edificio de clases.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-¿Yura?- Apenas si habían podido alcanzar a ver que subía al antepenúltimo piso, por lo que subieron al laboratorio- ¿Qué carajo?- Boris tardó más en expresarlo, que los demás Demoledores en pasar a su lado y aglomerarse hincados alrededor del pelirrojo.

Boris apartó a Ralf e Iván, para hincarse también y tomar la cabeza de Yuriy para subirla a sus rodillas.

-¿Suicidio?- preguntó Max, el único que se había quedado pasmado en la puerta. No esperó respuesta, salió corriendo.

-No- respondió con su voz profunda y seria Sergei- separó su cuerpo del espíritu.

-¿El qué de qué?... Deja de decir estupideces- Boris daba bofetadas nada amables al rostro de Yuriy para despertarlo, Ralf le hizo percatarse al detenerle las muñecas y señalarle las mejillas enrojecidas- Maldita sea… no despierta- Boris empujó a Ralf para que lo soltara, dejó a Yuriy en el piso para recargar su cabeza en el pecho ajeno y escuchar si latía su corazón, se serenó al escucharlo efectivamente latiendo, aunque demasiado lento para su gusto.

-Dijo que ayudaría a su amigo, ya saben, el que nos contó que se ahogo, su hermano sugirió que separara su espíritu del cuerpo

-Su hermano es un mal nacido…- Ralf apretó las mandíbulas, Sergei asintió con la cabeza, él había estado presente.

-¡Entonces sí se quiere suicidar!- bramó Iván irritado, admiraba demasiado a Yuriy como para pensar que fuese tan inocente y cayera en una broma de esa especie

-Esto es… ¡Qué imbécil!- Boris pasó un brazo por debajo del cuerpo de Yuriy para acercarlo a su propio cuerpo y levantarlo un poco al sentarse.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

Kai terminó de cruzar la primera reja de alambrada, entrando al patio donde dejaban los desechos mobiliarios de la escuela.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-¿Qué haces Boris?- Sergei se alarmó cuando Boris recargó la nuca de Yuriy, en su pecho, y pasó los brazos por debajo de las axilas del pelirrojo.

-Creyéndole… ayúdenme con sus piernas- sin preguntar motivos Iván y Ralf tomaron cada uno una de sus piernas- llevémoslo a la piscina… maldito americano ¿dónde está?

-Seguramente fue por Volcov-aseguró Sergei-no podemos ir por enfrente

-¿Qué haría Yuriy en este momento?-preguntó Iván con el seño fruncido, hacia Boris

- Sergei la escalera contra incendios- el rubio alto sonrió de medio lado, reconociendo que efectivamente Boris había tenido una idea digna de Yuriy.

Tomó un banco, golpeando con él la ventana, el vidrio fue lo primero que se rompió, Aún con el cuerpo de Yuriy en manos, Boris ayudó a Sergei pateando con una sola pierna para quitar el resto de vidrios alrededor del marco de la ventana para salir ilesos y comenzar a descender.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-Señor Volcov- gritó Max como desquiciado, había notado desde que salió del edificio cuando su director se echó al agua de la piscina, Volcov asomó la cabeza respirando profundo para obtener aire, nadó hasta la orilla, donde se había arrojado para buscar directamente, por si sus ojos no habían alcanzado a ver a los muchachos desde la superficie.

Colocó los brazos en la orilla mirando a Max.

-Es Yuriy… rápido… está por acá en el laboratorio

El tono desesperado del chico le hizo saber que no era nada bueno, con el mismo impulso con que salió, se ayudó a correr, Max de pronto se vio corriendo tras el abad.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

Kai dio un salto pequeño, parecía que la reja lo estaba esperando, quedó como adherido a ella, escalándola casi sin dificultad, su mirada perdida, sin brillo alguno, sin hacer algo similar a respirar, su piel más pálida cada minuto.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

Volcov llegó al laboratorio, pateando el banco más cercano al ver el vidrio roto. Se habían ido. Nuevamente da vuelta para correr por donde vino y bajar las escaleras.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

Mientras corrían, una vez llegando al patio trasero del edificio al finalizar las escaleras, pararon a tomar un respiro.

-Nos va a alcanzar si nos ve, tenemos que rodear para ir por enfrente- respiró agitado Sergei a pesar de que no iba cargando el cuerpo

-¿Qué haría el jefe?- volvió a preguntar Iván refiriéndose a Yuriy, lo colocaron en el suelo, Iván se puso en cuclillas.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

Yuriy se sentó, estaba mareado, se puso en pie, dándoles la espalda para ver el cielo, y darse una idea de la hora.

-¿Qué haría el jefe?- escuchó sumamente lejana la voz de Iván, giró el cuerpo para encontrarse con un cuadro que casi lo hace gritar.

Los Demoledores, preocupados, estaban alrededor de su propio cuerpo acostado en el suelo. Yuriy se miró los pies estando el pie, las manos lucían más pálidas. Luego su propio cuerpo en el suelo, después el cielo. A pesar de todos los sucesos, había sido todo tan rápido, que estaba seguro que Kai aún no se tiraba a la piscina.

Corrió a la dirección del sitio prohibido, pero como si una fuerza lo arrastrara, sintió como si su cintura fuese atada, regresándolo de un tirón cayó junto a su propio cuerpo. Lo intento inútilmente dos veces más.

-Que demonios…- ahora recordaba, Kai jamás había podido ir solo fuera de la escuela, siempre que lo hacía era por que Yuriy iba con él, y siempre que Yuriy se alejaba, Kai regresaba inevitablemente a la escuela- como… un vínculo

Necesitaba que los Demoledores llevaran su cuerpo.

-Quiero creer- la voz igualmente se escuchaba lejana para Yuriy, como todo ser vivo a sus oídos.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-Quiero creer… de verdad quiero creerte Yuriy… ¿que hago para ayudarte?-preguntó Boris casi gritando

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-Yo enviaría a Ralf a distraer a Volcov- Boris se puso erguido, sintiendo el escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal. Juraba que había escuchado la voz de Yuriy, incluso como si lo hubiera sentido parado a su lado; miró hacia abajo- llévame a la piscina antigua- escuchó nuevamente en su oído; no había forma, el rostro del pelirrojo lucía tranquilo cubierto por el velo del sueño, sus labios cerrados- Créeme Boris…

Tragó saliva. Con las manos en la cintura asintió una sola vez con la cabeza.

-Ralf… lleva a Volcov hacia las canchas, nosotros llevaremos a Yuriy a la vieja piscina

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

Yuriy sonrió comenzando a correr, sus piernas tenían libre movimiento, se sentía incluso más ligero, sin el agotamiento ofrecido por su cuerpo. Gradualmente la realidad a la que estaba acostumbrado desaparecía, como si se transportara al pasado. Sus amigos fueron desapareciendo también, la escuela incluso estaba pintada de otro color.

Su alma estaba realmente libre, y se sentía feliz. Le habían creído. Podía ayudar a Kai. Lo estaban apoyando para ello.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-Señor Volcov…. Venga conmigo, ¡se han llevado a Yuriy!- gritó Ralf, miró a Max que asintió con la cabeza, ambos siguieron al muchacho de cabellos morados.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-Mierda… Ralf viene con ellos- Gritó encolerizado Sergei, que llevaba una de las piernas de Yuriy

-Entonces corran más rápido, el maldito abad es un viejo, debe ser mas lento- Boris apresuró su marcha, Sergei e Iván tuvieron que correr más rápido. El cuerpo de Yuriy normalmente era ligero, pero bien dicen que el peso "muerto" es mayor.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

Yuriy llegó a la reja, que se mueve con su peso al montarse. Abre los ojos a sobremanera, la piscina seca y vieja, lucía casi nueva; el agua límpida demuestra el brillo último de los rayos de sol que está por ocultarse.

Kai sube a la rampa que antes había sido invisible para Yuriy, dando un paso, se tira al agua.

-Espera… ¡No Kai!

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-¡La ramera madre que parió a Volcov!... esta cerrado con candado-gritó Boris.

Habían dejado a Yuriy recostado en el suelo, su piel se estaba tornando demasiado pálida y se enfriaba cada instante. Inútilmente Boris y Sergei pateaban la puerta enrejada, Iván se acercó con un enorme madero

-¡Boris!…- arrastro cuanto pudo su pequeño cuerpo el madero. Casi sin dificultad, Boris lo tomó, golpeó el candado, que al chocar contra el metal de la reja se reventó- Volcov y los traidores a lo lejos- informó Iván, Sergei tenía ya a Yuriy alzado en brazos, Boris entró aún con el madero en las manos, tras él Iván corriendo.

-Atranquemos la puerta- ordenó Boris, Iván cerró la segunda puerta, Boris la que tenía en la mano, amontonando en la puerta cerrada para hacer contrapeso, cuantas bancas viejas, y todo lo pesado que encontraban para evitar el paso del abad.

Sergei dejó a Yuriy en la orilla de la piscina vacía, asomándose para solo ver un montón de tierra y hojas muertas además de ramas de árboles circundantes.

-Espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto y no matemos a Ivanov

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

Yuriy no esperó a subirse a la rampa que Kai si montó. Uniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza, utilizando el impulso de su carrera, se metió al agua, arqueo su espalda una vez dentro para direccionar su cuerpo, cual torpedo disparado a la dirección del muchacho que tanto quería.

_-Dijiste que nadie se preocupa por ti… ¿y tu por quien?_- la voz de Kai resonaba clara en su mente

-"Por ti… ¡Por ti!"- respondía a gritos su cabeza mientras nadaba, tomando aire a bocanadas al ladear la cabeza a la superficie para no ahogarse.

Kai dejó de manotear, hundiéndose lentamente en el agua. Yuriy giró su cuerpo dentro del agua para poder alcanzarlo.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-Yuriy No despierta, Boris…- Sergei movió violentamente el cuerpo de Yuriy

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

Entre sus manos, el cuerpo de Kai se hizo de pronto más pesado, como si una fuerza lo jalara al fondo… o mejor dicho él se hiciera más débil.

-"no… todavía no quiero despertar…necesito un poco más"- siguió nadando hacia la orilla, no le faltaba mucho, pero de pronto se le antojaba un tramo demasiado largo, aferró más fuerte el pecho de Kai con la mano, había pasado su brazo por el cuello para mantenerle la cabeza alta, estaba sin conocimiento.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-Golpéame- Le arrojó el madero a los brazos, Sergei tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su coordinación para no caerse hacia el fondo de la piscina vacía por el peso y la trayectoria del madero

-¿Enloqueciste?

Boris remangó su pantalón, sacando de su bota una navaja, con maestría en un movimiento tenía afuera la filosa cuchilla. Iván se puso al lado de Sergei, ambos incrédulos por lo que veían.

-Si no me golpeas los mataré a ambos- Se arrojó a ellos abriendo de más los pies para no pisar a Yuriy, por puro instinto Sergei movió el madero, golpeando duramente el costado de la cabeza de Boris, calló casi sobre Yuriy

-Lo… ¡has matado a Boris!- gritó Iván al verlo tirado inconciente

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

Sus fuerzas se iban alejando, azul, orilla, azul, orilla, el agua y la posibilidad de vivir era lo que una y otra vez veía Yuriy, sumergiéndose para llenarse la boca de agua irremediablemente y emergiendo para tomar aire escupiendo el agua; seguir nadando sin soltar el peso de Kai. Llegó a la orilla, elevando solo su mano, pero su cuerpo se estaba debilitando más.

Aunque estaba tocando la orilla, enganchándose con las uñas, todo su demás cuerpo ya estaba dentro del agua junto con el de Kai. No tenía fuerza para impulsarse y salir. Lo jaló frente así. La boca de Kai entreabierta soltaba cada vez menos burbujas. Se le estaba acabando el aire y ni siquiera estaba conciente para ayudarse mutuamente.

Aferrarse a la orilla para salvarlo era su única idea fija, permanecer ahí para serle útil en la medida de lo posible en ese tiempo y espacio, cerró fuerte los ojos, uniendo sus labios para darle el poco aire que tenía retenido en los pulmones, bajo el agua.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-Yuriy está moviendo los ojos… ¿despertara?- preguntó Iván, sin moverlo, mientras Sergei tenía a Boris obligando a sentarse sostenido de los hombros

-Vamos Boris… ¡te he pegado más fuerte, despierta!

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-Arriba sucia pelirroja

Yuriy abrió a sobremanera los ojos al sentirse elevado del brazo, con todas sus fuerzas Boris lo jaló, Yuriy separó sus labios de los de Kai cuando vio sus cabezas en la superficie, inhalando aire profundamente.

Un último impulso, Boris cayó de nalgas, pero con su exitosa labor en brazos, Yuriy respiraba agitado sobre él, y en sus brazos a su vez, estaba Kai.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-Me la pagaran caro mocosos…- Volcov sentía retorcerse sus entrañas, mientras seguía golpeando la reja con ayuda de Ralf y Max- cómo se atreven a hacerme esto…

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-Despierta ya Boris- Sergei agitó más fuerte el cuerpo del de cabellos grisáceos, sus ojos temblaron, estaba por despertar.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-Me siento tan débil…-confesó Boris, Yuriy se separó para sentarse al lado de Boris, abrazando el torso de Kai. Boris primero observó sus manos, que en intervalos se hacían transparentes- creo que voy hacia… ¿mi cuerpo?- preguntó dudando, se sentó, mirando a Yuriy hincado con Kai en brazos- oh…vaya…

No pudo mentalizar ninguna otra palabra. El hermoso muchacho en manos de Yuriy abría los ojos lentamente, y el pelirrojo tenía la sonrisa más bella que Boris hubiera visto jamás.

-Hey- saludó Yuriy a Kai, tosió un poco de agua, Yuriy le ayudó a ponerse de costado- ¿Qué hay?

-Agua en mis pulmones, genio- replicó Kai, siguió tosiendo, Boris rió por la broma sarcástica.

El de cabellos en dos tonalidades elevó la cabeza al escuchar la risa. Boris se puso serio. Rojo contra verde.

-Hasta que me das la cara cobarde- sonrió Boris de medio lado, reconoció la voz de Kai como esa que siempre le hablaba cuando dormía, asuntándolo en sueños.

-Mhhhh- gruño Kai, regresando una sonrisa más pequeña.

-¿A qué viniste? Rectifico, ¿Cómo viniste?- Kai elevó una ceja ante la pregunta de Yuriy

-Hubiera preferido un gracias, pero… la verdad es que no sé. Quizás como tu. Estaba tan concentrado en estar… donde quiera que estemos que vine. ¡Que estupidez esto es tan raro!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza, despeinando sus cortos cabellos grisáceos, Yuriy le sonrió, Kai lo miró serio.

-Golpéalo de mi parte… y al otro cuídalo-pidió Kai cuando observó que Boris desaparecía gradualmente.

Boris lo miró fijo hasta el último momento. Sólo lo había visto esta vez, pero sintió como si lo conociera de mayor tiempo; sabía de quienes les hablaba, asintió con la cabeza.

-Rendiré cuentas con aquel tipo por petición de ultratumba, y en cuanto a él no tienes que decirme que hacer, porque le haré lo que quiera -se escuchó de la boca de Boris antes de desaparecer por completo.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

Volcov liberó al fin su paso, corriendo hacia los muchachos.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-Ah que madrazo- Boris se sobó la cabeza al despertar- y que buenazo estaba el espíritu… con razón Yuriy andaba todo estúpido

Sergei e Iván parpadearon varias veces, viendo consecutivamente a Boris con sonrisa cínica, Yuriy inconciente, y entre ellos mismos.

-¡Si le pegaste duro!- Iván le dio con el puño a Sergei en el brazo- ¡lo has enloquecido!

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

Caminaban por la larga vereda fuera de la escuela, bordeada de árboles frondosos, a pesar de que estaban mojados no sentían tanto frío. En vez de la noche, un día soleado, dócilmente con sus rayos los cuerpos etéreos rozaba.

Yuriy no quiso buscar respuesta a cómo habían llegado a caminar a ese lugar.

-¿Sigues enojado con el mundo porque no te rescataron ni te agrado alguien en vida?

-No, ¿sigues enojado con los tuyos por ponerte tanta atención?- retrucó Kai

-No…-sonrió Yuriy- debo reconocer que siempre pedí atención, a su manera mamá me la daba, Dimitri luchaba porque yo la aceptara y cuando la tuve de quienes me demostraron que les importaba no supe manejarla…creo que esta vez hasta abrazaría a Boris.

-Dale un beso con lengua de mi parte, muy sucio, y dile que las veces que creyó sentir que lo manoseaban en el baño sin ver a nadie, tenia razón- dijo con el rostro pícaro y sus irises rojizos encendidos, Yuriy le dio a cambio un pequeño golpe con el puño cerrado en el brazo.

-Aún no te ven los demás Demoledores, ahora que te nos unas, se volverán realmente locos- Yuriy se quedó parado. Unos pasos después Kai paró su andar, giró totalmente serio.

-Creo que tengo que irme.

Yuriy bajó el rostro, para elevarlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y lo mereces- contestó, Kai le devolvió la sonrisa, terminando con la distancia que había entre ellos, le tomó las mejillas

-No vengas- Yuriy bajó sus cejas en señal de tristeza profunda por la orden de Kai- por favor…- Kai pegó su frente- comprende… ¡mírame que será la última vez! ¿Sabes?...

Yuriy abrió los ojos, abrazando la cintura de Kai, poniéndole su total atención.

-Voy a ser terriblemente cursi- Sonrió Kai, Yuriy intentó una sonrisa- Lo mejor que me pasó fue tu vida… hubo un momento, cuando estuvimos los dos en el agua, yo estaba inconciente, pero te sentí más cerca que nunca. Todos estos años cuando tenía ese momento, me rendía, y pensaba que ya no valía la pena luchar en cada ocasión, moría un poco cada día, hoy tú viniste y aunque no esté en tu mundo, mi existencia toma valor sabiendo que soy el motor para otra, ¿me entiendes?... ¿me aprecias lo suficiente?

Una luz imposible de ser descrita con palabras humanas iluminó al final de la vereda tras Kai. Yuriy asintió cerrando los ojos, a pesar de eso no dejó de ver la luz.

Su alma había tocado a Kai, y había podido ver la luz divina que lo esperaría al final de su existencia, sobre el espacio que ocupan los mortales corpóreos.

No era en este momento.

Kai abre los brazos, viendo como aquella luz viene a él como una ola que no le provoca temor, es como el agua, que lo envuelve, lo mece en su interior.

Yuriy no sabe de esto. Una oscuridad se hace presente, que no le hiere, que no es fría, pero le trae a algo más duro. La realidad de su vida, que está dispuesto a vivir bien, no a vivir por vivir.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

Gota. Agua. Líquido que permite a los humanos vivir. A algunos otros morir. Siente como cae en su rostro derrapándose por su mejilla.

Una lágrima. Boris sonríe al verlo con los ojos abiertos, sus ojos verdes lucen más claros al haber soltando esa única lágrima, signo de la desesperación al ver que aún no despertaba.

-Hey…- saluda Boris, como si nada hubiera pasado. Yuriy eleva la mano, para rozar con las yemas la mejilla tan blanca como la suya. Estaba más pálido de lo común por temor.

-Hey- responde, el corazón de Sergei da un salto de alivio, Iván suspira profundo pasándose el brazo por los ojos y dejen de estar cristalinos. Yuriy se sienta, frotándose los ojos sin lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Eh… y que pasó con…

-Se fue- contesta Yuriy, para no tener que dar las explicaciones que Boris estaba por pedir, el sonido de pasos corriendo hacia ellos les hace girar la cabeza, Volcov baja la velocidad, cayendo de rodillas aliviado al ver a Yuriy y los demás despiertos.

-Ustedes… me la pagaran caro… les…- aprieta los labios para recuperar aire, su rostro toma un poco de color. El terror a pensar en perder más chicos le había puesto más pálido de lo normal.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-No sabia que la escuela fuera tan grande- Yuriy mira con una gran sonrisa, últimamente se le daba más fácil exteriorizarlas cuando se sentía cómodo, aunque no perdía esa esencia suya de soledad, frialdad, y las palabras burlonas o irónicas jamás desaparecían, a excepción de instantes confortables como esos.

-¿Te sorprende Rojo? Yo lo se por experiencia, Volcov me ha hecho correr todo el perímetro- Respondió Boris sentándose de la madera

-Ouu ¡pobre Bora! caen lágrimas de mis ojos-respondió Yuriy con mirada socarrona sin sonrisa

-El que caerá serás tú- Boris, le pega en el brazo en son de broma haciéndolo ligeramente perder el equilibrio.

El de cabellos grisáceos tenía el pómulo morado, Yuriy la mejilla, todos lucían alguna muestra de castigo físico cortesía de Volcov. Estaban en una pequeña tarima que bordeaba el enorme contenedor de agua, y a su vez era la base para este. El mismo que había señalado Kai a Yuriy, con la esperanza de ver juntos algún día la puesta de sol. Miraban tranquilos el panorama, observando como se ocultaba el sol.

-Yuriy…- Sergei dirigió su vista por la escuela, hasta que divisó la antigua piscina-porque no le dijiste a Volcov sobre Kai?

-No me creería –le respondió con la corta y simple verdad

-Nosotros al menos, si te creemos jefe- Dijo Iván sin voltear a verlo, aún así esas pocas palabras significaron mucho para Yuriy

-Voy a extrañar mucho a Kai-mencionó Boris con tristeza, Yuriy elevó la ceja, los otros dos también le miraron fijo- ¿Qué? Hacía que Yuriy se retorciera delicioso, me dejaba coger con su pareja y además me manoseaba rico en el baño

Yuriy primero se puso pálido, luego colorado, Sergei e Iván se carcajearon. El pelirrojo jaló hacia atrás a Boris que estaba a su lado, haciendo que quedara acostado para bombardearlo con puñetazos; a pesar de que tenía un labio roto y sangrada la nariz, Boris no podía contener la risa perdiendo fuerza y no se defendía por ello a pesar de la golpiza.

-Yuriy Ivanov, preséntese en el edificio principal con sus padres- le vocearon, escuchándose como de costumbre el llamado en toda la escuela. Yuriy se sentó, Boris se limpió la sangre de la boca y nariz, lamiéndola después de sus dedos tan sádico como solo el podía demostrarlo.

-Me voy- casi gritó Yuriy estirándose, muy contento, los tres le miraron como si fuera un bicho raro. Yuriy nunca demostraba júbilo y menos cuando se trataba de ir con su familia. En esa semana el pelirrojo parecía realmente apreciar a las personas- nos veremos cuando regrese de vacaciones… pero solo nosotros- Afirmó Yuriy. Los otros tres asintieron.

-¿Y tú crees que de casualidad íbamos a tener a ese dúo de traidores extranjeros? De hoy en adelante los convertiré en mis sacos de golpeo favoritos- Boris golpeó su puño contra su otra mano. Yuriy negó con la cabeza, inclinándose para dejarle un beso húmedo en los labios.

Sergei dio un saltito en su lugar, Iván soltó una pequeña exclamación.

-No se vale… ¡yo quería!- dijo Iván cuando Yuriy iba a más de la mitad de las escaleras descendidas, Boris le miró altanero

-Ya quisieras enano narizón… se los dije una vez, él es mío.

El muchacho de baja estatura hizo una mueca de enfado.

-Era del fantasma, el jefe Yuriy a falta de pan, comerá migajas del segundo plato y…

No pudo seguir, Boris lo agarró de la ropa sosteniéndolo en el aire a muchos metros de altura del piso.

-¿Decías?

-Que son una pareja genial jefe- gritó Iván temeroso, Sergei y Boris se carcajearon, el rubio alto extendió la mano para ayudarle a Boris a sostenerlo un rato ahí y ver como pataleaba. Iván comenzó a extrañar a Max y Ralf, quienes eran el objeto de ese tipo de escenas vergonzosas.

**O-o-O-o-O-**

-¡Hey!- Saludó Dimitri a Yuriy, el pelirrojo más joven le sonrió, el hombre mayor amplió más de ser posible su sonrisa, colocando lentamente su mano en el hombro de Yuriy, y se sorprendió gratamente al no ser rechazado.

-Hermanito- Brooklyn lo abrazo demostrando gran alegría, pero internamente sorprendiéndose de que Yuriy siguiera con vida- ¿y pudiste ayudar a tu amiguito fantasma?- le preguntó ladino, al oído, con el fin de molestarlo.

-De hecho si, gracias- devolvió el abrazo, Brooklyn lanzó un grito pequeño del susto, nunca le había correspondido, además le frustraba, se supone que le había dicho todo eso como burla.

-Hermanito querido- Brooklyn le tomó de los hombros hablando normal para ser escuchado por su padre- ¿me llevas a conocer la vieja piscina?... Di que si, a mi que te quiero tanto.

-No- Yuriy volteó tan rápido hacia Dimitri que se lastimó el cuello- déjalo en paz Brooklyn, ve por sus maletas al dormitorio, que no se te olvide nada. Estoy seguro que lo que desea Yuriy es salir de aquí, ¿o no hijo?

Yuriy no evitó la sonrisa. Más que nunca ese tiempo le había servido para reconocer lo que las personas hacían por él, y a Dimitri la separación le sirvió para determinar defenderlo sin importar de qué se tratara. Ya fuesen las hermosas sonrisas de su amado hijo de sangre, o la amargura y el amor escondido en apatía de Sara.

Brooklyn incrédulo de que le ordenaran algo, no se atrevió a replicar.

-Ven- sin previo aviso Dimitri lo envolvió en un abrazo

-Papá… me avergüenzas- Yuriy le puso las manos en el pecho, estaba con las mejillas rojas, por un lado lo había abrazado su padre a la vista de los demás alumnos, por otro lado se le había escapado decirle "papá".

-Bah que mas da… en unos años serás todo un hombre y no me daré el gusto de abrazarte… estás más delgado de la cintura, pero se te ensancho la espalda, eso esta bien. Aunque estas más moreno… bien, te hacía falta tomar sol.

-Siempre buscas las cosas buenas, ¿no?

-Es que eso es necesario Siempre, para vivir bien hijo.

La mirada soñadora de Dimitri, le hizo comprender que él si era un hombre que sabía vivir. Siempre lo había criticado por su voluntad inquebrantable, por perseguir tan afanosamente la felicidad y no claudicar o permitirse mucho tiempo la tristeza. Hoy más que nunca lo admiraba, sobre todo porque al fondo, dentro del carro, aún estaba su madre con él.

-Estar a su lado no es un sacrificio- comenzó Dimitri, Yuriy le miró el rostro- ella no es mala en el fondo… es solo que aún no lo acepta. Nunca nos ha tratado tan mal, aunque ha tomado malas decisiones, como intentar vengarse de tu padre biológico, dándole a probar lo que se atrevió a dejar.

Yuriy abrió mucho los ojos.

-Si… yo lo sabía. Continuó Dimitri- me lo dijo ella misma después, pero solo supe que tú le viste hasta que estabas ya en la escuela, a la que por cierto, te había inscrito desde antes de que tu presenciaras aquello…verás- Caminó junto con él rumbo al automóvil- Ese hombre tiene una vida muy triste, fracaso en todo lo que emprendió, así que regresó para recuperarlos. Tu madre iba a hacerle creer que lo tendría todo, para al final destrozarle el corazón como lo hizo con ella.

Se detuvo a varios metros del auto-El problema que se suscitó contigo le hizo entender lo tonto de su venganza. Yo le amo lo suficiente para perdonar su tontería que ni siquiera iba a culminar como tu pensaste ese día… ¿la perdonaras tú?-Dimitri vio que un muchacho de cabellos grisáceos invitaba a Brooklyn, junto con otro rubio alto, hacia otra parte del colegio- Ya vengo… piénsalo y platíquenlo ustedes. Esta dolida y arrepentida.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

Tocó la ventanilla, Sara tenía la mirada perdida al frente.

-Hey Sara-saludó Yuriy.

Abrió la puerta, parándose frente a Yuriy.

-Yuriy…

-¿Sabes Mamá?- interrumpió- ahora me gusta la escuela- con cierto temor, más aún timidez, elevó la mano hasta ponerla en la diminuta cintura de la mujer- estoy muy bien… ¿estamos bien?- ella tragó saliva, sus ojos se cristalizaron, pasando la mano lentamente por la mejilla de su hijo. Yuriy ladeó el rostro para hacer más duradero el contacto.

-Estamos- afirmó Sara. Para la gente común quizás era una fría forma de demostrarse su afecto, para ellos representaba el amor mutuo visto en los ojos ajenos. No faltaba nada más. Sin cursis palabras, sin demostraciones excesivas de afecto, tal y como eran ellos.

-Hay algo más que casi olvidaba… ya vengo- pidió a su manera permiso, hasta que Sara asintió Yuriy se retiró.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-¿Qué hay chicos?- saludó jovial Dimitri, mientras abría y cerraba las manos al ver como Brooklyn era pateado por el rubio alto y por otro muchacho bajito de cabello morado.

-Oh… señor Ivanov, supongo- Boris hizo un ademán, Sergei e Iván pararon. Ellos estaban también golpeados, Boris tenía un surco grueso de sangre en la frente, producto de la pelea con Brooklyn-sus hijos son rudos… y este un ladino

-¿No me digas?- Dimitri tomó el cuello de la camiseta de Boris azotándolo en la pared, asestando un par de duros puñetazos en las costillas.

-Si- Rió Boris de medio lado, recuperando aire- le aconsejó a nuestro líder… su otro hijo, que se matara cuando estaba confundido por su depresión… Volcov puede dar testimonio.

Dimitri abrió la boca incrédulo, el abad le había informado del intento de suicidio de Yuriy el lunes de esa misma semana.

-¿Cómo puedes creerles papá?- Sergei le soltó otra patada no soportando más su falsedad, enfadado, Brooklyn le jaló el pie tirándolo al suelo, impulsándose asesto un codazo en las costillas, Dimitri soltó a Boris a quien ayudaba a levantar, al llevarse las manos a la cara, al escuchar como crujieron las costillas de Sergei acompañada del grito de dolor del alto muchacho- No he hecho nada malo- Brooklyn se paró enfurecido, intentando una sonrisa, pero con la mirada ensombrecida.

Dimitri lo abofeteó, incrédulo, Brooklyn recuperó la compostura.

-¿por… que?

-Ve por las maletas de tu hermano- ordenó serio- hablaremos en casa- ayudó a levantar a Sergei- en todo caso- el hombre giró la vista hacia Boris- si mis hijos causan problemas soy el único que los castigará.

-En todo caso- se burló Boris- Si este bastardo se mete con su otro hijo, me importará poco si me vienes a matar. Lo Demoleremos… digamos que son asuntos de ultratumba, y míos.

Sergei se soltó de Dimitri, con el rostro serio y frío

-Iré yo mismo al hospital.

Iván, rengueando, con toda la dignidad posible se encaminó con ellos para alejarse. Los tres se habían enfrascado al parecer en una cruenta batalla física con Brooklyn antes de que llegara, y salieron peor librados que su hijo. Dimitri sonrió.

-Las maletas- recordó Dimitri ante un atónito Brooklyn, golpeó el piso con el pie en rabieta, cuando Dimitri se alejaba dando vuelta al edificio para ir al automóvil.

-Esperen- Les pidió al alcanzarlos, Boris bufó, solo Sergei e Iván por respeto le dieron el frente.

-¿Y ahora qué?-espetó Boris- mi padre esta cerca si quieres joderme con eso corre y acúsame, puedo asegurarte que me dará otra paliza como de costumbre; de otra forma, si quieres que arreglemos cuentas…

-Gracias-interrumpió Dimitri

Boris volteo muy lento, para hacer un rostro de incredulidad tan grave como el de sus amigos.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

-¿Y ahora que te paso?- preguntó un hombre robusto, oliendo bastante a licor, y le podría sacar dos cabezas a Dimitri Ivanov

-Nada papá, estaba haciendo nuevos enemigos

El padre de Boris suspiró, puso su grande y pesada mano en la frente sangrante de su hijo, luego se carcajeó

-¡Ese es mi hijo! Espero que el otro haya quedado peor, sino yo mismo te daré para que aprendas- cerro el puño cerca de la cara de Boris

-Digamos que fue bastante equilibrado

-Ya es algo... ¿listo para cazar chicas?

-¡Nah!... ¿sabes? Creo que encontré una ficha color Rojo que me servirá de mejor pasatiempo y… me gusta mucho- sonrió de medio lado.

El hombre de ojos tan verdes de mirada penetrante como la de su hijo, no quiso investigar más.

-Bueno, suerte para tu presa, o lo que quiera que sea, contigo cerca la necesitara- volvió a carcajearse, Boris frunció la boca, detestaba que su padre fuera tan alegre y escandaloso.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

La música triste del mismo disco rayado, estaba en el reproductor, Volcov lo quitó para mirarlo de cerca una vez más.

-Señor…- Yuriy dio un paso dentro de la oficina, Volcov recuperó el talante frío, reemplazando al triste que segundos antes tenía, sin permiso, Yuriy fue hasta la repisa, tomando la pequeña urna oriental con las cenizas de Kai entre sus manos.

-Deja eso en su lugar antes de que…

-Kai no se suicidó- Volcov dio un salto en su mismo lugar enmudeciendo. Nadie en esa generación conocía el nombre del muchacho que se ahogo- Una vez me pidió que le pidiera disculpas en su nombre por romper su tocadiscos aquel día.

La palidez extrema se hizo presente en el abad, Yuriy tomó la urnita en su mano derecha, con la izquierda sacó de su ropa el periódico donde Kai había leído la noticia, previamente ese día lo había sacado del escondite del baño; sin duda era el mismo que provocó la culpabilidad de Volcov al pensar que Kai se había suicidado por su descuido. Volcov tiró el disco rayado que tenía en sus manos tomando el periódico.

-Se ahogo por accidente, él sabia que se preocupaba por el- Yuriy se sentía extraño, estúpido, pero aprendió que lo mejor era decirle en vida a las personas las cosas- usted es duro…pero nos cuida.

Volcov salió de la oficina, para ver como Yuriy se alejaba. Sin duda, esperaría con ansia a ese muchacho para el siguiente ciclo escolar. Tragó saliva.

-Vaya…- miró el periódico cuando Yuriy no estaba a la vista- al menos nunca descubrieron que yo acuse al viejo Hiwatari para refundirlo en la cárcel, ¡tanto que me costó preparar la trampa para que también cayera su maldito hijo!…- suspiró- yo quería el dinero… ¡quería quedarme también con el muchacho!- se metió a la oficina con los ojos vidriosos azotando la puerta- era mi maldita carta de triunfo, si me quedaba con la custodia de Kai, hubiera tenido la fortuna y a ese mocoso que estaba tan apetecible.

Miró la fotografía en el periódico de Souichiro Hiwatari, el abuelo de Kai.

-Maldito anciano… tuve que enviar a que los mataran dentro de la cárcel. Mi pobre Kai… él debió haber vivido, ¡lo estaba formando tan bien! Ahora al menos sé que no fue un estúpido que se suicido por debilidad, sino murió por accidente... Ahora me temo que tendré hacerme del poder del dinero por medio de ese apetitoso pelirrojo y su familia- Se carcajeo estruendosamente, sabiéndose solo.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

"Era un viernes por la tarde cuando mama me llevo a casa de vuelta, en espera del próximo año"

"Había sido medio año en la escuela, crecí dos centímetros…pero algo cambio dentro de mi. Me falta mucho para madurar y ser un hombre verdadero, pero mi amistad con Kai me enseño muchas cosas"

Brooklyn iba a su lado, con papel higiénico tapándole los orificios nasales para evitarle el sangrado, y hielo envuelto en un pañuelo para bajar hinchazón en la cara; aún así, como si se hubiera olvidado del incidente, iba inclinado platicando amenamente con sus padres. Yuriy sonrió, no se sentía celoso, y mirando que de vez en cuando sus padres le observaban por el retrovisor aunque no le hablaban, le hizo darse cuenta de que siempre lo observaban, pero si no le hablaban era para no molestarlo.

Yuriy sacó la pequeña urna con las cenizas de Kai, la abre tomando un poco entre sus dedos, acariciándola lentamente con las yemas, la lleva a la parte izquierda de su pecho, donde el polvo gris se queda impregnado en su ropa a la altura donde late su corazón.

"Ahora comprendo que Kai vivirá a través de mi, mientras lo recuerde, es por eso que yo debo vivir y tengo la responsabilidad de cuidar mi vida…no se que me depara el año que viene… pero sé que quiero reunirme con la pandilla de Demoledores…mis amigos"

Sonríe, entreabre los labios mirando al frente, ve que se acercan al puente del deseo, recordando lo que alguna vez contó su padre al llevarlo por primera vez a la escuela.

_-es... como si fuera un enorme pozo, pero lo que se requiere es una especie de "sacrificio de vida" en vez de una moneda… Los seres humanos necesitamos de aire para vivir, no es que vayas a sacrificar tu vida, pero si un poco del aire que respiras. Si aguantas el largo tramo del puente mientras pasamos por sobre el mar, al final tu deseo será escuchado por los espíritus del fuego y se darán a la tarea de cumplirlo._

Bajó el vidrio de la ventana, sacando la mano con la urna abierta, las cenizas se esparcen en el viento a la velocidad que corre el carro.

_-una vez que un espíritu de agua toma en sus brazos a cualquier ente de tierra, como un humano, lo da a los espíritus de fuego, para que lo purifique y vaya al aire, una vez ahí regresa a la tierra, es un bello ciclo infinito._

"Aprendí junto con mi mejor amigo, que hasta las cosas mas duras…tristes… al final pasan en un suspiro" -Yuriy aguantó la respiración, viendo con la sonrisa nostálgica, pero en el pecho la sensación de felicidad, como las cenizas se perdían de su vista en el aire o el mar.

"Renace de tus cenizas, Kai… como si fueras el ave Fénix…" Deseo con los ojos bien cerrados. Los abrió cuando Brooklyn comenzó a hablar de nuevo, indicación de que también había pedido un deseo.

-Después de todo mi primer deseo se cumplió- Brooklyn miró a Yuriy de arriba abajo guiñándole el ojo- así que espero que el segundo también se cumpla- dijo con voz inocente.

Yuriy negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mirando la urna vacía en sus manos.

"Yo dejare de estar Durmiendo en vida… o quizás simplemente soñare"

FIN

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**_

**Ehmmm ..UU comentarios finales**

sé que fue un final asqueroso como todo el fanfic XDDDD, pero les agradezco de corazón el haber seguido esta historia, que no es mía del todo porque fue inspirada en otra cosa. Pero si fue relatada distinto por mí.

Me gusta pensar que **este es un final** **realmente feliz**, aunque la pareja principal no se quedó junta con el típico "vivieron felices por siempre". Uno vivirá buscando su felicidad, el otro murió realmente satisfecho. **Ambos se amaban** lo suficiente para hacerlo por el otro,** ser felices por ellos mismos y a la vez para la otra persona, sin sacrificarse.** Para mí, eso es amor.

Todos están donde deberían…menos yo que estoy aquí en vez de en un psiquiátrico XDD con este fic de tintes perversos y vomitivamente melosos.

Kai se fue (no se si al cielo o al infierno XD por malora en vida) al otro mundo, con lecciones, que esas jamás se dejan de aprender, aconsejando bien a Yuriy, porque sabe que a excepción de el mismo en este fic XD las personas NO tienen segundas oportunidades.

K: o.ó… ¡me lo dicen hasta ahora!

Boris tiene su posibilidad con Yuriy, sigue siendo un cínico maldito, despiadado y pervertido, pero muy enamorado, dispuesto a todo por la persona que desea y quiere

Nuestra estrella, Yuriy, comprendió que no debe dejarse llevar siempre por lo negativo, siempre será parte de si, y él es el único que decide qué tanto repercutirá en la soledad y la tristeza de su vida, aprendió a ser egoísta para pensar en sí mismo pero no cegarse al grado de no pensar en los demás como había hecho siempre; sin perder su propia identidad aunque cambie su forma de ver la vida. Dejar el egoísmo de lado le permitió ver la realidad del amor de sus padres, y su MUY trastornado hermano XD, además de que es lo suficiente valioso para dejarse amar, porque la gente si es capaz de quererlo.

Broo bajo sus humos y falsedad a la fuerza, Sara al final no es tan mala, es obvio que de ella aprendió Yuriy a no saber llevar sus sentimientos por buen camino, y que también tuvo la fortuna de encontrar una persona que le mostró como hacerlo, que en este caso es Dimitri… XDDD yo amo a ese hombre. Lo dejo sin comentarios.

Los Demoledores (Demolition Boys, Blitzkrieg o como quieran) vuelven a ser los originales: Yuriy, Boris, Sergei e Iván; aleje por fin a Max y Ralf, ni modo…y si creyeron que iba a poner al final a Volcov como un bueno de la película XD se equivocaron oh grandilocuentes lectores, como pudieron leer las engañé un poquito con la historia del despistado Kai. Sólo es un tipo muy inteligente y sádico que se deprimió por un tiempo al perder al muchacho con el que se encaprichó y sería su herramienta para tener el dinero Hiwatari.

Ahora… esto se puede decir que sería el "inicio" de este Universo alternativo, porque se quedaron muchas cosas inconclusas, a saber: ¿El padre biológico de Yuriy, quien desde el principio se menciona y es causante de parte de la decepción del pelirrojo, será factor de molestia futura ahora que volvió? ¿Realmente Sara iba a vengarse por medio de la seducción o dijo eso a Dimitri porque se vio atrapada? ¿Brooklyn lo odia más que ama o desea? ¿Se quedara con los brazos cruzados ahora que al parecer será Yuriy feliz… sin él? ¿Volcov se interesa en Yuriy por su adinerada familia, y ahora intentara conseguir ese poder por medio del muchacho, ya que no pudo hacerlo por medio de Kai? ¿Yuriy si se quedaría con Boris? ¿Qué diría Sara si sabe de su hijo homosexual?... Todo eso se los dejare a la imaginación XD el fanfic y su mundo alternativo, por mi parte, queda aquí. Es como enterarte parte de la vida de una persona hasta el presente, ya luego no sabes que le va a pasar.

Eto… Zhena, pues ojala te haya gustado realmente, al menos más que a mi. Hay cosas que me llegan porque como mencione es mi perspectiva y a veces razón de vivir.

A todas las demás que se molestaron en dejarme al menos un review, Gabz, Isis, Katja, Rateblablabla (XD), Zhena, Alexa Hiwatari, Bojik Ivanov, Invierno, Lacrimosa… les diré que sinceramente no escribo para que me dejen notas, pero mi corazón se hincha de gusto cuando miro que alguien realmente se interesó en mi historia y se tomó la molestia de decirme que le gusto, aunque me hubiera agradado más que me dijeran que le faltaba o sobraba. El fic en parte, también es suyo.

Oh por cierto, hice una especie de "extra" XD, una payasada que en una de mis tantas noches de insomnio sucedió. Los mentados "errores" o cosas chuscas que suceden en las filmaciones… ¿desean ver a estos muchachos detrás de cámaras, mientras filmaban "Durmiendo"? XDDDDDDD… --U les aseguro que no XD es un debraye cañon… Zhena luego te lo pasare a ti nOn

Saludos, y muchas gracias, espero nos leamos a la próxima historia.

P.D.: Si llegaron hasta aquí XD les felicito! Merecen un premio de mi parte… ¿alguien lo reclama? ;)


End file.
